Chains of Love
by Mauselet-AliceAsuka
Summary: After the horrors she's been put through, Reese now has a chance to live happily and peacefully, but, life has prepared unexpected obstacles, opportunities and even possible new love for her. Will she listen to her mind rather than her heart? This is a sequel to my story 'Remake!Out of Time and Space'. Contains bad language, blood, past abuse, past gender dysphoria, etc.
1. Time Ahead of Me

Nothing.

No light. No sound.

Where am I?

What is this place?

I opened my eyes and found myself floating through a colorful tunnel. I've seen this place before, but I've never actually been here. How did I get here? There isn't a way to travel; they don't have their power anymore.

How?

How can I be here?

And where exactly is here?

Try to remember...

Come on, Reese... Remember...

Reese...

Reese...!

—

Reese woke up with a gasp, sitting on her bed, panting and sweating. She had that nightmare again; Zepar, the Dark Pterosaur's human form, was there, controlling her every action, tormenting her.

"Can't you just leave me alone...?" Reese growled, touching her chest. All those horrors are over, but Zepar's still with her; that feeling of fear still follows her.

_"I can't..." _she heard a quiet whisper in her ear. Reese shook her head to snap herself out of those thoughts.

It was over.

The Ancients, Rod, and Laura left just yesterday.

She got ready for the day and headed downstairs; she carried a hairbrush with her, still trying to make her tangled blond hair look good. She walked through the living room where her little sister and her three friends Sue, Amy and Meena already were with their dinosaurs, Parasaurolophus, Daspletosaurus, Euloplocephalus and Deltadromeus. The girls had a sleepover; that's why they were all together.

Zoe couldn't hold her laughter back when she saw her sister's hair.

Reese rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"You have a hell wild cat on your head, Little Genius," Sue pointed out, "it is funny."

"Miss Reese, maybe you should cut your hair?" Amy suggested, "it helped me."

"I don't think I'd be able to get my hair cut; even shoulder-length is too short for me," Meena admitted.

"I'll consider that possibility," Reese replied and headed to the kitchen.

Her whole day went as usual. During the day, a particular question raised in her mind; the time warps.

Ever since the Space Pirates were defeated, time warps keep appearing at the lake according to what Rod and Laura told her.

She went to the lake and that's the last thing she remembers...

—

She felt a hard cold ground under her back, cool wind on her skin and in her hair. She opened her eyes, seeing a cloudless night sky above her, stars shining bright.

"What happened...?"

She sat up, holding her hurting head with one hand while she was leaning on the other one. She looked around her. It seemed she's on a dig-site.

"Where...when am I...?" she asked herself.

She got up, dusting off her clothes. There were lights in the distance, a city. It doesn't matter where or when she is, the wisest thing to do is to find a place to stay overnight and then figure out a way to get back home. She headed to the city to find help.

When she was close enough, she noticed the strange structures of buildings; they were nothing like the ones from her time or the past, so this must be future. But where?

She knew the layout of this futuristic city. This is Sanjo.

As the young scientist was walking through the night streets of the new city people in very unusual outfits walked past her, giving her suspicious glares. It didn't surprise her; if somebody from 1890 walked by her she'd react the same.

She's a complete stranger to this world.

So, this is the future Sanjo and it must be around the time the time-travelers come from because of the similar fashion-style. But the question is, what year exactly is this? Have they already traveled or not?

The answer literally popped up right in front of her; a big TV screen on one of the buildings said 'March 30, 2130'. Then the scene cut to a news report that took Reese by surprise; a purple carnivore dinosaur was on a rampage through a city.

"A Daspletosaurus? ...Annie?"

This is two years and several months after the time travelers came back, but the dinosaurs are supposed to be under control at this time. But then again, the dinosaurs that stayed behind in the D-Team's hands can still be out there.

She must find them.

Looking around the city, she finally found people that should recognize her.

She stopped in front of a big grey building with a red A symbol on it.

_"So much for not being suspicious," _she thought.

She came to the door, ringing a doorbell. What's the worst that can happen?

It took 2 or 3 minutes until a grumpy voice responded from a security camera above the door. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"I believe we've already met in the past, from 2007 to 2008."

"Just get out of here!" the voice replied.

Reese sighed but stayed where she was standing. Then the door actually opened, a black-haired boy about her age with his pink-haired teenage sister; they were much older than they should be in this year due to their accidental time travel that ended just a day ago for Reese.

"Hello." Reese smiled at them.

"I would never expect to see you here," Rod admitted.

"I wouldn't either," she said.

"Come in!" Laura grabbed her hand, dragging her inside. The door closed behind her.

"Hey, what's this suppose to mean?!" a small grumpy old man walked in the room. Two of three of his stooges followed him curiously, a green-haired woman and a fat blue-haired man.

"What's going on, Dr. Z?" they asked before noticing Reese, "what's she doing here?"

"I am sorry for my unexpected visit; I haven't planned this 120 years time jump," Reese apologized.

"Who even are you?!" Dr. Z wondered.

"I am D-lab's scientist, Reese M. Drake."

Ursula's face cringed in surprise and dislike. "You're that girl brat's sister!" She realized, pointing a finger at the scientist.

"I am aware of your dislike towards my little sister, Ursula, but don't ever call her a brat. I thought we were on the same boat; I suppose not everything lasts."

"We just don't appreciate unnecessary weight. And what the heck do you even want here?! We're not some motel!" Dr. Z snapped.

"I only need a place where to stay overnight," Reese explained, "if you'd please be that kind-"

"Kind?! Who do you think we are?! A charity?! Get out of here?!" the doctor yelled at her.

"She has no place to stay at, grandpa," Rod objected.

"She's going to stay here," Laura joined.

Then they all heard slow footsteps coming through a corridor. A tall black-haired man walked to them; he didn't seem to be in a hurry. His two sticking out hair (ahoges) hanged sadly down like his frown, eyes behind sunglasses red like his tear-soaked cheeks. He hovered over to them, looking down defeatedly. The noise drew him to them.

"Zander, are you okay?" Ed asked, but got no answer.

"What happened?" Reese wondered concernedly.

Once the tall heard that beautiful voice, he looked up; his eyes widened in shock and sudden happiness. Blonde's angelic face took his breath away. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was not possible.

"My...my angel?"

Reese nodded her head a little. This made Zander's frown immediately morph into a bright smile.

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a güiro, playing a happy melody.

"That's a quick change of mood," the others said.

He was dancing around Reese, singing to her.

"Oh, my Angel. I love my dinosaur.

But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more.

Be my Jurassic Valentine.

Falling deep into your eyes, I love the way you archaeologise.

Angel stay with me forever moooooooore.

And love me like you love your dinosaur."

When he stopped he threw the güiro away, grabbing her hands.

"This can't be real...I don't believe this...This...this must be a dream Somebody, pinch me," he murmured in disbelief, his ahoges formed a shape of a heart. Ursula walked up behind him and hit his head.

He didn't mind and kept his focus on the scientist. "You're still here...It isn't a dream! I've never thought I'd see you again, my angel. We really are tied together by fate!"

_"I wouldn't say exactly that, but whatever..." _Reese thought, rolling her eyes.

"Fate or not, she gets out of here!" Dr. Z yelled.

"But, Dr. Z-"

"Now!"

"No! She's staying here!" Laura snapped, scaring everyone, "Reese needs help and like it or not, she's going to stay here. Rod and I are back mostly thanks to her." She glared at her grandfather.

"...fine! She can stay."

Laura, Rod, Reese, and Zander smiled at each other in a victory.

"Thank you. I promise I'll leave as soon as I can," Reese said. Laura grabbed her hand. "I'll show you your room." She dragged her away.

—

"So, you've just come back?" Reese wondered, sitting on a bed in the guest room.

"Yeah, it's been just a few hours ago," Laura replied, "we only settled in when you came here."

"Thank you for standing up for me, Laura."

"You're welcome! We're friends after all. Well, Rod and I aren't the only ones happy to see you again," the teen chuckled, walking to the door, "goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

She left. Once the door closed, absolute silence filled the room; Reese was left only with her thoughts.

_"Why am I here? Is there even a way back? There shouldn't be a possible way to travel through time anymore, but then again I am in the future."_

Then a knock on the door stopped her train of thoughts. She stood up and went to open. She was greeted by several red roses in Zander's hands.

"Zander?"

"Angel!" He smiled at her, giving her the flowers.

She blushed, sniffing the roses. "Thank you... This is nice of you."

"You're the most welcome, my angel. I know you like these, so I took my time to get them," he explained to her with a goofy grin.

She looked up at him. "Where did you get roses in the middle of the night?" Reese asked him.

Zander pointed to a neighborhood garden. Reese walked over to a railing, looking down at the garden. The neighbor garden had a few wit roses while the rest seemed to be freshly cut off.

"You stole them?" She turned to him in shock. He nodded proudly.

She looked down at the roses, frowning. "They're beautiful and I'm thankful for them, but..." She handed them back to him. "I can't accept a stolen gift."

"B-but..."

"I know you're better than that, Zander. I just can't... I'm sorry."

"...angel..." He looked at her sadly. "You really are a great person." He smiled weakly.

"Huh?"

"I understand...You have morals unlike me...Goodnight." He turned around and walked away.

Reese watched him go. She sighed and headed to bed.

—

She woke up early in the morning. When she walked out of the room, she stopped, noticing several roses with a note laying behind the door. She picked them up, reading the note.

"Oh, my angel, I'm terribly sorry for stealing those flowers for you. It's the only way I know, but that doesn't excuse me! You deserve only good. That's why I'll try to get better...To be good enough for you. Don't worry, these flowers are bought. I'm also going to apologize to the neighbors right now, offer a refund for the damage I caused. With love - Zander."

She smiled softly, smelling the flowers. Then she walked to the railing to look at the robbed garden, where she found Zander working?

He was there, covered in dirt, his face focused.

_"He's actually making up for it? Why?" _she thought.

Zander suddenly looked up, seeing her standing at the railing, holding flowers from him. He smiled happily and waved at her.

She bashfully waved back.

He turned to work so she could put the flowers back in her room and head to breakfast.

While she was eating, she was receiving nasty glares from either Dr. Z or Ursula. Rod and Laura then led her out of the city to a camouflaged space ship.

They entered what seemed to be the control room and were greeted by a little too energetic woman. Despite knowing who to expect, part of her mind mistaken her for Kyra since the enthusiasm and silliness of Dr. Cretacia were too similar to the singer.

The woman looked behind Reese, looking for someone. Reese knew what was that about; she expected more people to come, she expected Rex.

"It's just me, Dr. Cretacia," Reese told him. The woman's excitement immediately vanished for a second, but then she turned back to Reese.

"Please, call me just Cretacia."

"Okay." Reese nodded.

"Rod and Laura said that somebody got to this era, but they've never mentioned who."

"Your excitement is understandable. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"We were more surprised than anything," a man that approached them said.

"Dr. Ancient..."

"Trias for you," he replied, "I actually wanted to ask you something. How did you get here?"

"The same way you came back; the time warp opened by itself right next to me and transported me to this time. That's all I remember."

"Both Pterosaurs should be gone, so I thought the time warps are fixed," Laura said, her hands folded on her hips.

"These random time warps could help us repair the Black Pearl ship," Trias theorized, wrapping his finger around his chin.

"The Black Pearl?" Reese wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup! That's what we call this ship!" Cretacia replied, "I came up with that name!"

"Either way, Reese's arrival gives us another reason to hurry with the repairs."

"I'll do anything to help." Reese nodded.

"Yeah, what can you do?" Dr. Z who just entered the room groaned, "you're just another dead weight that only stands in my way of becoming Dinosaur King."

"And here we go again..." The others sighed.

"We did not create an alliance with you and your gang to make you achieve your dream," Trias told him.

"An alliance?"

"The Ancients decided to work together with the Alpha Gang to retrieve all the cards that were left behind and started to activate lately," Rod explained to Reese, "the trio has the plates inside the Scanners we got left from the Space Pirates to summon Terry and the others."

"I see. Annie's adult form was at the news when I got in this time. It's been 120 years, so there is no doubt that most of the cards were simply forgotten about. I can help you with that."

"And how exactly?" Dr. Z snapped.

"I have a lot of experience with animals, not to mention that I personally know most of those dinosaurs. I can help you defeat them in faster and less violent ways. Take it as my pay off for the accommodation."

He, however, seemed unimpressed by her abilities.

"Reese would be a big help to all of us," Laura told him, "the more we cooperate, the sooner she'll leave. Just, please, let her stay."

"I think I know where some cards might be," Reese said.

"Fine! Numbskulls!" Dr. Z called for his stooges.

After a while, the Alpha Gang gathered in the room. Zander was still covered in dirt from his work in the morning.

"You three go with her and make sure she doesn't betray us or anything!"

"Why?" Ursula wondered.

"Some cards could be there," Reese replied, "plus I might be able to collect some of my old research that could also help."

"And where exactly are we going?" Ed asked her.

"The D-lab."

All three of them gasped and screamed in fear.

The scientist raised her eyebrows again.

"We're not going there!" Ursula snapped.

"Why not?"

"That place is haunted!"

"Enough!" Dr. Z yelled, "you go there and bring the cards! Period!"

The trio only gulped and sighed defeatedly.

—

They went to the D-lab with Reese; the building was turned into a ruin covered in vines. It was barely standing. No one was there in 12 years, but people claim to hear strange sounds from there.

Reese walked over to the entrance. It hurt her to see the place like that; it's already been grown through by vines and completely destroyed, but that all was reversed by the time machines.

"Do we really have to go there?" Ed asked her, his voice shaking.

"Yes." Reese nodded and walked in.

"I'm pretty okay with staying right here," Zander said.

"Me too," Ed agreed.

Ursula hit their heads. "We have our orders! And I refuse to let her take the credit for all this! C'mon!" She headed after the researcher and they followed her.

Reese was in the lead, cautiously stepping over the rubble. "Be careful; one wrong move and it can all fall apart. This place is unstable."

"And haunted..." She rolled her eyes as they whimpered.

Soon she stopped and opened the door to the main room, then she continued walking through the corridor.

"Wait, where are you going?" they wondered.

"To get in some rooms and to the researches, we need to get the electricity running; the lab has its own power generator in the basement."

"But there's no light there..."

"Stay here if you're scared. I only ask you for one of your Alpha Scanners to use it as a flashlight."

Ursula grinned devilishly. "We're not falling for that, blondie. There's no way we're giving you our Scanner."

"Then come with me."

The green-haired growled and hit her older brother, kicking him to Reese, tossing him the Alpha Scanner. "Go, so we can get out of here!"

"Wha...? Why me?" Zander questioned and caught the Scanner.

"Just go!"

He whimpered. Reese touched his shoulder, making him glance at her. "Let's go."

She headed to the darkness and he followed her scaredly.

They walked down the stairs as the light from the Scanner shined in front of them.

_"Incredible; you've managed to make them distrust you in a few hours," _she heard a weak voice. Reese shook her head to make it stop.

"I'm sorry," Zander suddenly spoke up.

She looked at him confusedly. What does he mean? Maybe the fact that he used to be an enemy or...?

"I should have figured that you wouldn't like a stole gift..."

That's what bothers him...?

"You're worth more than that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Reese wondered.

"Um, well-" He was so distracted by her face, he tripped over parts of the ceiling and fell down those last few stairs.

"Zander!" She rushed after him and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up at her; she was so dreamy and beautiful, her beauty shined through the thick darkness, lighting up his whole world.

"Zander, are you okay?" Reese asked him again.

He snapped out and got up, picking the Scanner up. "Yeah... This was nothing compared to explosions I've been through."

She sighed in relief.

He glanced around, his knees trembling.

"Are you afraid?"

"What?! N-no...! Of course not! I'm not some coward that is afraid of everything."

She shrugged and was about to continue walking. "Okay."

"Well, it is a little dark here..." he murmured.

She stopped and turned to him. "Your sunglasses don't really help you see in here," she pointed out.

He bit his lip, touching his glasses.

"It's okay to be afraid," she told him, taking his hand to calm him down, "but there's nothing to be afraid of."

He blushed. "Not even ghosts?"

"I know only one person that would haunt this place in the afterlife and that's me, so no need to worry." She smiled reassuringly.

He blushed more.

"Let's hurry or Ursula's going to be angry."

"R-right..."

They continued walking together, still holding hands.

"I really liked the flowers you bought," Reese admitted, "I was surprised to see you making up for the damage you caused to the neighbors."

"...Am I that bad of a person that you've never thought I'd do that?" Zander asked her.

"What? No. Of course not. You're not as bad as my sister described you."

"Um...thanks..."

"I can't really blame you for being evil in the past. We all make mistakes..." She suddenly became quiet.

He frowned worriedly.

They soon stopped at the generator; it was strangely clean there, no rubble or dust. Someone must have been there recently.

Reese let go of Zander's hand and took hold of a lever on the generator. She was holding it for a while and got an idea. She pretended to unsuccessfully try pulling the lever. "Could you help me with this?" she asked him.

"I don't really think so... I'm weak..."

"Please..." She gave him a soft glance.

He couldn't resist that face; he grabbed the lever, knowing he still can't do much, but he wanted to impress her.

"Okay. One, two...three." They pulled together; Reese was actually doing her best this time.

As soon as they turned on the generator, the room and the rest of the lab lit up.

"Great job," she said.

He blushed and glanced away, rubbing the back of his head.

"See? There was nothing to be afraid of." She smiled. Despite her words, she knew there is one thing... Somebody was watching them. She felt eyes locked right on her...

They headed back and were met with Ursula's anger. "Finally!"

Reese ignored her and did her work. She logged into the computer and copied some data on a flash-disk while the trio was looking around for any cards. There was only one drawer left; that's where Ed found a Dimetrodon card.

"There it is!" He took it. "It's a Dimetrodon."

His siblings looked over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you actually found one," Ursula admitted. She thought that Reese was lying about everything.

"Yeah, but that isn't a dinosaur, is it?" Zander wondered.

"It's not," Ed confirmed, "and it isn't one of our cards either."

"It is also a new element," Reese added; they all looked at her, "the Dark Pterosaur has created several new cards and stone plates to obtain that power. Alongside this Dimetrodon, there is a Lufengosaurus, a Coelophysis, a Dilophosaurus, a Corythosaurus, and two Compsognathus cards. We should go before this place falls down."

"Hey, you're not in charge here, blondie!" Ursula snapped; a part of the ceiling fell right next to her. "Eh! Okay, maybe it's time to go..."

—

They came back on the ship. Reese immediately pulled out the flash-disk. "All information regarding Backland and my research about it." She tossed it on the table. "And there was also a card as I thought."

Ed showed the card.

"Am I trustworthy enough now?" Reese asked.

"Fine," Dr. Z growled.

"I'll help with fixing the ship and obtaining the cards as an exchange of my stay at your place. Do we have a deal?" Reese reached her hand to him.

Laura glared at him, making him shake the researcher's hand "Deal."

This was the start of her new adventure and purpose, leading possibly towards the new future.

—

**And that's it for the first chapter of this sequel! I've already had a big part written when I was at half of its prequel; that's why it's so early finished (please, don't get used to regular posting until May; I'm going to be very busy because of school).**

**The very beginning was inspired by Hunter HQ's Dinosaur Queen story.**

**I really hope you'll enjoy this story; it won't be as dark as its prequel.**


	2. Night Terrors

Two weeks passed since Reese got into the year 2130. During that time, Chomp, Ace, and Paris were all found and defeated by the Alpha trio. Reese managed to calm the dinos down and have them cooperate.

Ace was the hardest one to calm down since it was raining at that time. His fear of water made him wild.

For Chomp, they only needed some leaves to feed him and he was a happy dino.

The easiest one was the Parasaurolophus. Usually shy Paris happily nuzzled her owner's sister once she spotted her.

The trio was only limited to two metal plates stolen from the Space Pirates; Reese was recommended to make more of them since she already had the experience.

It was a dark night; Reese was in the Black Pearl's—the Space Pirate ship's—lab, working with a purified Alpha metal to create several plates. Her head was slowly falling on the table from time to time; she was sleepy. Her eyes were closing.

A sudden touch on her shoulder snapped her out. She jerked her head back and saw an android. "Jonathan..."

He and Helga weren't present for Reese's arrival in the future due to them being destroyed at the time; they tried to prevent the event that caused Rex's absence in the future—unsuccessfully...

"Reese, it is late; you should go to sleep."

"I can't... Whenever I fall asleep I keep having reoccurring nightmares...so I'd rather spend that time by doing something useful. Could you please bring me another coffee?"

"No. I cannot let you damage your health like this," he replied.

"I'm fine..." her voice faded away as her eyes closed and her body started falling off the chair.

"Reese!" Jonathan caught her.

She needed some sleep—she hasn't been sleeping properly for a week and has been working for two days straight. He carried her back in the Alpha Base to her room. When she was in the bed he called for Helga to guard the door, making sure no one bothers Reese while she's sleeping; after all the gang had more respect for Helga than him.

Being left asleep, Reese was jerking from side to side, sweating and panting quietly. Another nightmare...

—

As the night was surrounding the country, stars shined through leaves of trees on a box of recently thrown away junk—people still haven't learned...

The box was lying on the side and the stuff inside it was scattered around, including two cards that activated by the light.

A golden Dilophosaurus appeared.

—

The new dinosaur signal was Dr. Z's current alarm clock. He woke up and hit a button on his nightstand.

The button was connected to the rooms of his minions. Their beds started to shake and then flipped, tossing them into holes that opened in the floor. As they were falling, Dr. Z sat up and got a monitor summoned with another button.

The first one to land in the main room was Ursula; she was immediately knocked down by her brothers who landed on her.

"I had that falling dream again," Ed whined; he was on top of the pile.

"I don't think that was a dream, Ed," Zander told him.

"Ugh! Get off of me you two!" Ursula yelled at them. They all got up; they were holding plushies of their dinosaur partners.

Terry, Spiny, and Tank walked over to them sleepily with Alpha Scanners in their mouths. They picked them up and took the Scanners; Dr. Z appeared on the screens.

"A dinosaur is 20 km away from here," as he said that a map with a flashing red light showed up on the screen, "go wake Reese up and head there."

"...it's a middle of the night..."

"We don't need her with us," Ursula said.

"Nonsense!" Dr. Z told her, "you only succeeded until now because of her. Go!"

They all sighed tiredly and went to dress up.

Then they headed to Reese's door. When Zander reached for the doorknob as if a huge metal bullet was shot and stopped it him; it was Helga. The trio jumped in surprise and fear, screaming.

"Reese is exhausted. Nobody will disturb her," Helga told them.

"But we need her. A dinosaur appeared!"

"You must go without her. She needs to sleep."

"But-"

She gave them one of the metal plates Reese recently finished. "Jonathan left me this thingy. Can this help?"

Ed looked at the plate. "If it works..."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?" Ursula growled annoyedly, "this just shows that we don't need her."

Zander and Ed glanced at each other skeptically. Before they could answer, Ursula grabbed them and dragged them away.

They went to the hangar to get one of the Alpha Crafts; they are much safer now—the Ancients and Rod made some changes to them, so there is a smaller chance of failures. If the craft falls down, as usual, it's purely the trio's fault.

The issue was that they all including their dinos fell asleep as they flew to the dinosaur. The craft started to go down, the control panels were flashing and beeping and they opened their eyes slightly.

"What is that sound...?" Ursula groaned sleepily.

"Turn the alarm clock off..." Zander murmured.

"That isn't an alarm clock...we're falling..." Ed told them before closing his eyes again.

Everyone's eyes shot wide open. "FALLING?!" they all screamed.

"Get us back in the air before we crash!" Ursula yelled, kicking her brothers in the heads—she was sitting behind them.

Zander and Ed pulled the levers up, getting the craft back in the right position. They sighed in relief.

"We really shouldn't go on missions without sleep..." Ursula admitted.

The guys nodded as they led the craft down to land.

—

Meanwhile, Reese was still asleep, her body shaking unstoppably. Her face was buried in the pillow that she was clenching in her fists, making her knuckles turn white. Her salt warm tears mixed with her cold sweat. Her panting was getting faster as her heartbeat accelerated.

Her scared whispers filled the room. "...no...no...! Leave me alone...stop...! Leave...leave me alone...please...d-don't hurt me...don't hurt them...!"

Her dreams were a torture to her, spreading the guilt through her body like a poison in her veins, making her weak...reminding her how broken she is...

It was the same dream over again...

Reese was standing in an almost empty throne room; dark wings were wrapped around her.

She wasn't alone—her family, everyone she cared about was right in front of her, injured, lying on the ground.

Her hands were full of blood...

The only sound around was a deep female voice. "Oh, my sweet little marionette. You knew this would happen and yet you still acted so selfishly. And for what?"

Pale hands touched a wound on her stomach.

"You might be healed-"

"-But who would want a monster like me...?" Reese finished for her.

—

The A-Team left the craft, still shaken by their near fall.

"I can't believe you made us almost crash," Ursula complained as they headed to look for the dinosaur.

"It wasn't our fault... we didn't sleep enough..." Ed mumbled.

"This wouldn't happen if my angel—I mean Reese was with us," Zander corrected himself. Reese asked him not to call her that.

"Nonsense!" Ursula snapped.

"Why do you hate Reese so much?" Zander asked her.

"I don't hate her..."

"You get mad every time we mention her," Ed pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I hate her."

"Then what's wrong?"

"There's something fishy about her; I don't trust her. And the fact that both of you are so into her doesn't help!"

"Both of us?"

"Into her?" Zander and Ed wondered, looking at each other.

"It's so obvious! Hurry up, so we can go back to bed!" As soon as she said that, some birds flew from their nest in trees, scaring the trio.

The three were cowering together with their dinos. They heard a deep growl in the dark and saw shining yellow eyes opening in the shadows, staring at them from a high place, giving them a piercing gaze.

—

Reese was rolling from side to side on the bed, whimpering in pain and fear as several of her worst memories flashed in front of her eyes.

"STOP!" Reese yelled and her wet eyes opened wide, sitting up quickly. She was crying and panting. "Not again..."

She turned to the door; she felt like someone was watching her. A huge figure towering over her almost gave her a heart attack. "Oh, my—Helga..." She sighed and held her hand on her chest. "Let me guess, I collapsed from not having enough sleep. Jonathan brought me here and asked you to guard me..."

"Exactly."

"You don't have to. I'm fine," she lied. Her body was hot and shaking.

Helga wasn't easily fooled by mere words. She glared at the scientist and touched her forehead.

Reese watched her confusedly—she's an android; there's no way she can actually feel if Reese is warm and has a fever.

The android frowned. "Don't lie. You are sick, tired, and scared. I want to know the truth."

The scientist gulped, finally having a taste of her own medicine. She was on the other end of the intimidation this time. She glanced away ashamedly. "I've...I've done something terrible and unforgivable... People suffered because of me... It still haunts me in my dreams; that's why I can't sleep. My head, my whole body aches. My blood pressure climbs high. My world is spinning."

"I have a special medicine that can help you," Helga offered.

"Really? Thank you." Reese was happy for such help, not knowing what Helga's medicine really is...

—

The A-Team was shaking and whimpering in fear as shining ghostly eyes kept staring at them.

Terry growled and charged at this mystic creature. His barking and roaring scared this being away, making those penetrating eyes leave. It was just an owl...

They sighed in relief.

"We really need Reese with us," Ed admitted.

"No, we don't!" Ursula groaned, "and let go of me you two!" Her brothers were hugging her since they were scared for their lives before. They let go of her and she continued walking. "We don't need any super smart scientist that takes all of our credit."

"She isn't that bad," Zander told her, "she's kind."

"And smart," Ed added.

"Caring."

"Strong."

"And very beautiful."

Each and every one of those words was like a knife stabbing Ursula's whole being. "Shut up about her already!" She turned around to face them. "I have enough of her! Stop talking just about her!"

As she was yelling at the two, a golden 6 feet tall dinosaur approached her from behind.

"Um... Ursula?"

"Do NOT interrupt me!"

"But-"

"What did I just say?!"

She heard a growl behind her and looked that way, facing brown eyes of a carnivore, a Dilophosaurus, Star the Dilophosaurus.

The dino grabbed her cape in her jaws and lifted the Alpha Gang member up.

"Ursula!"

"Put me down, fossil!"

The Dilophosaurus found her very annoying and tossed her into a tree crown while she dropped her Alpha Scanner.

They rushed to her, however as the dinosaur turned around, her tail accidentally hit Ed, throwing him away. The Dilophosaurus looked confusedly around.

As the only one left, Zander pressed several buttons on his Scanner to turn Spiny into a card and summon him to the fight; it did nothing. He tried again, getting the same result. He took the metal plate that Reese just made today and tried once more. It didn't work; the plate was broken.

—

At that time, Helga came back into Reese's room with a kettle of something hot—Reese had no idea what's coming.

"I'm so thankful for your help," Reese admitted, "I honestly doubt anyone else here would help me if they knew stuff I've done."

"I am sure they would. Not everything is as hot as it is made," Helga reassured her.

"Not as hot? I've brought an ancient goddess that has tried to murder all of humanity back to life." Reese started pacing across the room. "Right, this isn't as bad as it seems; it's much, much worse." She ran her hand through her already messy hair. "Several people have died and the Ancients almost as well. You and Jonathan have been destroyed...because of me... I've put my family...everyone in danger...I screwed up... I've betrayed my family for my own gain and when I told them I'm going to end this and I'm going to destroy her I...I simply...did n-argh!" She covered her face and screamed in frustration. "I'm so stupid..." Reese stopped and took a deep breath. She looked at the android—she seemed so calm and unfazed by Reese's sudden breakdown; she wasn't judgemental towards any of Reese's previous actions. "Thank you for hearing me out. I really needed to get this out of my chest..." Reese sat on the bed and Helga poured the medicine in a cup on the nightstand.

"Is this really going to help me?" Reese wondered.

"It helps with anything." Helga nodded.

The blonde frowned determinately and drank everything from the cup in one go.

Whatever it was, it wasn't a weak tea. Her face turned red; her insides felt like they were burning. She dropped on the bed while the medicine put her whole body to sleep.

—

"Do something, Zander?!" Ursula yelled. The Dilophosaurus was trying to reach into the tree crown where she was.

"I'm trying!" he replied anxiously, pressing the metal plate to turn chibi Spiny into a card, "it doesn't work!"

"I knew it... The blondie made these things broken on purpose!"

"She'd never do that!"

"Why do you trust her more than your sister? I can feel that she is a liar!"

"You're wrong! Reese is an amazing person."

"You're so crushed that you can't see it. You both are! She's NEVER going to love you. She'll leave you just like Ellie did," Ursula snapped.

Those were enough for Zander to know what to do... He was shot right through the heart—his sister had no faith in him—he isn't needed here.

And the worst thing about it...was that she was right...

He dropped the Alpha Scanner, silently turned around and walked away. The Dilophosaurus ignored him since she was focused on Ursula.

"Come back here!"

The Dilophosaurus growled at her. Terry barked at the dino, Spiny bit her leg and Tank jumped, curling into a ball and hitting the Dilophosaurus' head. The Dilophosaurus groaned and turned to the three.

Meanwhile, Ed got back up, realizing what happened—his brother was gone. He picked up his Alpha Scanner and summoned Tank in the battle form.

"Alpha slash! Shake them up, Saichania!"

Tank swang her tail, smacking the Dilophosaurus with the club. The dino hit the tree behind her, which was the same tree Ursula was on.

"Urgh! Be careful! Are you trying to kill me?!" the green-haired yelled.

"Sorry..."

The Dilophosaurus bit Tank's tail, tossing her away. When the Saichania got back up, she jumped on her back and sank her teeth into Tank's throat. The Saichania roared in pain and managed to knock the Dilophosaurus off her with her tail.

The dino started to glow as her move card activated.

To end this quickly, Ed swiped one of Tank's move cards, preventing the Dilophosaurus from attacking. "Dino Swing!"

This was revenge for what the Dilophosaurus did before—Tank grabbed the Dilophosaurus' tail, started spinning rapidly and then she let go of her, tossing her into other trees.

The Dilophosaurus stood up and immediately collapsed to the ground, changing into a card in golden light. Ed went to take it and called Tank back into her chibi form.

Ursula sighed. She heard some cracking and suddenly the branch she was on broke. She hit the ground, groaning.

Ed walked over to her, glaring at her. "You didn't have to be so harsh at him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Zander ran away because of you."

"So what? It isn't my fault he lives in his fantasies."

"You know how heartbroken he was because of Ellie! He had a chance! He had hope that somebody can love him and you took that away, Ursula! Just because you're jealous!"

"Jealous of Blondie? No, I'm just trying to protect you two from her! There's something she's not telling us and it'll only bring us troubles! We can't trust her."

"Fine, continue to be stubborn and careless," Ed told her as he headed back in the craft.

—

They returned home at the time of sunrise.

At that time, Reese woke up from her first dreamless sleep in weeks. She was full of energy.

She headed to the dining room and met with Dr. Z and Helga. "Good morning," she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, morning..."

She noticed that something is strange. She sat down at the table and started eating. After she finished she questioned. "Where are Zander and the others?"

"They are on another mission," Helga replied.

Dr. Z looked up at Reese from his breakfast. "How can they be on a mission if you're still here?"

"Me?"

"I told them to take you with them," Dr. Z groaned angrily.

"I didn't allow them into her room," Helga explained.

"Why?!"

"Because Reese was exhausted and she needed to sleep. Instead of letting her go with them, I gave them that metal thingy Jonathan left me."

"Wait, the metal plate?" Reese wondered and quickly stood up. She frowned worriedly.

Helga nodded.

"Oh, no... None of those plates are finished; they are barely prototypes," Reese exclaimed with a serious tone.

"Yeah, we figured," an annoyed voice said.

They all looked to the door and saw Ursula and Ed with the dinos.

"I apologize..." Reese bowed, walked over to them and took the Alpha Scanner with the missing plate. "I'll fix it immediately."

She stopped before leaving the room and turned to them. "And where's Zander?"

"No idea." Ursula shook her head.

—

**Alright, and done! This isn't the best chapter in my eyes, but it's pretty good and important. It sets off an arc that goes in different directions. It also adds Star to the obtained cards.**

**The name of the chapter is a reference to FNaF Help Wanted and one of its playable sections called 'Night Terrors'. This is definitely one of the darkest chapters in CoL, so you don't have to worry about anything darker.**

**I do not plan for the next chapter to have a dino fight (I can still change my mind); I suck at writing battles and it isn't that exciting for me, so I wanna limit them as much as possible and focus more on the characters.**

**Well, I guess that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. All Caught Up In This Jealousy

Reese got on board the Black Pearl and headed to its lab. She took the metal plate out of the Alpha Scanner and the ones that were lying on the table, spending a few hours finishing them.

Once she was done, she needed to test them out. She went into the room where the dinosaur cards were kept. For a brief moment, she stopped, looking at a giant needle that was hanging on the wall. It used to belong to her father; he gave it Dr. Z before the last group-time travel.

A soft smile formed on her face as she recalled several fond memories.

Reese took one of the cards and put it to the metal plate. A green beam flew to the floor and turned into a small Parasaurolophus. She looked up at the blonde, nuzzling her leg. Reese knelt down, stroking her head. "Hey, Paris. I've missed you too."

Paris growled happily.

"Don't be too excited; I'm not going to stay here forever... I'll come back to the present one day." The Parasaurolophus tilted her head confusedly. Reese shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

She straightened up and put one of the plates in the Alpha Scanner, took the other one with her and left the last one in the room with a note reassuring everyone that it's working and can be used as pleased.

At that moment, the door opened. Chibi Spiny and Tank rushed in and started playing with Paris. Reese turned to the door and saw Ed. "Oh, hi."

"Um, Reese? I might need your help," he said nervously.

"Help with what?" she wondered.

"Zander hasn't come back yet... I'm starting to worry about him. Could you help me look for him? Ursula won't go with me. I'm sure."

Whatever happened on that last mission felt like it was her fault. "Alright." Reese nodded firmly. "Lead the way."

They headed in the Alpha Base hangar with their dinos and got into one of the Alpha Crafts, flying back to the place where the last dinosaur appeared.

They landed and started looking around, calling out Zander's name. He wasn't around anymore...

"What actually happened?" Reese asked.

Ed frowned and glanced away. "Ursula just said something she shouldn't have."

"I see."

"She really dislikes you... We mentioned that we'd do better if you were with us, but that just made her angrier. She claims that you made the metal plates broken on purpose, that you're hiding something, that we can't trust you."

_"She might be annoying, but she has a point, don't you think?" _a deep voice in Reese's head asked her.

"Be quiet," the blonde whispered.

Ed continued. "In anger, she reminded Zander something that really hurt him."

Reese frowned thoughtfully. "We should fly around and look for him from above."

"Great idea!"

After a while, they got back in the craft, flying around while still looking.

Unknown to them, Zander was sitting on a bus on his way back home, looking out of the window. His sister's voice repeated in his head over and over again.

_"She's NEVER going to love you. She'll leave you just like Ellie did."_

He closed his eyes shut; that one name was echoing in his head, torturing him. He wished to talk to her, to know why...

Where did he go wrong?

Ellie... That one name...

—

Meanwhile back in the city, Rod got himself ready to go out. With all the stuff he took, he knocked on Laura's door.

"Sis, are you ready yet?"

"No. I'm not going!" sounded behind the door.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm not ready to go out... I'm...I'm worried."

He leaned on the door. "About what?"

"I don't know... It's been a long time since I've been here or since I've had a normal conversation. I don't even know how to live anymore..."

"Don't say that!" he growled, "you've been avoiding meeting new people these past two weeks. You can't hide for the rest of your life. I understand that going from your real age back to the moment you've lost your life is hard, but I'm here for you to lead you through it. I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

Suddenly, the door opened; Laura was looking up at him with tears in her eyes and a weak smile on her face.

He hugged her tightly. "That you're immortal doesn't mean I am not your older brother anymore; I'm here to help you."

She sobbed into his shoulder. "Just...give me some time and we'll go out, okay?"

"All the time you need." He nodded reassuringly.

—

Despite having a bird's point of view, they didn't spot Zander at all. Without any positive results, they didn't even talk for a long time.

Reese then broke through the silence. "I know that you three tend to attract troubles, but why are you so worried about him? He can take care of himself."

"Well..." Ed frowned unsurely. "He is my brother... I _do _care about him..."

"Understandable." She smiled softly.

"This isn't even the first time he's missing like this..."

"This happened before?"

"Not exactly like this. When we were in the past on one of our missions almost three years ago, we lost him when we fell with a waterfall in Africa. We found him after a whole week in Mexico."

That immediately rang the bell.

"So, that's how he got there," she realized.

"Oh, right! You were there. That's where you two first met!"

She nodded. "Exactly. I saved him; he-"

"He fell in love with you, sang you that song to get to you and grab the egg fossil he thought was a dino card capsule; you two went looking for the real capsule. I know...I know... I've heard that so many times. Zander wouldn't stop talking about you. You're really everything he could think about."

"Am I?"

"Yeah! Even if he was with Ellie you were everything one his mind."

"Ellie? Who is that?" she asked him.

Ed quickly glanced away, blushing. "N-no one! No one..."

She let him be, figuring that it might be a sensitive topic.

—

"So, what would you like to do?" Rod asked his little sister as they were walking through the city, "watch a movie? Play mini-golf?"

"I don't know..." she murmured sadly.

He took her hands. "Do you want me to repeat that whole speech from before?" he wondered.

She looked up at him and a slight smile formed on her face. "Please, don't. It was so cheesy."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here." He pouted.

"I know. ...but you can't give me back my youth."

"C'mon, you're still young!" he tried to cheer her up.

"Rod, I am 116. I'm technically your big sister; you can't change that."

"You might be an old lady-"

—

Back in the Alpha Base, Ursula swiftly got up in her spa bubble bath. "I heard those words!" she yelled, "what brat wants a piece of me?!"

—

"-but that doesn't matter. You are still my little sister and you deserve a proper childhood. Don't even try to convince me that you don't feel like a normal 16-year-old girl when you are in this body."

Laura stayed silent and lowered her head.

"Um, Laura?"

"...Let's play minigolf then," she decided, smiling.

Rod sighed in relief. "Are you sure? You know I'm going to beat you as always."

She smirked up at him. "We'll see about that."

He chuckled. "That's the confidence I missed."

—

As they continued their search, Reese suggested looking in the where Zander spends a lot of time, since she assumed he'd head back into the city.

She was walking through a park with Ed; they were sure that he isn't at the base because somebody would call them.

"If he isn't here I'm not sure where he'd be," Ed admitted.

"I'm sure he is going to be fine. Though, you three tend to attract troubles."

"Yeah... It's like we're cursed with bad luck. But for some reason, it's gone when you're with us." He looked up at her.

"So, I'm your lucky charm?" she wondered.

"Well, we did not crash now." He shrugged. "I guess you are!" He smiled widely.

Seeming him smile like that made her happy, but then she realized that this happiness cannot last forever. She made friends, but she must leave one day.

He panted softly. "We walked a lot... Can we take a break?"

"Of course."

They sat down on a bench, looking around the park. It was hot and beautiful for March. Reese picked Paris up and put her beside her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that plants are greener than in the present," Reese said.

"They actually are!"

"No way."

Ed nodded. "A lot changed since your time. The environment is much cleaner; everyone has a home, water, and food. Some laws regarding the population were applied, but those times are already over."

"I see. People started to care about their surroundings." She watched the nature around them, wild animals—ducks napping near the water, squirrels climbing trees; happy pets—dogs running around, playing with their owners. Spiny and Tank were playing together while Paris was lying on Reese's lap.

People were walking around them and then there was a blonde woman heading to the bench they were sitting on. She was making small but fast steps while moving her arms less than a normal person would. Her long, shiny, blonde hair was strapped into a ponytail with an elastic band; they were brushing against her back. Her figure wasn't as slim as Reese's and was covered by a dark blue dress.

When she was too close to the bench she started to tiptoe. She looked at Reese who was watching her—her chocolate brown eyes and freckled face could be seen; she must have been a few years older than Ed. She put her index finger to her lips, begging her not to bust her.

She grinned devilishly and grabbed Ed's shoulders. "Hi!"

The fat man yelped in surprise, jumping in the scare. He jerked his head to the woman. "Ellie...?"

The woman giggled—she was so childish, maybe like Max, Cole or Sue.

"Sorry for interrupting your date, Ed; I just wanted to say hello," she said.

"A-a date?!" Ed gulped, glancing at Reese for a second nervously. "No, no, no, no! This is in no way a...a date...! E-Ellie, this is my friend Reese. Reese, Ellie..."

"Nice to meet you." Reese nodded firmly.

However, Ellie didn't do the same; she was examining Reese carefully and then she spoke up. "It's you?"

"E...Excuse me...?" Reese raised her eyebrow. Ellie knew her? How? She was confused and curious. The answer was served to her immediately.

"Zander's talked about you so much. You really are as beautiful as he said."

Reese blushed. Those words made her wonder how he really feels about her—she was aware of his crush on her, but if he talks about her that much... She shook her head; she couldn't let anything like that deepen.

She just...couldn't...

She turned her attention back to the conversation.

"And how is he?" Ellie wondered.

Ed looked at her with the most honest glance. "Since the last time you've seen him...he's been feeling really down... Though, since Reese is here, he's like himself again, except for right now..."

"What happened?"

He sighed deeply. "Ursula spoke up..."

"I see..." Ellie glared in a certain way that said it all; she's been met with her attitude.

Unknown to them, the person they forgot they were looking for was nearby. Zander was standing not far away from them, watching quietly.

The three continued talking.

"And how are you?" Ellie asked Ed, smiling.

"I'm okay. I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too... I'm sorry for what I did to him; I'm sure he hates me..."

Ed took her hands. "That's not true. He can't hate you, but...you should explain yourself to him."

"I know, I know. He's a big cinnamon roll." Ellie smiled more at him. "You both are."

Looking right into her eyes, Ed blushed bright red.

"Anyway, I gotta head away," she said, "I'll tell Jeremy you're sending a hello." She waved, walking away.

Ed stumbled when he heard that name. "Wait, and how is he?"

"You'll see for yourself!" She winked at him. "See ya!"

Ellie left—Ed watched her every step; he couldn't get his eyes off her.

Reese noticed that; it was really sweet. "She is nice."

"Yeah..." he agreed, "she's wonderful."

She smiled at him smugly, raising her eyebrows.

He saw her and blushed, panicking inside. "Wh-what's that for?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. So, that was Ellie." Strange; why wouldn't Ed want to talk about her before? She seemed okay.

"Um, yeah. She..." He frowned. "um...she is Zander's ex-girlfriend."

So that was it!

"He was so heartbroken when she left him a few weeks ago without telling him the reason."

That's right; he seemed upset until the moment he spotted her.

"So, he actually talked about me with his girlfriend?" Reese wondered; strange... That might have been the reason.

"No wonder; you are amazing after all!" Ed beamed up at her, making her blush.

Paris roared in agreement.

That was enough for Zander; he turned around and left as unnoticeably as his arrival. Those two got along so well...

"I can't even count how many times I've heard that lie," Reese admitted.

Ed gasped. "What lie?! It's true."

She smiled at him. They continued talking for a while when they received a message telling them that Zander got back to the base, so they don't have to look for him. With all honesty, they forgot about him.

—

Soon, they came back into the base. They were caught in a hyped-up conversation, so they didn't realize actually walked past Zander.

"It isn't that much..." Ed tried telling her.

"I think a realistic simulation like that is neat; you shouldn't underestimate yourself."

"Well, I can show it to you if you want to."

"I'd like that." She smiled warmly.

Zander cleared his throat to get their attention. They both shot glances at him, noticing that he's been there the whole time.

"Oh, Zander."

"There you are! We were looking for you!"

"Sure..." the tall man murmured sarcastically at his brother's words, his hands in his pockets.

"It's true! We were worried."

"It sure didn't look like that when I saw you two and Ellie chatting happily," he sounded so uncharacteristically angry.

Reese figured that this isn't something she should be in the middle of. She excused herself and walked away with Paris. She could hear their soon-to-be-argument as she was leaving the room.

"What do you mean? What's the matter with that?" Ed questioned.

"Don't look like you have no idea; the way you keep looking at Reese and the way she looks at you. I know exactly what you're trying!"

"Good for you 'cause I don't."

Reese would walk as far away as possible to leave them privacy for the conversation, but Paris wouldn't stop running back. She picked her up and she was about to head away when Zander's words caught her attention.

"Ursula was absolutely right; you're crushing on Reese!"

"What?!" Ed half screamed and Reese whispered.

Was that actually true?

Knowing that she shouldn't, Reese stayed hidden behind the door, listening to every word.

"Where did you get that from?!" Ed asked him a little offensively.

"I am not blind, Ed!"

"I think you are because there's literally no crush!"

"Then what is all that happy chat and your eyes all over her about?"

"I'm happy around her because she is my friend; she is one of the few people that actually appreciate me. Plus stop doing like she's yours!"

Zander completely ignored that last part. "Do you think that convinces me?"

That was when Ed lost his patience; there was only one way to shut him up. "I don't have a crush on Reese. I can't because I like Ellie!" His face was so red in embarrassment and fear of his brother.

"You what...?" Zander's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. His hand curled into a fist. "Is that...is that why she left me? Because of you?!"

"No! O-of course not!" Ed panicked; he knew it wasn't the best idea to tell him, but there wasn't really anything he could do. He'd swear he saw a tear running down Zander's cheek.

It didn't take long until the black-haired turned around and left without a single word.

Ed only stood in one spot, feeling guilt swallowing him.

Reese leaned against the door with a deep sigh. She had no idea Zander could be like this. What's got into him...? It was such an asshole thing to do.

—

Zander shut the door from his room and collapsed onto the bed, screaming into a pillow, tears running down his cheeks. In less than 24 hours he was backstabbed by two of his siblings.

The worst thing about that was that they were both right...

—

Ed was standing in complete silence until a door opened. He looked and saw Reese with a concerned frown on her face. "You heard everything..." he realized.

She nodded. "It was hard to overhear."

He hummed sadly.

"Has he ever been like that before?"

"A few times..." He sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have told him anything...!"

"You did nothing wrong." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Things like this happen. I've been in the middle of two siblings crushing on me as well."

"Have you?"

"Yeah... My close friend Kyra and my assistant Justin were motivated by Zoe and Max to ask me out at the same moment."

Ed chuckled; he recognized the actions of the brats. "And?" he wondered.

"I disagreed—she's 16 and he's 12—they still have time to understand these things."

"...I understand that Zander's mad at me and that he's jealous... Ellie cared about him so much; she liked him for who he is and when she left him he thought that there wouldn't be anyone who'd love him. I feel the same way about myself... The moment he first saw you again, he was the happiest I've seen him in a long time. He cares about you more than about anyone else in his life and losing you just like he lost Ellie would destroy him completely."

Assumptions like this were a little rushed; she has barely known Zander. How could he feel that way about her? Sure, she saved his life but is that enough to fall in love with her?

"The only thing you can do is talking to him once he calms down," Reese suggested.

"I don't think he's ever going to speak to me again... I've had a crush on his ex-girlfriend since they started dating; how can he forgive me?"

"Forgiving you that you fell in love? Nonsense."

Ed sighed.

"Everything's going to turn out alright, I'm sure," she reassured him and headed to her room.

She laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was full of confused and concerned thoughts; she got too close to the gang...

Paris curled on a pillow next to her head.

Reese closed her eyes, thinking. However, then somebody knocked on the door. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly got up to open.

She was immediately met with several blue flowers held by Zander. He had a wide grin on his face, but that was quickly swiped away by her tone.

"What do you want here?"

"Reese...?"

"No, Zander, I can't accept these."

He gasped in shock, panic filling him. "Why?! These aren't stolen!" He made a step forward. "I swear."

"Stop."

"But what did I do wrong? Just tell me and I'll fix it! Is it because of how I acted towards Ed? I was just trying not to lose you-"

"This isn't about you," she stopped him, "I can't accept those flowers; I can't give you hope."

"What do you mean?"

"Just leave me alone," she demanded, "stay away from me." She closed the door, leaving him standing there sadly.

She leaned her back against the door, biting her lip.

_"Well, well, well, isn't this interesting? You still keep scaring others away from you, pretending like you don't care. I see that you don't need me to be a horrible person after all," _that deep voice echoed in her head once again.

Reese slammed her fist into the door angrily. "Shut up! Leave me alone!"

_"I can't... You've brought this upon yourself."_

The devil was right...

"I don't have another choice. They're my friends; I don't want to hurt them..."

—

**And that's it! So, we have a new character—not the last time seeing her—Laura gets herself back into society and Zander's broken-hearted again.**

**This took me longer than the previous chapters and it isn't too much either, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	4. Just an Attraction

Zander sat down on his bed, holding the flowers he had for Reese. He sighed defeatedly.

"Why don't you tell me where did I go wrong, my angel?" he whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

He laid down, his arms spread, staring at the ceiling.

"Am I really that unlovable...?"

He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Everything started as a dream; he felt someone gently raise his head as a wet towel touched his dehydrated face.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?" a caring voice asked him.

He hardly opened his eyes and was met with an indescribable beauty. Seeing that he is alive, a smile formed on her pretty face and her violet eyes lit up. He noticed a golden strand falling into them; it was adorable. She also had two that were sticking out; she had _ahoges_ just like him.

_An angel..._

His vision blurred and he passed out.

In the next second, he felt himself leaning against a wall more than lying on the ground. He opened his eyes, seeing a blonde woman with freckles over her nose standing in front of him. She pecked his cheek gently and his face turned red and hot.

"Thank you for everything," she told him.

Those words would usually be alright but in this context, they ripped his heart violently.

The first time he met the woman he loved so much...

And the last moment he saw the woman he thought can fill up that hole from her...

_"She's NEVER going to love you. She'll leave you just like Ellie did."_

He groaned in his sleep, his sister's words still haunting him.

Why? Why can't he find someone who'd love him?! What is he doing so wrong?!

He awoke and quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes behind his sunglasses. "AM I REALLY THAT BROKEN?!" he screamed and started sobbing, "why...? Why me...? I'm broken... and nobody wants to play with a broken toy... I am just an unlovable good-for-nothing loser!"

He continued to sit there, pitying himself. It seemed like hours have passed while he was still crying when the door burst opened and Ursula walked in covered with flames of anger.

"Can't you shut up?! I need my beauty sleep!" she yelled at him. It was then when she noticed that he's crying. She put out her flames. "What the hell happened?" she growled, "why are you crying?"

He stopped crying and looked at her. "I'm not... I never cry."

Ursula raised her eyebrows and lowered her voice. "You cry all the time, Zander."

"It's none of your business. Why do you suddenly care?"

"Because you're waking me up..."

"I don't care, Ursula; leave me alone!"

"That blonde bitch told you something, didn't she?!"

"Don't you ever call Reese like that again!" Zander got up.

"I told you she isn't as innocent as she seems and you just didn't listen! Now, who was right?"

"You know nothing!"

"She brings nothing but trouble for us!"

"You're wrong!"

"You know what?" Ursula glanced away. "I won't waste my time here. I'm going to bed and if I hear a single sound from this room, I'm gonna throw you out of a window!" She spun around and left, shutting the door behind her.

Zander sighed and sat back down. He realized that he's still holding the flowers. He threw them on the floor angrily.

What is this love even for?! It's stupid. It's nonsense! Who needs it anyway?! It only hurts people.

It's such a messed up thing!

Truth and love are the biggest evils in this world!

And he's the idiot defending them both...

No matter how much he tries to lie to himself, he can't erase the fact that he's madly in love with Reese. Nothing can ever change that...

He doesn't even realize how he fell asleep with all those thoughts.

As he headed to have breakfast, fear and insecurity filled him up; how is it going to be now? Ursula's angry with him, Ed's scared and Reese doesn't even want to see him. Fortunately, he hasn't screwed up with Dr. Z and Helga.

The breakfast was unusually full of awkward silence.

As soon as Reese finished eating, Jonathan walked in. She nodded and told him something about going somewhere before heading on the Black Pearl.

—

"Hi, mom... Hi, dad..." she whispered when she approached two gravestones. It didn't take them long to find these specific two in the graveyard. A weak smile formed on her face.

"I apologize it took me so long to come here... I've been very busy lately. I'm doing everything I could to get back home as soon as possible. I'm sure that my disappearance made you all worried, but I promise I'll be home soon." She sighed, her eyes locked on her parents' graves.

"None of us have any idea how long it can take until it happens. Not even the Ancients understand the Space Pirate technology, my research doesn't help much either."

She closed her eyes, praying for her family silently. Even knowing the years of their deaths was enough to disturb her and to mess up the timeline; that's why she didn't want to go find Zoe's grave—she'd know who her little sister marries if she even marries someone. She couldn't risk knowing that.

Reese opened her eyes and something or rather someone caught her attention. A figure in a long black coat was standing in the distance; if she didn't know better she'd say it's Drack... No, it can't be. She's in 120 years faraway future; there's no way it could be him.

Who is she trying to convince? Drack was made immortal by the Dark Pterosaur just like Laura. The Drack she knows is 99 years old after all, 100 more years wouldn't do much. He could still be there...

She blinked and the figure disappeared. Must have been just a mirage...

She wiped away a few tears and turned to Jonathan. "We should head to work."

He nodded.

They entered Black Pearl's hologram room full of dinosaurs. The room looked more like an outdoor place; a prehistoric forest. Most of the dinosaurs they had in possession were in their full forms wondering around the place. Some of them were sleeping like the Saurolophus couple while others like Chomp and Ace were eating prepared food.

The newest dinosaur in the herd was separated in a cage, getting scanned by the Ancients while the A-Team was there too.

Reese placed Paris' card to a panel with one of the metal plates in it, summoning the Parasaurolophus in her true form. She headed to Chomp and Ace, joining their breakfast.

The blonde smiled and walked over to the group.

"The Dilohosaurus seems to be unharmed and well," Trias said as he typed something by a holographic keyboard at the cage.

"Her name is Star," Reese added, "she has one of the new attributes, stars. I am not sure how exactly would that show on her abilities but I suppose she can be compared to the wind type dinosaurs due to being a smaller and fast therapod. Star used to belong to Sabina Kon, a smart young girl with bad luck. I haven't seen how this bad luck demonstrates myself, I've only heard Zoe telling me about it. It surely is similar to the one the Alpha trio has."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ursula snapped at her, glaring at the scientist.

"It means that you three aren't exactly lucky; you tend to attract all kinds of troubles."

"Hey!"

Then Star growled at the green-haired, scaring her a little. Ursula shook, making a few steps away from the cage. "What's that thing's problem? It's only aggressive towards me."

"Considering the company she and Sabi had, I'd say she isn't used to someone so mean, rude and selfish," Reese told her with a straight face that was still turned to the Dilophosaurus.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on me, Blondie!"

Ursula's yell did nothing with Reese; she remained calm.

"She ain't wrong," Zander murmured and got immediately hit in the head by his sister. He rubbed his wound.

"Important is that we got the dinosaur, isn't it?" Ed spoke up.

"Exactly," Trias agreed, "it's necessary to get all the remaining cards whatever it takes."

"There are still more than ten cards out there; one stronger than the other. Except for a few weak exceptions," Reese explained and headed back to the dinos. She stroked Paris' head.

Star was let out of the cage, joining the breakfast.

Reese was surrounded and nuzzled by a Dimetrodon and a Daspletosaurus. She was smiling happily.

"Tch, how strong could those remaining dinos be?" Ursula growled.

"Enough to beat all three of your dinosaurs," Reese replied, "sure, Jessica is the weakest, however, then there are Tashi, Ria, and Shadow who you have no chance against."

"Shut up!"

Karo the Dimetrodon jerked his head scaredly at the yell.

Reese stroked his head gently to calm him down. "Shh... Don't worry, it's okay, Karo."

The Dimetrodon roared softly.

Reese smiled more, scratching his chin. "You're a little coward, aren't you? Just like your partner."

He wagged his tail.

Ursula frowned and folded her arms angrily. As she was sending hatred vibes towards the scientist, there was an intense silence between Zander and Ed. They both still had the yesterday scene replaying in their heads. They were too scared to say anything...

The silence was broken by beeping from their Alpha Scanners. They looked at them to see a new dinosaur signal in downtown.

"Not again..." The trio sighed.

Reese was on her way to them when a holographic screen lit up on the wall with the news of the dinosaur in the city. She stopped. The new dinosaur was a Megaraptor. "Mahin...? This isn't good."

"What's wrong with that?" Ed asked her.

"He's fast, strong and dangerous." Reese turned back at the dinosaurs, looking for any help with getting the Megaraptor, however, Paris shook her head. She refuses to go—she had a bad experience with Mahin and his owner after all. Reese nodded understandingly.

She headed on the mission with the trio.

—

Their Alpha Craft landed in the city near the biggest chaos. They were getting out as crowds of people ran right at them. The trio was trampled by them as usual. Reese was the only one to avoid the crowds because she was the last one to leave the craft.

"Are you guys okay?"

The trio got back up.

"Yeah, we're used to this," Ed told her.

"This is NOT okay!" Ursula screamed, wiping dirt off her face, "my beauty is ruined!"

_"Your... what? Not a big shame honestly," _that voice whispered in Reese's head again. She didn't react to those words; she jumped off the craft instead, heading to whatever the people were running from. The trio followed her and saw what they were sent to capture.

The Megaraptor was on a rampage, hunting down humans only to be blocked by self-driven vehicles that stopped in his way. He tossed them away, but it was still enough to slow him down.

Zander and Ed both gulped in fear.

"Oh, shoot...Blondie was..." That next word hardly crawled out of her throat; she didn't want to admit it. "...right; this thing IS dangerous."

"I don't remember it being so strong when we fought it at that airport..." Zander murmured unsurely.

"So, it must be the one that used to belong to the Space Pirates," Ed realized.

"Even the brats struggled against it..." Ursula sighed annoyedly.

"Don't call them that," Reese warned her.

"Anyway, time to get this dino for ourselves!" Ursula ordered and pulled out her Alpha Scanner, ready to summon Terry. Zander and Ed did the same.

Reese immediately stopped them. "Wait. Let me try first."

"Like hell, I'll let you!" Ursula snapped at her.

"It's dangerous!" Zander yelped worriedly.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Ed mumbled.

"Making him angrier isn't much wiser either," Reese replied, walking over to the Megaraptor, reaching her hand towards him. "Hey, Mahin. Do you remember me?"

The dinosaur growled at her, heading her way. She stayed calm and focused.

"It's going to be okay. Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise. I know you miss your master, but you must listen to me. I'll take you to the others, Mahin."

There was something about the woman that made him even more furious. He was approaching her slowly while she was standing there motionlessly.

"What is she trying to prove by getting herself killed?" Ursula growled.

"Killed?!" Zander glanced at her, his expression full of horror. He then quickly turned to look back at Reese, his body shaking just at that thought.

"This is just insane!" Ed gasped.

_"I hate to say that, but those idiots are right," _that voice said again,_ "well, I guess crazy really equals genius."_

Reese stayed quiet. She was still waiting for _him _to appear and stop his dinosaur. Her hand was almost touching Mahin's forehead when his claws swiftly swiped at her.

"Watch out!"

She closed her eyes; there was nothing she could do now.

The claws were about to hit her any second when suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her and heard a yelp of pain. Her eyes snapped open and she stared in shock at her savior.

"Zander...?"

As his arms were clenching around her, she felt him trembling in pain. "...I won't let anything hurt you..." he whispered shakily. Her eyes were locked on him as he eventually lost all his strength. He collapsed on her. She held him tightly. "Zander!"

She laid him down on the ground, putting him in a recovery position. She noticed three deep slashes on his back; he was bleeding. Her face turned pale from all the red; she felt like throwing up.

Before Mahin could attack again, Tank and Terry attempted to knock him down, but they only scared him away for a while.

Zander was groaning in pain, slowly losing consciousness. His siblings rushed to them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ed wondered, kneeling down.

"Not a clue..." Ursula replied defeatedly. She'd never admit it, but she was also worried about her older brother. She glared at Reese who was on her knees and didn't feel the strength to even move. "Why are you just staring, Ms. Know-it-all?! Do something! Huh-?" She noticed what the scientist was focused on—Zander's blood was literally on her hands.

"She must be afraid of blood..." Ed guessed.

"She should be! She's the one who caused it in the first place!"

"Don't be so harsh on her, Ursula..."

Meanwhile, Mahin managed to avoid all attempts of Terry and Tank to defeat it; he was so fast. He tackled Terry away and then he started to glow as he was preparing his super move.

A couple of tornados formed around Tank and lifted her up.

"This thing has a move card?!"

"Hurricane Beat..."

Mahin jumped up and kicked Tank's head several times, backflipping and hitting her with his tail; Tank was sent flying to the ground near the group. They yelped in fear for a sec and Tank turned back into her card.

"Tank!" Ursula snatched the card. "Alright, enough messing around!" She pulled out her Alpha Scanner and move cards; Mahin looked at her angrily. "Terry-"

"Hold it!" an unknown voice said and a boy around 16 in a black coat stepped between her and Mahin.

The second she heard that voice, Reese snapped out and turned to see him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ursula snapped at him.

"Drack..." Reese murmured, "you sure took your time."

"Hero always shows up at the last second," he told her.

"Good. Can you sooth Mahin?" she asked him.

"No. He won't obey me. I don't have his respect to get him to listen to me without the Dark Pterosaur's control. I apologize for the disappointment. Mahin's biggest strength is speed; as long as he's got a place to run, you can't hit him."

"A place to run?" Reese repeated and realized what to do.

"Enough talking! Terry-!"

"Ursula, wait!"

"Urgh, what do you want, Blondie?!"

"You heard Drack; we need to get Mahin surrounded. Summon Spiny and lead Mahin in a corner, then attack!"

"No way I'm listening to you!"

"It's the only way."

"Nonsense!"

"If you say so," Drack exclaimed, snatching Ursula's Alpha Scanner and the cards.

"Hey!" Ursula reached for them, however, Drack kicked her in the stomach. She hit the ground.

"Drack, don't!"

"Sometimes you just have to do things yourself," he said and swiped Spiny's card. Once the Spinosaurus appeared he ordered him and Terry to go after Mahin from different sides.

"Those are my dinosaurs, you little brat!" Ursula jumped to her feet.

"Ursula! He's getting worse!" Ed called her; he was taking care of Zander the whole time.

She rushed to them.

Zander was groaning as the pain stabbed his back before passing out.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Ursula asked.

Ed nodded. "I hope he's going to be okay..."

"Of course he is! We survived worse!"

At that moment, Terry used Heat Eruption and Spiny used Aquaja, getting Mahin into a corner. From both sides, he got hit by Volcano Burst and Shockwave, turning him into a card.

Drack retrieved Terry and Spiny and grabbed Mahin's card and move card, then he tosses them to Ursula with the Alpha Scanner.

"Who do you think you are, brat?! Nobody treats Alpha Gang like that!" she yelled at him.

"I did your job if you didn't notice," Drack replied.

"You didn't have to beat her up," Reese pointed out, "I thought we were allies."

"That you and I declared peace doesn't mean I have to be nice to your... _'friends'_..." He glared at the trio.

"I am offended, pipsqueak! How dare you call me _her _friend?!" Ursula snapped.

Drack turned to Reese, raising his eyebrows. "And you care if I hurt her...Why?"

"Because I am not judgemental."

"Anyway, don't expect me to come and save you next time." Drack swiftly turned around and headed away. "And, Reese. Get that old lady under control, please."

Those two forbidden words got Ursula's blood boil. "I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!" She'd charge at him if Drack wouldn't literally vanish before them.

Their attention was turned back to unconscious Zander.

—

It didn't take long into until the ambulance got to them and drove Zander into the hospital. The rest immediately headed there as well; they were sitting in a corridor quietly.

"Who was that guy?" Ed asked Reese.

She glanced at him—she already washed all the blood from her hands. "Drack. He is my relative. He has a long and complicated backstory; to put it simply he is just like Laura, immortal thanks to the Dark Pterosaur. I apologize for what he did back there; I've never thought he'd be like that again. He worked together with us to defeat the Dark Pterosaur; after his sister's death, he decided to live on for her, which was the worst punishment for him. He even declared peace with my dad. He might not be a bad guy anymore." She shook her head. "But some things never change. I am sure that if you did what I told you he wouldn't hurt you, Ursula."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Ursula spat at her, "besides, we're here because of you!"

"Because of me?"

"Yeah! Zander is wounded because he was protecting _you_!"

"I didn't ask him to do that," Reese replied calmly.

"You aren't as smart as you look, are you? He's crushing on you so much that he's willing to throw himself into a volcano for you."

"There's no way; I told him to stay away from me."

"So, that was you who made him cry last night! Look, Blondie, you may not realize that, but my brother could end up with damaged nerves or maybe in a wheelchair because of you!"

"I do realize that. That still does not change the fact that it was his own fault for jumping there in the first place. I'd be fine without him."

_"Oh, pretty cold, Creator, aren't we?"_

"I have my reasons to be cold," Reese responded to the voice in her head.

"Well, I'd love to hear those!" Ursula growled.

The blonde looked at her. "I shouldn't get too close to neither of you; it could mess up things once I get back home..."

"Oh, quit making excuses and tell me why are you bitch to Zander! Only I can be like that to him!"

"Stop fighting!" the doctor yelled at them. Both women looked at her. "This is a hospital; your fighting won't help anything."

"How is he anyway?" Ed wondered.

"Much better; he is stabilized. No fatal damage was done to his nerves or spine. He should wake up any second."

"Is it alright if I go see him alone?" Reese asked, "it is my fault after all." Ursula clicked her tongue, a crossed her arms. Ed smiled. "Go ahead."

The doctor led the blonde into the room where Zander was. She walked in and saw him lying on the bed on his side. His eyes were still closed.

Wait! His eyes?

He didn't have his sunglasses on. She's never seen him like that.

She sat down beside the bed, staring at the floor.

Soon, she heard him groan and shot her head up. His eyes slowly opened; she could finally see them. Small burnt umber eyes shined on his pale face; they spotted that angelic beauty that visits him in his dreams every night.

"Your eyes..."

Zander gasped, quickly sat up and put on his sunglasses that were on the side table, blushing.

"No, no. They're beautiful."

He glanced away; he's very sensitive about his eyes for some reason.

"I'm glad you're okay..." he murmured.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," she told him, "you shouldn't have done that; it was stupid."

"I'd do anything to keep you safe. Even if it costs my own life."

She shook her head; she couldn't understand his logic, especially after what she said last night. "Why?"

"Because you saved my life; you deserve the best you can get. You're simply an angel."

Her heart leaped as he talked. He's so over her; she can't let him continue.

"I'll keep you safe from any danger because I lov-"

She gasped and covered his mouth. She can't... She can't let him say that. He felt her body shaking as she was staring in his eyes. She bit her lip.

After what seemed like hours of unstoppable staring, she got up and rushed out of the room.

"Reese!"

She was running through the corridor as far as she could.

It's wrong, all of this is wrong!

She can't let him...

What now? What now?!

There might be someone who can help her in this situation. She slowed down and headed on board of the Black Pearl.

—

"So, what's the matter?" Laura asked her.

"It's Zander. He wanted to say it... He almost said the L-word," Reese whined, pulling her hair. This was such an uncharacteristic thing for her to do, although she had a very good reason for her panic.

"He almost confessed to you?" Cretacia wondered.

Reese nodded unsurely, frowning.

"That's amazing!" Cretacia clapped her hands together.

"No, it's not. Do you realize how it can mess up the timeline?"

"Maybe things can't end up all that bad, you know?" She winked at the younger woman. "Why didn't he finish his confession anyway?"

"I stopped him."

"Why? He clearly loves you!"

Reese started pacing around the room, her fingers curled around her chin. "How can he even state that he's in love with me?" She lazily spread her arms, shrugging. "We met a few times two years ago and we've been working together for only two weeks. We barely know each other." She stroked her cheek. "You can't fall in with someone you don't know, can you?"

"A love at first sight?" Laura suggested, "have you ever heard about that?"

"Nothing like that exists."

"It does for him."

"No. That's not... love. It's just an attraction, not love! What is called 'love at first sight' can be explained with simple biology; it is based on our sense of smell. Each person produces a specific scent that others base their first impressions on." She stopped walking. "If only my scent and my face are attractive to Zander this cannot be called love."

"I'm having Deja vu..." Laura sighed. "Reese, tell me honestly; is this your first time dealing with love?"

The blonde blushed and glanced away. "Yes... Love or affection isn't the problem here."

"Oh, in that case!" Cretacia slid next to Reese, holding out a book to her. "This may help you."

"Huh?" Reese blinked, looking at the book—it was a different version of the book Rex got for his 12th birthday from Dr. Owen. "Um, Cretacia, I'm kinda having an opposite problem."

"I think you should talk about it with someone more experienced with this kind of situation," Laura said, "meet up with Rod. He should be able to help."

"I hope you're right..."

—

Reese listened to Laura's advice, called Rod and they both headed to Sanjo's culture house and sat to the bar there—he apparently knew one of the bartenders. Reese actually knew someone there as well; Ellie, who she met just yesterday, was sitting at the bar, talking to a bartender.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Rod asked her, looking through the drink menu.

"There are a lot of things; it's mostly about Zander."

"Why do you want to talk about him with me?"

"Well..." She didn't really know how to start. Before she could say anything, Ellie spoke up.

"Oh, hi, Reese!" She smiled brightly, then she looked at Rod closely.

"Hi, Ellie," he chuckled nervously.

"Rod? Is that you?" she wondered.

"Yeah! Nice to see you again."

The bartender turned to them as well. He had black hair with purplish ends and a thick purple strand falling into his eyes. His eyelashes around big blue eyes behind round glasses made him look almost feminine. He seemed to be around 25. Reese noticed a nametag on his vest saying 'Komatsu'. He's Kyra's or siblings' descendant? "Wait, Rod?"

Ellie hugged Rod tightly and pinched his cheek. "You grew up so fast! You were 14 only a month ago! How did this happen? How old are you?"

"I'm actually 22 now," Rod replied, rubbing the back of his head, "there was a little bit of failed time traveling that happened to me and Laura."

"Welp, it looks like you _and _I became men since the last time we've seen each other," the bartender told him cheerfully.

"A few months can make a big difference." Rod smiled at him. "I'm glad you're happier now."

"Oh, by the way, Reese, this is my little 'bother' Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Reese, she's from the past," Ellie introduced them.

Jeremy pouted at his sister. "Did you just call me a 'bother' again?" Ellie only giggled. He turned back to his costumers. "So, want anything to drink?"

They both ordered just water and once they got their drinks they got back to their original conversation.

"So, the thing is... Everyone knows about Zander's..._feelings_...towards me. I wouldn't call it exactly love. He is a nice guy, but I can't give him a chance to be in a relationship because I can't stay here."

"And if that wasn't the case, would you give him a chance?"

"Possibly... I...I'm not sure... I've never really thought about things like this."

"I know that feeling," Rod admitted, "you don't want to start a relationship with someone you're eventually going to leave because otherwise, it'd mess up the timeline."

Reese nodded. "I don't want to hurt him; I don't want to hurt any of them by making them lose a close friend. Things like that never end well."

He knew exactly what she means, but there is always another point of view for everything. "Or you don't have to go home. You can never plan these things ahead. Just like you, I've been through this dilemma. When Laura and I accidentally traveled into 1902, I tried to avoid a bond with Harc and her family; it wasn't easy. I couldn't dodge her forever; throughout those 8 years, I discovered how amazing she is. I wasn't sure what to do; I knew I can't stay, but I started to realize how much I care about her. I loved her... I decided to stay with her and the day I got suck into that time warp, the day I unwillingly left to be the one to survive, I planned on...proposing to her. It hurts, however, the memories of her are the most precious to me."

"I'm not really the type to break the rules of the universe for my own gain like finding someone to love. It is not worth messing with the timeline," Reese said.

That attitude and those words... Giving up yourself and your feelings to the society rules, something so self-damaging alerts Jeremy every time.

He glared at her and slammed his hands against the bar. "So, you're just going to give up like that?"

"Excuse me...?"

"Your decisions about _your_ life should never depend on someone else."

"Jeremy..." Ellie reached for her brother, grabbing his arm.

"You choose your own life no matter what others tell you."

"Jeremy." Her brother quickly nudged her away, making her let go.

"Even if everyone tells you who you should be you don't have to listen to them!" Jeremy's passion took over him; he couldn't hold himself back. Own choice is something very important to him for personal reasons. He'd be able to go on and on if Ellie wouldn't stop him.

"Jane!" she snapped at him.

He gasped softly and shut up.

"Jane?" Reese wondered.

Jeremy sighed and massaged his temple. "Sorry...I got carried away." He shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is that you are in charge and you can do anything." He chuckled. "Just look at me, I used to be unhappy with who I was, so I've made my decision."

"Maybe you're right..." Reese mumbled. It was a selfish act in her situation, but it might actually help.

Then again...last time she's done a similarly based decision, it ended horribly...

No, no! It's her choice, no one else's.

She stood up, lying the money on the counter. "Thank you so much for the advice from both of you."

"Where are you going?" Rod asked her.

"I need to talk to Zander." She headed back to the hospital.

—

Zander was sitting on the bed with his coat or shirt on as a nurse was changing his bandages. The door opened and Reese walked in.

"Hi..."

"Oh, Reese!" He turned to her, smiling.

He's still happy to see her even after she ran away?

He blushed.

"And all done!" the nurse said, "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

She left, leaving the two all alone.

Zander quickly dressed up, feeling strangely embarrassed.

Reese walked over to him. "I suppose I should explain myself to you."

He looked up at her as he was still sitting, his eyes locked on the determined scientist, waiting for her to continue.

Will their situation finally be resolved or will there be another obstacle in the way of Reese's decision?

—

**Well, longer than I expected, but pretty good anyway!**

**Drack is still around, which is mostly to show that ones with the Dark Pterosaur's powers within them can live forever; Laura can live for an eternity as long as her body isn't destroyed.**

**Yes, Jeremy is a trans-man; deal with it. It has its own purpose due to him being an example for other characters to not be afraid to show who they really are and that they are the ones who should decide what's best for them.**

**There is also one reoccurring thing that nobody's pointed out yet and I refused to mention it until now. I hope you figure out what I'm talking about.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Prepare For Trouble

Zander was sitting on the hospital bed, looking at Reese, waiting for her to start talking.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I apologize for running away like that. Everything you said caught me off guard and-"

"No, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I got carried away. It was rushed and I won't say stuff like that ever again."

"Good." She nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he wondered disappointedly.

His voice stabbed through her heart. Why would it hurt like that...?

"You know I can't stay here."

"Why?!" he gasped suddenly.

"I don't belong here; my real home is the present, not the future. If I stay here, the future very likely won't be the same as it is now. I can't base my choice that could drastically change everyone's lives on feelings that I don't quite understand."

"Feelings...?" She really feels something towards him...?

"I've done that once and I can't make that same mistake again!"

"Love is a mistake for you?" he asked her with a surprisingly serious tone.

"Are you really that dense?! This is not even close to love!" she told him strictly.

"I've always thought the opposite..."

"Then you've thought wrong. We can't be together no matter what. If we even try it and it works I must still go back home and that would break our hearts! I can't let that happen. I can't hurt you; you mean too much to me!" She immediately realized what just left her lips.

His heart jumped at that.

"Two lovers shouldn't be separated; that's why we can't become that, it would hurt both of us. You belong here and I belong to the past."

He stood up, his eyes still locked on her. He reached his hand to her cheek, but before he could touch her, he pulled away. "You're right. You mean a lot to me as well, so I'll respect your wish."

"Zander..."

"I understand. Just say it right away next time."

"Of course..." She lowered her head.

"Also don't expect me to stop saving you. I'll do anything for you. Can we at least be friends?"

"You're only doing it worse for me... I'm sure you and Ed would be amazing as my friends, but I don't want another Rex situation to happen."

"As you wish then..." He smiled softly. "Your happiness and well being is what matters to me the most."

She bit her lip. "...Please get better soon."

"Don't worry about me; I can actually leave today, so I'm alright."

"Okay... See you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Reese left the room.

—

It was getting dark outside.

She needed to clear her mind and the best way for her to do so was walking.

_"Interesting turn of events I must say," _the voice in her head said, _"at one moment, I thought you're actually going to do what that trans told you."_

"It's my business if I decide to stay here or not."

_"Well, yes, but actually no. I kinda understand why you're doing this, but what would be a life without risk?"_

"Leave me alone."

_"What's the matter? Afraid?"_

"After everything I've done wrong because of making decisions based on my emotions instead of rationality, I refuse to make those same mistakes again."

_"You're no fun. Why do you think you got brought here? Just to go back? Everything has its purpose."_

"However, we should base our decisions on our experience and learn from them; that's what makes us who we are. If I live a life according to someone's script, it won't be my life."

_"Wise as always, despite your decisions in the past weren't the best, especially surrounding me."_

"I won't make that mistake again."

This whole time she didn't realize that she's on her way to the D-lab. The building was destroyed, it was barely standing. A strange sight for her.

Nobody should be there, but she felt like someone's watching her.

She snapped from her train of thoughts when her phone suddenly rang. Seeing Trias was the one calling her, she didn't wait with answering. "Hello? Trias? Is something happening?"

"It actually is. We've managed to finish a radar for time-warping anomalies," sounded from the phone, "it still cannot determine their exact source, but with some more time and research we could find these anomalies and use them to get the time machine running."

That news put a smile on Reese's face; alongside the sudden warm near her heart, she felt uncomfortable coldness mixing with it, a reminder of her recent argument with Zander.

"Have you caught any signals yet?" she asked.

"That's why I called you," Trias replied, "there's been one half an hour ago. That means we're closer to getting you home. I'll analyze it tomorrow."

"Okay. At least some good news today."

—

Zander was released from the hospital and he headed back to the Alpha Base. Before he could go to his room, he ran into Ed. They exchanged very awkward glances; yesterday's events were still fresh in their memory.

"We should talk," Ed said.

"I agree..."

"BPW Bar?"

"Yeah."

They went to the culture house and sat at the bar. Jeremy greeted them happily and they ordered some sake.

After a while of silence, they both spoke up at the same time; "I'm sorry." They looked at each other and chuckled, sipping their sake.

"I acted like an idiot..." Zander admitted.

"You did."

"I was just scared of losing my next chance to get someone to be with. None of my relationships lasted long...it felt different and perfect with Reese; maybe too perfect... I should have figured out that she wouldn't want to stay with me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She refuses to be even friends with me... am I that unlovable?"

"I'm sure it isn't your fault," Ed tried to reassure him, but then he realized he is in a similar situation with his relationships. They took in a bit of sake, getting poured more in their glasses.

"How come we screw up so badly every time?" Zander wondered.

"You just don't understand women," Jeremy spoke up.

"You understand them, don't you?" Ed questioned him.

"Actually, not at all."

The brothers sighed.

"That I used to be one doesn't mean I understand them."

"Then what should we do?" they asked him.

"Dunno... but your recent failures with ladies aren't personal; that's what I know."

"What do you mean?"

"That chick Reese was here with Rod and she felt bad about dumping you—she disappointed me that she did. And as for Ellie-"

"Talking about me behind my back again, brother?" a female voice sounded as Ellie walked over to the bar.

The moment he saw her, Zander jerked nervously in surprise that he almost fell off his chair.

"Of course," Jeremy replied, "that's what siblings do."

Ellie rolled her eyes playfully. Then she spotted the brothers at the bar. "Oh, hi..." She turned away from them. This is the first time she and Zander met since their break up; it couldn't be more awkward. Ed was sitting between them like a wall separating them.

"Want a bit of sake?" he asked her.

She quickly shook her head. "No. Not now."

Strange. She usually doesn't turn out offers like this. A frown of sadness mixed with suspicion formed on Zander's face.

Jeremy sighed; his sister looked at him. He rolled his eyes to Zander, trying to get her to talk to him.

Ed was attempting for the same. He nudged Zander's side, tossing his head in Ellie's direction.

Zander and Ellie glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you," he gasped suddenly.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him, "it's me..." His eyes widened. "Something...happened and I need to deal with it myself first."

"And what is it?"

"I'm not ready to tell you...Sorry." She shook her head again. "But hey, at least I don't stand between you and Reese." She smiled, but then she noticed that Zander wasn't very happy. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"She dumped him..." Jeremy whispered to her.

"Oh!" She held her hands together. "I'm so sorry!"

Zander lowered his head. "It's alright... You had no idea."

Then Jeremy's phone rang and the bartender looked at the message. "Supply truck is here. Could you help me with that, sis?"

"Yeah, sure." Ellie got up and walked away with her brother.

Ed turned to Zander. "See? You did nothing wrong."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Ellie wouldn't lie to you."

"Right... She is too good of a person to lie about stuff like that," Zander admitted.

"She is absolutely amazing." He frowned at Ed when he heard that. "Sorry..."

"No, I shouldn't be mad at you because of your feelings towards my ex-girlfriend; I should be happy for you and not stand in your way. Maybe you're better for her than I ever was..."

"I doubt she feels that way about me... Just look at me. What would she like about me? I'm not smart, I'm not handsome, I'm not rich...I'm not even lucky..."

"We have that in common, so you have some chance."

"Yeah, the same chance of failure..."

They sighed defeatedly. Every time they try anything, they end up failing miserably. What kind of life is that...?

"You're better than me," Zander tried cheering up his brother, "all of my former crushes found you more lovable than me for sure."

"Nonsense..."

"Remember my prom date? She ditched me to go out with you."

"Don't forget she dumped me too... Does that make you feel better?"

"Not at all."

They drank their sake once again; it wasn't enough to make them relieved.

Jeremy and Ellie returned after some time to be met with both brothers laying their heads on the bar, crying, their faces completely red. Jeremy noticed three bottles of sake on standing on the bar as well.

"Oh, boy..."

"They're drunk?"

Jeremy nodded.

Ellie walked over to her friends and shook their shoulders. "Um, guys? ...Ed?" She poked his cheek. He looked up at her.

"...Ellie...I...I love you, Ellie..." he cried.

The blonde gasped and blushed.

"Can't say I didn't expect that," Jeremy chuckled.

"Do you think he means it...?" she wondered quietly.

"Drunk's words are sober's thoughts." He shrugged.

Ellie frowned.

Zander sobbed into his folded arms. "...Reese...Oh, my angel...! Why...?! Why don't you stay with me forevermore?! And love me like you love your dinosaur...!"

The brothers burst into tears. "Why are we so unlovable?!" they cried loudly.

"Well, it looks like they can't really handle alcohol very well," Jeremy said.

"Or a relationship crisis... We gotta get them home."

"We? Sis, you know you can't drag them in the condition you're in," he reminded her.

She sighed and took her phone, calling for help. "Um, Ursula? I need a hand... B-but-! Ursula, please, we-But...But I..."

"Can I try, sis?" Jeremy asked his sister, reaching for the phone.

"I doubt she's going to listen..." Ellie murmured, but she gave him the phone anyway.

"Hey, Jeremy here; BPW Bar, ASAP; it's about your brothers. ...okay, see you." He then ended the call.

"So?"

"She's on her way."

"How did you do that?" she wondered.

He shrugged. "I have my ways and let's be honest, you a pushover."

"I guess you're right..."

The brothers groaned, still crying. They hugged each other. "...love us...!"

"This is my fault," Ellie realized, "I was sure Zander wouldn't handle the breakup very well, but I've never thought someone else could hurt him too...and so much... He loves Reese much more than me; I thought he could be happy...but she made it even worse...!"

"I guess they both think that after being rejected whatever number of times they were that there is nobody that could love them. I can't let them think like that!"

Ellie grabbed Jeremy's arm. "Not another hopeful speech. They're totally wasted; they don't even care."

"Guess you're right..."

—

Reese got back to the Alpha Base; strange, the trio wasn't there. She ran into Rod and Laura who had chibi Paris with them. The Parasaurolophus was happy to see her partner's sister again and with all honesty, she made Reese feel a little better.

—

Ursula burst in the culture house and rushed to the bar. "What's the-Huh? You've gotta be kidding me..." she groaned when she saw her drunk brothers, "what do you two numbskulls think you're doing?!"

They both jumped scaredly once they heard her yell. She bashed them in the heads and they yelped in pain, rubbing their wounds.

"Explain! Now!"

They turned to her with tears in their eyes. "Nobody loves us..."

Her tensed face of anger softened. "What is that nonsense? How did you even think of that?"

"All the girls always reject me, even Reese did today...!" Zander sobbed.

"And most of those girls come to me and later reject me as well..." Ed added.

They burst into tears and hugged each other again.

"Wait!" Ursula gritted her teeth. "So, this is Blondie's fault. What did she tell you?!"

Zander glanced at her quietly.

"She won't get away with that!"

"I think you're overreacting a little, Ursula," Ellie told her.

The green-haired immediately glared at her. "You're no better than her!" she spat venom at her.

The blonde backed away; she was right...

"Hey, yelling won't help anything," Jeremy said calmly.

Ursula clicked her tongue and turned away from Ellie.

"The point is to get these two numbskulls home, not to blame anyone for this," Jeremy reminded them.

"That's okay," Ellie spoke up, "she's absolutely right."

"Quit whining you two, time to go," Ursula growled and hit her brothers again. She grabbed their arms, trying to pull them to her.

"...we can't leave...!" Ed sobbed. He reached to Ellie and pulled her to him, hugging her. "Please, don't make me leave...!"

Ellie was flustered by the sudden embracement, her cheeks total negative of her blue dress.

"Quit it!" Ursula yelled.

"...let at least one of us enjoy love...!" Zander pled, tears streaming down his cheeks. He then passed out on the bar.

"He's actually okay with this?" Ellie blinked in a surprise.

"They're both drunk and have no idea what they're doing!"

"Enough of this negativity," Jeremy said, "Ursula and I will carry Zander and since Ed refuses to let go of Ellie, she should come as well. Let's go."

"I understand you don't want your brothers to get hurt by someone else, but beating the crap out of them doesn't help anything," Jeremy told Ursula as they were on their way to the Alpha Base, "after what you've been through, I'd expect you to be more sensitive about a violence like that."

"What do you mean?" Ellie wondered.

"That's none of your business!" Ursula snapped at her.

Ellie stayed quiet the whole time. The brothers were left in the living room, lying on the couch together as they were passed out.

—

They were still out during breakfast and when a dinosaur signal appeared—this caused Ursula and Reese to be the only ones to go, which weren't very pleasant news for either of them.

Blaming Reese was Ursula's first thing in the morning.

They were flying in the Alpha Craft to a lake near Luminary town; a tense and hateful atmosphere was all that was around.

Reese knew that trying to talk herself out of the accusations was pointless. Flying over the lake, she saw what they were looking for; an Ampelosaurus!

They landed and got out. Without even thinking, just to get things over with quickly, so she doesn't have to deal with the blonde any longer, Ursula summoned Terry immediately to the battle, facing the Ampelosaurus.

—

As he said, Trias started the analysis of the anomaly signal from yesterday. However, Cretacia had different plans. Since their main job was done for some time now and Reese wasn't around, she could finally look up what she needed—being it something surrounding past and at the same time Reese's future, it was much better if she didn't know.

The main computer was running the analysis when Trias wondered over to his wife. She was typing something on another computer. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Something I had to do the moment we came back to our time!" she replied energetically, turning to him. Such excitement was normal for her, so he just shrugged it off. "Oh, okay."

"Found it!" she gasped and several photos popped up on the screen. The photos were from a wedding of a blond man and a brunette woman; they both had visible old scars on their faces—he had exactly three scars, one on his jawline and the other two under his deep blue eyes; she only had one on her left cheek.

"That is..." Trias let out with a weak breath of disbelief.

"Our little boy..." Cretacia finished for him, "he married Alice. I knew that girl is perfect for him!"

"Letting him stay there was the best we could have done for him; he seems much happier than he's ever been here," Trias pointed out in slight grim.

Cretacia typed more and three profile cards showed beside the photos.

_Rex Ancient Owen_

_Alice Komatsu Owen_

_...Amaya Owen_

Seeing that simple smile of the young girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes on one of the profile cards made her think about their son's newfound happiness.

They've made the right choice, despite losing any chance of being a full family again.

The realization hit them both.

Cretacia suddenly left the room and soon came back, carrying Ace. "So, I've been in the dino room to check our _other children_ so they don't feel neglected," she joked, "and somebody wanted to cuddle." She put Ace up as she said that, grinning.

Trias smiled adoringly at the two.

"Maybe he sensed that we're talking about Rex and he wanted to join."

"I actually thought the same," he admitted.

"You miss him too, don't you?" she asked the Carnotaurus.

Ace hissed in agreement, nodding.

"You spent much more time with him, Ace." Cretacia stroked his head, smiling sadly. "We didn't even have a chance to be proper parents for him; I'm not even sure if we'd be good ones."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Trias. "Don't say that." He kissed her cheek. "It might have been only for nearly 3 years, but you've been an amazing mother to him. And I know you'll be just as amazing for any other child we might have."

He was right.

Feeling much better, she smirked and grabbed the collar of his clothes, pulling him to her, kissing him. Surprised at first, he kissed back. Who knows how long would they kiss last if it wasn't for Ace who licked their cheeks, trying to get their attention again. They pulled away from each other, laughing.

"Results of the analysis aren't going to be done in a while," Trias said.

"So, we'll spend that time together," she suggested.

"Sure." He nodded.

"All three of us."

That wasn't really what he had in mind. She then chuckled, knowing he caught up in that joke.

—

Meanwhile, Zander and Ed started to wake up. They were their heads leaning on one another.

"Ow...my head..."

"What happened...?"

They groaned as their heads were pounding like crazy. It got even worse when they stood up; their heads were spinning, making them dizzy. They fell back down on the couch.

"I think I'm about to throw up..." Zander mumbled.

"Not before I do..." Ed added.

"You had like one and a half bottle of nihonshu each. Are you really that big of wimps not to handle that?" Dr. Z asked them as he walked in.

"You know we are..." they replied unison.

"When I was your age I spent every night drinking it twice as you did and it did nothing." Dr. Z rolled his eyes.

"We're not really..."

"...used to that," they told him.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Not really..." Zander admitted.

"I know we went to the BPW Bar and spoke to Jeremy," Ed recalled.

"Yeah, I remember that...But why would we get so drunk?" Zander closed his eyes, massaging his temples. "There was someone else..." His eyes shot open with a gulp traveling through his throat. "Ellie!"

"Ellie was there?!" Ed gasped. "That explains a lot..."

"I guess we pitied ourselves so much that we thought it's a good idea to just get drunk..."

"I remember now..." They hang their heads down.

"You two are horrible, really," Dr. Z growled. They looked at him. "No woman's going to love you two if you keep whining like this. Man-up a little!"

"That won't make Reese love me..." Zander sighed.

"Or make Ellie see anything in me..." Ed buried his face in his hands.

"You two are hopeless."

Suddenly, the automatic sliding door opened and somebody knocked on the doorframe. "Um, hey? Are you two numbskulls doing better?" that somebody asked; it was Jeremy.

"No...!" the two sobbed.

"Oh boy..." He walked over to them.

"How did you even get here?" Dr. Z questioned him.

"Helga let us in."

"Wait, 'us'?"

Jeremy grinned and pointed back at the opened door. They all looked there and saw a blonde head peeking in the room. Ellie...she was staying behind, possibly nervous to meet her friends after yesterday. She thought that they can't see her until she heard her name.

She waved her hand and followed her brother with a frown on her face. "About what happened yesterday..." she started.

"We're sorry!" the brothers gasped, "whatever we did to you guys, we're sorry."

"Hey, it's not a big deal!" Jeremy grinned and shrugged. "At least I had some small talk with Ursula."

Ellie smiled at that, folding her arms. "It's nice that you had your dream come true, but don't forget why we're here."

He glanced at her as she stepped forward. "Did you mean what you said, Ed?"

"What I said...?" he wondered, looking up at her.

She bit her lip nervously, entwining her fingers.

Zander knew exactly what she means. "...you confessed to her."

"I did?!" Ed glowed in bright red colors. "I...I...I...!" He quickly turned to Zander.

His brother smiled approvingly. He glanced back at Ellie and she looked at Zander.

He nodded. "I have no right to decide anything."

"You've really matured." She sighed in awed. "That bit of sake did wonders."

"It wasn't the alcohol. Somebody made me realize that there's no point in jealousy." He reached his hand to her.

She watched him in disbelief. "You're not mad at me?"

"How could I? We're still friends after all."

She beamed at him and hugged him tightly. A huge weight fell off her shoulders—sure, she doesn't plan on telling him the truth any time soon, but his support is going to make it so much easier for her. She looked around while Ed was still panicking about his confession. "By the way, where's Reese? I'd like to say hello to her."

"She's capturing a new dino with Ursula," Dr. Z replied.

"What?!" Everyone looked at him.

"Ursula insisted that I don't force you two to go since you had hangovers. She had to go with Reese alone."

"So, they're together without anyone to prevent them from fighting each other...?" Ed murmured.

"Oh, well, if that's the care." Jeremy shrugged. "Prepare for trouble..."

—

"Make it double!" Ursula yelled at Terry as he tackled the Ampelosaurus.

Reese and Paris were sitting behind a rock, watching the battle. "This is getting nowhere. Ellen is strong and has a type advantage. Sure, Terry isn't weak at all, but I doubt he can win with Ursula's beat ASAP strategy."

Paris roared softly; it was hard to tell whether it was in agreement or not.

Reese sighed. "I don't have a plan myself; there's no way she'd ever listen to me anyway..." She lowered her head. Paris roared again, this time with a bit of a melody in her voice; she was trying to sing. Reese frowned at that. "Now's not the time to have fun; we must turn Ellen into a card." Paris stopped and whined disappointedly.

The blonde got up and walked over to Ursula. "Why can't we work as a team?"

"Because I refuse to have anything to do with you!" Ursula snapped at her.

"You can't win like this."

"Oh, just watch me." The green-haired was about to swipe a move card when suddenly both of them with their dinosaurs were washed up by Ellen's move, Aqua Vortex.

All wet Reese sat up since the attack knocked her down. She looked around worriedly. "Ursula, are you okay?" she called as she wiped the water off her glasses.

She heard an angry growl and put her glasses back on. She saw Ursula jump to her feet; Terry was lying down, defeated...—he returned into his card. "My poor Terry... You'll pay for this!" she screamed at the Ampelosaurus that was on her way far from them.

Reese grabbed her cape, keeping Ursula from charging at the dinosaur. "Wait!"

"What do you want?!" Ursula turned to her with a hateful expression, struggling to make the blonde let go.

"The same thing as you, completing this mission."

"Then let me go!"

The blonde shook her head. "You can't do it on your own."

"I don't need _your _help! Not after you treated Zander like that!"

That last bit made her finally realize. Ursula hated her not because of her former rivalry with Zoe or their differences. No... She hated her because of their similarities.

Ursula hated Reese because they're both sisters.

Even if she would never admit that Ursula cares for her brothers. She does what must be done to protect the two from anything but herself. She knows just like Reese that if the scientist of the past gets too close to the men of the future, it can not only mess up the timeline but also hurt them once she leaves. They both wanted to avoid the Rex situation.

Reese told her what she just understood and let go of the cape. Ursula fell down and shot a death glare at her. "There's no way we're the same!"

So similar to Reese and yet the same as Sue, Zoe's best friend and...well, potential girlfriend.

"I don't want to hurt them either. That's why I told Zander that I'll avoid even being friends not to end up in sadness that his breakup with Ellie caused him. I understand better than anyone how much you want to protect your siblings."

"How could you?"

"I am a sister too and I've been protecting Zoe from relationships for a long time, so I don't have to see her heartbroken. Why else do you think Max or Rex never had anything with Zoe?" Reese's question with a smirk on her face actually made Ursula chuckle a bit.

The blonde stared at her in surprise, but then she smiled. "Not so tough now."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Just as stubborn and just as bossy. That would explain why you and my little sister didn't get along, you two are too similar."

Ursula rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" Reese asked her.

"I don't! I want to prevent Zander's whining after _you, _his angel, leave him. I refuse to listen to him crying again; it's annoying. And I just feel you can't be trusted."

"You aren't wrong about that. I'm not less of a villain than you are."

"Huh? What do you-"

"We've both made mistakes, but now's not the best time to talk about that. We have a mission."

Ursula gritted her teeth and glanced away.

"I'm not trying to steal your spotlight or anything and I don't want to fight with you either." Reese stood up and offered her hand to the Alpha Gang member. "Come on, we have work to do and you can't do it alone. Terry needs to get healed up; Paris' Nature's Blessing can help, but _only _if we work together."

A pair of hazel eyes traveled in her direction, shooting a sharp look at the scientist. She suddenly took Reese's hand and got up. "Fine."

Reese nodded, smiling. Ursula actually smirked back determinately.

"I hope you have a plan then, Blondie."

"I don't," Reese replied firmly.

"What?! Then what was that dumb speech for?!"

"I mean not yet. I've never interacted with that Ampelosaurus enough to know her weaknesses, but we could figure that out from your experience."

Ursula folded her arms, dripping a sweat. "My experience...? That'll be a little problem."

"Why?"

"I wasn't there when it first appeared!" She was throwing her arms around expressionistically. "Neither were Zander or Ed. I think that was around the time Helga was broken down and we had to suffer through that... She almost ruined my beauty!"

"To the point, Ursula..." Reese sighed in slight irritation.

"Rod and Laura fought it, not us."

"I see." Reese wrapped her fingers around her chin, looking down on the grassy ground.

Paris walked over to her, roaring; she tried singing again, nuzzling Reese's leg.

"Not now, Paris." She shook her head. "Ellen used to belong to a rich girl, Ema Wada. Apart from her father controlling her life, I know nothing about Ema or her relationship with her dinosaur. Her cousin doesn't talk about her too much." She closed her eyes. "Zoe and the others didn't bring the card when Ellen first appeared, which means Rod and Laura got it and that must have been when they were in..." She was starting to remember where the D-Team went for the Ampelosaurus two years ago and what Zoe told her that happened there.

A slight and weak impulse ran through her leg. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she glared at the Parasaurolophus. "Paris! Why did you bite me?!"

Paris barked at her.

"The train..." Reese realized.

"Wait, what...?"

Paris roared softly, starting to sing again.

"I remember now, Zoe told me about their encounter with the Ampelosaurus in Russia. They were locked in a train and had to keep Ellen from waking up, so she doesn't destroy it." She knelt down. "That's what you were trying to tell me. We need your lullaby to put Ellen to sleep."

The Parasaurolophus nodded.

"I'm sorry I ignored you before." The scientist straightened up and looked at Ursula. "I suppose your stubbornness wasn't the only one causing us troubles today; I made a mistake as well."

"Okay, okay, quit this sentiment and let's get that Ampelosaurus."

"Right."

They followed the plan of healing Terry, letting Paris find Ellen and put her to sleep and finally Terry taking advantage of that, attacking the Ampelosaurus and turning her into a card no problem.

Combining their abilities, these two could make a very great team and do realize it now.

—

Their mission was over and they were walking through an Alpha Base corridor, talking without arguing as much as before.

"We make an interesting team," Reese admitted, "we both possess qualities the other doesn't have."

"Yeah. You're kinda smart and I am beautiful, charming and simply wonderful unlike you~" Ursula praised herself.

The blonde sweated. "Well, at least you compliment me..." she murmured.

They made their way into the living room. When everyone in the room saw them chatting so innocently, they stared in disbelief and shock.

"What are you staring at?" Ursula growled at them.

"I'm not quite sure..." Ed told her.

"It seems we aren't sober enough yet because there's no way we see this," Zander said.

"Don't get used to this. We just did our job, that's all." Ursula showed them the Ampelosarus card, shooting a death glare at them.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks," Jeremy chuckled, "or more suitably, you can't make the same old Ursula be nice to people."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME OLD?!" Ursula yelled at him.

"Didn't mean to..." He sweated and stepped away. He soon started to run away when Ursula charged at him. He shouldn't have said that one word.

—

**I did! I named the chapter like that; deal with it!**

**It's a little bit longer than previous chapters, but it should be worth it.**

**I know you're disappointed in the Reese and Zander situation, but that was the intention. Ursula hates Reese a little less now. Jeremy is going to survive her wrath, don't worry. Ellie won't reveal her secret for a while unlike Ed in this chapter. There's nothing special to be said about the Cretacia and Trias scene _yet_.**

**Oh, and the BPW Bar stands for Blue, Pink, White Bar; a little reference to something surrounding Jeremy ;)**

**Anyway, prepare for trouble and make it double because things are gonna be interesting in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. We're No Angels

Almost every day, Reese comes to the graveyard with flowers to put them on her parents' graves. Despite her knowing it is pointless, she speaks to them, asking them for advice, reassuring them that she'll be back soon.

It was strange but she felt like it's needed, not to mention that it made her feel better; there's nobody else she'd pour her heart out to. Everything that was going through her mind all those days made her anxious in a weird way.

No responses.

No hugs.

No smiles.

It wasn't them... She kept everyone away from her, but that made her feel even worse.

As always, she headed on board of the Black Pearl and checked on the dinosaurs. They were happy to see her, being in a very similar situation as her—their cards preserved their lives; they didn't age and survived for so long, missing their friends.

Being surrounded by several of her friends' dinosaurs, she smiled, however, that was quickly swiped away when her eyes fell on the Saurolophus couple; they were nuzzling happily. She glanced away at Mahin the Megaraptor who was lying far from others. He must have been lonely; Reese knew that feeling. She'd go to him, but he still growls at her.

Soon she went to the lab, no one was there, but she noticed an opened book on a table. It was the book Cretacia tried to give to her, a different version of the book Rex got two years ago. She took a peek.

So, how exactly get a guy when you're a dinosaur geek...?

"Tip 30: Give him his favorite things so he will think of you positively..." she read the first line. Then her eyes trailed to the bottom of the page. "Bonus tip: Announce your pregnancy by saying you're going to be his Maiasaura..." She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"It does have a certain charm, you know," a feminine voice sounded from under the table. Then there was a bump and a yelp. After that, Cretacia peeked from there, rubbing her blonde head.

"What were you doing down there?"

"My glasses fell down..." She jumped to her feet energetically. "So, you've found liking in that book after all!"

"I'm not so sure about that. Well, I am aware this comparison of Maiasaura being a great mother is a known fact, however, apart from Aki mentioning to me that Dr. Taylor used it in his proposal to her, I've never heard anyone use it like that. Have you announced it to Trias according to that tip?"

"Unfortunately no..." Cretacia shook her head. "I hadn't read that tip before I've found out I was pregnant. I wouldn't remember it anyway. But I can confirm the rest of the book works!"

"Trias actually fell for these things?" Reese sighed, turning the pages.

"You have no idea how much power this book has!"

She wasn't really sure if the tips actually worked or if Trias simply pretended to fall for those tricks while already being in love with Cretacia.

"You're right, I don't," Reese replied, sitting down.

Despite her best afford to hide her feelings, Cretacia managed to see through that. She poked her cheek to cheer her up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you smile," Cretacia chuckled as she hugged her.

Reese turned away from her, pushing her away. "Stop it. I'm not really into...physical contact..." Some could argue that was a lie due to several people, mainly her friend Kyra, repeatedly hugging her, however, in moments like this, it only made her feel vulnerable.

"You're still thinking about your argument with Zander, aren't you?" Cretacia sat beside her.

"What? No. Why would I be thinking about that? Plus it wasn't an argument. He agreed with me."

"Okay." She shrugged. "Then you miss your family," she guessed.

Reese looked at her. "How did you-"

"Rex has been the same. Distant from everyone, sad all the time."

"I see... It's dumb to be sad about something like that."

"Not at all; it's understandable to be sad. I miss Rex as well, you can't even imagine how much."

"I think I can. Missing home is one thing, but I am constantly reminded of everyone who's already gone; either by places, objects or people's personalities. That could be another reason why I'm avoiding getting too close to the Alpha Gang," Reese theorized, "they just remind me of some friends."

"Are you sure it isn't because you're afraid of them finding out what happened?" Cretacia asked her.

"How do you do that? How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Reese questioned her.

"Reese, I don't know you that good, but I heard a lot about you from your parents when we were timenapped. You take pride in everything you do, making rational and wise decisions. I can imagine your experience with the Dark Pterosaur must seem like a failure."

"If you consider accidentally summoning a devil and causing deaths of several people a failure... How can you even say these things so calmly? It almost got you and Trias killed."

Cretacia pulled her light blue shirt's collar away from her neck, revealing scars between her shoulder and throat.

Reese took a slight gasp of surprise, her eyes focused on the scars, her lower lip trembling.

"I always look on the bright side of light! I don't see these as a reminder of our near-death; they remind me that everything bad is good for something. The whole Akuno incident led to Rex finally being happy in the present." Such a positive, carefree and silly attitude... It reminded her so much of Aki, Kyra, and Dr. Owen, but that wasn't all.

The paleontologist of the future took Reese's hand. "What happened to you is definitely going to bring some happiness to you in the future, you just have to find it."

The younger woman bit her lip. That kindness reminded her of the one person she wished to have by her side right now. She couldn't help but see her in Cretacia's place. Reese hugged her.

Cretacia was caught off guard, but she smiled anyway, patting her back.

"Thank you. I really needed someone who'd listen to me," Reese said.

"Anytime. Want some cookies? I have plenty of them in the kitchen.

"No, thank you." She shook her head. "I guess I know who Rex has his appetite after."

"What? N-no. Trias is more of a cookie eater than me," Cretacia chuckled, "they're all for him."

"If he's anything like Rex about that, I'd rather not steal his cookies."

"Then want a drink with me or something?"

"Sure."

She got up. "Hey, and I remind you of someone from the present?"

Sooner than Reese could say anything to that, a beeping started with a map lighting up on one of the screens. "A dinosaur signal?"

"Maybe next time. You should go to the Alpha Base and join the others," the cyan-eyed told her.

Reese nodded, leaving Cretacia alone in the room. She went to get Paris and made her way to the Alpha Base where she met up with the gang. The dinosaur was apparently in caves near Sanjo.

—

The trio, Reese and their dinosaurs were in the Alpha Craft, flying to the place. Terry, Spiny and Tank were playing together while Paris was resting on Reese's lap.

"Any guesses about what dino is it this time?" Ursula asked the blonde.

"The biggest possibility is that it is an earth type dinosaur, which only leaves Stegi the Stegosaurus or Hana the Euoplocephalus. They both aren't very aggressive unless they're told to. If it really is Hana we should have no problem."

"Is it the 'Megaraptor situation no problem'?" Ed wondered.

Reese shook her head. "Not at all. Hana is a partner of my sister's best friend. If she doesn't listen to me, there's no doubt she'd listen to Paris. Of course, there is still a chance it could be a dinosaur of any other element that only hid in those caves, so we don't have a guaranteed win."

"Don't worry, we've never had that..." Zander lowered his head. "No matter what we do we're always defeated."

"I am certain that isn't completely true," Reese told him, "you three managed to defeat a big amount of dinosaurs if I am correct, you only weren't fast enough to claim the cards. Hana's card is one of these instances. There is no one who'd take the card before us, making it much easier."

"Yeah! We also have a lucky charm with us for these missions." Ed smiled at Reese.

"No way!" Ursula snapped, crossing her arms, "it's simply because the brats aren't here to stop us."

"I told you not to call them that," Reese reminded her.

"Whatever."

They landed the craft near the caves. These caves were never meant as a tourist attraction; despite being stable, it was very hard to access—they were the only ones there.

According to the Alpha Scanner, the dinosaur was still inside the caves. The Alpha dinos rushed in, followed by the others.

The group was walking deeper into the dark caves—there was a cave bigger than the rest with a river flowing below a cliff—when they heard a hostile growl.

The A-Team jumped back in fear while Reese started unsurely into the darkness; she knew that growl too well, it used to be part of her nightmares.

Unlike the other dinosaurs who charged forward, Paris his behind Reese.

A small striped theropod walked slowly over to them.

"Cryolophosaurus?!" they all gasped.

This dinosaur gave them all troubles two years ago. Terry. Spiny, Tank, and the D-Team had no chance against it.

"We're doomed!" the trio yelped.

"Not yet." There was still hope of defeating it—the Dark Pterosaur purposely weakened it, making the Cryolophosaurus take over a new element. "She's weaker than before; we might have a chance."

"What do you mean?" they asked her.

"Just trust me."

The trio summoned their dinosaurs in battle forms.

"I don't think there's enough space for this..." Zander pointed out.

"We better be careful. We don't want another girl-brat incident."

"Don't remind me..." Ed shook just at the memory from Ancient Japan.

"What incident?" Reese shot a suspicious glare at them.

"No incident!" They jerked nervously —if she knew what they caused to her sister, they wouldn't walk out of there alive.

The dinos charged at the Cryolophosaurus, however, she dodged them all.

"Ria's fast and still pretty strong. Don't let her use a move card," Reese advised them.

"No need to worry, Blondie; it won't even have a chance to attack. Terry, Volcano-"

"Ursula, wait!" Ed stopped her mid-attack.

"What?!"

"We're in a cold cave," he reminded her, "sudden changes of temperature could make this place collapse on us."

"Collapse?!" Zander yelped more.

"Fine!" Ursula snorted, "Terry, knock that dino down!"

Spiny reached to bite Ria's tail, but she ran away, making him hit the stone wall.

Then Tank swang her tail to smash Ria's side, however, once again the Cryolophosaurus managed to escape. The club tail collided with another wall. Several rocks fell down.

"No good!"

"We're gonna get buried alive again!" Zander and Ed panicked.

"Quit crying!" Ursula yelled at them, "we gotta move this outside. Quick!"

Terry charged at the Cryolophosaurus; she avoided him and he tripped over a boulder. As he landed he separated Reese from the others.

The blonde called Paris back into a card to keep her safe; there wasn't enough space for her to join the battle.

The T-Rex was getting back up when Ria used one of her moves. Snow Crystals flew at him; Terry was fast enough this time, but Reese wasn't that lucky.

The attack hit the ground under her feet, shattering it into small pieces of rocks. Reese accidentally let go of Paris' card, which flew away, while the scientist was falling off the cliff, reaching her hand to the card or anything that could stop her fall, but it was too far.

Instead, somebody grabbed her wrist, keeping her from falling.

"Don't worry... I've got you..."

Reese's eyes widened when she saw the one who saved her was Zander. His right arm was wrapped around a rock that was part of the floor and his left hand was clenching onto Reese's. It was very clear that he was struggling to hold her.

He tried to pull them both up. Sure, he wasn't the strongest man alive, but his muscles also betrayed him. His right arm was starting to slip, making it harder for him to keep them from falling.

Reese knew that he couldn't last much longer.

"Let me go, Zander."

"WHAT?!" He stared at her in shock. How could she even want that from him?! "You can't be serious!"

"We're too heavy. There's a bigger chance that you'll survive than both of us! You got to let me go."

"No way!"

"Sparing one life is better than losing two."

She knew that there is a possibility that they could survive the fall if they hit either the rock platform closer beneath them or the river which was unknowingly deep but didn't want to risk that.

"I can't..."

"Zander, please."

"No! I won't do that! You mean too much to me!" he cried.

Reese's expression softened. Is he..serious...?

The Cryolophosaurus stepped to them, growling. She started to glow, ready to attack. The blonde noticed and gasped. "Zander, watch out!"

He looked up at the dinosaur. "N-no! Get away from us!"

Ria was about to attack when suddenly...

"Fire Cannon!" Ursula swiped a move card.

"Ursula, don't!" Ed tried to stop her, but it was too late. The T-Rex charged at the Cryolophosaurus with a fireball burning in his mouth. Ria headbutted his stomach and threw him away. She stomped on his neck.

To get her off, Terry shot the fireball at her when the Cryolophosaurus dodged. The Fire Cannon attack flew up and hit the ceiling.

The whole cave trembled and rubble started falling down.

Ursula and Ed quickly covered their heads; the others couldn't. With the worst luck, he could have had, one of the big rocks fell on Zander's right arm. A pressured pain vibrated through it and with his half-scream his arm slipped from around the floor boulder, dropping Reese and himself off the cliff.

"ZANDER!" his siblings yelled, seeing only his arm disappear and then...

Splash!

They must've fallen into the river.

The Cryolophosaurus used her Snow Crystals attack again, defeating all three Terry, Spiny, and Tank.

Scared for their lives, the remaining Alpha Gang members grabbed all cards, including Paris', and Zander's scanner and ran out. They knew that they should help Zander and Reese, but they can't do anything without their dinosaurs to battle for them.

They flew away and Ria roared at the craft.

Hearing the roar, Zander opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on the rock platform between the cliff and the river. He gasped when he realized what happened; he swiftly sat up, leaning on his right arm only to yelp in pain. He stopped and rather stood up. It ached so horribly; not only that the rubble fell on it, he must have landed on it as well. He looked around worriedly; Reese was gone!

Then he remembered the splash he heard as he hit the rocky ground. He glanced into the river, hoping to catch a glimpse of the golden hair. "Reese!" he called for her but got no answer.

He rushed to climb down as fast as possible. His injured arm betrayed him and he fell down. It took him a while to snap out and get back to his feet. He then followed the stream, calling Reese's name.

It felt like he's been walking for hours, watching the same water; the only thing changing was the sounds of splashing water due to rocks in the river.

In the dark of the cave, he spotted what he was looking for; Reese's motionless body was repeatedly carried into rocks in the river, she was unconscious. Thankfully, her head was above the water.

Zander hurried to her, pulling her out of the water.

"Hey, wake up... Reese...! Can you hear me? Please, wake up, my angel!" He pled, shaking with Reese. She was breathing, but she wasn't responding and her body was wet and cold. He had to warn her up. No, he couldn't start a fire here.

A sudden breeze of wind gave him a solution to his problems; there must an exit!

He hardly picked Reese up and carried her towards the source of the wind, despite having troubles to hold her due to his lack of strength. Once he saw the light, he sped up, ending up outside the caves.

They were surrounded by a few trees, a lake, and a setting sun. It was getting late.

Like he knew his siblings, he was sure they left them behind, so he had to take care of Reese and himself.

He laid her down and made a fireplace with a place where he could hang the wet clothes above it to dry them. Before that, he had no idea he had such skills. It seemed as need taught him most of that.

As the fire was burning, he first hung his dry coat above it to warm it up. Although, the hardest part was about to come. He gulped with his eyes locked on her. He must do it to help her, but... The worst scenarios projected in his mind; one of them resulted in her hating him forevermore; the best one in his opinion was her killing him, at least he wouldn't get to suffer any longer...

Zander knelt down to Reese and got her out of the wet clothes, his face burning more than the fire. He left her with some pieces of clothes and covered her with his already warmed up coat.

He tried avoiding looking at her, but something on her body caught his attention; a wound on the side of her lower stomach. Such an angelic beauty was scarred so horribly.

Then he hung the clothes to dry them.

—

"How come you always manage to lose him?!" Dr. Z yelled at his two stooges when they told him, the Ancients and Rod and Laura what happened.

"We're not doing it on purpose!" Ursula argued back.

"There was no way we could beat that Cryolophosaurus," Ed added.

"We should go look for them," Trias suggested, "they could be in danger."

"They can handle it themselves," Cretacia objected.

"That's crazy."

"Of course it is!" she agreed with Trias, "that's why I say we should do it!" They all stared at her confusedly. "Reese can deal with their situation."

Rod nodded. "That might be right; we don't have a way to fight that Cryolophosaurus. Terry and the others couldn't defeat it together, so..."

"Exactly. The Cryolophosaurus was altered to be weaker than she used to be, but that due to her original strength didn't make her beatable," Laura explained, "the Dark Pterosaur ordered me to do it because she hated any kind of experiments on the dinosaurs; every secret card was disgusting to her. I've only managed to do it with the Cryolophosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus. They both should have their own move cards separated, however, that doesn't make them easy to defeat."

"Although, there's been one instance of the Cryolophosaurus being defeated, am I right?" Trias wondered.

"Final Thunder," Dr. Z replied, "the Triceratops turned it into a card with one of my strongest moves." Everyone's eyes lit up in hope. "That move card disappeared afterward," he quickly added, putting them back into the state of deep thinking.

Rod folded his arms. "None of our current moves work and we also cannot use the Dinotector because we don't have the stone plates anymore, so, the ultimate moves are as well out of the question."

"New moves..." those two words echoed throughout the Black Pearl, making it harder to think of a solution.

Laura's eyes traveled across the room and fell on a drawer with the dinosaur cards and move cards. The Dark Pterosaur didn't only make her alter a few dinosaur cards; she was also asked to make new moves. That's it!

She jumped over to the drawer and opened it. She grabbed a handful of cards, throwing them out. In an immediate panic of any of the cards getting lost, Dr. Z rushed behind her, catching the cards. Ever since him leaving the cards scattered around the Backland resulted in the brats stealing them all, he rather kept them all in one place.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she threw more cards.

She didn't reply, only kept searching. When there were only several cards left in the drawer, she spotted what she was looking for. She showed it to the others. "Flare Sword; one of the moves I've made for the Dark Pterosaur. I'm not certain it can help us by itself, but if we create new moves for Spiny, Tank, and Paris, there will be a chance."

"That's a great idea," Rod told her, "you've really matured, sis." He knew how old his sister actually was due to all the shenanigans of the Dark Pterosaur, but she still seemed like that little girl he had to protect.

She smiled and her already rosy cheeks turned red. "Thanks!"

—

Feeling the warmth near her, Reese opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on the grassy ground. She gasped when she realized what happened; she swiftly sat up, leaning on her right arm.

She wasn't in the cave anymore; she was near a lake, surrounded by trees. She noticed a fireplace and her clothes hanging above it.

Wait a sec! _Her _clothes?!

Yes, her clothes... Her lab coat, scarf...Her shirt and her skirt as well...

Reese's face flushed, snapping into the reality, realizing how much of her skin is showing right now. She dressed in the coat she had over her when she was unconscious, covering herself and the last bits of clothes she had on.

What on earth happened?

The answer to her question soon approached her with some wood to the fire.

Zander stopped frozen on the spot when he saw that Reese was awake, looking at him. He was lost for words, mostly because he was afraid he'd screw up more than he already did.

She noticed that he wasn't wearing his coat; she must have been wearing it.

"Zander," hearing his own name in such a reproaching and strict tone made him feel so small compared to her despite being almost a foot taller in reality. He's been treated like that his whole life, but it never hurt so much.

"Explanation. Now," she demanded.

He dropped the wood and fell to his knees, holding his hands together; it was an instinct. "I'm so sorry, my an-Reese!" he quickly corrected himself, "it isn't what it looks like! I pulled you out of the river and since you were wet I...I had to make sure you don't catch a cold. I only did it to dry your clothes faster! I swear!"

Reese didn't seem amused by his weeping; a frown took over her face.

He had to convince her fast! He jumped back to his feet. "If this had a different purpose; if I were really a perv, do you think I'd leave you with something on you?"

He had a point... If that was only for his pleasure, he'd possibly take everything off her. No, he wouldn't do something like that! She knew he wasn't a perv!

She knew it...?

How could she? She barely knows him! There's no way she could know that, but somehow, she was sure about that; she couldn't explain why...

"I didn't mean to accuse you of something like that. I'm sorry," she apologized to him.

"No, it's fine. Nothing bad happened..." Zander rubbed the back of his head, glancing away, blushing, "I shouldn't have done that."

"I understand your intentions," she reassured him.

He sighed. "Your clothes should be dry now, so..."

She touched the hanging clothes and he was right; they were dry. Reese looked at him. "Could you please turn around?"

"Oh!" Zander looked away from her, blushing more. He started picking up the wood instead. His injured arm made it really hard for him.

Reese dressed up. Her lab coat and her scarf were left hanging when she noticed Zander's issue. She snatched the scarf and walked over to him. Being close enough, a fresh bruise on his right arm caught her attention.

It was her goodwill that didn't allow her to just leave it be.

"Oh, God..." she breathed.

Her worried look made him feel unsettling. "It's nothing..."

"Nonsense. You got hit by a rock," she reminded him, "you can't know how bad the injury could be; you shouldn't strain it."

"But, Reese-"

She frowned and wrapped her scarf around his neck and arm. He only stared at her speechlessly; she was so concerned and careful. He couldn't keep his eyes off her glare and dedication to make sure he's okay.

"There. Does it feel any better?" she asked him. He didn't answer at first, he was too focused on her perfect smile.

"Zander?" He jerked his head. "Yeah, it's alright... You seem to be experienced in the medical areas." "Because I am; don't forget that I am from a vet family; most of that stuff can be applied to humans as well."

"Wonderful..." he murmured.

"What?"

"Oh, just that I should take that wood!" he quickly replied, jumping back a little, pointing at the pile of wood he had dropped before.

Sooner than he knelt down, she slapped his left hand. "Do not strain your arm. I'll take it." She picked the wood up and carried it over to the fireplace. It took him some time to snap out and walk over to the camp.

He sat down, watching the fire burn.

Reese reached for her lab coat, which has been still hanging over the fire, but she stopped. The coat was not only dirty but ripped as well. Sure, it was destroyed before—the lowest part seemed as it was burnt—however, now the sleeves were literally thorned apart; it wasn't worthy of wearing anymore...

Zander looked up, seeing the lab coat. His mind instantly started blaming him for that. "I'm so sorry!"

"Excuse me...?"

"Your coat... I-"

She shook her head. "It isn't your fault. It's been damaged before, so I suppose I simply won't wear it anymore."

"Has it?" he wondered.

"Yes," was all she answered; it felt like she was meant to say more, but she stopped herself.

"I mean, I've never paid attention to parts that the end of the coat cover. I mean-!" His face turned redder if that was even possible.

Reese rolled her eyes.

"I've always been more distracted by your beautiful face. I..."

She added a log in the fire and sat on the ground on the opposite side from Zander.

He explained to her what has happened and they found out that Reese's phone has drowned while Zander's had been left at home. As it was getting colder, he insisted that she keeps his coat on.

The sun was already set when Zander spoke up after a while of silence. "Is it alright if I ask you where are those scars you have from?"

Reese was taken back by the question; what she feared the most has come... "So, you've noticed?"

"It was hard not to... I mean-"

"I know what you mean," she interrupted his panicking. She wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing her head to her knees.

"Reese? Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

She shook her head. "I've been hiding from that for way too long..." She sighed and started. "I guess you know from Laura about all the mess that has happened in the past. She and Rod used one of those random time warps after they found out that that's how the whole Ancients family disappeared."

"I know."

"They ended in a far past and got very close to a certain family. To protect them, Laura surrendered herself to a woman known as Zepar, the Dark Pterosaur's human form... She was forced to live in the Akuno for 100 years. After that time, the whole Space Pirates situation happened. When all of you left, everyone was sad because Rex was gone. The next day, I found a part the Dark Pterosaur; convinced that it could be used to open the time warps, I ran a few tests on it and it resulted in her being brought back. For two years, Zepar kept haunting me. She's done a lot of disturbing things not only to me. As I suspected, she was able to open the time warps and that's how the Ancients ended up in my present. ...she almost killed them...and she actually killed at least three people. Not to mention how many times she hurt my friends and family..."

She looked into the fire. She was trying to keep herself from talking because every single word made it harder for her to breathe, but the need to vent all of it was stronger.

"I kept my actions a secret. When I finally faced off against Zepar in front of my family, I was so scared they'd find out the truth, I acted in a rush and Zepar attacked me..." She touched her wound. "I've been impaled..." Despite not looking at him, she knew he was shocked. "That attack damaged my organs; most of them were healed, but my womb..."

"Does that mean that you can't-"

She nodded. "It meant exactly that. That diagnosis woke something inside me; I lost something I've never known I needed... Zepar then found me and offered me to heal me as an exchange for my body. I figured that if we shared a body, I'd be able to find her weaknesses and defeat her. ...and I did. However, she still had me under her control and made me attack others... They helped me...to snap out... After that, we found the Ancients and Rod and I managed to apply my new knowledge about Zepar against her, defeating her and the Pterosaur. She did everything she promised me...she healed me...Despite the fact that I did it only because I had a plan...I think I'd agree even if I had none..."

He was watching the reflection of the fire in her glasses silently. He had goosebumps from her story; it was much worse than he could have imagined.

Reese hasn't spoken for a while, so he assumed that was it. He bit his lip, not sure what to say... Then a few words escaped his mouth. "I'm sorry..."

She looked up at him quietly.

"I'm sorry for asking you about that," he repeated.

"You don't have to...You had no idea." She shook her head, saying something he'd never expect from her: "Go ahead. Hate me."

"What?" He stared at her in utter surprise. Why would he ever hate her?

"You know what monster I really am; you have all right to hate me..."

"Nonsense!" he snapped, "there's no way I could ever hate you. Not because of a little mistake."

"If you call causing several deaths and endangering my own family a little mistake...!"

"You...didn't mean to. You only did it to make others happy again and to..." He couldn't find the right words that would help her feel better.

"It was stupid."

"I can't say it wasn't, but I can't believe that you'd ever do something like that if you'd know all the consequences. The angel that saved me wouldn't-"

"I am not your angel!" she yelled suddenly, but apologized immediately, "...forgive me for that...I just-" She paused when she saw him smiling.

"I'm not judging you," he told her calmly, "I might not know that feeling, but I understand your motives. As a villain myself, I don't have a right to judge you. We're no angels, but you'll always be an angel to me."

She was taken back by his kindness. He used to be a bad guy and yet he is one of the best people she's ever met. That's what impressed her about him and his family; they managed to overcome what they did and be somewhat better than they used to be—they live with their sins.

Of course! They know they're only people and that mistakes can be made even with good intentions, however, Reese has always been doing everything right.

A smile formed on her face. That sight alone made Zander chuckling happily.

"Could I ask you about something?" Reese wondered.

"Sure! Anything."

"What's the deal with your sunglasses? Why are you wearing them even in complete darkness?"

Zander bit his lip again, touching his sunglasses, glancing away. "It's...complicated... though, I suppose it would be only fair if I told you..." He took a deep breath and started. "As you know, Ursula, Ed, and I were adopted by Dr. Z as little kids. All three of us have unique stories that led us there. Before I got to the orphanage, I lived only with my mother... I don't know much about her, but I remember that she was upset most of the time and since I've always been a clumsy freak, she yelled at me several times because I screwed up. I think that one day, it was too much for her. I was only 6 when she dragged me outside on a playground during the night. She looked me in the eyes and told me to stay where I was, she said that she would come back for me in a few hours."

His body trembled and he looked into the flames.

"...I've waited there for days...after maybe a week, I was taken to the police station, asked about what happened; I told them everything and after several hours, I was told that my mother died... As I was led out to the orphanage, I saw my mother being arrested. I was lied right in my eyes by the officer and by my own mother. Since then, I have a problem with looking into someone's eyes. Not only that; I can't even see my eyes because I get instantly reminded of her every time. That's why I wear sunglasses; no one can see that I'm avoiding an eye-contact when I have them on..."

Tears ran down his cheeks.

"I apologize for making you remember."

Zander shook his head, wiping his tears. "It's alright... Talking about it actually helps and you're the only person I trust enough to tell it to..."

"You do? Why? You barely know me."

"I feel like I know you my entire life..." He sighed adoringly, making Reese's face turn red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he gasped, waving his hands as he was sweating.

The panic that took over him again brought a smile to her face and as it continued a sound that has been forbidden to her lips for so long escaped her mouth. She laughed.

He calmed down and enjoyed that angelic voice; it was the most beautiful melody to his ears. Still as wonderful as he remembers it. "I'm glad I could make you happy."

"Huh?" Until he said that she didn't realize what she was doing. "I..."

"I kept at laugh in my memory since the time we said our goodbyes two years ago," Zander said with evidence of daydreaming in his voice.

"That was the last time I've ever laughed until now," Reese admitted. Sure, she technically laughed during that time span but that was actually Zepar inside her body. Laughter was something that was rarely heard from her and even rarer after she brought the devil back.

"How come only I have the privilege to hear it?" he asked her jokingly.

"I'm not sure... I suppose you are funnier than anyone." She smiled softly. "I'm sorry for how I acted in the hospital. I shouldn't have-"

"You did it because you thought it was right. I'll do as you wish if that's what makes you happy; your happiness is what matters the most to me."

She heard a tiny click at that moment as if somebody opened a lock, the lock that had been keeping her heart closed to everyone. It slowly replayed in her head; all her experiences with him.

His song.

His flowers.

His kindness and sacrifice.

Everything he's done for her.

She was looking at him across the flames, watching the fire reflecting from his sunglasses. His body shook as a cold wind blew around them. Of course, he was cold; he was wearing only his sweatshirt, his long coat was still on her instead.

Reese got up and walked over to him. She didn't see it through his glasses, but his eyes were closed. That's why he was surprised when he felt his own coat being put over his shoulders; he looked up at her, raising his eyebrows.

"You need it more than I do," she told him. She had a point; her shirt did have long sleeves unlike his.

"I already told you to keep it; I have more of them at home."

"I insist you take it for the night."

"But-"

"You made sure I don't catch a cold; now it's my turn." She touched his shoulders, glaring at him.

She cared for him so much even if she had no reason to; that's one of the things he loves about her so much.

She sat beside him and Zander put the coat over her.

"Zan, I already told you-" she almost spat at him, though she paused when she saw his red dumbfounded face. In a sudden feeling of losing her nerves, she accidentally used a nickname for him.

She covered them both with the coat, snuggling to him. "Do you feel any warmer?" she asked him.

"I... I-I...!" He was on fire. The closeness with his angel made his temperature leap higher than it ever was.

"Zander..." Reese figured that was her fault and with a frown scarring her face, she attempted to move away, however, she suddenly felt a hand grabbing her arm.

"Please, don't go..." he begged her. Looking into her eyes, he quickly let go. "Sorry... I shouldn't have..."

She smiled at him understandingly and as if she was a piece of metal and he was a magnet, she was pulled back to him by an invisible force. She rested her head on his shoulder. "How's your arm?"

"...huh? ...it doesn't hurt anymore," he reassured her, watching her close her eyes.

"Good. I'm glad I could help."

"You did more than that... Goodnight, Reese."

—

Sunlight shined at a sleeping couple of adults in the morning, waking the Alpha Gang member up. His arm was wrapped around the blonde, holding her close. He opened his eyes and after he snapped out of his sleep daze, he blushed, removing his arm. Reese took it and pulled it back around her, snuggling into him.

"Cuddles..." she sighed softly. He's never known that sweet side of her; actually, no one has.

He flustered even more. Not sure if he'd handle more physical contact with her, he shook with her, trying to wake her up. "Hey, Reese. It's morning already..."

"...Hm...?" she hummed and the amethyst eyes lit up behind her glasses. She pulled away, blushing slightly. She yawned quietly. "Good morning, Zander."

"M-morning, an-Reese!" he did his best to correct himself.

She stood up and walked over to the lake, washing her face. She noticed in her reflection that her hair isn't messy.

Zander went to her and put his coat over her shoulders. "It suits you more than me. You can keep it, I have plenty of these."

"Thanks." She dressed in it. "What do we do now?"

"I have no clue... I doubt the others are going to come back for us," he told her, "Ursula and Ed have never really cared enough..."

"Oh, how wrong you are. They do care even if they don't show it very much. And...that doesn't apply only to them."

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar from the other side of the lake. Focusing their vision there, they saw the Cryolophosaurus.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Zander whined, "we're so screwed!"

"We still have a way to fight her, don't we?" Reese wondered.

"We... we don't..." Zander murmured, holding his head in frustration, "I dropped my Alpha Scanner as I rushed to save you!"

"And I accidentally let go of Paris' card...No way... In that case," she stayed quiet for a split second, unintentionally adding to the dramatic effect, "We should run."

"Good idea!"

Turning to the cave, they realized that their only way would be climbing up the outside of the cave. The hole in the cave was big enough for the Cryolophosaurus too for through, plus there was nowhere they could run there.

"We have to get up there," Reese said.

"I can't climb that with my arm!" Zander objected, "go without me. You don't have much time."

"I'm not leaving you; I'll pull you up," she suggested.

"There's no time!"

"Then we'll make it."

His body was trembling, but seeing the determination in her eyes prevented him from giving up. They had to slow the Cryolophosaurus down somehow. His brown eyes fell on Reese's lab coat that was still hanging over the burned-out fireplace. As quick as lightning, an idea struck in his head; he grabbed the lab coat, laying it on a piece of wood and sending it to float on the river.

"That could give it a false sense of our smell," he said convincedly.

She was looking at him amazedly. "Zander, that's..." He didn't give her time to snap out; he took her hand and dragged her to the rock. "Go first."

"But, Zander-"

"Just go. I won't look up your skirt," he reassured her with a goofy grin on his face.

She nodded and did as told. It was unbelievable—his sudden idea filled him with so much euphoria and confidence; he really knew what he was doing.

As the dinosaur was approaching them, it sniffed around, making its way towards the lab coat—it worked!

Zander soon started climbing as well; it was hard for him because his arm still hurt very badly. Reese was nearing the top and she reached her hand to him, trying to pull him up. She was stronger than he thought and she managed to get him up.

They stood up and glanced down.

The Cryolophosaurus already looked through the trick and tried climbing the huge rock to them. It was hard, but not impossible.

"This is bad, so bad, so bad, so bad!" Zander yelped, pulling his hair.

"Zander, stay calm. We'll figure it out," Reese told him, but that didn't keep him from panicking.

He was almost crying when Reese slapped him a few times, calling his name. He stared at her, touching his red cheek.

"Snap out, Zander!" She glared at him, but then her face softened with a kind smile. "We'll get through this together. Everything's going to be alright."

"Oh, Reese..." He grabbed her arm. "You really are perfect... So kind, smart, beautiful, caring."

"Zander... Now's not the best time-"

"No. I need to tell you just in case we don't make it!" he insisted, "every single new thing I found out about you makes me fall for you all over again. At first, I thought you were only pretty, but then I saw how much you want to help even a stranger like me, how quick thinking you have and your incredible patience. Every little detail about you is what all people can only wish to be."

His words were like blankets wrapped around her heart, like a fire burning around her. Subconsciously, she leaned to him, standing on her tiptoes, she pecked his cheek.

"...um...What did you just do/What did I just do?!" they screamed when they realized what happened, their faces all red.

She hung her head down. "I apologize; I don't know what's got into me... I suppose that when I was listening to you I-"

"Don't worry about that. I-it felt nice," he reassured her, rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry I'm sending mixed signals to you. You deserve better than that..."

"There's nothing better than seeing you happy," he whispered, reaching his hand to her cheek.

Before he could touch her and purple craft raised above them while a seemingly innocent male voice asked them: "Are we interrupting something?"

They both looked up at the Alpha Craft.

A smug crossed Reese's face. "About time."

"Alpha Gang to the rescue!" a much more strict female voice called.

"It still sounds weird..." Zander commented.

At that moment, the Cryolophosaurus got on the top of the rock.

Zander jumped behind Reese scaredly, holding her shoulders. "It would be great if you actually helped us!" he reproached his siblings. As soon as he said that, his Alpha Scanner hit his head, falling in Reese's hands. Several cards popped out of it, including Paris' card and move card with completely new ones.

Reese took the grass cards and Zander grabbed the Scanner in his right hand, holding it carefully. They summoned Paris and Spiny at the same time.

The Parasaurolophus immediately went to nuzzle the scientist.

"No, not me!" Reese told her, "it's time to battle, not cuddle."

The Cryolophosaurus charged at them, knocking both dinos down. When they got back up, their partners swiped assist move cards. Both Metal Wing and Futaba Super Cannon managed to strike hits on the Cryolophosaurus, but it was still left with enough energy to battle.

As the battle continued, Ursula and Ed landed the craft and were about to make Terry and Tank join the battle, but were stopped by the others. Reese and Zander kept the battle going until the Cryolophosaurus had nowhere to run, then they struck with the new moves, Thorn Whip and Aqua Javelin. Paris and Spiny attacked it with giant vines and water spears, sending the Cryolophosaurus flying and turning into cards that were blown away by the wind.

Reese smiled at Zander, making him blush.

"So, what did we miss?" Ursula asked them, her arms folded.

The two glanced at each other and then away.

"Well, that..."

"It's a..."

"As much as I'd like to know that too, shouldn't we get those cards?" Ed pointed out.

"Right!"

They called their dinosaurs back and climbed back down, splitting to find the cards.

Zander was the one who spotted them as he was by himself, however, before he could pick them up, they were snatched right in front of him by Reese...? Wait, no... It couldn't be her; the person in front of him looked exactly like her but was wearing her lab coat and green scarf.

The woman made a few steps back, smiling her him mischievously, her body changing as he watched her. Now she had a long silver hair that was covering her left eye, her skin was strangely lavender-pink. He was so caught off guard that he didn't even try stopping her from leaving.

—

Despite his attempts to explain the scene to the others, they didn't believe him. They discussed it with Laura, who confirmed that the Dark Pterosaur and one of her followers were shapeshifters, but they're both dead now...

Being blamed, Zander left the room on the Black Pearl, claiming he's heading to the hospital to have his arm checked. Reese stopped him on his way.

"Zander, I wanted to thank you," she told him as he turned to her.

"Saving you was a matter of course..." He shrugged. "I couldn't let you fall off that cliff."

"I suppose I should thank for that too, but I'm talking about your support and for not hating me. Not many people would accept me after knowing what I've caused. It means a lot to me..."

"Don't mention it; I'd do anything for you."

She lowered her head, looking at the floor. "...you're too kind and you don't deserve to be mistreated by me, so..." She stepped forward, offering him her hand. "Can we at least be friends?"

His face lit up in indescribable happiness and he didn't waste time to take her hand. "Of course!"

"Maybe we could even go out together? Like a..."

"Like a date?!" he interrupted her. He blushed. "Um, s-sorry... I'm sure you didn't mean to-"

"No, I did mean it like that," she reassured him with a smile on her face, "if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?!" he chuckled.

"You should go get your arm checked now."

"Yeah. See ya."

She waved at him as they parted ways. She went into the lab, where Trias told her about another anomaly signal they caught while she was gone. She listened to everything with the same smile on her face. The one to notice and point it out was Cretacia.

She nudged Reese's side and whispered: "What happened? Are you thinking about your mission with Zander?"

"What? No. Why would I be thinking about that?" Reese asked lightheartedly, still smiling and blushing.

With her heart newly opened, Reese is looking forward to whatever future awaits her.

—

**This got a little bit longer than I planned. Whatever, I still think it's the best CoL chapter yet.**

**Tip 30 was made by Raven.  
**

**This chapter shares a name with a Pokémon Chronicles episode.**

**The cliff scene was inspired by another Pokémon Chronicles episode, Training Daze; however, it accidentally turned out to resemble a certain movie. And there's also a reference to the episode Pokémon Shipwreck, which is Reese slapping Zander and reassuring him. And Paris heading to nuzzle Reese instead of fighting right away is also taken from Pokémon, specifically from James and most of his Pokémon.**

**Reese chuckles in the last episode as she has her last moment with Zander in Japanese, so that's what they're referring to.**

**There are many other references, mostly to the original Dinosaur King anime, but I'm too lazy to point all of them out.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one just as much as I did!**


	7. Dirty Little Secret

Even after several days, the analysis of the anomaly signal hasn't brought any answers or understanding to neither of the scientists.

The Ancients and Reese were in the lab of the Black Pearl with chibi Chomp, Ace and Paris who were playing together, recapitulating everything that they've tried just to make the results useful to them.

The anomalies come out of nowhere and always when Reese isn't around; they still cannot detect their source.

Their conclusions were going nowhere when Reese noticed it's already two in the afternoon. She's going to be late! She excused herself and rushed to the Alpha Base.

"Leaving so suddenly doesn't seem like her," Trias said, frowning thoughtfully, "do you think she's about to meet someone?" He turned to his wife, seeing her in tears.

"She's finally socializing; I'm so proud of her!"

"Huh?" He smiled softly.

—

Zander was waiting in front of the HQ, tapping his foot nervously when he finally spotted those golden locks heading his way. He beamed at her happily. "You've made it!"

"Of course I have," she told him with a smile on her face, "I apologize for the hold-up. I got a little lost in my work."

He didn't seem to listen to her; he was caught off guard by the dark coat with a red A logo she was wearing—it was his coat.

She noticed his dumbfounded face and chuckled softly. "Zander?"

"Um, s-sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that you're still wearing my coat."

"Oh, I guess so..." she murmured, trailing her eyes away, "it feels comfortable, so..."

"It suits you. Well, everything does!"

"Thanks..." She blushed.

He stepped towards her; a certain thought kept bothering him since their mission. "B-before we head out... I want to make sure what exactly is going on between us, you know? I mean, this date... how am I supposed to act and view this...?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "We're friends, that's all. I'm not saying we can't become more, but I won't try for it. I just want to make it up to you for saving me and to know you better."

He nodded, smiling back. "Right! I'll be more than happy to spend my time with you. Shall we go?"

"Sure."

They headed to the downtown and soon got to the park. They were engaged in a conversation about their little siblings.

"You think your sister's bossy?" Zander wondered, "have you met Ursula?"

"I guess you have a point. I suppose you win that one."

"I wouldn't be so proud of that win. Anyway, I have another question for you."

Reese looked up at him. "Come on, ask."

"Okay, so... Your second name. When you came into this time, you mentioned an M between your first and last name. What does it stand for?"

"Michiko; it stands for Michiko."

"Michiko?"

She nodded and hummed. "It means 'child of beautiful wisdom', which fits more than perfect." She gazed up in the sky dreamily.

"I have to agree with you."

"Alright, my next question now. Ed told me this is your favorite place; why is that?"

Zander frowned and stopped.

She knew she touched a sensitive spot. "Sorry..."

He took her hand and led her away. They stopped near a playground. "This is where she..." he whispered, "where she left me... It brings me here..." His eyes were locked on nothing; he was lost in his memories.

Despite not being able to see his eyes, she knew he's surrounded by such sadness. There must be something she can do to save him from drowning in pain and pity. She squeezed his hand.

He jerked his head to be met with her smile. "The past will always haunt us, we can't change that. I know it hurts." She stroked his arm. "It wasn't your fault, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know...But I wish I knew why..."

"Because she wasn't the best person and...maybe because you were meant to be here. You were meant to stand right here, right now, with me."

"...what do you...?" he breathed.

"We wouldn't meet if it wasn't for that," she reminded him.

"But..."

She cupped his cheeks and took his sunglasses off. "Look at me."

He already had his glance locked on her. "Always..." He was looking right in her eyes.

She blushed. "You aren't the one to blame. She's made a mistake not you."

"B-but...I always screw up; that's why she left me...that's why Ellie left me, that's why you-"

"I'm not leaving you, at least not because you'd screw up."

"Reese..."

"Do you trust me?"

"O-of course! Ang-Reese, I'm staring into your eyes; I haven't trusted anyone like that in years."

She smiled at him.

"You're right; everything bad is good for something." He reached his hand to stroke her cheek, but then he stopped, his hand was shaking; it wasn't the right time, he wasn't ready...

—

Time has passed and it's already been Reese's 6th week in the future.

She was with Zander again; they just got to the D-lab. The place didn't change much—it was still a ruin—but something changed elsewhere.

Everyone has seen Reese smiling or laughing by now, but most of the time a certain person has to be around.

The building was still destroyed and it still had the same effect on her; a sheer sore pain—it was her favorite place to spend her time, a place where she could relax and be alone (most of the time) after all. This fate of the building is something she can't even affect.

She felt a light tap of a finger on her back. She turned around to see Zander cowering in fear.

"Are you okay?"

"...I-I'm fine...! It's just..." He was visibly shaking, his teeth clicking together.

She raised her eyebrow. "You're afraid of ghosts, aren't you?" she asked him teasingly.

"What?!" he squeaked, "no..." He added calmly. "Why would I be afraid?" He closed his eyes, striking a superhero-like pose, trying to look confident.

She slid next to him and- "Boo."

Zander yelled and jumped away. "No! Please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to disturb you in the afterlife!" He blinked, seeing the blonde beside him.

"Not afraid, huh?"

He chuckled nervously.

"You don't have to pretend to be tougher." She rubbed his back reassuringly. "You already are tough enough."

"You really think...?"

She nodded, making his eyes fill up with tears of adoration. He hugged her tightly. "You always know how to make me better."

"I didn't do much," Reese told him.

"You did more than you think." He smiled adoringly at her, brushing her hair strand from her eyes. Then he frowned. "...but could we please go now? I'm getting chills from this place."

"There's nothing that could hurt you, I swear." She was lying in a way, but she didn't believe it was a lie—she felt like someone's watching them, just like every time she was there; however, if the stalker was dangerous, she'd already be attacked by them; she was there several times by herself.

"I'd still rather go..."

"Okay." She nodded and they headed away.

"I'd love to see it rebuilt in this era, although, that would be unnecessary since I'm going to leave," she realized.

"You could ask the Ancients to financial the rebuilt," Zander suggested.

"I can't want that from them."

"Why not? They have enough money for the whole city and more."

"They do?"

"They managed to raise a lot of money thanks to their research; they're basically millionaires."

"In yen?"

"No, in dollars. They're humble about it, but they'd pay it for you if you stayed."

"Stop negotiating; I'm going back home one day," Reese told him.

He smiled at her. "I had to give it a try."

—

The two haven't realized it yet, but there was something blooming between them. It was Reese's 8th week; Zander was looking for her, however, he couldn't find her anywhere, not near the D-lab, not in her room, not on the Black Pearl. He was walking through the Alpha Base, worried about his love. He went to the library since he couldn't think of any other place where she could be.

He peeked around the shelf and spotted the blonde sitting on the floor and reading one of the many books. "There you are!"

Reese looked up at him. "Oh, Zander!"

"What you're reading?" he asked her.

She closed the book, smiling at him. "The Three Musketeers."

"Really?" He slid down against the wall. "Have you read it before?"

"Yes, I have, though that was a long time ago."

"You know, the characters aren't that different from their real-life inspirations."

"That's right, you've met them," she realized.

He nodded. "It wasn't that bad there until we went into that haunted castle..."

Reese chuckled, stroking his hair. "You're such a coward."

"And you like that." He smirked, making her flushed; he knew it was her weakness.

"I'm sure it was pretty interesting to be part of history," she awed.

"Not really... We only caused troubles there; the brats were more significant," once he said that, Reese cleared her throat. He sweatdropped; he forgot not to call the D-Team like that. "Sorry..."

"I wish I could have come with you all."

"That would be amazing!" Zander gasped, imagining his angel being with them throughout their time-traveling adventures, "you can read about all of those places and times; we have books about all of that."

"Noticed." She smiled at him. "Also..." She stood up and reached for one of the books. "I can see even books from other eras you've visited."

"Other eras?" He titled his head.

She nodded and looked at the more than the 20-year-old edition of a book that was released 100 years ago.

_'Journey Through the Past' written by RA Owen_

That name...

_Illustrated by AK Owen_

It must be...

Zander recognized the picture on the book's cover. "Hey, we used to read this book as kids."

"So, you've had this before... It wasn't bought after you all came back?" Reese wondered.

"No, why?"

She showed him the names on the cover. "RA Owen , Rex Ancient Owen."

"No way!"

"This must mean that Rex was always meant to stay in the past. ...it had to happen..."

"I can't believe that he's responsible for the best memories of my childhood." Zander sighed dreamily and got up.

"Your best memory is a children's book?"

"I was adopted when I was 9, so there wasn't much better in my childhood." He reached for a book on the top shelf and opened it; it was a photo album. "Others usually don't want to look through these, so Dr. Z hid the album. He probably thought that people wouldn't suspect it is somewhere so high because he can't reach there."

She took a look at the first photo; in front of an entrance was posing about 20 years younger Alpha Gang with an early-teenage dark-haired boy with glasses, who she assumed was the oldest one of the siblings, Rod and Laura's father.

"That's from the day we were adopted. Doc has a copy of this photo under his pillow, thinking we don't know about it," he explained.

Who really caught her attention in the picture was the tall black-haired boy with his eyes closed and some of his hair sticking up, also his hairstyle was rather different than now unlike the others in the photo.

"Okay. And what's the deal with your hair?" Reese laughed.

Zander flushed, grinning goofily. His guts were tingling in embarrassment while his heart was warmed up by her laugh. Then he pouted. "Hey, that wasn't my fault."

"I know. You just look much better now."

He gulped at her comment. She thinks he looks good!

"Would you like to look through the album?" he asked her after a while.

"Sure."

He flipped the pages, showing her the pictures. The next one showed the trio with a blonde girl their age, very likely still at the orphanage. The freckles and the wide chocolate eyes gave away her identity.

"Ellie?"

Zander nodded. "Just like us, Ellie used to be at the orphanage. She was adopted by Jeremy's parents not long after us. She used to be my only friend there until Ed and Ursula came."

"You've known her for so long... You must get along well."

"Not really...At least not now. After such a long time, it hurts when she keeps a secret that affects even me."

"Understandable. I've done the same as her... She's going to tell you one day, I'm sure."

"It's true that she's never been the brave one," Zander admitted, "I guess she just needs some time."

Reese nodded, taking his hand reassuringly.

Looking through other photos, a nostalgic smile formed on Zander's face; it was a heartwarming sight for her.

She paused at a photo of a black-haired girl with younger Ed.

"And who's that?" she asked.

"Jane Komatsu or better Jeremy now."

"That's Jeremy?" She examined the girl in the photo. Black hair, big blue eyes, glasses; they were so similar and yet so different.

So, Jane...

—

At the BPW bar, Jeremy was serving some orange juice to his sister who was having another crisis.

"I can't do it...I can't tell him..." Ellie whined.

Jeremy sighed in irritation. "Geez, you're even more annoying than those two numbskulls. I'm starting to envy Ursula."

"It's not my fault I'm in this situation!" she yelped.

"It's half your fault," he reminded her, raising his eyebrow.

"You're not helping!" She sounded so desperate.

"Sorry. But how am I suppose to help? I've been trying to motivate you for weeks and you chicken out every single time. What else should I do?"

"At least try to understand me."

"I am trying!" He grabbed his head, closing his eyes shut. "I'm just not tough enough to be a woman!"

"And who's annoying now?" she wondered.

Jeremy slammed the bar with his hands a little. "Enough. The sooner you tell him, the sooner you'll know what position you're in. Just get up and head in the HQ, now!"

"Brother..."

"No excuses."

"Right." Ellie curled her hands into fists, rising her head. "My coward days are over! I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him today!" She stood up. "No more hiding. No more lying. I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him."

Then she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hi, Ellie."

It wasn't the man she wanted to speak with, but those words just slipped through her lips without thinking, "I'm pregnant!"

Seeing Ed standing there, her freckled face turned bright crimson in both embarrassment and panic.

He was caught off guard, panicking as well. How else should he react?!

"Well, she finally said," Jeremy commented, watching in interest.

Ellie whined, her body trembling; she suddenly fainted.

—

Back in the Alpha Base, Zander and Reese were still looking through the photo album. He was telling her about how he got along with his siblings, how about great friend Ellie was to all three of them and that she and Ursula used to be classmates, about how Jeremy tried so hard to be just like Ursula, even dyeing part of his hair green.

Zander even mentioned how he and Ellie got together; when they came back she was there for him while he was mourning the loss of his angel. He was singing the sad version of the song he wrote for Reese, looking at the sunset when Ellie approached him, cheering him up. He's always liked her, but she couldn't fill that hole in his heart left after his angel. She was just a substitute for the Little Genius; that's what she felt like at first. They trusted each other, making it his best relationship yet; it was almost a fatal blow when she broke up with him.

He soon put the book in its place and leaned his back against the wall. He groaned in pain softly.

"Are you okay?" Reese gasped.

"Yeah..." He rubbed his back, his face cringing in pain. "...the scars just hurt and itch sometimes..."

"I see." She took his hand. "Come with me; I have some ointment that could help you."

He blushed as she led him in her room.

—

"I said it. I can't believe I said it... I said it." Ellie holding her head, crying and repeating herself like a broken record.

"Ellie, it's alright," Ed tried to reassure her as he rubbed her back.

She turned to face him, her chocolate eyes gazing at him. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Jeremy got me so hyped I just said it to the first person I saw and that happened to be you..."

"Can I ask you who were you going to tell about this?" Ed wondered.

Ellie glanced away while taking a deep breath, tears glittering in her eyes. "...I...I was about to..." She bit her lip and mentally kicked herself. "I was about to tell Zander."

Despite having the feeling she'd say that name, he was still a little surprised. "So, it's his..."

"Yeah..." She nodded slowly.

"Then, why did you break up with him?" he asked her.

"Because of that... You know me, I tend to panic all the time. I had no idea what I should do when I found out... Until now, Jeremy was the only one who knew. I..."

"I'm happy for you, Ellie." He touched her shoulder, smiling at her.

"Ed..."

"You don't have to be afraid; I'm here for you."

"You are...?"

"Of course. That I am a villain doesn't mean I can't be a good friend."

A tear ran down her cheek; he said so little, but it meant so much. "I'm glad I told you, even if it was accidentally."

"There's no need to cry," he said shakily, tears forming in his eyes. His empathy didn't let him watch her without crying himself.

She wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "Could you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Please, don't tell Zander about this...I should be the one to tell him," Ellie mumbled.

"I understand."

"Thank you." Ellie leaned down and pecked his cheek, turning Ed's face red. He stared at her nervously and confusedly. Why would she do that? He's always thought that he disgusted her; she did do everything in her power to get away from him when he tried to kiss her for the first time; then again they were just teenagers back then—things change.

"And she won't try telling Zander for another 3 months straight," Jeremy murmured to himself.

—

"Just sit down and take your shirt off," Reese told Zander once she led him in her room and took the ointment.

Zander blushed, glancing at her with fear in his face, sitting on the bed.

An unnatural smirk formed on Reese's face. "So, you can see me without my clothes, but I can't see you without yours?" she joked. It wasn't like her to joke around, although, every time she did, it warmed his heart because it meant that she's happy.

He flushed even more at the precious memory of Reese's body. He knew that arguing with her wouldn't help anything; she was worried about him due to the pain caused by the scars.

He took off his red sweatshirt reluctantly, still blushing. He showed her his scarred back. The wounds were deep and still not completely healed.

Reese put some ointment on her fingers and sat on the bed behind him. "It's a little cool, so don't be surprised," she warned him before touching his wounds. He shivered at the sudden coldness of her touch, a slight gasp escaped his lips.

She waited for him to settle down and get used to the feeling, then she rubbed the ointment across his back.

"It's okay, this should make you feel better."

He closed his eyes, letting her do her work. Her soft fingertips felt so nice against his injured skin as if her touch alone could heal it.

"How's your arm?" she asked him.

"Much better. You don't have to worry," he chuckled softly to assure her.

"Zander, both of your injuries are my fault; of course I worry."

"Don't say that." He turned to her, taking her other hand. "It was my choice to save you; I could never blame you. I'll never let anything happen to you, even if it costs my own life."

"Stop." She shook her head, glaring at him strictly. "Don't put yourself in danger for me; it only makes me more worried."

He smiled after a while of silence and turned back. "If that's what you want."

She continued rubbing the ointment without saying a word.

"Thank you, Reese," Zander whispered, "you really are an angel."

Reese was still quiet, but her expression softened at his words. Maybe that pet name isn't that bad after all...

—

**And that's all. Yeah, this one isn't much; the chapter's main purpose is to show off the relationship between Reese and Zander, to reveal Ellie's secret and a bit of Ellie and Jeremy's backstory. Don't worry, the next chapter has more plot than this one and THEN, oh just wait for chapter 9!**

**Continuing the trend of all CoL chapter names referring to something, this time it was taken from The All-American Rejects song due to Ellie finally spilling out the truth.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. More Than Friends

It was late afternoon, Reese was feeding the dinosaurs on board of the Black Pearl. Paris was nudging her happily, getting a pat on the head. She wasn't the only one trying to get Reese's attention. The scientist was surrounded by the dinosaur partners of her friends.

"How do you make them all love you like that?" Zander, who just walked into the room, asked her, "I mean, I know you're lovely, but not all can have such a great taste."

She looked at him, a smile forming on her face. "Zander."

He approached her.

"I did grow up in a veterinarian family; I know how to treat animals right. And..." A bit of grim flashed in her expression. "They're just like me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Alive in the world where they know no one; their best friends are dead. Some of them even went through that twice."

"I've never thought about that..." Zander admitted, glancing at the floor, "I'm sure it isn't just that. They can feel that you're an amazing person; you're kind and gentle, just wonderful."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're jealous."

"What...?"

Reese took his hand and dragged him to the dinosaurs. "You can make them like you as well."

"No way... Not even Spiny can stand me most of the time..." Zander whimpered quietly.

She only smiled at him and led him to Annie the Daspletosaurus. He flinched. "Reese, no. This...This is a bad idea. This thing's going to eat me in one bite."

"You don't have to be scared."

"How am I not supposed to be scared?!" he snapped scaredly.

"Just trust me."

Her smile assured him a little.

"As long as Paris and I are here, you have nothing to worry about."

"How come?" he wondered.

"Paris is the only one who can calm Annie down and I can protect you," she told him, making him reach his hand to the Daspletosaurus, "Annie loves to dance and Paris' singing helps her. Their partners work similarly; Zoe is one of a few who can keep Sue on a leash." She was holding his hand and they touched Annie's forehead together. "It's incredible that they have the same relationships independently on their partners."

He smiled at her. "Some souls are tied together by fate."

Confused by his words, she looked at him.

"Just look at the two Saurolophus."

"Huh?" Her eyes traveled to the couple and her expression softened. "I see what you mean..."

The Daspletosaurus growled happily, intentionally scaring Zander. He jumped back. "Good girl...don't hurt me..."

"Annie." The researcher gave the dino a reproaching glare. That was quickly swiped away by a sad smile—it made it clear to Zander that she's missing the present, her family. The longer she stays, the less she remembers. Two months were enough to make even a strong mind as hers damaged.

—

Walking through a mall in the downtown, Ed was carrying bags full of dresses, following his sister. Unlike Zander, he didn't manage to escape from Ursula's monthly shopping fever. After more than an hour, his legs and arms hurt so much he thought they're about to fall off any second.

As he barely dragged himself around the mall, Ursula did her best to charm anyone who passed by, the problem was that most people looked at her differently than she'd expect. How dare they?! Nobody ignores Ursula the great!

How come not a single person cared about a hot and beautiful woman around them?!

"This is getting old..." Ed sighed in annoyance; he was forced to stroll longer and longer. Saying that one word made it even worse for him; Ursula snapped at him—she already had enough troubles.

Ed hung his head and accidentally bumped into someone, dropping the bags. He got immediately scolded by his sister, so he picked the bags as fast as he could. He glanced around to see who he ran into a while ago. He couldn't pinpoint that random figure in the crowd.

He suddenly shivered as he felt itching on his left arm as if an insect was crawling on him. He slapped the place, but nothing was there. He frowned and got up.

—

After a while, Zander came back to see Reese again, having a little gift for her hidden behind her back. She smiled at him as she was surrounded by dinosaurs. Before he could walk over to her, she noticed what time it is.

"I must go, sorry." She walked past him and left the room.

All the hope he had was suddenly gone. He lowered his head with a defeated sigh. He stumbled over to the middle of the room and sat down, looking at a red rose he wanted to give Reese.

—

Her work was much more important now. She walked into the lab where she discussed any progress in the time machine repairs with the Ancients, Rod, and Laura. They needed a source that could power the machine. Its broken engines worked on a different basis than on the Backland.

"No way," Reese immediately replied to Trias' suggestion of trying to recreate the power of the stone plates the Backland ran on. Despite it giving her hope of going back home, she couldn't bring herself to even think about that way. "I refuse to engage in anything involving playing with huge power we know nothing about." She shook her head. "Not again; not at that cost ever again."

"That only sets us back to the start," Trias argued back.

"Then do it, but without me."

Meanwhile, Cretacia was on a computer, running some simulations of their previous ideas; it turned out that they don't possess enough power to get the Black Pearl working. The biggest issue was the technology that no one of them quite understood. It was times like this when they wished for the Space Pirates or Seth to be around.

The simulations ended either in the engines dying and being blown up by an unbalanced power source. "And there we go again..." Cretacia chuckled as another error showed up on the screen.

"We must think of a way..." Laura murmured to herself, then she hit her palm with her fist, "we could possibly use the dinosaurs. Their souls contain the same power as the stone plates; if we could borrow that elemental spirit power from them."

"No offense, but we might try something more scientific," Rod told her, "this sounds more like a voodoo."

"Wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened to us." Laura shrugged.

Reese shook her head. "No." They all looked at her questioningly. "No playing with an unknown power. No soul trading. No supernatural stuff. It's already caused us enough trouble; going home isn't as important as keeping everyone alive."

"However, the longer you stay here, the more damaged the timeline could become," Trias objected, "we cannot lose our time."

"Rather that than causing a disaster again," the blonde admitted.

—

Zander was sitting on the floor, his tear-filled eyes stared at the red rose he was holding. "Have we even made any progress? Did all of that mean nothing to her?" he asked himself quietly, "I thought we were becoming something more, but...does she feel that way...?" He buried his face in his hands. "Or am I just an idiot for thinking that way...? I am... We're friends; that's all...She said it herself..."

He couldn't force her. He wasn't physically able to force her into anything; just thought of that made him sick.

He felt the rose being snatched from his hand and he shot his head up to spot the Saurolophus with the orange crest eating his rose. "Hey!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed rose, pulling it from her mouth. "That's not yours. Back off!" he yelled at her.

The female seemed angered by him. Sooner than she could roar back, her mate stepped between. He wasn't usually the brave one, but when it came to his mate, he'd do anything to protect her.

Zander backed away a little. "Sorry... I just...wish I had what you two have..." The female titled her head. "...I gotta thank you both; you played a huge role in the first day with my angel." He looked at the stem of the rose he saved from the Saurolophus. He was replaying that day in his head; that beautiful smile that woke him up and brought him back to life.

Ed walked into the room and broke his fantasies. "Hi."

"Oh, hey!"

"I can't believe you got off so easily when I was dragged around shops by Ursula again..." Ed murmured as he walked over to his brother.

In spite of his broken heart, Zander couldn't help but smile; he did enjoy the while he had with Reese after all; she smiled at him, reassured him and held his hand. "Sorry about that; I wanted to...try something." He squeezed the stem tightly.

"I see things aren't looking so bright for you too."

"Yeah..." He hung his head and then glanced at Ed again, noticing how flustered he was, clashing his index fingers.

"Hey...Um...There's something I have to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"It's...about Ellie..." Ed closed his eyes shut, waiting for his brother to yell at him or something; that didn't happen. He took peek with one eye, seeing that he's safe since Zander didn't show any signs of anger. That's alright so far; time for another step—now he won't avoid punishment for sure. "She...She kissed me on the cheek."

"What...?"

"I'm so so sor-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Zander interrupted his brother's panic.

"Huh?"

"I mean as long as you aren't the reason why she left me."

"O-of course not! I'd never do that to you. She didn't even leave you for another guy," Ed's last sentence really caught his attention.

"Do you know the reason then?" he asked eagerly.

Ed was taken back by the question. He couldn't tell him the truth now, could he? He nodded slowly. "I do, but..."

"Then why did she do that? Ed, please, tell me!"

"I can't. I made a promise," Ed refused, "besides, she wants to tell you herself."

"Why would she tell you?" Zander wondered confusedly. Why wouldn't she tell him when he's involved?

"I found out by an accident; Ellie just doesn't feel ready to tell you."

"I see..."

"And how's Reese?"

"Sad..." Zander replied defeatedly, "it's taking longer for the ship to get repaired again and...the longer it'll take the sadder she'll be. I know how she feels; I felt the same when we were in the past. She needs to get home."

"There's nothing we can do to help them though..."

"Or maybe we can?" Zander suggested, smiling brightly, "Ed, you're great with computers; our point of view is different than the others' and we could possibly figure out something they don't see!"

"You sure?"

"We could try. No, we ought to try! Ed, please! For me!" He held his hands together in prayer. "For Reese..."

"...okay."

—

After her shopping streak, Ursula went to visit her oldest brother, Daniel—she isn't the type that would visit family on a daily basis, but she loved Sally's cupcakes and he knew that.

The green-haired let herself fall onto the couch with a deep sigh, staring at the ceiling. "Dan, what happened to me?" she asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" Daniel put glasses of orange juice down on the table and sat on the opposite side.

"Ever since we came back, my charm doesn't seem to work. People look at me differently."

"Differently?"

"Yeah..." she groaned annoyedly while her head was thrown back. She sat straight when Sally placed a plate full of colorful cupcakes right in front of her. Ursula immediately snatched one and took a bite.

"Things do change, Ursula," Sally told her, "maybe _you_ perceive things differently."

The Alpha Gang member frowned, not understanding what her sister-in-law meant. She took another bite, processing her words. She perceives people's looks differently...but why?

Daniel stopped her train of thought. "What happened to you while you were in the past?"

"Huh? Well, a kid started calling me an old lady; a crazy guy chased me, asking me to marry him; I was less annoyed at one point."

"A guy who wanted you to marry him?" Daniel wondered, raising his eyebrow, grinning mockingly, "you've never mentioned that."

Ursula shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah. Whatever... You think that might be it?"

"Who knows. It could be or you might not want a relationship based purely on a physical attraction any more. You could simply want a relationship because you're jealous of Zander's previous one. You've acted like that back when Sally and I started dating."

She wanted to yell at him, however, she knew there might be some truth to it—Daniel was a psychologist and a therapist after all; he knew exactly what he was talking about.

She rolled her eyes—she couldn't let him know she considers it as a possibility.

—

The Black Pearl's lab was empty before Zander and Ed sneaked in.

They did their best to think of something and they put all of their ideas in a simulation; unsuccessfully...

—

In the graveyard, Reese walked up to the graves of her parents. "Hi, mom, hi, dad. I know it's taking a while, but I promise I'm going to come back home soon. I miss you all and I hate the thought of you worrying about me. I'm doing fine...Unexpectedly fine."

A smile formed on her face.

"Other than our unsuccessful research, things have been going great for me. And...and I..."

She held her hand near her heart. "I think I found someone who has the key and I feel like..." She took a sharp breath. "I feel like I can let him unlock what's been sealed away for so long, but...I shouldn't...I should head home as soon as possible."

She was quiet for a while.

"I know what you'd tell me...but how can I listen to it when I'm unable to decipher what it wants?! I'm so confused right now..."

She lowered her head, looking at the grass she was standing on.

After what felt like whole minutes of utter silence, she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around, instead, she spoke up: "Isn't it rude to sneak up on people like that?"

The person did not react to her comment. "I should've figured you'd be here." It was Trias. He walked up to her. "Talking to the ones that cannot respond is reliving."

"Let me guess, you come here to talk to Rex."

"Indeed. I mostly apologize to him for what happened." He was looking right ahead. "I shouldn't have brought Cretacia with me when we first traveled through time. She insisted and I couldn't bring myself to say no; it messed the whole timeline up and put her and Rex in danger."

"It seems that all brilliant minds screw up sometimes."

"It appears so, although Cretacia seems to be an exception," Trias chuckled softly, "Reese, I understand that there are certain ways you'd like to avoid and I'm sorry for forcing anything on you."

"It's alright. I've awoken your fears as well, haven't I? I don't wish to mess with the timeline, but...there are just some things that plead me to stay."

"Nobody should play with great power like that. The only problem is that I've realized it too late."

"I know what you mean...I've hurt so many people. I...I've failed as a daughter and a sister."

"It's normal to feel that way. I was convinced I was just a poor excuse for a husband and a father. ...If it wasn't for Cretacia, I'd possibly still pity myself."

Reese smiled slightly. "She can so easily make people love themselves. ...Thank you, Trias; I'm glad to have someone who can understand me."

"Anytime. We'll stick to the original plan," Trias said, "collecting information about the time warps and thanks to that determining which one could lead us in the present."

The blonde nodded.

They stood there in silence for a while, but then Trias' phone rang. As he looked at his phone his eyes widened. "It's an emergency from Johnathan; something's wrong on the ship!"

—

"Why is it, when something happens, it's always at least one of you three?" Laura asked the two Alpha Trio members. The brothers lowered their heads in guilt.

Their good intentions had turned into another obstacle due to one wrong click; all the research had been deleted without any trace of related folders.

"It's not that big deal," Cretacia tried to reassure the men, but Laura made all the effect of those words disappear, still reproaching their actions. She and Rod have always been a little harsh to the trio even as children; their sudden age jump didn't change that at all.

Rod was typing something into the computer in an attempt to recover any data.

The door opened and Jonathan led Trias and Reese in.

"What happened?" Dr. Ancient immediately questioned.

Cretacia slid to him. "You won't believe this! Zander and Ed deleted all the data on our research," she said with a carefree smile on her face.

"They what?!"

The brothers backed away slightly.

"There's no way to restore any data," Rod announced angrily.

"How could you two do that? All of our work is gone just like that," Laura growled.

"Hold on, maybe we should give them a benefit of the doubt," Cretacia suggested, jumping from one side to the other around Trias, "what proof do we have?"

"If I may present my evidence," Jonathan spoke up, "part of my conciseness is connected to the ship's main computer; the second I was alerted, I got here-"

"And he caught us here," Ed finished, "w-we're not saying we didn't do it... I accidentally messed this up...But it was all Zander's idea!" He hid behind his brother and shoved him towards the others.

Zander stumbled forward nervous. "I...I...!"

"What were you thinking?" Reese asked him, approaching him a little.

He made a step back scaredly, sweating. "I...I only wanted..." He was staring down into her eyes. Her amethysts pleaded him for answers; he couldn't look away from those jewels. He gulped and confessed his plan. "I thought we could help you by trying simple things that someone as smart as you could overlook, so you can go back home as soon as possible because that's important now."

Reese was examining him with a surprise glance; his body wasn't sweating anymore, neither shaking, which he also usually does when he's nervous. He was confident in his words. She knew that confidence—when someone is convinced their decision is the best thing they can do despite the cost.

"But why...?" escaped Reese's lips so quietly Zander almost didn't hear her, but he did. She was confused. Why would he do that? He's only going to hurt himself. The sooner she can go back, the sooner she leaves him—he wouldn't be able to handle that; she was sure.

"Your happiness is what matters the most to me," the sentence he's repeated several times since their mission sounded in her head.

She understood and smiled at him. "It's alright, Zander. It's not a big deal."

"Really...?" Zander breathed, leaning down to her. She nodded, however, Trias wasn't that pleased by that excuse.

"Reese, all our work-"

The blonde turned to him. "Even the most brilliant minds slip up sometimes. Reminding them of their mistake won't help us fix it." He was aware she's referring to their previous conversation, trying to make him relate to Zander's and Ed's situation; it worked at least for now.

"Alright then."

The Alpha Gang members looked the most relieved in their lives.

"That can't be..." Rod suddenly exclaimed, frowning.

"Did something happen?" Laura wondered.

"I think... Zander and Ed probably did not erase the research. It wasn't done through the computer itself either. No, it's all a fault of a program that does not exist in the PC's memory; there's been an unauthorized input... We've been hacked!"

"How could anyone get through your security?" Trias asked him, "that shouldn't be possible."

"I don't understand..."

Jonathan stepped forward and with one glance scanned the computer. He said only two words, "Flash disk."

Of course! The system must be more vulnerable to attacks from inside the computer than the ones from outside. But who would put the flash disk in?

As soon as those words sounded through the room, a small lavender-pink bug-like creature could be spotted running away from the computer. The rest of its appearance was hard to notice due to its speed.

"What was that?"

"The culprit," the android replied and the others immediately rushed after the creature into the corridor.

Zander and Ed both jumped at it at the same type clashing together. The creature climbed on a wall and Cretacia tried to trap it between her hands. It was faster than her, crawling on her. That feeling sent shivers down her spine. She still attempted to grab the culprit and get it off her; Trias helped her. The creature escaped into one of the rooms and was once again followed.

The bug climbed on a table and was about to continue fleeing when suddenly a glass cup was swiftly placed over it. "Gotcha!" Laura held the cup, preventing the bug from escaping again. She sighed in relief.

Since it was finally caught, they could see it properly. The lavender-pink creature looked more like a spider than a bug; it had eight thin legs and a flash drive coming out of its jelly body, a bright pink light shined from what seemed like a black eye surrounded by several gray hexagon-shaped plates. It was making repeating beeping sounds.

Laura frowned sadly at the poor creature. "I'm sorry, little guy..."

"Don't pity that thing, Laura," Rod told her, "it sabotaged our research."

The pink spider continued beeping.

"Jonathan, what is it saying?" Trias asked the android.

"It's saying 'Mission failed; discovered' over and over."

"Mission? Who could have sent it?" Reese wondered.

"It looks like one of those Gel Jarks, so I'm positive it's the Spectral Space Pirates," Cretacia realized.

"That isn't possible," Laura corrected her, "their whole species is gone; the Dark Pterosaur took care of that."

"Then there's only one person with access to any Gel Jarks," Trias concluded, glaring to himself, "since none were left on this ship." He turned to the scientist of the past. "We can't really move the Gel Jark right now, so would you watch over it while we figure out how to restore the lost data?"

Reese nodded. "Sure."

"And as for you two." Trias didn't even have to look at Zander and Ed for them to know he's addressing them. "Just don't get involved in the research again."

The two Alpha Gang members stood there silently as everyone but Reese left the room.

There was a deep silence in the room until Ed sighed. "I'm getting hungry in stressful situations like this... Is it okay if I go grab a snack?"

"Of course," Reese answered, "I'm the one who should watch over the Gel Jark anyway, not you."

"Okay! I'll be right back." Ed rushed out of the room.

Reese could only smile softly at that.

Zander collapsed on one of the chairs with a groan, catching Reese's attention. "I've never seen Dr. Ancient so mad before."

"He has his reasons to be. He's afraid of the timeline getting corrupted, which theoretically speaking could happen if I stay here for too long. He wants to avoid it because he feels guilty for happened the last time. The whole time travel project almost caused the end of time and space as we know it. I can understand that... If it weren't for you two, the Gel Jark would flee with all our data and it could have got to the wrong hands."

"...we still screwed up... I really thought it could work, but..."

"It's alright, Zander."

He stood up. "I only wanted to help so you can go home. I see how much you miss your family and I can't bear to watch you sad. Your happiness is what matters to me the most and I'm willing to sacrifice anything for that!"

"Don't," Reese interrupted him.

"Why?"

"Something like that is on the edge of a toxic relationship. I know you're used to something else, but any kind of relationship, romantic or platonic, depends on both sides. One can't simply just give while the other takes; they both need to give and take. A relationship requires you to be both selfish and selfless. It's the balance between those two that make a good relationship. Your happiness and feelings are just as important as mine and right now, by helping me you're hurting yourself."

"Reese... How come you always know what to say?" he asked her.

She expected that question; this was one of the fewer things she didn't know from her own experience but rather from her close ones. "I simply have the right information."

He smiled at her and was about to say something when the door opened again and Ed walked in with a bag of potato chips and a cup of salt. He tends to over-salt his food when he's nervous. He laid both on the table.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked them as he ate a few chips.

"I suppose we'll then use the little Gel Jark's memory to get all the data back," Reese theorized, "although, we should let others decide that."

"I just hope this is the only one," Zander admitted, "I don't want to run into those slime things ever again." Right after saying those hateful words, the cup with salt fell to the floor and fell apart.

In the alert, they all looked there confusedly.

"What happened?"

The cup had been standing right beside Gel Jark's prison. While they couldn't piece together the reason for the fall, the spider bumped into the glass with all its strength and knocked over the cup, falling off the table.

The others screamed in panic as they failed at their only job. The Alpha Gang's bad luck strikes again.

They couldn't do anything as the Gel Jark immediately jumped into the salt when it hit the ground, melting.

They stared in disbelief.

"It failed its mission, so it killed itself..." Reese murmured, stunned by witnessing such an act.

They had to tell others.

"How did that happen?" Trias asked them, glaring at the Alpha Gang instead of the blonde when they told him. He was taken back by the response.

"It was my fault," Reese said, "I wasn't paying attention to the Gel Jark as you told me to. This is purely on me." She stepped forward, her hand near her heart. "Zander and Ed have nothing to do with it; they weren't even in the room when it happened."

The two looked at her with their eyes and jaws wide open.

Hearing the confession, Trias' expression turned firm. "Alright. We do have the original materials, not to mention that part of the research is still stored in Jonathan's memory." He smiled slightly. "We might not have the whole research recovered from the Gel Jark, but this isn't over."

Reese nodded as the rest turned back to the research.

"Why did you do that?" Zander asked her quietly.

"First of all, I figured he wouldn't be that harsh on me."

"How come?"

"We have a lot in common, but I can't tell his real reason. And second of all, you and Ed are my friends. You're my...friend." That one word was suddenly harder to tell the second time. "You're already in enough trouble."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." She smiled at him as she walked away.

—

Her smile was all he could see for the rest of the day. Just thinking about her made him sleep peacefully. He had a wonderful dream about his angel when a knock on the door woke him up.

Zander got up and walked over to open, not caring if anyone saw his without his sunglasses. He was met with long golden locks and glassy amethyst eyes.

"Reese..."

Her cheeks were clearly wet; she was crying... Before he could do or say anything else, she hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, then he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

What could have happened that she came to him in tears?

He felt how cold her body is—she was wearing only a light pajama. He brought her in and closed the door, helping her to sit on the bed. He put a blanket over her when she pulled away.

"What happened, Reese?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head. "A nightmare..."

He frowned understandably; even he has woken up in tears several times, although, he's never thought she'd also be so vulnerable in her sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...it was nothing special, just the same thing over and over again."

"So, this isn't the first time..."

"No. I spent the first few nights here awake because of dumb nightmares. Some things are just hard to forget..."

"Yeah... I know that feeling. Is there anything I can do for you?" he wondered. She looked at him but said nothing. Just looking at that flawless face made him want to never look away.

He reached his hand to her cheek, stopping when it twitched nervously. His hand fell on the bed as he sat beside her.

"I'm not sure," Reese admitted, "going to you was an instinct I guess; I trust you more than anyone in this era." She placed her hand on her heart, panting. "It's still racing like crazy..." She closed her eyes. "I should be the one asking what I can do for you."

"How so?"

She opened her eyes, looking into his. "I can see you're bothered by something most of the time."

"How can you know that?"

"Just like you know I'm sad because I miss home. Tell me what is it."

Zander sighed, lowering his head. "I can't lie to you... You said that my feelings are just as important as yours... What frustrates me is that...I can't express my feelings towards you."

"What do you mean?"

"I respect your wishes, but I have trouble stopping myself from calling you 'my angel' or singing the I wrote for you or doing anything to show my affection."

"Zander..." She ran her fingers under his chin, making him look at her. She smiled at him. "I miss all of those and I can't force you not to do those things anymore. I wanted to avoid them before, but...now that we're closer..."

"Angel..." Zander breathed in disbelief, making Reese blush at the nickname. He beamed at her.

"See?" She took his hand. "You're just as important as I am in this relationship."

"And what exactly is this relationship?" he wondered.

She flushed more and avoided answering. "Could you, please, sing me your song?"

He blinked a few times. "You really wanna hear it?"

She nodded slowly. "It cheers me up."

"Anything for you, my angel..." He took a deep breath, remembering all the words.

"Oh, my Angel. I love my dinosaur.

But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more."

He grinned at her goofily and she chuckled softly.

"Be my Jurassic Valentine.

Falling deep into your eyes, I love the way you archaeologise.

Angel stay with me forever moooooooore."

"And love me like you love your dinosaur," she whispered as he sang. He stared at her dumbfoundedly; he'd never expect her to join in. Her ahoges were shaped like a heart just like his.

During the song, they slowly leaned closer and now they were looking into each other's eyes. They didn't realize they were still moving towards the other until their lips finally met.

Their reflexes kicked in immediately, shutting their eyes, wrapping arms around each other, closing the space between them. Whenever it felt like one of them is slipping away, the other pulled them close.

Mere seconds seemed like hours of beautiful tension sparking between them. There was nothing that could separate them apart from lacking oxygen. They panted weakly, their eyes locked.

"My angel..."

"You're a pretty good kisser," Reese admitted, smirking innocently.

Zander blushed, glancing away, rubbing the back of his head. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No...I just can't believe this happened..."

"Neither can I, but I should have figured it'd end up like this. That's why I tried to avoid you at first, so it isn't hard for me to leave."

"And what changed your mind?"

"I got to know you and found out how amazing you are." She pecked his cheek. "Zander, is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

He turned totally red at her question, his ahoges straightened in panic. "I-if you...what?!"

"I mean sleep next to you," she quickly corrected herself, her cheeks pink, "I feel more comfortable by your side."

"Um...Y-yeah! Sure... Sorry for misunderstanding..."

"It's okay," she chuckled.

—

**Oof, that was hard. So, just like Reese, Trias deals with the grief of his actions in the anime, Ursula has a relationship crisis, we have a little spy on the scene, but most importantly Reese and Zander! Sure keep up with the next chapter where we'll explore more!**

**Keeping to the theme of music-related chapter names, this chapter is named after Victoria Duffield's song that I've even used for one of my videos.**

**I can guarantee that the next chapter is going to be great and you should prepare for a lot! **


	9. Rewrite The Stars

Several graphs and lines of code filled monitors surrounding a silent man and his female assistant.

"Another anomaly has appeared," she announced, "I do not understand how are these signals going to help us. With their research destroyed thanks to our spy, it is all we are left with."

"They aren't by themselves," the man replied, "we're going to need someone with experience with these anomalies." He typed something and a photo of a blonde scientist popped up on one of the screens.

"Her."

"Wait, her?" the woman wondered, "I am not so sure if she is going help us willingly."

"She isn't."

"Then how are we going to do it? You've said yourself that her intellect is comparable to yours; it won't be easy to trick her."

"It sure won't, but even a genius has weaknesses." As another photo of the blonde with someone by her side showed up a devilish smirk crossed his face.

—

In the morning, sunlight shined into a bedroom, waking the blonde scientist up. Reese sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had a wonderful dreamless sleep. She looked around, piecing together her memories from yesterday. She smiled warmly, but then her smile was quickly swiped away by a realization that her hair is messy again.

Her movements woke the man sleeping beside up. He opened one eye and took a peek, sitting up and opening his other eye.

They were staring at each other silently, blushing.

A frown crossed her face and she grabbed a pillow hit him with it. "Don't look at my morning hair!"

"Why...?" he whined as he got knocked down on the bed, "...you don't have to hit me..."

Her face flushed and she turned away from him. "Because I look horrible..."

He pushed the pillow off his view. "Angel..." He sat back up, wrapping his arms around her. "You are beautiful, my angel. So cute."

She pouted. "You really think so."

"Of course! You look beautiful all the time, my angel," Zander told her lovingly, smirking.

Seeing the shape of his lips made her cheeks redder.

"Um...Reese? You okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah." She ran her hand through his hair, which was a little bit longer than two years ago. "I've just realized how handsome you look."

"H-handsome...?!" he screeched in utter surprise. Nobody's ever told him that.

Reese nodded to confirm her claim.

Zander stared at her, groaning quietly with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe it.

Her warm smile convinced him that she's telling the truth. She put her fingers to his chin and closed his dry mouth. He swallowed.

A silence was held between them; they didn't need words. He simply leaned in and she already knew. He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. The touch of their lips, their embrace, what seemed as impossible acts for them a few days ago, now felt like the most natural things to do.

She pulled away. "I should go get dressed and head to the breakfast, so the others don't get suspicious and I need my morning coffee."

"So, you don't want them to know about us?" he asked her sadly, "you're embarrassed by me..."

"No, not at all," she reassured him, rubbing his arm, "I'm only unsure how the others are going to react."

"Right... We shouldn't tell them right away I guess..." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "But I don't think I can be without you for the rest of the day."

"Okay...that got a creepy turn very quickly..." she murmured.

"Sorry..." He let go of her reluctantly. "I didn't want to creep you out..." He frowned apologetically.

She pecked his cheek. "We could spend time together later today."

"I would love that." He smiled at her.

She got up and headed to her room. He had his eyes on her until she left.

—

They both did their best to avoid contact during breakfast. Reese did great while, Zander, not so much. He was noticeably peaking at her, blushing. Sometimes he even forgot to eat; the spoon was hanging near his opened mouth with his glance just focused on the beauty that was sent from heavens.

She didn't even try, but all her movements were so angelic in his eyes; he couldn't help himself.

Dr. Z and Ed only glared at him suspiciously, Ursula, on the other hand, got annoyed by that very quickly. "Quit being creepy!" she growled and smashed the back of his head, knocking his face into the bowl of cereal with milk.

He straightened up, frowning as his face was soaked with milk.

Reese sighed sympathetically and mouthed "sorry" with a weak smile.

He returned the smile as he stood up and was about to head to the bathroom to wash his face when suddenly Helga slid to the table, scaring him and Ursula.

"I will not tolerate you making a mess here!" the android yelled them and thew wipes to Ursula.

"Why should I clean this?!" the green-haired groaned, getting no response. Zander grinned evilly and left.

Reese finished eating and walked out.

She thought it'd be better if she stayed away from Zander for now. Her presence alone made others annoyed at first, why would those two getting together be any different?

Also, she just went against everything she was convinced was right; she battled herself inside. Her common-sense knew that she shouldn't stay, but part of her couldn't forget about what happened the last night; it called for more of that...She needed that. It wasn't much, but just thinking about it made her heart race and her cheeks heat up.

She didn't even realize she was already at the D-lab.

Her thoughts were focused on the Alpha Gang member, on his song, his kindness, his love...

She stopped, her eyes locked on the ground. A deep sigh escaped her lips. Taken out of her fantasies by a familiar voice, she shot her head up; it came out of the lab building. It must have been just her imagination, it couldn't be...

She heard that voice calling her again; it felt like a dream. She turned to the source of the voice and saw a figure at the entrance of the lab; it was a girl. Reese had to make sure if it's real.

"Sis...?" she breathed, making her way to the building. The figure disappeared inside and Reese sped up to keep up with it. Once she made a step inside, she froze at the spot.

_"What are you doing?" _the voice in her head asked her. She turned away and was about to walk away—there was no way this could have been real.

But before she could even leave, an arm wrapped around her from behind and a hand covered her mouth. She groaned into the palm as she was dragged inside. As she struggled and almost got away from her kidnapper, a Cryolophosaurus was summoned. Its aggressive roar made her stop and let herself get dragged inside. It wasn't wise to stand against a dinosaur with nothing.

—

It was when Zander came back in the dining room, the Alpha Scanners started to beep. Since Reese was gone, they all decided to look for her—she does make their job a little bit easier after all—their best bet was the Black Pearl, but there...

"She's never here that soon; plus Paris is still here, she'd never go into action with her," Laura told them.

"What now? We can't do much without her..." Ed sighed defeatedly. "She always gets us out of trouble."

"Have you tried calling her?" Rod wondered, raising his eyebrows; he was aware of the simpleness of the team.

"That's genuinely a good idea," Ursula admitted.

The Ancients exchanged irritated looks and Cretacia decided to call Reese herself, but nobody answered. She shook her head. Trias frowned worriedly. She tried again, getting the same result.

Sooner than she could try for the third time, the dinosaur signal disappeared and then Reese was actually the one who called the main computer; with only the output sound turned on.

She uses her bracelet that she's upgraded as a communicator, so only the sound was available.

_"What do you want from me?"_ Reese's voice asked hatefully.

The others wondered if she's actually talking to them until a calm and cold voice replied, _"I want you to cooperate."_

They all were stunned to hear that voice because he was nowhere to be found for two years. Most of them were still trying to process what was going on, while one of them couldn't hold the anger back.

"Seth?! That snake's still here!" Dr. Z snapped.

"But where's here...?" Rod whispered, "of course..." He got to the other computer, searching for Reese's location.

_"You can forget about that,"_ Reese's voice replied.

_"Look, I am not trying to be the bad guy here, I only need your help."_

_"...This is the third, oh sorry, the fourth time I've been kidnapped or held a hostage and three of those instances involved you either directly or indirectly; I don't have a single reason to trust you."_

"They're at the D-lab," Rod announced, "that's where the dinosaur signal was. It would explain why the signal's suddenly gone. Seth still has the copies of the stone plates; he must have used a dinosaur to capture Reese."

Knowing where his angel is, Zander made his escape. Since all three of them were in the back, only his siblings noticed the door open and close. Ed turned around confusedly. Ursula did as well, frowning; they knew exactly where their brother headed off too and they decided to follow him.

—

Being kidnapped by the mad scientist, Reese was tied to a chair in the D-lab's main room. She knew what she should do and she managed to use her bracelet to contact the Black Pearl without letting anything be heard from the other end.

"...This is the third, oh sorry, the fourth time I've been kidnapped or held a hostage and three of those instances involved you either directly or indirectly; I don't have a single reason to trust you," she told him, glancing away. She was met with the gaze of a strange woman.

Her long silver hair was covering her left eye, her lavender-pink body had darker spots on in revealed by the short sleeves of her pink overalls, a wide metal-like belt was clenching around her back waist and sides, leaving her abdomen free. Her glowing pink eye was giving her a glance that Reese couldn't quite read.

This woman was who baited her in here in the first place. It wasn't Zoe who was calling her but this woman; her body can shapeshift because she is one of the Gel Jarks.

Reese was still looking at her, but she knew the blue-haired man smirked. The Gel Jark woman glanced at him and then walked over to Reese's back, taking the bracelet from her, turning it off.

"I should have figured you'd be clever enough to call for help," Seth told the blonde.

Reese didn't say anything.

"I don't have any intention of hurting you or any of those idiots; just make this easier for both of us."

She glared at him hatefully. "What makes you think I'll help you with anything after everything you've done?"

Her hostile tone didn't faze him at all; the smirk stayed painted on his face. "I might have made a few mistakes and doublecrossed everyone, but I've never caused anyone's death like you."

Her eyes widened. "How do you know...?"

"I have my ways of getting informed. I'll ask you one last time-"

He didn't even have a chance to continue. "What do you need help with?"

"Our scans revealed that there is a huge amount of power within you that we could use."

"...The Dark Pterosaur's power..." Reese shook her head. "Those scans lie. I've destroyed her...!"

"Liar."

"Do you expect me to provide you with the power of a goddess that almost murdered everyone including you?"

"That power could benefit all of us, not just you and me. With your research and power, we could change history," Seth explained, "we could control time. You could go back home. The Ancients could finally see their son again while being able to travel freely through time without damaging the timeline. This could even solve your heart's dilemma."

Reese closed her eyes, cringing in pain; how does dare he to use her own feelings against her? "How do you know?"

"I've already told you, haven't I?"

She turned away. "You have your ways of getting informed... Let me guess, that Gel Jark spy from the other day had a camera. It sure was clever to make it destroy itself with all the data when it got discovered." She tried her best to hide the disgust she held for such an action.

"All that praise goes to Ms. Jark here, not me." As soon as he said that, the Gel Jark woman blushed.

"Ms. Jark?"

"Yes." The Gel Jark woman bowed. "I apologize for my late introduction, Ms. Reese or Dr. Drake, whichever you prefer, I did not think it would be appropriate in this situation. I am Gelly the Gel Jark, Mr. Seth's assistant."

Reese was amazed by her politeness despite the situation. So, this must be the Gel Jark that was so close to Seth two years ago.

Seth looked to one of the monitors, noticing a movement on the security footage at the entrance to the building. "Oh, look what we have here."

"No...Not them..." Reese mouthed when she looked at the footage.

—

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the D-lab building, Zander finally stopped running, panting like crazy. His body was shaking in exhaustion and fear.

What is he going to find there? Is Reese okay? Is she even alive?

His fear didn't let him continue in.

"Zander!" a furious yell sounded behind him. He knew what was coming. He turned around and ducked to dodge Ursula's kick. Her heel hit the wall instead of his head. He straightened and blinked twice at his siblings.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ursula yelled at him.

"What does it look like?" he snapped back, "I'm trying to save Reese."

"Confronting Seth is insane," Ed objected, "he fought Helga and Jonathan with his bare hands and won. You have no chance!"

"I can't let him hurt her! She...She means the world to me! If anything happens to her, I don't think I'll survive that..." Tears ran down Zander's cheeks. "Look, I know it's dangerous, but I can't lose her! Not like that...I can't..." He broke into uncontrollable sobs just from thinking what could happen to his angel.

Listening to his brother's despair brought tears into Ed's eyes. He curled his hands into fists determinately. "I'm with you."

"Ed..." Zander grinned at him. "Thanks." Then they looked at Ursula.

She cringed and crossed her arms. "I'll help you guys."

"Really?" the guys gasped.

"Just because I want to punch Seth in the face for doublecrossing us." She glanced away. "And you two wouldn't survive a second without me."

"Ursula, you..."

"Let's just get going!"

—

"How heartwarming," Seth mocked the trio as he watched them go inside, "Ms. Jark, you know what to do."

"Yes." Gelly nodded, taking Seth's black Dino-holder.

"Wait!" Reese stopped her. "Please, don't hurt them. Scare them away, but don't hurt them," she demanded, "please."

"Don't tell me you've grown to care for those imbeciles," Seth spoke up.

"Maybe I have." Reese bit her lip.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Gelly was smiling at her. "I will attempt not to cause any direct harm to either of them, you have my word, Ms. Reese."

"Gelly..."

The Gel Jark woman left the room.

"She doesn't seem to be the best type for interrogation or holding a hostage," Reese commented.

"She isn't," Seth admitted, "she even insisted on not tying you up, although, let's be honest, you'd try to escape before I'd even speak up."

Reese cocked her head, shrugging as if saying 'you've got a point there'.

—

On the board of the Black Pearl, the rest was still trying to figure out how to confront Seth. They were aware of his abilities. Of course, despite some of them being patient, Dr. Z couldn't wait for the moment he'd get his hands on that traitor.

While the rest was coming up with a strategy, he was quickly losing his temper. "The longer we stand here, the more time he has to escape!" he suddenly snapped.

The others looked at him.

"I won't wait another second! You three, get-!" He turned around to witness that all three of his stooges were gone. "Where are those numbskulls?!" Before he could rush out himself, Helga grabbed his coat, holding him in one place.

The rest noticed as well.

"Oh, boy...those three aren't actually that dumb, are they?" Cretacia hoped.

Rod and Laura looked at each other and sighed. "Yes, they are..."

"I believe Reese is able to take care of herself," Trias said, "however, I doubt those three are capable of that. We should go."

—

The trio was walking through the D-lab's corridor, fearing of any potential ghosts appearing, but being met with something else than a ghost.

"That's you!" Zander gasped when Gelly stepped in their way. "You took that Cryolophosaurus card! ...where is she? Where's Reese?"

Gelly smiled calmly, closing her eye. "She is safe." When the human Gel Jark opened her eyes, she was glaring at them dangerously. "I demand you to leave before you get in harm's way."

"I am not leaving without my angel!"

"Leave," Gelly warned the three and summoned the Cryolophosaurus.

The Alpha Gang backed away in fear, knowing how strong the dinosaur is.

"Zander, go!" Ed commanded.

"What...?"

"Reese needs you, just go! Tank and I can distract them."

"But-"

"Just go already!" Ursula kicked Zander away angrily, encouraging him to go on without them.

—

"You're thinking about accepting my request, are you?" Seth wondered, smirking.

"No, I'm not," Reese growled, trying to glance away.

"Liar."

"So are you."

He leaned over to her and was about to say something when he was suddenly knocked down.

Reese watched as the mad scientist received a punch after a punch from none other than Zander. It was strange, Seth wouldn't let anyone beat him up like that. He didn't seem amused by those attacks. No, he was letting Zander think he has an advantage, waiting for his time to strike.

Seth kicked his attacker in the stomach and pinned him down to the ground.

"Zander, no!"

"Have you really thought I'd be that easy to beat?" he asked almost devilishly before letting go of him, standing up and turning his attention to the monitors.

The Alpha Gang member crawled to his feet and charged at him again. Seth just pushed him away no problem.

Reese couldn't just watch him be pushed around like that, but what could she do...? As Zander collapsed to the floor again, something kicked in. "Seth, don't ever touch my boyfriend again!" she cried.

Hearing those words, Zander's heart leaped and his body gained new strength. He jumped to his feet, ready to strike again when out of nowhere, the whole building started to shake.

"What is the-"

"The lab's collapsing," Reese realized, parts of the already broken ceiling falling around her.

"It must be the dino battle," Seth concluded and his eyes widened, "Gelly!" He pulled a flash disk out of a computer and ran away. "I recommend you to get out of here. Now!"

Zander just stood there, panting, processing what just happened. A boulder falling next to him snapped him back into reality. He got to Reese, untying her. Once she was free, she stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay, my angel?" he asked worriedly, returning the hug.

"That's what I should be asking you!" she reproached him, "we gotta get out."

"Right!" Zander went ahead while Reese grabbed her bracelet, however, he tripped, hitting the floor once more.

Reese helped him to stand up, but he couldn't walk properly; his fall sprained his ankle. She wrapped her arm around him and helped him out.

—

Ursula and Ed managed to escape, followed by Gelly; they were met with the rest of the Black Pearl's crew. Sooner than they could explain why they headed off without a word, Seth also got out, receiving hateful glares from everyone.

It would be so easy to get him right there and then if it wasn't for one detail; Reese and Zander were still inside and that was a much greater concern than revenge.

—

Reese had a hard time dragging the tall man through the rubble on the ground. The building was becoming more and more unstable the longer they took.

"We're almost there!" Reese reassured him when the made the last turn in the corridor, seeing the light of the outside.

Several parts of the ceiling fell down, blocking space of the entrance; there was still a little bit of space left, but if they take a longer, they could get trapped.

"We have to hurry!"

"Leave me here, my angel... I'm only slowing you down," Zander pleaded her, "go and save yourself."

"And leave you to die? Never."

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave you!" she snapped at him, losing her temper in the stress, "I can't do that. I...I love you, Zander! I can't just leave you behind!"

Her voice echoed through the corridor and he stared at her in utter surprise before...

He shot his head up to see boulders falling right at them. He listened to his instincts and bent over Reese to protect her.

The rubble was about to hit his back but never did. They looked up and saw Helga, Jonathan, and a Gel Jark in its original form holding the rubble.

"Guys..."

"Gelly too...?" Reese gazed in amaze, but then realized what they should do with this given chance. She dragged Zander outside as fast as she could.

Once those two were out of danger, Jonathan looked at Helga. "Go, I'll hold it."

The female android shot a glare at him. "I am much faster. You go."

"But-"

The Gel Jark beeped while her pink eye was blinking. Only the two androids could understand her; she was going to let them escape while she holds the rubble. They both nodded as the Gel Jark's body extended around the rubble, helping them escape.

The couple rushed outside, followed by the androids.

The building collapsed and a lavender-pink slime crawled out of the rubble, leaving immediately with Seth.

That was none of their worries as Reese and Zander stared at each other.

"Did you mean that?" he asked her, "did you mean what you said there?"

She took his hand. "I..." Her cheeks reddened at his tensed gaze. She sighed to relieve her stress. "I did. I meant everything I said."

"Reese..."

"I love you."

He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He cupped her cheek, smiling. "I love you too. I always have...since the moment I first saw you I knew that I want to be with you. I'll come with you."

"What?"

"I'll come with you to the present so we can be together. If you want me to of course."

"I do."

They leaned in and their lips met as they held onto one another.

The others watched in shock, seeing that they finally got together.

They pulled away, smiling.

Their moment was interrupted by a cough. They turned to the others awkwardly, blushing.

—

Once they came back to the HQ, they were met with Ellie and Jeremy. It was time.

The freckled blonde was shaking like crazy when she asked to talk to Zander in private. Of course, it wasn't so private because their families listened behind the opened door, forcing Reese to listen as well as both Ursula and Jeremy held her there.

"O-okay, just...don't freak out, please..." Ellie stuttered.

"I'll try," Zander replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just tell him already," Jeremy murmured behind the door.

"We don't have the whole day," Dr. Z growled.

"I don't like eavesdropping so just let me go," Reese complained, but Ursula held her in one place.

"No. You two are dating now, so you should know about anything between him and his ex," Ursula explained, receiving a strange glare from the scientist.

"I also think you should know about that," Ed told the blonde.

"This is just rude," Laura commented.

"Leave them be, we can't do anything about that," Rod told her.

"Okay...Fine..." Ellie's pants sounded from the room.

"It's okay, take your time," Zander reassured her.

Ellie took a deep breath and the next thing she knew was that her own voice loudly announced her pregnancy with Zander's child.

"She's what?!" everyone who had no idea gasped.

The one with the biggest trouble taking it in was Zander. After a while of staring, he fainted.

Ursula smirked and glanced at Jeremy. "Looks like I win the bet." He glared at her, giving her 10 yen.

"How was I supposed to know he'd faint?"

Zander got a hold of himself, sitting up with a huge grin painted on his face. "I'm going to be a father... I can't believe that. I'm going to be a father!" he cried in happiness. He jumped to his feet and hugged Ellie tightly. "That's amazing! Is...Is that why-"

"Yes. I was nervous about telling you, so I rather broke up with you. I needed to handle it myself first. And... It didn't really work out between us... I hope you know what I mean."

"I do... We weren't meant to be a couple...but, Ellie, I'll make sure to be the best father our child could ever have."

"I hoped for nothing more. Live your life as you want, just-"

"Be a father, I know."

Despite her boyfriend's indescribable happiness, Reese couldn't help but worry. Not because the pregnancy itself could endanger their relationship, but because of what he said before.

_"I'll come with you to the present so we can be together."_

In complete silence, she left. The others were talking to her, but she ignored them until-

"Angel!"

She stopped and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Zander asked her, "this doesn't mean that Ellie and I could get together or anything."

"That's not it..."

"Then what-"

"You can't come with me, not now when you're going to be a father. You can't leave your child for me, leaving it to wonder why its father's gone. Or do you want it to ask the same question as you?" she wondered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I...I don't want that, but what about us? Did all of that mean nothing to you?" He took her hand.

"No...This isn't about us anymore! It doesn't matter what we do, we're going to suffer either way. We'll either be separated or one of us will lose a family; I'd rather have only the two of us hurt than hurting more innocents."

"You're so caring and I love that about you, my angel..."

"I love you too..." She whipped her hand from his grip. "I'll have to accept the fact that you could never be mine..."

"Please...don't use my own words against me..." he pleaded, trying to reach her, but she slipped away, walking her own way, "my angel..." Tears were running down his cheeks.

Ellie walked over to him. "I'm so sorry...it's all my fault if I hadn't-"

"No. You aren't to blame for that. Reese is just very responsible," he reassured her, "she doesn't want to hurt people again. ...she's wonderful..." He stumbled away with his head and hair hanging down sadly.

"I'm sorry..." Ellie murmured.

"And we're where we started!" Ursula rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I don't get it!" Jeremy shrieked, "why doesn't she just stay here? It's so obvious she wants that."

"Because she's afraid of her own guilt," Trias said, "Reese doesn't want to risk anything by depending on her emotions. If either of them left their respective time eras, it could corrupt the timeline."

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "And how exactly?"

"Hm...We've accidentally corrupt the timeline once as well," Ed remembered and brought a whiteboard just like the last time.

Rod shook at the reminder of that. "Ugh...I can't view vegetables the same way again after that experience..."

Ed started drawing on the board. "Reese's presence or absence could have an effect on the past and the future, causing what's known as the butterfly effect. And the same would happen if Zander went with her. He could accidentally temper with her relationships with others, avoiding important moments in our history."

"Great, so we're going to have to listen to all Zander's whining again because of her stupid fear," Dr. Z complained, "what's the worst that can happen if she stays here?"

"History would be changed forever and we might be wiped out of existence," Trias opposed.

"Didn't seem a big problem when you left your son in the past," Ursula reminded him.

"That was a completely different situation. He was always meant to stay there. When we came back two years ago, I found evidence of his effect on the past, including a book we've all seen."

"Then let's just check on Reese's presence in the past," Laura suggested.

Cretacia shook her head. "Our future's formed by our own actions affected by our personalities and experiences, not by some script," she quoted one of Rex's friends, "Reese should decide if she stays herself, not based on some timeline."

Trias looked at her with concern. "Do you realize that that puts all of us in danger?"

"I do. And I realized that even when we first decided to travel through time."

He nodded.

—

Reese collapsed on her bed, crying. She rubbed her eyes from beneath her glasses. "I should have known...I have to pay for my sins like that...Although, why does Zander suffer as well...?"

_"Because you're the one hurting him," _she heard that deep female voice that made her blood freeze. The Dark Pterosaur...

She quickly sat up, seeing an older woman with long gray hair falling into her right eye, both of her eyes were like tiny dark obsidians on her pale face scarred by a devilish grin.

"Zepar...?"

_"In all my glory!"_

"What are you doing here...?" Reese breathed, shaking her head, "no...you're dead...! You should be gone!"

_"First of all, we both know that isn't quite true; how else would you not feel the pain of your wounds? And second of all, who said I'm even real, Creator?"_

"What do you want? Why are you here now?!" Reese swiftly stood up.

_"Look, Creator, I'm something like your conscious. Or rather a ghost of your past."_ Zepar started pacing around the room. _"You just need someone to talk to and I'm your best bet since I can pretty much turn into anyone."_

"I don't understand."

_"Alright then." _Zepar massaged her temple and shrugged, changing her appearance into a teenage girl with short blonde and brunette hair wrapped around by a purple bandanna.

"Kyra..."

_"You need cheering up, Ree?!" _She enthusiastically grabbed the scientist's hands.

_"Or reassuring?" _She hugged her, turning into a chubby brunet man with glasses.

That didn't help Reese at all.

The devil was about to transform again, but she got pushed away, changing into her normal form.

"No! I don't need you to remind me of what I would leave behind if I decided to stay. I can't! As much as I want to, I can't do that..."

_"Why not? And don't you dare tell me it's because of what you've done! Sure, you've wanted to make others happy, change the timeline and depended purely on your emotions in your decisions and everything went, excuse my wording, to shit! But does that mean it has to have the same result every time? No! There's a reason why you were sent here! You have a chance to be happy and you're about to throw that off the window! Just tell me...What do you want?!"_

"I... I want to be..." Reese murmured.

_"Didn't hear that!"_

"I want to be with Zander," she said determinately.

_"That's right!"_

"...why are _you _the one cheering me up?"

Zepar shrugged. _"How am I supposed to know?" _She knocked on Reese's forehead. _"This is in your head. I'm not even real."_

"Well, I am sure having weird dreams..."

_"Yeah, you might wanna talk to someone about that."_

Reese suddenly opened her eyes, uncovering them. She looked around, making sure it was really a dream. It didn't matter to her if it was real or not, her mind was right.

—

"We gotta do something!"

"Right! We can't let those two break up like that!" Dr. Z and Ursula growled in the living room; the others finally left.

"Why are you so concerned about Zander's relationship with Reese all of a sudden?" Ed wondered.

"We're not concerned!" they snapped at him.

"Oh, sure..." He glared at them both intensely, trying to convince them to confess the truth. He's heard that pressure like that could break some people.

After having Ed staring at them like that for three minutes, they gave up.

"Fine! I do care about you three! Happy?!" Dr. Z snapped.

"Actually, I am." Ed closed his eyes, smiling in delight.

"Yeah, I do care as well," Ursula admitted, "but the fact that Zander wouldn't stop whining plays a bigger role. We gotta get them back together or that idiot's going to kill himself."

"But what?"

At that moment, their Alpha Scanners went off, signaling another dinosaur in downtown. That gave Dr. Z an idea. "You know, you could force them into working together."

"That's it!" Ursula turned to Ed. "Bring me two specific dinosaurs from the ship and then we'll each grab one of those lovebirds."

"Roger!"

—

Not long after being told there was a dinosaur signal, Zander was being forcefully dragged into an Alpha Craft by Ursula. Once at the place, she tossed him his Scanner. He only frowned as a Carcharodontosaurus roamed around the city. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that Ed wasn't with them.

His brother actually joined in soon with Reese following him.

The couple only glanced at each other. Seeing that Zander wasn't in a mood to talk, Reese stayed quiet.

Meanwhile, Ursula and Ed summoned Terry and Tank, quietly reminding them of what they agreed to, meaning, at least pretend to fight for a while and then get defeated so Zander and Reese can fight without getting suspicious of the plan.

It didn't take long for the Carcharodontosaurus to knock the T-Rex and the Saichania down since they didn't even try for the plan.

The couple got yelled at by Ursula; they knew it's up to them now. However, when Reese took the grass card Ed gave her and Zander took a card out of his Alpha Scanner, they found out that those weren't their cards, but the Saurolophus duo instead. As Zander panicked, not knowing what to do, Reese didn't hesitate and summoned the Saurolophus with a green crest.

He looked around, calling for his mate.

Reese stroked his head. "You'll get to be with her again, I promise, but right now I need your help."

He called out again sadly.

Zander felt such sympathy towards the dinosaur. He swiped his card to summon the orange Saurolophus.

The dinosaur couple immediately nuzzled each other.

"That's so sweet," Zander murmured.

"Now's not the time for romance," Reese said strictly, stabbing Zander's heart.

The Carcharodontosaurus proved her point by shooting a Fire Canon at them. The male Saurolophus was the first one to notice. He pushed his mate away, getting a hit for her, although, Reese, who was standing behind him, didn't manage to dodge. He was thrown away by the impact, taking Reese with him.

His back hit a building while she landed on the ground near him, her glasses falling down and cracking.

Zander and the female stared worriedly.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Ursula commented.

"You think?" Ed glared at her puzzlingly.

"Grr! Zander, catch!" Ursula yelled at her older brother, tossing several grass move cards to him.

He caught them and immediately used one of them, the one he claimed to hate so much. While Metal Wing's Pteranodons distracted the carnivore, he and the Saurolophus rushed to the attacked; it wasn't easy for him since his ankle still hurt.

"My angel!" Zander wrapped his arms around Reese. "Are you hurt?"

"Zander...?" The two amethysts opened. Without her glasses, everything was fuzzy.

"Angel!" He gasped, stroking her cheek. She took his hand as he did. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me..."

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"What are you apologizing for?" Reese wondered, "I'm the one who hurt you." She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "What I said wasn't fair towards you... I love-"

He pressed his fingers to her lips before she could continue. "As you said, now's not the time for romance." She smiled at him and nodded.

The Saurolophus nuzzled each other again. The couples got up ready to battle by one another's side.

"Alright, let's stop that _'Caraorthodontosaurus'_, you two!" Zander told the dinosaurs and they charged at the carnivore.

"Um...Zan... It's called a Carcharodontosaurus," Reese corrected him.

"Oh, really? So, that's how it's pronounced!" He beamed at his angel's knowledge while the dinosaur fight was going on.

She couldn't hold back her smile at his excitement. She then turned her attention to the battle. "We must figure out her weakness if we want to win. Though, I have no clue what could it be."

"That's easy! Its jaws," he replied, grinning.

"How do you know that?"

"When we first encountered it, one of the br—I mean, Rex defeated it by hitting its jaws."

"Of course... We have to immobilize the Carcharodontosaurus and have the Metal Wing attack. ...how do we do that?"

Zander took her hand cautiously. "Together."

Reese reached into the coat for a move card. "Thorn Whip should do the trick-"

"Wait." Zander took her other hand. "Why don't we go for a fusion?" He gave her one of his move cards.

She blinked at him twice. "Okay..."

The couple turned to the battle. "Saurolophus! Emerald Garden!" Zander swiped the card through the Alpha Scanner and Reese put hers to the iron plate pinned to the inside of the coat, activating the move.

Both Saurolophus shot a green ball each at the Carcharodontosaurus and surrounded it by a strange garden that drained its power twice as fast.

"Pteranodons, now!"

As the carnivore was struggling with Emerald Garden, she attempted to shoot another fireball, but then the Pteranodons hit her jaw at their highest speed at once, resulting in the Carcharodontosaurus turning into a card.

"We did it! We did it!" Zander celebrated and hugged Reese. He looked at her with a wide grin. It was wiped away when he was snapped back into reality. Looking at her reminded him of their argument. "Sorry..." He pulled away.

Reese wrapped her arms around him tightly, shaking her head as it was buried in his chest. "I'm sorry for what I said...You were about to sacrifice everything you know just to be with me and I wasn't able to do the same for you..."

"It's alright, Reese." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "The important thing is if it makes you happy."

"I've never been very good with relationships, but..." She looked up at him. "Even I know that two lovers shouldn't be separated."

"My angel..."

"I'll stay here."

"What?"

"I'll stay here so we can be together. If you want me to of course."

"I do... I-I do. I do!" he cried in happiness, kissing all over her face, making her chuckle.

"I love you."

"Wait! But what about your family? What about everyone you know?" he wondered.

"They'll manage to pull through without me. The D-lab is in good hands with Dr. Taylor. My assistant Justin can handle all the technology there too. I don't have to worry about anything messing up because Rex manages to solve all problems. My parents would be happy for me; I'd soon move away either way. And as for Zoe, she's never needed me in the first place; she can take care of herself, I'm sure of that. We're still working on getting the time machine fixed, so it doesn't mean I'll never see them again."

"So, that's your final decision...?"

Reese nodded. "Final decision. You're my reason to stay."

He grinned. "I'm more your 'ReeZan'," he joked.

"Silly," she chuckled and kissed him.

Their Saurolophus partners pushed them closer, making them laugh.

"We're all a pretty good team," he admitted.

"We are. What do you think, Amour?" Reese patted the male Saurolophus. He roared in agreement.

"Amour?"

"They need names, don't they?"

"Right..." Zander glanced at the female Saurolophus. They both tilted their heads as they were looking at one another. "Hm...What about Sarah?" The Saurolophus nudged him, roaring happily. "I'll take that as a yes."

Watching from the distance, Ursula and Ed could only grin at their first successful plan.

—

"Okay, try these," Cretacia told Reese on board of the Black Pearl, handing her glasses similar to her own.

Reese put them on, however, her surroundings were still fuzzy for her. "It's nice of you, but I doubt we have the same dioptries."

"Just give it a sec!" The blonde winked at her.

_"Providing a biometric scan," _a male AI voice said from the glasses, _"scanning eye condition. Adjusting." _Suddenly, her view was back to normal.

"Wow..."

"J can't only adjust to your eyesight, he's also great as a spy tool or a research assistant," Cretacia explained.

"J..." Reese turned to Zander. "How do I look in these?"

He stared at her breathlessly, his face all red.

"Um, Zan? You okay?"

He grinned stupidly. "I sure have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world...No matter what you wear."

Reese blushing, smiling back.

"Are you certain you want to stay here?" Trias asked her.

"To be honest, I've never been more sure in my entire life." She walked over to her boyfriend. Zander's face was still red. "We're tied together by the steel chains of love."

He hugged her tightly. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me!"

"That's what you told me the second time we met." She returned the embrace.

—

**Finally, all ReeZan issues are solved! Okay, this time I went with a song from The Greatest Showman for the title because the song resembles the ReeZan situation perfectly; it was also suggested to me a while ago by Raven, so yeah, I've made a video for that song too.**

**I must admit that I haven't planned it being so long.**

**But hey, Seth is back, that's cool! Right? Haha...right...?**

**Yes, J is back, but other being an AI, he has nothing to do with J from the original OoTaS. If you don't know anything about him from the original, then let it be; it isn't important here. He's basically E.D.I.T.H. from MCU.**

**As for Gelly, she is technically an OC, but not quite an OC since she is based on something that already exists in the anime, just like Zepar or the dinos. Either way, the idea for Gelly came from Raven and me.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna leave you with ReeZan and Amour and Sarah being a team! Bye for now!**


	10. Shut Up And Dance

It was early morning; Jeremy was in a deep sleep, clenching onto his pillow with a big red R on it, murmuring quietly.

"...Surr...surrender...now...or prepare...prepare to fi...fig-!" His blue eyes shot open when he heard a bathroom door slam from the corridor. He quickly sat up, put his glasses on, grabbed an elastic band and rushed to the bathroom.

His sister, Ellie, was leaning over the toilet, vomiting while trying to keep her hair off her face. Jeremy was prepared for that. He gathered her hair and put it into a ponytail. "Hey, sis... You okay?"

Ellie stopped vomiting and smiled weakly. "Y...yeah...Thanks..."

"Don't mention it... Hey, I'll go make breakfast."

She nodded.

He left her and made his way to the kitchenette. He found nothing but one box of milk in the fridge. He sighed and prepared breakfast.

After some time, Ellie came to the dining room to be met with a bowl of milk and a box of cereals. When she poured the cereals in the bowl, she found out there is very little of them. She frowned at her brother. "This isn't enough for both of us..."

"Eat up. You need to eat for two," he told her, "I can go a day or without breakfast. ...I guess my salary isn't enough for the two us."

"I'm sorry for not getting a job. Else we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Hey, I think there's a two days old bread somewhere, so no worries."

"...fine..." Ellie started eating quietly.

Jeremy reached for an old bread hidden behind some empty plastic packs on a counter and cut a slice. He was nibbling on the bread when a small android in the shape of a letter flew in.

"Oh, mail's here."

_"You have received two messages into the household's inbox,"_ the android announced and threw two pieces of paper at the siblings, _"Ellie and Jane Komatsu, you are invited to Sanjo High School's reunion at the cultural house on July 22 at 7 pm. Invited are allowed to bring one guest each."_

The siblings looked at the papers they caught as the android left.

"A school reunion?" Ellie murmured and a wide smile formed on her face, "that's amazing! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Jeremy didn't share his sister's excitement. He frowned, rolled his blue eyes and threw the ticket on the floor. "Nope!"

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked him.

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Why?!" Jeremy glared at her offendedly. He crossed his arms on his chest. "I don't have a single reason to go. Nobody really cared about me at school, nobody but the Alpha Gang and you. I was bullied and coming out didn't help me either! You think that an outcast like me would have fun there?" He turned away. "No...I'd just get bullied again..." He shook his head wildly. "They couldn't even get my new name right. I just can't waste my time around people like that..."

His sister placed her hand on his shoulder. "Understandable. I won't force you into going there."

"Are you sure it's good for you to go there?" he wondered, "you're gonna be four months pregnant by then."

"I'm gonna be fine." Ellie winked at him.

"If you say so..."

—

After a few hours when the sun finally rose completely, the Alpha Gang also started their breakfast.

"Come on, angel. Please..." Zander demanded as he was cuddling Reese at the table.

The blonde was blushing in his arms. "Zan, no..."

"Pretty please..." He pouted.

"Okay..." She gave up. "Just once."

He took a cup of yogurt from her and fed her some. She ate happily, smiling back at him when he grinned goofily. She kissed his cheek.

Watching them, Ursula pointed into her opened mouth, pretending to gag.

"Guys, maybe not here," Ed tried to tell them.

"Could you two get a room?" Dr. Z growled.

The couple looked at each other embarrassedly.

"I told you to wait until after we eat," Reese reminded Zander.

"Sorry..." Zander hung his head sadly.

In the next moment, a post android flew in.

_"You have received three messages into the household's inbox,"_ the android announced and threw two pieces of paper at the siblings, slapping them in the face, _"Ursula, Zander and Ed Z, you are invited to Sanjo High School's reunion at the cultural house on July 22 at 7 pm. Invited are allowed to bring one guest each."_

Reese took Zander's invitation as it was still stuck to his face and the android left. "Let's see..." she read, "all students who absolved at least one year on Sanjo High during years 2116-2120 are invited to a reunion prom at the city's cultural house starting at 7 pm on the 22nd of July, 2130. The theme of the prom is From the Beginning of Time to the Last Century, fitting costumes are welcomed. Invited are allowed to bring only one guest each. ...From the Beginning of Time...That could be fun."

"That doesn't sound like you," Ed pointed out, "I've never thought you're into parties."

"Not really...Although, the theme could be interesting; it's made perfectly for you three."

"Blondie's just glad she won't be the only fossil around," Ursula mocked the scientist, smirking.

"So, now I am the old lady here?" Reese wondered, unimpressed. Zander kissed the back of her head. "I know who my guest is gonna be," he whispered. Reese only smiled at him.

"Hm...A guest..." Ed thought, "doc, would you like to come with us?"

"No," Dr. Z replied, "I won't babysit you three there. Ask Helga."

"No, not Helga!" all three refused.

"Why not?"

"The last time we took her to prom with us she followed us all the time," Zander started.

"She scared everyone away..." Ed complained, "we couldn't dance with anyone."

"You two don't even know how to dance with someone. The worst part is that she stole all _my _spotlight!" Ursula snapped.

"Alright then. I'll ask Rod and Laura. Can I take this with me?" Reese asked Zander, showing the invitation.

"Sure. Oh, and what are you gonna wear?"

"It's almost seven weeks away. I don't know yet."

Suddenly, a memory hit Ursula; she got up. "Please, tell me we still have those dinosaur clothes from the 2007 France."

"I would, but I don't wanna lie," Ed told her. She groaned annoyedly.

"Pity that I've left mine back at home," Reese said, "see you guys later." She headed on the time machine.

—

Once there, she told everyone about the reunion.

"You can count on us," Rod told her.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Laura agreed.

Reese smiled "That's what I thought." She turned to the Ancients. "And what about you? Have you got the invitation yet?" She knew they are the same age as the trio, so it made sense that they'd be invited too.

"We actually went to a private school," Trias said, "that's where we met."

"I see. I apologize for not asking you first."

"It's okay. Trias forbade me from going to these events because I embarrass him or something like that." Cretacia smiled cheekily as if she was proud of her prohibiting.

Reese smiled softly and sat down. "J, find me some online dancing lessons."

_"Searching," _the AI said and windows of dances popped on Reese's glasses.

"Dancing lessons?"

"J, save the browser history," Reese ordered and turned back to the others as the windows closed. "Zander invited me as his guest and he might have some issues with dancing in pairs, judging from Ursula's comment. I myself have never been to a prom, so I'm not skilled in dancing either."

"If it is required I could provide you with dancing lessons myself," Jonathan offered, "among many others, part of my code contains a program that allows me to teach anyone how to dance."

"Really? Thank you, I appreciate the offer." She gave the android a wide smile. "Wait..." She eyed the Ancients questioningly. "Why would a butler android and an assistant of two paleontologists need a feature like that?"

Cretacia giggled, excited to answer as she jumped closer to Reese with a smug on her face. "Trias needed to learn to dance for our wedding. He was so dedicated to it, which made it much more romantic."

"I see." Reese nodded. "Did it work?"

"He was ex-cel-lent!"

—

Meanwhile, in the HQ's living room, Zander and Ed were having a similar crisis.

"Ursula's right, we don't know how to dance..." Ed hung his head defeatedly, sitting on the couch, "what do we do?"

"We?!" Zander glanced at him in panic. "No, what do I do? You don't have a girlfriend relying on your dance moves that can compare to a fish on dry land! I shouldn't have asked Reese out on an event like that...!" He was pacing over the room with his head in his hands. "I'm gonna embarrass myself! I don't wanna step on her foot or something." Unknowingly, he started kicking everything around, making a mess around the room.

"Maybe we shouldn't go, so we don't humiliate ourselves," Ed suggested, "...again..." He added sadly.

"I can't..." Zander stopped pacing. "Reese seemed so happy about going. I can't just burst her bubble like that."

"Nobody's going to dance with me..."

"Don't say that. I'm sure somebody will!" he tried to cheer Ed up, "Ellie won't possibly turn you out."

Ed looked at him. Staring at each other for a while, that name suddenly clicked in. "Ellie!" the brothers said unison.

That's it! Ellie used to take dancing courses while at school. She could teach them both!

Without letting them go further with this revelation, Helga burst into the room in anger. It was then when Zander realized what mess he's made around.

Knowing that this was a dangerous place and situation, they disappeared from the room sooner than the maid managed to speak up.

They headed to the Komatsus to ask Ellie for help. They were aware there was a chance of her refusing, but they had to give it a try.

Not long after ringing the doorbell, the freckled blonde opened the front door and welcomed the two with a wide smile. When they walked in, they explained why they're there.

Hearing a single mention of the reunion, Jeremy headed immediately into his room.

"What's up with him?" Zander asked.

Ellie sighed, looking at him sadly. "He's...he's been reminded. His time on Sanjo High wasn't the best, you both know that. It was then when he started to transition and that wasn't easy for him. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's gonna watch some of his favorite anime and then repeat all versions of those mottos to calm himself down." Ellie lightened up a little at the thought of her little sibling being all caught up in his passion, adoring his favorite redheaded female villain. "So, you two need dancing lessons?"

"Yes. Urgently," Ed replied, "if that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me! Alright, now just do what I tell you to."

—

He couldn't stand a mention of that school, the place that made him go through so much. Ten years ago, they hated Jane, why would Jeremy be any different?

He kept asking himself why did _he_ have to go through that. Being hurt and ignored, mocked by the people around him.

Thanks to him being Ellie's sibling, he managed to get certain protections from the Alpha Gang who knew Ellie from the orphanage.

Zander has always been tall and adding to the fact that he's six years older than Jeremy, helped to keep some bullies away; they were crept out by him.

Ed was Jeremy's only classmate that stuck with him, getting bullied as well. They were each other's emotional support.

And then there was Ursula; the gorgeous, popular and dangerous Ursula. Being noticed by her meant that you're someone and having her as an ally was the best thing that could have happened to him. Even as young Jane, Jeremy wanted to be like her and he even made some green stripes in his black hair.

High school wasn't all that bad after all, Jeremy thought to himself. He had friends and his sister.

And that's when it hit him... He complains about his hard life, but the people that helped him through it had it worse...

Ellie's real mother died after she was born.

Ed's parents died in a car accident when he was three.

Zander's mother abandoned him when he was six.

And Ursula...she had it the worst out of them all. Her real parents were still alive, but...they're dead to her.

—

Eleven years ago it all started for Jeremy or rather Jane back then. He's been an outcast from the start. If he wasn't bullied by his classmates he was overlooked by teachers. Mostly the PE lessons weren't the best ones for him and for Ed either; it was that one subject that separated him the most from the real self that helped him understand the one he adored.

His and Ed's class shared some PE lessons with Ellie and Ursula's class.

Ellie has always been a little clumsy and that endangered people around her sometimes. When they were playing soccer once, she accidentally kicked the ball in Ursula's face, causing her nose to bleed as well as knocking to the floor on her shoulder. Ellie immediately burst into tears and started apologizing as she usually does. That didn't calm Ursula's anger.

Being hurt, the green-haired was sent to the bathroom. After being gone for way too long, Jeremy was sent to check up on her.

When he opened the door, he saw Ursula without her shirt on, examining her bruised shoulder in the mirror. Seeing her made a young girl Jeremy used to be blush, but then he noticed that Ursula's back was covered in old scars.

He stared at her back while her face's reflection was glaring at him. "Get out, Jane!" she yelled as she threw her shirt at the younger girl.

"I... I-I'm sorry! I just had to check on you..." Jeremy murmured. He walked over to her and gave her back her shirt. "...Em...your scars..."

"What about them?" Ursula snapped, snatching her shirt back and taking it on.

"They're...where did you...? How...?"

"That's none of your business!"

"...Alright. ...just wanted to make sure you're okay..."

Ursula gritted her teeth, suddenly mumbled, "tch...they're...they're almost eleven years old..."

"What?" Jeremy looked at her in disbelief that she's actually willing to tell him.

She turned away, glancing at the floor. "...they're from my parents...An ugly reminder of the ones that gave me life and then tried to take it away from me."

"No way..." he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity! Tch... Don't you dare tell that to anyone."

"Why would I?" he asked her, "you've just put your trust in me and I appreciate that."

—

Jeremy sighed and laid on the bed.

The only reason why he'd go to the reunion would be her.

—

In the living room, Ellie was teaching her friends how to dance.

"Okay, take my hand and put the other one around my waist."

"Where?" Zander asked her nervously as Ellie placed his hands where she said.

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "My waist is your limit?"

"It is when I have a girlfriend." He blushed, looking away.

"Don't worry about it, just follow my lead."

"Okay..."

Ellie led her ex-boyfriend across the room as she was humming.

"Zander, I...I was wondering if you'd...if you'd like to know the baby's gender," Ellie murmured while dancing.

The Alpha Gang member was so caught off guard that ha gasped, let go of Ellie and accidentally stepped on her foot. "You know the gender?!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry...Y-you know what's it gonna be?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not yet. I just wanna know if I should tell you once it'd be possible."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me because we're gonna love them either way." He smiled softly.

"Wow... You've never been so touchy-feely when we were dating," Ellie commented, "that child really has an effect on you."

"It isn't just the child," Ed spoke up, "it's even worse when he's with Reese."

"That only shows how much better she's for you," Ellie admitted.

Out of nowhere, Jeremy's disappointed scream sounded from his room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ellie asked loudly.

"I HAVE A SHIFT DURING THE REUNION!" Jeremy yelled back. Working at the culture house's bar, he had to come—their lack of money didn't allow him to say no.

"Well, it looks like he's going either way," Ellie chuckled and then turned back to the brothers, "now, your turn, Ed."

"I'm not sure about-" He didn't even have a chance to finish as Ellie grabbed his hand and dragged him to her. He placed his hands she instructed and let her teach him.

"Now, that's it. Just slow and careful."

He listened to her sweet voice and soon turned his attention from their feet up to her chocolate eyes. She was taller than him, holding him close.

His face turned red as he asked, "Ellie? W-would you...would you like to be my...my date for the prom?"

This time it was she who stopped dancing, looking at him with surprise in her face. "Ed..."

He frowned nervously, starting to sweat. A huge weight fell off his shoulders when she spoke up.

"Yes. I'd love that."

"Really...?" He smiled.

She nodded reassuringly.

—

Seven weeks later, the reunion was only an hour away.

In her room, Ursula was going through her closet. There were some outfits from their stay in 2007, but despite spending so much money on them, she refused to wear either of them.

They just weren't good enough anymore.

She was becoming desperate when she spotted something worth her attention.

She burst out of her room in her pirate outfit. It seemed that she's the only one ready. "What takes so long, you two?!"

"Sorry..." sounded from the two rooms around. Her brothers walked out of the rooms and to her shock they as well were wearing pirate outfits.

"You've gotta be kidding!" she yelled at them, "what's that supposed to be?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zander wondered.

"This!" Ursula pointed at them.

"These are our costumes for tonight," Ed told her happily.

"You can't be serious! We can't have the same type of costumes! Oh, you two take those clothes off immediately!" She jumped at them, starting a brawl.

"Why should we be the ones changing?"

"Because I say so!"

"No! Not the hair!"

As the sibling fight was going on, Reese, Rod, and Laura walked over to them already dressed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rod joked, wearing a scarlet vest with an indigo coat over it, white legging and white boots.

"Those three really have some serious anger issues," Laura commented. She was dressed in a wide pink dress decorated with red ribbons over it.

Reese cleared her throat to get the trio's attention. The Alpha Gang froze in the middle of the brawl—Ursula was holding Zander down, pulling his sticking out hair while Ed was trying to get her off their brother—and looked at her. Zander's jaw fell open when he spotted his girlfriend in a light lavender dress. She had a few red ribbons and very likely light Acer Palmatum leaves in her hair, holding it up. A cyan hand fan was in her hands.

The trio got to their feet and Zander stumbled over to Reese, cupping her cheeks.

"You look great as a pirate," she told him.

"And you look wonderful...as always."

"Thank you. It's meant to be from the French revolution, 1615."

"You're beautiful..." he whispered.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by Ursula who pushed them away from each other. "Okay, lovebirds, can we go now?"

"But I thought you didn't want Zander and me to wear the pirate outfits like you," Ed remembered."

"You can keep those on," she said, then glared at the couple, "as long as you two keep your lovey-dovey stuff off my sight."

The couple looked at each other he apologetically while she more confidently.

They headed off.

"We're going, doc!" Ursula called, "we won't be back until midnight." There was no response. They were about to leave the building when Laura stopped.

"Go ahead without me," she spoke up.

The other turned to her. "Why? Laura, is something wrong?" Rod asked her.

She shook her head, smiling. "No. I just..." She made a step back. "Just go and enjoy it." She waved at them and headed away, turning around halfway.

Rod sighed with a smile on his face.

They walked out and were met with Ellie in a plain purple dress and with her hair down. Being in the fourth month of her pregnancy, her body was chubbier than it used to be. "Hey, guys. I hope I'm not late."

"No, you're looking fine," Ed told her nervously, "I mean-! You're fine-I mean...it's fine...you're on time..." He lowered his head in shame.

Ellie blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Thanks. Reese helped me choose this dress. It's apparently from... from... Sorry, I forgot."

"Ancient Rome, 73 bc," Reese reminded her.

"Oh, right! I just really liked the idea! Can we go?"

—

Laura walked over to Dr. Z who was leaning over a railing of the balcony.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to that prom?" he asked her, "you deserve to have fun the most out of all."

"I've spent 100 years trapped with a crazy she-demon; anything else is fun for me," she replied, smiling, "I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I'm not alone, Helga's somewhere in the kitchen."

"You know how I mean it. You wouldn't be out here if something didn't bother you."

"Ugh... Those numbskulls are going to move away soon; that's all."

"I should have figured you're afraid of that. I know how it feels to see everyone around slip away... And with that power keeping me alive basically forever, I'll go through that again." She looked into the sky. "Hey, I'm sure you'll never get completely rid of those three."

"Yeah...Unfortunately..." He sighed.

—

Arriving at the cultural house, the group was surrounded by many people with different costumes. They first headed to the bar.

"Jeremy, we're here!" Ellie called at her brother.

"Yeah...yeah...so am I, but I'm not that thrilled about-" Jeremy looked up from washing a glass and his jaw dropped. "Wow..." He was shocked by the beauty of the pirate of his dreams. He shook his head, his cheeks pink.

"You guys are looking great," he complimented them all, "and some are more gorgeous than the others..."

"Well, what else would you expect?" Ursula asked him with a confident grin.

"Nothing less," Jeremy replied.

"Alright then, we'll head on the dancefloor so we don't miss the first dance," Ellie said and was about to walk away when Jeremy grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast, sis." He glared at the others. "All of you are going to watch over Ellie the whole time. Don't forget that she's in a state when anything can endanger her, so make sure nothing happens to her."

"In that case, it's not wise to have her surrounded by the three most unlucky people in the country," Rod pointed out.

"Hey!"

"He's got a point," Reese admitted, "you three are a new definition of Murphy's law."

"Don't worry about me, Jeremy. I'm going to be fine," Ellie reassured him.

He sighed. "Okay... I trust you. Have fun, guys."

The six of them headed to the dancefloor.

Ellie grabbed Ed's hands and dragged him in the middle while Zander took Reese's hand bashfully. She smiled at him reassuringly as they led each other to dance.

Being left behind, Rod looked at Ursula. "So...shall we dance?"

She looked around for anyone to approach her, but when nobody did, she shrugged, smirking. "Do I have another choice?" she exclaimed surprisingly light-heartedly.

After two or three songs, their dance was interrupted by a black-haired girl Rod's age, asking him for dance. He could only gaze into her kind golden eyes as if he's seen that look before. He turned to Ursula who nodded with her arms crossed. He accepted the dance with the stranger and Ursula headed back to the bar.

"Jeremy, pass me some rum," she ordered when she sat down.

"Since when do you drink rum?" he wondered.

"Since I wear a pirate outfit," she replied, "now pour me some."

"I appreciate you're dedicated to your cosplay, but I kinda don't have any anymore. It's all gone..."

"What?! Why is the rum gone?"

Jeremy pointed at a drinking group of guys in gladiator costumes with a shaky finger.

Ursula groaned and calmed down. "Then pour me some sake."

"Aye, aye, captain," Jeremy laughed and poured some sake in a glass that he gave her. "So, I'm surprised to see you alone. I'd expect you to be surrounded by people that would love to spend time with you."

"Yeah, just brush the fact that I've lost my appeal into my face."

"What are you talking about? You can never lose your signature appeal, Ursula. You're the most gorgeous person in the building, heck, even the most gorgeous in the whole city."

"You're saying that just to make me feel better."

"Are you calling me a liar? Come on, if what I said was a lie then why would I ever want to be like you? You've been my idol since we first met. You know you're absolutely amazing when a guy in a gal's body wants to be like you."

She grinned softly, rolling her eyes playfully.

"At least I made you smile," Jeremy praised himself.

"You're an idiot."

He shrugged. "Guess gender doesn't change that."

They were talking for a while until a man in a typical 1980's outfit walked up to the bar. "Oh, what does our babe Ursula doing with the trans-Komatsu? Wouldn't you rather spend time with a real man?"

Jeremy frowned and lowered his head sadly; that's what he was afraid of.

"Go away," Ursula growled, "I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on~" The man slipped his hand under her cape and traced it up.

She shivered uncomfortably and cringed at his touch. Before she could do anything Jeremy slammed his fist against the bar. "Quit it!" he yelled, "you heard the lady. No means no." He said with uncharacteristic seriousness. All of his lightheartedness and silliness disappeared in one second when he saw his idol being harassed.

The man seemed shocked by Jeremy actually standing up against him, but else he reminded unfazed. It was when Ursula's hazel eyes shot a death glare at him, which Jeremy didn't notice, that he backed away and eventually left.

"I take it back; he's the real idiot," Ursula murmured, "damn, pervert..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Pretty good job with scaring him away."

"Really?" Jeremy blushed, scratching his cheek. "I'm surprised just as much as you. Though, why didn't you hit him as you'd usually do?"

"Maybe if I was a bit soberer..."

"Heh...Hey...Um..."

The green-haired glared at him. "Spil it out."

Jeremy gulped. "I...I thought if maybe...if it'd be possible that you and I could dance together."

"Okay with me," she replied, making his blue eyes widen. He smiled happily.

It was around midnight when Jeremy's shift ended. The dancefloor was nearly empty at this point. The whole group was sitting at one of the tables, drinking, except for Ellie of course. Sure none of them drank too much, they just had one to three glasses for the night.

As they were chatting, another song started to play. Hearing the chorus, Zander and Reese looked at each other.

"That melody..."

"It's..."

"That's our song!" They were right, the melody was exactly the same as the one of Zander's song.

He frowned. "My song for you is completely original, my angel, I swear. I haven't stolen anything."

She smiled at him, placing her hand on his shoulder, listening deeply to the song. "I know. It's actually the other way around."

"How? This song is like 100 years old. How do you know that?"

"I'm more than 100 years old myself. Remember? I might have hummed your song once and it seems that she's used that melody in a song," Reese explained, blushing as she continued, "...in a song that sounds to be about me... Typical Kyra."

"Hold up," Jeremy caught up on that name, "you know Kyra Komatsu? Taken Down To Heaven's Kyra Komatsu?"

"Yeah. She's my close friend who has a crush on me..."

Zander frowned more. "But I was the first one to write you a song..." he mumbled sadly. Reese had to peck his cheek to cheer him up. "And you're still the only one who won my heart."

"You know, Kyra is something like our great-grandaunt," Jeremy said.

"I figured."

"Hey, how about one last dance before we go?" Ellie suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ed agreed as he got up and helped her stand up.

Zander and Reese were already on the dancefloor while singing their version of the song and dancing.

Ellie wrapped her arms around her partner, waltzing with him across the dancefloor.

Jeremy approached Ursula and bowed, offering her his hand. "Shall we dance?"

"I agreed once, so I can't get myself out of this one, can I?" she said, taking Jeremy's hand.

—

**And that's all! I've had an idea of a dance chapter way back when OoTaS was only a concept written in Czech and it was even called OoTaS, but The Lost Past with a completely different plot. Basically, this idea is more than 5 years old and I've finally got to write it.**

**Most of this chapter, including the outfits, is inspired by the second Japanese opening, especially the idea of Jonathan helping Reese with dancing.**

**Apart from shipping fanservice, this chapter is filled with the trans boy Jeremy who deserves some love. The very beginning reveals that he isn't just Ursula's fanboy, which isn't that important, but I thought it'd be fun to include it.**

**This chapter's name is taken from Walk The Moon's song Shut Up And Dance and it's so damn catchy!**

**Also, I've drawn four pictures for this chapter, you can find them on my DeviantArt.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Bedroom Hymns

**Before we start, I need to warn anyone who is sensitive to a suggestion of upcoming sex or nudity because that's what lies ahead, you are allowed to skip this chapter altogether. On the other hand, there is a full version of this chapter in my For Fun story on Wattpad or separately on because I don't want to rate the whole story as for adults or make the younger readers miss out on the fluff.**

—

It was sometime after midnight when Zander brought Reese into her room—it was dark inside too because the windows were always covered; their date at the prom was amazing—they both really enjoyed it.

She turned on a lamp to bring some light inside.

"That was a nice date," Zander admitted, smiling. He was leaning on the doorway.

"It really was," Reese replied.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in this dress?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly ten times already."

"Because it's true! You're just that beautiful. Not even words can describe your beauty..."

"I'm not complaining," she told him softly.

He chuckled as his cheeks turned red. "I guess it's time I go to my room." He made a few reluctant steps back when she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait." She cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I can't let you go away just like that. You deserve a little reward." She smiled and kissed him—they had to keep themselves from kissing the whole night because Ursula would either yell at them or hit them whenever they tried. Reese had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

They shared soft kisses for a couple of minutes.

"I should...go..." he murmured between kisses.

"Just...a little...while..." she breathed back.

He smiled. "If you insist, angel."

She chuckled softly and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

He took her hand and waist and pulled her close to him. They both blushed. He started humming their song and dancing with her. He led their slow steps across the room.

"You're pretty good," she told him.

"Thanks! Though...you are better."

"But you're in the lead. It's mostly your afford, honey."

"It'd be nothing without my angel."

Moving from one side of the room to the other, humming together as their feet became so in-sync.

They were so lost in the moment when his back accidentally bumped into the wall. He whined in slight pain and stopped dancing.

"Are you okay?" she worried.

"Yeah... it hurts just a little. It'll go away soon." He stroked her cheek gently. "I got distracted by your beauty that I forgot to be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you say the cheesiest things?"

"Because I know you love them." He smirked, making her cheeks red.

"I love them because you say them." She stretched up for a kiss.

Their lips met again, this time it lasted longer. Her arms embraced his neck while one of his hands traveled into her golden hair and the other one ran across her back ever once in a while. The kiss slowly deepened as they pushed each other closer.

They stopped kissing to breathe, but when they were gazing at one another they couldn't help but do it again.

This attraction was something more. After going through so many troubles to get to know each other and get together, moments like this were rewarding and heavenly.

Before they even realized it, their tongues joined as well; that was the first time that ever happened to them—they got carried away by the moment. They weren't really fighting for dominance—they knew who would win—they were simply enjoying the feeling, euphoria, lust and love pulsing through them.

Then her hands first wandered under the scarf on his head into his black hair longer than it used to be two years ago, taking the scarf off. Next, her hands unbuttoned his vest and untied the orange scarf that was around his neck. He didn't complain, reached in her hair, taking out everything holding it up, and untied her dress. She unbuttoned his dress shirt as they broke the kiss. He watched her and helped her take off the dress. She was left only with her bra and panties when his jaw dropped and his face turned red; he couldn't help himself—the love of this life was right in front of him almost naked. His eyes ran over every curve of her perfect body.

"B-beautiful... Absolutely beautiful."

She smiled bashfully, blushing. She laid on the bed, grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him over her. As he was leaning over her, gazing at her adoringly; he felt his heart racing so much that it almost burst out of his chest. The more he stared at her the more afraid he was.

Why would she do that?

She wants this...

But what if she doesn't like it with him?

What if he screws up...? That thought terrified him so much.

She reached in for another kiss, however, at that moment, he backed away and jumped off the bed, his body shaking like crazy.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked him, sitting up.

He immediately shook his head. "N-no! You didn't... It's me..." He glanced down sadly. "I mean... I mean, just look at yourself! You're smart, kind, beautiful, lovely; everything anyone could want. You're wonderful, perfect, simply an angel. And then...look at me... I am a circus freak, a Halloween monster, a tall dumb skeleton!"

"Zander, why are you saying that? Why now?" She got up and stepped closer to him, reaching her hand to him, rubbing his arm reassuringly. "Tell me the truth, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No... Of course not." He looked at her. "Just insecure... As much as I want to continue, I'm scared I won't live up to your expectations. I'm nothing compared to you."

"Nonsense. You're perfect the way you are. You're silly, caring, you make me laugh and you're a pretty good dancer and songwriter for a crook." She stroked his arm gently.

He grinned softly. "You really think so?"

"I don't just think that; it's true. ...I won't force you into anything. I'm scared as well..."

"I'm just worried I won't be as good as other guys you had."

She was caught off guard by his statement. "O-other guys?"

"D-don't get me wrong; I don't think you're...well, falling for every guy. I just-"

"I've...I've never done this," she interrupted him, blushing.

He glanced at her surprisedly. "N-never?"

She nodded firmly.

That seemed to make him even more nervous; he frowned, his eyes locked on her. She cupped his cheeks. "That doesn't change the fact that I want this with you."

He leaned his forehead on hers. "I don't want to hurt you, my angel... I don't get it... Why would you want this with me? Why do you want me to be the first one?"

"No man before managed what you did. You have the key to my heart that used to be locked away for so long. It belongs to you. I trust you..." She pecked his lips. "I love you."

He stroked her cheek, taking off her glasses while she did the same to him. "I love you too, my angel."

They were gazing into each other's eyes for so long that it felt almost impossible to look away.

He pulled her closer, kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head. She wrapped her arms around him.

Being snuggled against his chest, she peppered kisses over it. His face flushed, letting her continue while he ran his hand across her bare body, brushing his thumb gently over her scars.

She looked up at him. "Sorry..." He pulled his hand away, but she took it and put it back.

"I've never said I don't like it."

They kissed again, her arms holding onto his shoulders, his hands running through her hair. They moved to the bed. He laid on his back and she leaned over him, both of them blushing.

"You look wonderful from this angle," he told her.

"And you're adorable when you blush~"

He blushed more and grinned goofily.

—

She collapsed on him.

"You're pretty good," he told her.

"Thanks. Thought, you are better."

"But you're in the lead. It's mostly your afford."

"It'd be nothing without my love."

He chuckled and hugged her gently.

"It was so wonderful..."

"No, you were."

"We both were."

She laid next to him, pecking his lips. "I'm glad I've waited for you."

"I wish I could say the same..."

"Don't sound so disappointed; I don't mind if I wasn't your first. What's important is that we both enjoyed it."

He kissed her red cheek. "This only proves that you're a literal angel because I'm pretty sure I've just spent several minutes in heaven," he whispered, smirking.

She turned even redder than before and covered her face with her hands. "You're such a dummy..."

"And you love that~"

"You know I do..."

Their lips met again and she then snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. The warmth of her body made him feel relaxed; he never wants to let go. He closed his eyes, replaying the whole thing in his head, that beautiful moment.

His brown eyes suddenly shot open when he realized how it all went. "Reese... I think we screwed up real bad... We forgot the protec-" He looked down at her and saw that his angel was fast asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful and beautiful; he couldn't wake her up. He kissed her forehead. "...good night, my angel..."

He slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, it wasn't the light shining through the curtains that woke Zander up, but rather the sudden loss of the warm feeling and embrace. He opened his eyes to find himself all alone in someone else's bed. He sat up and looked around, realizing he's in Reese's room. He then noticed their yesterday costumes lying on the floor.

A sound of the shower was cut off and soon the door to the bathroom opened; Reese left the bathroom with towels wrapped around her torso and hair.

"Oh, you're awake!" She smiled at him and walked over to him, pecking his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Of course. I had you by my side." He stroked her still wet cheek. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that it wasn't just the best dream I've ever had."

"I know what you mean, love." She kissed his forehead. "You can go to the bathroom now."

"Thanks." He went to the bathroom to take a shower while she got her body dried and started dressing up. She only needed to take on her green shirt when he came out with a towel around his hips and hugged her from behind. She squeaked in surprise as his wet torso pressed against her naked back. She blushed.

She glared at him to see him smirking mischievously. She frowned, unimpressed, her cheeks blushing more.

"I'm sorry, my angel. I couldn't resist." He kissed the back of her neck apologetically.

Reese's tense glare softened at his action. "Maybe I'll forgive you if you dry my hair."

Zander quickly jumped away and then back, holding a hairdryer. He turned it on and carefully dried her long golden wavy hair. He enjoyed running his fingers through it.

"There you go." Being done he turned his attention to his hair, not using the hairdryer.

She brushed her hair while he tried doing something about his two sticking out hair. She then turned on the hairdryer back on and aimed it at him, messing up his hair.

He frowned at her playfully and knocked her gently on the bed with him. "Is that how you wanna play?" he laughed delightedly.

She smirked. "You started this."

"And I can continue if you want me to." He cuddled her, but she pulled away.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She wagged her finger. "No cuddling in that wet towel."

"As you wish, my angel!" He kissed her cheek.

—

**And that's it! A huge step in their relationship don't you think?**

**The title was taken from Florence + The Machine's song this time; thanks for that, Raven!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Here I Go Again

Since spending a night together, Reese and Zander were almost inseparable and once they were separated, they couldn't think about anything else but each other. Reese was less expressive about their relationship, but she showed her attraction nonetheless. A smile was painted on her face much more often. She knew such a lovey-dovey behavior from her parents, mostly during Valentine's day.

She sighed as if she was dreaming when she sat down in the Black Pearl's lab with a sweet smile on her face, humming Zander's song.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Cretacia noticed.

Reese blushed. "Yes, I suppose..."

Trias smiled. "It is great to see you two happy after everything you had to go through."

"It's so rewarding to spend time together after all that; it feels deserved." She turned to the couple. "Have you had to go through such trouble? I know that my parents have never mentioned if their relationship had any major flaws before I was born."

"All relationships have bumps along the way," Cretacia told her, leaning on Reese's shoulder, "our was mostly Trias' awkwardness."

"And a lot of misunderstandings caused by Cretacia's awkwardness as well," Trias added.

"And that Trias was pretty popular with girls at school."

"And that Cretacia was jealous of that."

The couple smiled at each other.

"You two sure are Rex's parents," Reese commented.

"Are you saying that our boy's the same with love?" Cretacia asked her excitedly.

Reese nodded. "Yes. At least from what I've seen. Since he was 10 he had a crush on Zoe, which she probably noticed, but never explored, same with Max. From some rumors I've heard from Zoe, I can claim that Rex unintentionally charmed a lot of girls in their class as well."

"You know him better than we do," Trias murmured sadly. Reese smiled grimly. "That doesn't mean anything. He still cares about you as much as he would if he spend all his life with you; he wouldn't do all that if he didn't." She traced her eyes away from him. "What matters to him is that he knows both of you and that he knows you didn't leave him. He's going to be happy to see you again once we fix the time machine, I'm sure of it."

"And I'm going to make him as many cookies as he can eat!" Cretacia chuckled happily.

Reese closed her eyes and smiled. "You don't have to worry about being bad parents just because you weren't given a proper chance to prove that isn't true. In my humble opinion, you are great and I'm glad to have you around in times of need." An arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her to the chair.

"You're like a daughter we've never had!"

"T-that's...n...nice, Cretacia...but...I can't...breathe..." Reese groaned and got herself free.

"Sorry."

Trias smiled at Reese. "Did we just adopt you?" he joked.

"Looks like it." She was about to smile back, but her face suddenly turned pale and she covered her mouth. "E-excuse me..." She got up and rushed away.

—

Walking through the downtown by his brother's side, Zander was humming his song happily, thinking about his one and only angel.

"You seem really happy lately," Ed said.

"Of course I am!" Zander exclaimed, spreading his arms, looking up into the heavens, "I get to see and spend most of my time with the most beautiful woman in the world every single day. She's the reason why I wake up in the morning, she puts a smile on my face, she's the melody to my music!"

"She's what you see in all your dreams and her voice is all you hear," Ed interrupted him, "I know how it feels. I wish I had what you two just found."

The tall man grinned. "You're so over Ellie, aren't you? How long has it been going?"

A blush surrounded Ed's freckles as he glanced away, rubbing his head. "I don't know... She's always been so amazing; good-hearted, caring, clumsy just like me. Maybe I was just ignorant of that for so long because of you. She did choose you over me after all."

"Yeah, and ended dumping me because we just weren't meant to be," Zander reminded him, "I can't think of anyone better for her than you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"A little."

Before their conversation could continue, Zander's Alpha Scanner rang. He chuckled when he saw who's calling him. "Speaking of the devil." He waved the Scanner right in Ed's face who jumped back as he spotted the freckled blonde's picture on the display.

Zander answered the call. "Hey, Ellie..."

"Hi!" Ellie smiled at him widely. "I was thinking if you're near the hospital."

"We're not that far away," he told her, "why?"

"I'm about to have an appointment for an ultrasound. A-and since you're its father, I thought you'd like to be there with me and see."

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Zander gasped, "I'd love to see them; you don't even have to ask. We'll be right there."

"Okay, bye." Ellie hung up.

Ed glanced at his brother. "Wait, _we_?" he wondered.

"Don't you wanna see your niece or nephew?" Zander patted his back.

"Okay..."

They were close to the hospital, so it didn't take them long to meet Ellie in the corridor.

Ellie's usual smile widened. "Ed, you're here too! That's amazing!" she exclaimed, taking his hands.

"You think?" Ed traced his eyes away shyly.

She nodded rapidly.

"Ed was with me when you called, so I thought he could come too if you don't mind," Zander told.

"How could I mind? By the way, Zander, have you decided if you wanna the gender?" Ellie asked her ex.

"I told you I don't care. If you want to know, we'll find out together now."

She nodded. "And what about you and Reese?" She smirked. "Any plans for a family?"

"WHAT?!" Zander's face turned red and he rubbed the back of his head. "Everything's going fine with us, but we haven't planned anything like that yet... We've been dating only for two months, so we don't have these plans yet. On the other hand, you and I didn't plan this either and ended like this so..."

"You don't regret this, do you?" she worried.

"No! No, I don't. People may view our situation as weird—you know, ex-partners expecting a child together and still stay friends while they find new parents."

"I know... some ex-couples can't stand each other after breaking up..." Ellie frowned.

"Because those couples didn't start as such good friends." Zander smiled at her.

She smiled quietly back.

After a moment of silence between them, Ed decided to speak up, "I should leave you two alone," and turned around, heading away.

Zander reached his hand to him, grabbed his brother by the shirt, and pulled him back. Since he feels such happiness recently, he really did want the two of them to experience that as well and what better way to do it than having them make each other happy; especially when Ed's crushing on Ellie so much.

Soon the doctor came to them. "Miss Komatsu, you can come inside with your..." She paused as she looked at the Alpha Gang brothers.

Ellie's reaction was very quick. "This is Zander, the father of the child, and-" The blonde reached for Ed's hand, holding it tightly. "-this is my...boyfriend Ed."

The lavender-haired turned red, not sure what to say.

"Is it okay if both of them go?" she asked.

"Of course, come in." The doctor led them inside and got everything ready for the ultrasound. Ellie laid down, still holding Ed's hand; his face was still red and flushed even more as their glances met. Ed bashfully pulled his hand away and Ellie reluctantly let go of him; they didn't look away and were snapped out by Zander shaking Ellie's shoulder with a huge smile on his face as his eyes were locked on the ultrasound screen.

Ellie looked up and her expression lit up.

Ed smiled softly.

"It is a healthy boy," the doctor said.

"A boy...?" Ellie breathed, "he's really okay?"

"It seems like that. I'll have to examine a little more."

She looked from one to the other with a huge smile as tears streamed down her cheeks. "He's okay..."

Zander nodded as tears filled his eyes. "I still can't believe this is real. We're going to have a son."

"I can't believe this either..." Ed sobbed, covering his tear-soaked face with his arm, "I'm going to be an uncle again!"

The soon-to-be-parents smiled at each other.

—

Reese soon came back to the Black Pearl's lab, looking much better than when she left.

"Do you feel any better?" Trias worried.

"A little," Reese replied with a slight smile, "I assume it must have been some of Helga's cooking; I am still not used to it."

"That's possible," Cretacia agreed, "Rod and Laura said that she even put a rock in a soup once."

Reese jaw dropped at that. "No...way." She swallowed hard at the thought. "That's...um... Wow..."

Her bracelet suddenly rang and she answered the call when she read it is her boyfriend.

"Hi, love."

"Hey, my angel! Guess what! Ellie and I are expecting a healthy boy!"

"A boy?" Reese smiled. "That's wonderful, mainly if everything's okay."

"Yeah! Ed and I were near when Ellie asked us to tag along," he told her, making sure to mention both Ed and Ellie being with him, "Hey, you wanna see a photo of him and there's a lot I wanna tell you!"

Reese took a hint; Zander's been talking about getting those two together for a while—if she agreed and suggested some lone time, which she would definitely accept without a question, he'd have to leave the two alone together.

"Of course, I'd love that." She looked at the Ancients. "If that's okay."

They nodded approvingly.

"We'll meet at the HQ in fifteen minutes?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Love you, angel."

"Love you too, Zan."

Reese sighed happily when they ended the call.

"You are gonna be a stepmom soon," Cretacia reminded her with a teasing grin.

The purple-eyed blonde frowned at her as a blush crossed her face. "Zan and I would have to be married for that to be official and...I think it's too soon..." She stood up. "I'm glad that he's happy." She sighed sweetly. "You just gotta love a dork like that," Reese chuckled softly.

"I know exactly what you mean," Trias told her and shot an adoring smile at his wife.

"I'll be on the phone if you need me," Reese said before leaving.

—

"Alright then, I gotta go to the HQ to my angel," Zander told Ed and Ellie, waving at them as he made his way away.

"Wait, you can't leave us here alone," Ed yelled at him, receiving only an encouraging grin from his brother.

Ellie sighed, crossing her arms. "Leave him be."

The lavender-haired looked up at her confusedly.

"He's so over her in a way he's never been with me. If he wants to spend time with his girlfriend rather than with us then let him." Ellie smiled at him. "Unless you're scared of me that is," she joked.

Ed blushed. "What? No... Um..." He trailed his eyes away until he gathered some courage. "Hey, what about we just stroll around?"

"I'm okay with that." The blonde nodded.

They got to moving forward, unknown where.

"Thanks for coming with me to the reunion," Ed thanked.

"No problem; I really enjoyed it with you and you looked pretty good."

"Really? I've always felt stupid whenever I thought of someone seeing me in that costume before."

"And what changed that?" Ellie wondered.

"I somehow couldn't hold back my passion for pirates once we ended in the Caribbean sea, I guess. It wasn't easy there, but we got ourselves a whole ship and everyone listened to me. They finally didn't ignore me..." Ed's voice slowly faded away as he imagined how his siblings overlooked him.

"Hey." The blonde placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know I'd never ignore you, right?"

"Right..." He smiled up at her and then felt a drop of water on his head.

"You just need to enforce yourself; you're amazing at many things, you're just afraid to show that," Ellie tried her best to encourage him when a drop of water fell on her cheek.

They both looked up—the sky was dark as before, but now it started raining, slightly at first. They were walking faster as the rain got stronger and stronger; they were practically running towards the HQ at the end.

They panted heavily and glanced at one another.

"Unfair... Athletics...aren't...our strong...suits..." Ellie murmured, wringing her blonde hair.

"At least...we're...relatively...dry... It could have been...worse..." Ed told her between breaths, "what do we...do now...?"

She frowned thoughtfully and smiled brightly. "Do you still have the movies we loved as teens...?"

He blinked at her unsurely. "I... I think so..."

"Then I know! Get everything ready in your room and I'll go make some popcorn and grab some salted chips," Ellie said in delight.

—

The Ancients were invested in their search for any new time anomalies. If they locate their source, they could find it and use it. There was a strong one just last night.

Jonathan walked in with a tray with a plate of cookies and two cups of tea on it. "Still no results?" he asked them.

"Nothing..." Trias replied with a sigh.

The android set the tray down and Cretacia snuck some cookies to herself before Trias noticed. "I recommend taking a break from your work and coming back to it later. You might get a better idea with a clear mind."

"I suppose you're right; thank you." Trias got up, taking one cookie after another. Cretacia chuckled at that.

"How do you manage to eat so many of them?"

Her husband only shrugged.

She put her hand on her hip. "Rex's definitely got that from you."

Hearing her words, Trias paused with a cookie near his mouth. His eyes traced away.

She knew what was going on. "He's happy in the past; we've made the right decision," she reassured him.

"You say that every time and it still feels the same. If I just went to the past without you, he wouldn't have to go through so much; he wouldn't hate it here."

"No, no, no." Cretacia jumped around him. "If you went without me, the whole universe would be doomed; don't forget about that. The present needs Rex, even if we have a hard time accepting it. Also, what would you do without me?"

"Right..." he agreed forcedly, not trusting his own words.

"Hey, and Reese even admitted that we're great parents, so put on that smile, and let's focus on getting to see our boy again!"

As soon as she said it, they got an alert about another anomaly.

"Cretacia, try to locate the source; I'll contact Reese," Trias said and phoned Reese.

—

"Want another kiss?" Reese asked her boyfriend teasingly in her bed.

"I'd love all of them," Zander chuckled as pulled her closer, kissing her cheeks several times.

Suddenly, Reese's bracelet received a call.

"Hold it," she stopped him, sitting up quickly. She reached for the bracelet, answering the call. "Hello? Trias?"

"Hello, Reese. Do you have a while?" Trias' voice asked her from the other side.

The blonde frowned and glanced at her boyfriend who was looking at her sadly. "That depends on how long your while is." She reached her hand to his head, stroking his cheek.

"We've got another anomaly signal; I thought you'd like to hear it. Could you stay in touch in case we need your help?"

"Of course," she replied as Zander kissed her hand, "I'll be on the line. Bye for now." She laid the bracelet back on the nightstand once the call was over.

"Maybe I should go and see for myself..." She was about to stand up when she felt arms wrap around her torso and keep her sitting. "Zan..."

"You don't have to go."

"Yes, but it'd be better-"

"No." Zander kissed her shoulder.

"You can't be without me, can you?"

"Not now..." He shook his head and pulled her back down on the bed, peppering her with kisses.

"Z-Zan...! That tickles!" she laughed.

"Why else do you think I'm doing this? I wanna hear your laugh."

—

Once the call ended, the anomaly signal was gone.

"Still unable to locate the source..." Cretacia sighed. "They disappear faster than we can react."

"That's alright; we'll get it next time," Trias reassured her, "we might even figure out a different way."

She nodded and then her cyan eyes widened. "And what if we've already created something that can locate this amount of power?" She clapped her hands in delight.

"What?"

"The cosmos stone detector! Theoretically speaking, it can work on the anomalies as well."

Trias stared at her for a while and then simply said, "you're a genius, dear."

"I know!"

He stood up. "We should look for the blue-"

He was interrupted by another signal, this time it was a dinosaur signal, however, in the next moment, the screen with the dino's location turned static.

A loud thunder suggested lost connection's cause.

—

Sitting on the bed together ready to watch a movie in his room, Ed and Ellie jumped in surprise as the lights and the TV suddenly turned off and even more when they heard the loud thunder. Ellie as a reflex dropped the bowl of popcorn and wrapped her arms around Ed's neck who wrapped himself in a blanket.

He reached for his Scanner and lit the display up. When the light illuminated them they realized how close their faces were. They flushed and pulled away.

"Sorry... You know I'm a coward," Ellie apologized.

"We both are..." Ed murmured, "the storm must have caused a blackout."

"So, what do we do now?" she wondered, picked up the bowl that still had some popcorn in it, and ate it in handfuls.

"Don't know..." He sighed and looked at her, seeing her stuff her mouth full in the dim light. "Guess you don't need a movie to watch for this."

"Mmh...mm..." she tried to say with her full mouth, then she swallowed, "I like to say that the little one loves salty stuff, but then again... I've always eaten too much of unhealthy snacks; that's why I'm so chubby now." She poked her cheek as she chuckled.

"You might not have the body of other women, but you're much more lovely than any of them," Ed told her with a loving smile.

Ellie's surprise and bright blush were easily spotted even in the weak light.

"What...?" she whispered.

"What?!" he gasped, turning red.

She leaned over to him. "Do you think so?"

He nodded a few times carefully.

"Ed..." She was gazing into his eyes. He felt his heart picking up speed as his sapphire orbs didn't leave her dark chocolate. He felt his stomach being tightly pressed.

Suddenly, he jumped off the bed with another sound out thunder which's noise was comparable to his heartbeat. He glanced away from her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can say all that...but that doesn't change anything..."

"What? What should it change?" Ellie walked over to him cautiously.

"...um... you and me... I mean, there won't be any you and me no matter what I do."

"Why do you think that?"

Ed turned his back to her completely. "Because why would someone so adorable and pretty, open, and passionate as you be with someone dumb and fat like me?"

Her heart leaped at first, but then fell to the floor when he ended. It hurt her hearing him put himself down like that.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, trying to entwine her fingers over his stomach but just couldn't do it; she only let her fingers touch one another.

"So, first of all, as long as I can hug you like this and somewhat connect my hands, you _aren't_ fat. Second of all, you're smarter than others think. You've made many great things including a realistic simulation. You're kind, funny, and goofy and that's why I...why I..."

"Ellie..." He pulled away and looked at her to see her in tears with a huge smile across her face.

"I love you the way you are."

"You l-love...me...?"

"Did I say that out loud?!" she squeaked, "I...I wouldn't call it... love just yet! W-we've known each other for a long time... It just feels a little different than with Zander; it feels better. It feels right..." She rubbed her arm. "Maybe because he's always had someone else on his mind and so have I." She pecked his cheek, making him blushed even more if it was possible.

"And who is it?" Ed asked her.

Ellie chuckled softly. "I might sound cliche, but... it's you, Ed."

His jaw dropped immediately.

—

"A blackout over the whole city; any wireless connection is impossible," Cretacia said as she turned on the projection of the outside on the walls; the Black Pearl had its own power source. Sanjo was covered in darkness.

"The dinosaur can't be located and we can't contact anyone to tell the Alpha Gang about it," Trias recapitulated to himself. He stood up. "Then it's up to us."

Jonathan was carefully watching the outside when he finally spotted something in the reflected light from the moon. "It's in the downtown."

"Alright then." Trias headed to the room with the dinosaurs and unscrewed the metal plate next to the door. "Cretacia, stay here and contact others once the power goes back on," he told his wife who followed him. Her eyes clearly said that she's unhappy with such terms.

She is aware of his hatred towards using dinosaurs against one another and yet he's about to go against his own conviction.

Trias turned to the dinosaurs and Ace stepped forward.

"Would you like to come with me?"

The Carnotaurus nodded. Trias touched the metal plate, changing Ace into a card and walking away.

Cretacia frowned as she watched him. The only sound in the quiet corridor were raindrops from outside. Being this the one thing she could hear, it made her think. Then it hit her; the rain!

There is no way the two of them can battle with these conditions.

She rushed after Trias.

—

Walking in the rain, Trias was heading towards the place where the dinosaur was last seen. He followed the roar and stopped when he saw a Styracosaurus.

The dinosaur seemed confused at first.

"I don't want to fight you," those words didn't calm the Styracosaurus down. As another lightning struck just beside the dino, it started to freak out and charged at Trias.

He didn't hesitate and summoned Ace in the battle, however, the moment the Carnotaurus felt the rain on his skin he tossed his head from side to side rapidly, blindly attacking the Styracosaurus, although, he wasn't capable of a real fight.

"What is going on?" Trias whispered.

"Trias, wait!" he heard a familiar female voice calling him. When he turned around he saw Cretacia nearly slipping on the wet sidewalk as she rushed to him.

"Cretacia? What are you doing here?"

"...Ace...can't...battle...in...rain..." she panted. She took a deep breath and jumped up. "He's afraid of water, remember?"

"...of course..." he murmured as the realization hit him, "I forgot... I hope you have another card to use then."

"Um...no...?"

"We are doomed."

Trias called Ace to his card, leaving the Styracosaurus even more confused. He was so disturbed by the afraid Carnotaurus and the storm that he ran towards the Ancients.

The dino was getting closer and closer. Before they could react, it got dangerously close, but it suddenly stopped as it was pulled back by its tail, lifted and slammed against the ground by nonother than Jonathan.

The Ancients only watched as they were saved by their android.

"I always forget that he can do that, not gonna lie," Cretacia exclaimed in a ready to fight pose.

"So do I," Trias admitted as he stood in front of her protectively, "and I'm the one who built him."

"Are you unharmed?" the android asked them.

"Only thanks to you," Trias replied, "you wouldn't have to save us if we just thought this through. Shows that even the most brilliant minds can make mistakes..."

The Styracosaurus started to get up.

"We must get that Styracosaurus to the Black Pearl," Jonathan said, "go ahead and find a way to calm it down; I'll lead it to you."

"Right." The Ancients quickly headed back to the ship.

"What are we going to do?" Cretacia asked.

"There must be a way to put that Styracosaurus to sleep. He's enraged by the storm," Trias answered; unlike before, he tried his best to avoid any battles.

A way to put it to sleep...?

"Anesthetics!" Cretacia realized, "the needle! We still have Dr. Drake's needle!"

"Of course."

They got on board and got everything ready. All they had to do was to wait for Jonathan to lead the Styracosaurus to them and then struck, injecting the dinosaur with anesthetics as soon as it got on board.

The Styracosaurus fell to the floor totally asleep.

"What would you do without me?" Cretacia asked her husband.

Trias looked at her with a smile on his face. "Right," he agreed; this time, he trusted in his words—with her by his side, he knew that everything's going to be okay.

He wrapped his arms around her, which he rarely does because he dislikes his personal space being interrupted, and he kissed her head.

—

**This took me so long to write! Mostly because of me working on other projects. The chapter is named after Whitesnake's song, which is a nod to how long it took me to finish this and to how Trias tries doing things by himself ('Here I go again _on my own_').**

**Anyways, I hope the wait was worth it, you got to know the baby's gender, you got a bunch of Freckleshipping and Periodshipping and a little bit of Angelshipping/ReeZan fluff and also Trias finally realized that it doesn't matter how smart one is everyone can be mistaken, which perfectly represents R!OoTaS' story.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and stay safe, please.**


	13. Who Am I To Disagree

The relationship between Reese and Zander was blooming as time passed; they didn't even try to hide anything about their time together from anyone. However, things weren't going that smoothly all the time.

It seemed like all that stress and worries were gone while they're together, but then it started again.

Reese swiftly shot into a sitting position, panting heavily and her heart racing like crazy. Her body was sweating and trembling. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

Those nightmares were back; she couldn't remember what she saw, but there were some flashes that sent chills down her spine.

She slowly got a hold of herself, calming her breath. She got up from the bed and immediately collapsed to the floor.

The bump woke Sarah and Amour up; they rushed to her.

It took a while for her to hardly stand up. Her body felt heavy, all her muscles ached, the whole world was spinning. She clumsily stumbled in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet; she started throwing up.

She stayed like that even if she stopped vomiting; she felt too weak to do anything. She lost the track of time. The Saurolophus stayed with her.

_Why again...? What was wrong with her?_

She had these states before, but why the vomiting...? It only started recently; maybe a month ago.

She thought that those nightmares are gone...

Should she go and tell Zander?

_No._

It would only worry him. Besides, she can barely walk now; there's no way she could make her way across the whole HQ like this.

She didn't even realize it, but when she managed to get up and lay back in the bed, the sun was already rising.

She closed her eyes for a few hours, although then she was woken up by the voice she adored so much.

"Oh, my angel~" he sang behind the door.

Reese just groaned into the pillow, trying to fall asleep again.

Zander cautiously opened the door. "Reese? You awake?"

"No..." she replied annoyedly.

He chuckled and walked over to her, stroking her messy hair. "Come on, my angel."

"No...!"

He smirked. "I'll brush your hair and make you a coffee," he offered and Reese immediately got up.

"Alright then... I'm awake." She squeezed her eyes, glancing at him, groaning. Everything was so fuzzy. Zander knew exactly what to do. He reached for her glasses and slid them onto her nose. He pecked her lips and rushed to make the coffee.

Reese covered her face once the door closed and started panting heavily.

_A devilish grin of a face covered in blood._

She snapped out when Zander came back in.

"I have your coffee!" He put the cup in her hands and headed for the hairbrush. He sat behind her and started brushing her hair while she sipped her morning coffee. Sarah and Amour curled on her lap.

"Did you sleep well, my angel?" he wondered.

She didn't reply at first; he had to ask her again.

"...I did..."

He hummed their song as he continued.

—

Zander escorted his love to the Black Pearl lab. She wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her.

"And we're naming our boy Eric," that was the first thing she heard in a while.

"Eric?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah! Ellie and I finally agreed! I don't know why she didn't like some of my suggestions; Zander II sounds magnificent. I might revisit that idea one day."

"We're not naming our child like that, Zan."

Zander blushed at her response. "O-our child...?"

Reese flushed as well when she realized what she just said. "Well...I mean one day."

"Y-Yeah..." he chuckled nervously, "one day... There's plenty of time for that."

"Exactly! I think we'd have to settle in somewhere and possibly get married before we're going to be parents..."

"Right..."

The door to the lab before them opened.

"Don't you want me to stay with you today?" he wondered, kissing her softly.

"I would love to, but I can't focus properly when you're around." She booped his nose and walked in the lab with the Saurolophus couple. "I'll see you later."

"See you, my love." Zander waved at her and walked away.

Once the door closed, Reese sighed deeply, leaning on a wall, holding her head.

"Reese, are you feeling okay?" Trias asked her.

"I'm fine... I just didn't get much sleep..." Reese murmured.

"This does not seem like slight insomnia," Jonathan pointed out as he scanned the researcher, "your physical strength has significantly decreased, your body started a defensive mechanism, your emotions are abnormally unstable and you have an unbalanced amount of hormones."

"It's nothing. I'm sure it's just the flu which keeps me awake and well... I am in love so that could play with my emotions a lot," Reese tried to find an easy explanation to her state.

The android shook his head. "I've already seen such symptoms before; it is not the flu."

"I said I'm fine," Reese mumbled as she made her way to the computer, "...I'm ok..." Everything started to fade into black and she lost consciousness. Muffled voices echoed in her head.

_She felt a pressure in her stomach and when she touched it, her hand was covered in blood._

Reese groaned, opening her eyes slowly for a peek.

"I think she's waking up," she heard a familiar voice.

As her amethyst eyes met with teal ones she shot them open and sat up, panting. Everything around her was one big blur even if she was wearing her glasses, all voices were hard to identify in the noise surrounding her. She held her head tightly, trying to snap herself back into reality. A high pitched screech resonated in the ears until a female voice reached her.

"Reese? What's wrong?" Cretacia asked her, rubbing her back.

"I don't know... I don't know..." Reese shook her head.

"It's okay, just relax."

Just the touch and reassuring voice made her a little calmer.

"I..." Reese breathed quietly. "Nightmares..."

"Huh?"

"Those nightmares are back..." Her body shuddered. "That's why I can't sleep. They already went away a while ago, but... they're somehow back..." She rolled up her shirt, looking at her old scar. "My stomach ache from the sickness must have triggered my PTSD again; it's so close to that wound. It brings back that pain..."

"Have you told Zander about it?" Cretacia wondered.

"Are you crazy?" Reese glared at her. "He'd be worried sick. I sneezed once and he forced me to rest for 24 hours straight while he strained himself to make me comfortable. It might be sweet, but I don't even want to know what he'd do if he knew..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Trias. "You should rest; we'll figure out what's wrong."

"Thank you..."

Reese laid back down on the bed. A metal arm with bright light was hanging over her.

"A few scans should tell us some more details about your sickness; you only have to stay still," Trias explained.

"Understood." The blonde nodded as the light moved along the metal arm, the shine blinding her. She would close her eyes, but an irrational fear of the nightmares coming back once she does that kept creeping in her mind.

Trias watched the monitor with all biometric info about Reese from the scans. "Jonathan was correct; your body is fighting something inside. Strange..." He frowned as the display started to glitch.

"What is it?"

The glitches started to mess up the display more and more and then the monitor turned off. "Reese, you've just crashed an alien-made system with the condition of your body."

Reese sat up. "How is that possible?" the situation confused her, however, she remembered what Seth told her several months ago.

_"Our scans revealed that there is a huge amount of power within you that we could use."_

"I have no clue..."

Seeing their human partner being sad, Sarah and Amour jumped on the bed to Reese, nuzzling her stomach.

"I'll have a look at the scan later," Trias said, taking a bite of a cookie, "Jonathan, could you repeat the analysis?"

"Sure, the physical strength has significantly decreased, the body started a defensive mechanism, emotions are abnormally unstable and an unbalanced amount of hormones," the android repeated.

Reese sighed, stroking the Saurolophus couple's back. Cretacia noticed and pouted thoughtfully.

"Could I have a cookie too, please?" Reese wondered.

"...um, sure."

She took a cookie and started chewing on it.

She usually doesn't eat cookies... And there was one person that realized that.

"Hold on a second, Jonathan, you've mentioned that you saw these symptoms once, right?" Cretacia asked.

"Yes."

"It was me, wasn't it?" she assumed.

"Yes," Jonathan replied calmly, already knowing what was out to go down.

Cretacia gasped and grabbed Reese's hands. The younger blonde stared at her confusedly, blinking in shock. "I know what is happening! Or at least I think I know; it's still just speculation, but so many things point towards it being true!"

"...just spill it out...! Reese demanded.

"Okay, okay..." Cretacia took a deep breath and finally let that thought escape. "Reese, you're very likely pregnant."

At those words, all Reese could do was let out a weak choked "what".

—

Meanwhile, the Alpha Trio and Ellie were at the BPW bar sitting at the table while Jeremy was working and serving them some drinks and snacks.

As basically a couple by this point, Ed and Ellie were sitting next to each other and feeding one another the snacks.

Zander kept tapping his foot, his hand he was holding the glass in was trembling, biting his lip.

"Could you calm down?" Ursula snapped at him.

"How can I calm down when I can so easily lose my love?!" he whined back.

"Wait a sec, what in the world are you talking about? Why the hell would you lose Blondie?"

Zander sighed sadly. "Her birthday is in a week and I don't have a present for her yet!"

"And why is that a big deal?" Ellie wondered.

"Remember Hayley? She dumped me just because I didn't manage to get her a good enough gift for her birthday," he explained grimly.

"What kind of girl would do that?" Ed asked.

"Well... I used to date one in high school," Ellie remembered, "we didn't break up when I forgot about her birthday, but she did yell at me, just like always. Ow-" She was pulled out of nostalgia by a kick in the shin and a nasty glare from Ursula.

"I never knew you had a girlfriend," her boyfriend said.

"Yeah... It's been a while and it wasn't a rough break up. Nobody really knows since she wants to keep it a secret for some reason." She whined quietly as she was kicked again, receiving another glare.

Zander suddenly broke down into sobs. "She's going to hate me!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Ursula yelled at him and hit his head, making him whimper, "do you seriously think that Blondie is a toxic bitch like all the others you dated before Ellie and her?!"

"What? Of course, not...she is my angel..."

"Then treat her like that! She'd never dump you over such a dumb thing; Blondie surprisingly stayed with you until now, not to mention that you have literally no money to shower her with gold. She's with you because of who you are, not what you have! So just stop whining and leave it be!"

Zander frowned. "But she deserves a present..."

"Hold up," Jeremy joined the conversation as he filled their glasses, "if you're stressing out about that present, why haven't you started to worry about it sooner?"

"Because I found out recently. Reese told me not to worry about it, but... I just can't let this slip; I want to give her what she deserves. I have an idea, though it's too expensive for me..."

"So, that's why you've been helping me with the supplies as a summer job," Jeremy realized.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll earn enough money in time...! I don't want to disappoint her."

"And what idea do you have?" Ellie asked.

Zander glanced away, his cheeks pink. "It doesn't matter..."

"It does! Come on, we won't laugh. At least I won't!" She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, searching for his idea. He then laid the phone on the table and a hologram of a white gold ring with an amethyst gem in an oval cut and with two small emeralds around it was shown.

"It's beautiful!" the Komatsu siblings gasped in awe.

"I would prefer the real gold and a diamond," Ursula commented.

"I know that it'd be better for the occasion, but the amethyst fits her eyes."

"She's going to love it," Ed reassured his brother.

"Maybe... I'd love to add to that present with more, but...but... She thinks it's too soon. Maybe I should just forget about this." Zander hung his head down.

"You're going to...?" Ellie covered her mouth.

He nodded slowly. "I thought about it... Reese says that we're not that far in our relationship; on the other hand, I can still ask her and we don't have to do anything about it for years." He shook his head. "I still can't afford it..."

"How much does it cost?"

"111,383 yen; I still need 75 thousand..."

The freckled blonde frowned determinately and suddenly slammed her hand in the table, holding several yen. "Go buy it now!"

"What?"

"I can't let you just sit here and pity yourself. Take all this and go buy it for her."

"Ellie, I can't accept that... You and Jeremy are already lacking money," Zander objected.

"Shut up and take our money," Jeremy added, handing him over some of his money too.

"But-"

"Since when are you so proud not to accept offers like this?" Ed questioned, reaching a handful of money to Zander.

"I don't want to get into debt with you guys..."

Ursula slid a few coins towards him. "Stop whining, go buy that ring and we'll never talk about this again."

"Guys..." Zander's eyes filled up with tears. "You really care about me so much..." he sobbed happily.

—

"No, no, no..." Reese mumbled, sitting on the bed she was scanned on, her eyes locked on a positive pregnancy test, "there's no way..." Her hands were trembling and she dropped it, getting a grip on her head.

She's always wanted this, so why does she react like this...? She should be happy... How could has she let this happen? Just that one night when they weren't careful...

She was deep in her thoughts as Amour nuzzled her leg. She sighed and a smile formed on her face. "I guess things don't always go according to plan... I wanted to wait a few years. I don't even know how I should tell Zander; now I really understand Ellie."

"If you don't know how to tell him," Cretacia spoke up and showed her the book.

Reese raised her eyebrow. "I am not telling him I'm going to be his Maiasaura! And I'm not putting a bun in the oven either. I just need to find the right moment; right now, he's busy with any preparations for my birthday. I told him to let it be, but you know how he is..."

"Take your time with it; nobody's going to rush you," Trias reassured her, "we'll be here for you if you need anything."

"Thank you." Reese stood up. "I am really grateful-"

Suddenly, Cretacia pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna give you so much advice on how to handle this. And Trias and I will babysit and we'll try our best to be great uncle and aunt!"

"I know..." Reese smiled at her.

"We'll spoil your baby so much!"

—

After a few hours, Zander came to pick Reese up. She wasn't there at the moment, so he took advantage of that.

"Reese mentioned that you're struggling with a present for her," Trias said.

"She did...?" Zander blushed.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't easy to find the perfect gift for your other half."

"It is... But I have something. I had a financial problem, so Ellie decided that she, Ed and Jeremy will support me, even Ursula added some coins," Zander chuckled.

"You could have just asked us if you needed money," Trias offered him.

"I didn't mean to bother anyone with it, but they insisted. ...and I suspect that they only did it so they can claim the present is from them too. But I might have an idea of what you can do."

Reese soon came back and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, not saying anything.

—

Her nightmares didn't leave her even after a week. She managed to close her eyes for a while, but then Zander walked in, waking his love up to breakfast in bed.

He kissed her head. "Good morning, angel. Happy birthday."

She looked at him as he was holding a tray with breakfast. "Zan?" She sat up and he set the tray on her lap.

"I can't believe you convinced Helga to let you take her food into my room," she admitted.

"Well, I was the one who made it," Zander told her.

"Oh, thank God..." Reese sighed in relief, but then she got some doubts. "I hope you can actually cook."

"So do I, angel. So do I..."

She started eating and smile. "It's good!"

A huge weight fell off Zander's shoulders. "I'm glad. You deserve the best." He kissed her cheek. "So, 23, huh? How does it feel?"

"Not any different. And this isn't even my 23rd birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"I traveled from July 2010 to March 2130; physically, I was 23 since April; taking it according to the date of birth, I am 143 years old today."

"Woah... You look wonderful for being over 100 years old." He cuddled her as she ate.

She soon finished eating. "Thank you, Zan. Breakfast in bed was a nice gift from you."

"Yeah, but that isn't all." He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I already told you that you don't have to do anything," she reminded him.

"I know, but we couldn't help ourselves." He grinned shyly.

She raised her eyebrow. "You dragged others into that..."

"Kinda..."

When Reese dressed up Zander wrapped a blindfold around her eyes, holding her glasses.

"Zander, you know I'm not into this..."

"Just trust me, okay?"

She sighed. "Do I have another choice...?"

He kissed her forehead and led her to the hangar where he helped her sit down and took off with the Alpha craft.

It didn't take long until they landed and he helped her get out.

"Are you ready?"

Reese nodded and her blindfold was removed; he handed her the glasses that she put on.

Everyone immediately gathered around her and popped confetti poppers.

"Happy birthday!"

She beamed at them. "Guys..."

Soon she took notice of the building right ahead; it took her breath away. They were on a hill surrounded by forest; the building that collapsed a few months ago.

...The D-lab was rebuilt and standing right there, looking like new...

"This can't be..." Reese murmured.

"Yes, it can!" Cretacia grabbed her shoulders. "We used the Black Pearl to recover the structure and then all of us somehow help."

Trias nodded. "It was Zander's idea."

"Was it?" Reese smirked at her boyfriend.

He blushed, scratching his cheek. "W-well...kinda..."

They glanced away from each other. After several minutes of silence, they turned back and said at once, "I need to tell you something!" They chuckled.

"You can talk, my angel," Zander told her.

"No... No, no. Go ahead," Reese insisted.

"Okay..." Zander took a deep breath. "Reese... My angel; my beauty; my love. We were brought together by accident. I could have simply died in that desert, but you were there...and you were kind enough to save me. I immediately fell under your spell. You seemed perfect, but then when we met two years later, I found out that's not the case; that made me fall for you even more. You've shown me that I'm not just dead weight to everyone. You healed my broken heart despite all the obstacles we've faced throughout the way. I've put all my trust in you and you haven't disappointed me. I've never imagined you and I could be together like this; that we could..." He swallowed hard and reached in his pocket. "Reese Drake-"

Reese covered his mouth and grabbed the hand reaching in the pocket. She figured out what was about to happen.

"Before you say it..." She bit her lip, gazing into his eyes. "There's something you have to know..." She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She many different of her announcement ran through her mind, including the ones she refused to say before.

He could see the struggle in her eyes. "You can tell me anything," he murmured against her palm.

She smiled at him softly, the pressure left her. "Eric is going to be a big brother," she said calmly.

"...wait, what...?" Zander titled his head, not really understanding at first.

Reese squeezed his hand and placed it on her belly. "Eric is going to have a half-sibling, Zander."

His jaw fell open. "You're... Reese, you're pregnant..."

She nodded slowly.

A huge goofy grin crossed his face, tears running down his cheeks. He hugged her tightly; she embraced him back. "This is amazing!"

He kissed her head.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" Reese wondered.

"Oh, right!" Zander pulled away and reached in his pocket only to find it empty. He tried the other one, but with the same result. "Oh, no, no, no, no! I lost it!"

The blonde smirked. "Do you mean this?" She showed him a small box she snatched from his pocket when they hugged.

His face was toned red as she opened it, revealing an amethyst ring. "Zander... Will you marry me?"

He stuttered with his face covered red. "I wouldn't try to propose to you if I didn't plan to."

"Then do it properly," she joked.

"Gladly." He smiled at her warmly, taking the box. He started singing quietly,

"Oh, my Angel. I love my dinosaur.

But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more.

Be my Jurassic Valentine.

Falling deep into your eyes, I love the way you archaeologise.

Angel stay with me forever moooooooore."

She joined in for the last part. "And love me like you love your dinosaur."

Then he fell to his knee. "Reese Michiko Drake, will you marry me?"

She wanted to reply simply at first, but then she vaguely remembered what he said when he first saw after those two years. "This...this must be a dream. Somebody, pinch me," she whispered, her ahoges formed a shape of a heart.

"If it is a dream then we're connected even more than I thought."

"I accept your proposal, Zan. I will marry you." She nodded.

He beamed at her, taking her hand and sliding the white gold ring with an oval amethyst and two small emeralds around it on her finger. He jumped to his feet, pulling his now fianceé into a kiss.

Adoring each other for a while, the engaged couple soon joined that party.

The party eventually turned into Reese and Zander moving in the D-lab, since it was specifically rebuilt to also be inhabited; it had all a simple house needs.

It was an evening when others left; Reese disliked parties, so it wasn't anything big and it ended very soon.

They had a little tour through the place; it was so different and yet so similar. Everything was so advanced. Even Sarah and Amour had their own room. They also found a full of some other gifts, mostly target towards the unborn baby. What caught their attention were big plushies of a Triceratops, Carnotaurus, Parasaurolophus, T-Rex, Spinosaurus, and Saichania.

"That is...wow..." Reese breathed.

"If all this makes you mad, I took no part in this," Zander joked.

"You all overdid yourselves. I would usually be okay with a tiny cake, but then you drag me out here..."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing his hands over her belly. "You deserve the best."

She took his hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you so much. We should unpack all our stuff."

"No way," he refused, "you're going to relax while I unpack, is that clear?"

"It's only been 5 weeks, I can still function the same way as before," she tried to convince him.

"I insist."

She rolled her eyes and reached to peck his cheek. "Alright then."

"So, 5 weeks?" he wondered.

She hummed in agreement.

"And how long do you know?"

"Only a week; I wasn't sure how to tell you..."

"That's alright; I understand. Now, go relax."

Reese headed to the bedroom. She had a quick look through some books on the bookshelf; most of them were either paleontology or technology-focused books, rest was about the different time eras the D-Team and Alpha Gang visited, the history of Sanjo or even piloting, although, one of them stood out; it was light cyan with the D-Team logo on its back.

She took it out, sat on the edge of the bed, and opened the book. The very first page introduced her to its content. The page was actually several papers clearly written by different people taped together. She recognized the handwriting, but it oddly didn't fit anyone from the future. Reading just a few lines of the first piece of paper revealed who it's from.

"It's been a month since you've disappeared, sis. We've been looking for you everywhere, but you're just gone... Wherever you are, I hope you're safe and happy. I miss you, sis."

The next one was also easy to recognize.

"It feels like a nightmare. A whole month of insecurity... Some people say that you might be already dead; just that thought makes me sick. On the other hand, it might be better than thinking you suffer this whole time. After everything that happened, I just can't help but worry about you, sweetie."

Tears formed in her eyes. The third one was also obvious and it broke her...

"Today isn't easy for anyone of us; your sister has a hard time handling your disappearance, so does your mom and so do I, but one of us has to stay strong to comfort the other. We have no clue where you could be; we still hope you're safe. I'm sorry we can't be with you, Reese, happy birthday."

_Drip, drip..._

The page was slowly getting soaked as Reese, the Little Genius, the one known for locking her emotions away, cried for the ones she's left behind.

_Drip, drip._

She missed all of them so much. She wished to see them for at least one minute, reassure them she's okay. It wasn't enough, although, reading these messages they symbolically left for her on the same day exactly 120 years ago, not knowing where she is, was the most she could have right now.

_Drip, drip._

She wiped her tears away and flipped a few pages to see more messages from her friends. She then reached a pink sticky note with another message, this time not from 2010.

"As we were renewing the building Ellie discovered these letters for you, also Ed managed to recover some files from the computer, so Trias and I put them all in here for you. I know it can hurt at first, but we thought it might still be nice.

-Love you!"

And right under the text were small doodles of smiling Trias and Cretacia.

"Recover some files?" Reese flipped a page and found a tablet built in the book. It turned on and lit up a hologram of a photo—a photo of Reese with her family.

Just like Cretacia wrote, it hurt, but it was still nice to it. Reese smiled. "You won't stop surprising me," she whispered as she swiped between several photos.

Soon, Zander came in totally exhausted. Reese put the book away so when he laid down he could rest his head on her lap. She stroked his hair.

"What is it, Zan?"

"I'm drained..." he groaned.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be if you let me help you," she reminded him.

"Is this another example of 'women are always right'?" he wondered, grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" she chuckled, hit his face with a pillow lightly.

He laughed, pushing the pillow off his face, but he immediately stopped when he noticed those beautiful amethyst eyes red and wet.

"You cried, angel?" he worried.

"Yes. Don't worry about it." She reached for the book. "Another present; it reminded me of the past..."

"You wish they could know about all of this, am I right?"

"They'd be so happy... And the coincidence of this would make my parents laugh."

"How come?"

"It was similar when they were expecting me. My dad proposed to my mom on her birthday not long after she found out she's pregnant."

"Wow... Then I hope it hints towards our child being like you."

"I hope they're like you"

"We'll see about that, my angel!" Zander grinned goofily.

—

It seemed so perfect; as if everything is magically colorful and happy until the night came.

Just like every recent night, it was interrupted by the same nightmares. Reese was tossing herself from side to side and then suddenly shot up.

Her head felt like it was about to explode and then her sickness kicked in. She got off the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom, stopping in the door, leaning on the doorframe.

It felt like she's being watched—somebody was approaching her, but all she could hear were muffled noises mixed with a deep female voice.

A touch on her shoulder sent an impulse, getting her safety reflex in motion. "I am not your marionette!" she yelled and she pushed whoever was behind her away with all her strength!

Her heart almost stopped when she heard that voice she adored so much groaning in pain. She turned around as her vision cleared as much as possible without her glasses. In the light reflected from the moon that was shining in through the window, she saw a tall trying to still up after he was knocked down by her.

"Zander!" She rushed to him.

"Angel... What's wrong?" he wondered calmly.

Reese didn't reply at first; he had to ask the second time. "I'm experiencing PTSD..."

"From what? Why now? The nights we spent together, you seemed okay."

"It's from what I went through with the Dark Pterosaur. I assume it started again because of the sickness caused by my pregnancy..."

Zander hugged her gently. "We'll get over this together," he reassured her, rubbing her back, "you'll go to see Daniel about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Rod and Laura's father?"

"Yeah, he is a therapist; if there's anyone who could help you, it's him."

"Okay... Okay." She nodded. "I trust you."

"Now, let's try to go back to sleep. I'll protect you."

She kissed his cheek as they laid back down. He had her in his embrace the whole time, making sure this sweet dream doesn't slip away.

—

**Done! So, Reese is pregnant, dealing with PTSD and living in the rebuilt D-lab with Zander!**

**I recommend checking out the meaning of an amethyst engagement ring.**

**Also, Ellie used to have a girlfriend?! I wonder why Ursula glared at her so much because she mentioned that former relationship.**

**The chapter name is taken from lyrics from Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and stay safe!**


	14. Sometimes I Feel Like

Reese would never expect a simple hug to protect her from her nightmares, but Zander somehow managed to do it. She was woken up by her morning sickness; she was about to get off the bed and rush to the bathroom, however, when she set her feet on the floor, she noticed a bucket beside the bed. She grabbed it without thinking and started throwing up.

The door soon opened and Zander walked in, holding a tray with breakfast. Seeing his fianceé so pale and weak, he quickly set the tray down and rushed to her, pulling her hair back.

She smiled at him softly. He did his best to take care of her.

After a while, she got to eat. Food was pretty good; Zander really tried.

Reese then laid back and relaxed as Zander cleaned everything. He then rested his head on her lap.

"How are you, Ree?" he wondered.

"Better..."

"And your nightmares?"

"Gone for now..." She ran her hand through his hair. "You protected me."

He chuckled. "That's so cheesy! You spend too much time with me."

"Considering that you're my fiancé, I spend the perfect amount of time with you, love." She rubbed his head.

"Oh, my angel~ I love you so much." He gently pulled her nightgown up and kissed her belly. "And I love you too, sweetheart."

Reese blushed; she knew that the baby's too young to even react to sounds, but she couldn't just tell him to stop; he was already used to talking to Eric.

He kissed her belly again. "You're going to be as amazing as your mommy; smart, beautiful, strong, simply an angel. Our little angel." He couldn't hold himself from singing to both of his angels.

As much as she loved his song, she had to interrupt him—they couldn't just lay there the whole day. She took a handful of his hair. He noticed the tug on his raven locks and looked up at her.

"What is it, dear?" he wondered, seeing her grim expression which made him worried. He took her hand.

"I'm just tired," she reassured him, "I should get myself an appointment."

"Already done!" Zander grinned. "I called Daniel while you were asleep; he's free today."

"Thank you; you're amazing, Zan."

"No problem. I'd do anything to make you feel better." He kissed her hand. "Also, I think you might need assistance at the lab." He brought up what he already mentioned briefly yesterday.

"You think so?"

"Well, I won't always be around and I wanna make sure you're safe now that you're pregnant."

"I know." She stroked his hair. "Alright then. If it calms you down."

"That just sounds like I'm forcing you into that..."

"No, you're not. You're right; I'll need some help."

He leaned up to her and pecked her cheek.

Then their Saurolophus jumped on the bed, nuzzling Reese's belly.

Zander smiled at that. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's a little protective over you."

Reese smiled back, patting Sarah's and Amour's backs. "They're going to be with me whenever you're not around."

"I know... That makes me relieved."

—

It was true; Daniel was free the whole day—the one having troubles at the Z household was Laura. The summer holiday just ended which meant Laura's first day after so many years.

Since in Japan school years start on April 1st instead of September, she had a lot to catch-up to. She spent a lot of time with Helga because of that. Everyone felt that she's ready now.

After breakfast, she headed out but then was stopped by Rod.

"Hey, would you like a lift?" he offered her.

"Aren't you in a rush?" she wondered.

He shook his head. "Nothing's that urgent for me to overlook my little sister." He grinned at her, patting her head gently. "I'm sure grandpa can wait five more minutes if it's because of you." Rod winked reassuringly.

"Okay, if you insist." Laura nodded.

"Good!" He snapped his fingers and his indigo Alpha Scooter flew to them. "Wanna be in the front?"

"Yeah. Sure." She got up on the scooter. He climbed on behind her and drove her to school.

He noticed how much not herself his sister is. She's always enjoyed a ride on the Alpha Scooters, then again, she was just 6 back then... He hoped this could cheer her up and yet he was so wrong.

The scooter stopped on the sidewalk in front of the Sakura High. Laura got off.

"I'll pick you up after school, okay?" Rod told her.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks... Bye." She smiled weakly, heading in the building.

She found her home class teacher and introducing herself. As the bell rang she was brought into the classroom, presenting herself to her new classmates. Then she was sent to sit in the back.

She passed several of her new classmates, some of them were watching her. She frowned and sat down in the last row. She overheard a conversation of a girl at the desk right next to hers and a boy sitting in front of her.

She had half of her head shaved with the left side had aquamarine hair hanging into her face. Her eyes were blue just like her outfit. A pair of swimmer goggles were around her neck. There was also something strange on her face and blue painted streak from half of her right cheek to her jawline.

It remembered Laura of one time she drew on Seth's face, trying to replicate the red triangles he paints on his cheeks. It was just...strange...

The boy she was talking to had shoulder-length light pink hair with a scarlet bandana under it and just as the same colored scarf around his neck. His rose pink irises had an unusual diamond shape.

"Really?" the girl wondered, "well, can't say I don't agree and-" She paused and glanced at Laura.

The pink-haired just frowned, looking away.

The aquamarine saw it in a different way. "So, Laura, huh?" she spoke up, smiling, "nice to meet you. I'm Lenna."

"And I'm Hoshi!" the boy joined in, leaning back on his chair.

"Nice to meet you too..." Laura replied quietly.

"So, newbie, how does it feel in here so far?" Lenna asked her.

"Nothing special."

"And what do you say if we show you around the place a little?" Hoshi offered.

"I don't know..."

"Come on! We're your best bet," Lenna reassured her.

"Lenna! Hoshi! It hasn't been ten minutes yet and you two already disturb my lesson," the teacher scolded them.

Laura's two classmates jerked at that voice and turned to the front.

"W-we're sorry..." Hoshi murmured.

Once the teacher turned around, Lenna smirked at Laura, reaching her hand to her. "Are you going to give us a chance then?"

Laura was looking at the offered hand for a while. She smiled and shook Lenna's hand. "Alright then."

—

Meanwhile, Zander led Reese to his older brother for the appointment.

"You sure I shouldn't come with you?" he wondered.

"Yes, I am." She cupped his cheeks. "No worries, I'll be fine."

He looked her in the eyes; she was dead serious. Her sudden smile made him a little relieved.

"I'll head back home once I'm done here. Take care of Sarah and Amour."

"I will..." He pecked her lips. "See you..."

"See you soon." She watched her fiancé walk away and then she headed inside. Sally let her in, offering her some cupcakes. Reese would usually refuse, but her appetite just couldn't say no. Munching on a delicious cupcake, Reese was led in Daniel's office.

Soon they started the appointment.

"So, Reese, what seems to be the problem?" Daniel asked her.

"I thought Zander already told you when he called."

"He informed me about your nightmares, sudden weakness, and distress. It's easy to say that you're suffering from-"

"PTSD," she finished instead, "I know."

"Yes." He nodded, impressed by her quick assumption.

"All my symptoms point to that; it isn't hard to figure out."

"I see. When did this start?"

"This is the second time... The first one was right after everything...and the second started just a month ago when the pregnancy first had an effect on my body."

"What is 'everything'?"

Reese took a deep breath, recalling what happened the day after the Ancients and the Alpha Gang left two years ago.

—

Rod got to the HQ in time and immediately got to work. He was working on a machine inspired 'Time Defender', a device built by the Ancients to defeat the Dark Pterosaur the second time; it allowed any gas to be transformed into its solid-state.

His machine was meant to be a test this sudden transformation of matter; an easy manipulation of forms such as this one in a small version could make collecting the dino cards much quicker—this was only the first attempt.

So far the machine was around his height on five wheels and with a big satellite antenna at the top; it was almost done.

Rod was sitting on the floor, messing with wires of the machine. His thoughts were somewhere else; he couldn't stop thinking about Laura—she hasn't even tried getting back into society since they came back.

No, she's going to be fine. Why was he so worried?

He was so lost that he crossed the wrong wives and caused a bad circuit spark that lit the sleeve of his coat in a flame. He snapped out and screamed, quickly putting the fire out. He sighed in relief.

"You'll get used to that," his grandpa told him.

Rod could only chuckle sadly.

"So, what's the matter?" Dr. Z asked him; he was uncharacteristically concerned about something other than his dream.

"I'm just...thinking..."

"About...?"

"Laura... It's her first day after so long; I don't think she's prepared. She didn't seem like herself in the morning, I just... I don't know..."

"You're not the first or the last one to be worried like that. You have no idea how scared I was whenever those three clowns did something for the first time, especially with how many troubles they always attract, unlike your father." The old man smiled at the memories but managed to get himself back to Earth when he realized he's getting too far. "Don't you dare tell that to any of them!" he snapped.

"I won't!" Rod grinned.

"After what she's been through, she can deal with anything."

"That's what scares me... I couldn't prevent any of what happened to her and now that I have an opportunity to protect her again, she refuses that. It's not like I don't trust her; I just don't want to risk losing her." Rod massaged his temple. "I shouldn't think like that."

"Take a break if you want to."

"No, grandpa; I'm fine. And the machine's almost done anyways." Rod fixed the wires that set his coat on fire a while ago and closed the cover. "Okay, done. Alpha Droid, toss me a wrench."

"TOSS WRENCH." One of the near Alpha Droids got up and grabbed a wrench. "TOSS WRENCH. TOSS WRENCH. TOSS-"

Hearing those words being repeated over and over again, Rod realized what he said wrong. He quickly turned around and saw the droid ready to throw the wrench. "Wait! I didn't mean-" Rod ducked as the wrench flew over his head, bounced off the machine, and hit the droid in the head, knocking him down.

Rod shot his head up. "Holy dino! ...I forgot they take everything literally..." he sighed.

He stood up, walked over to the droid, helped it get up—there was a big hole in its head from the blow—and picked up the wrench.

After tightening the cover, he patted the machine. "All done; it's ready for a test run."

"That's my boy!" Dr. Z praised him and moved the target, a few oranges, in front of the machine.

"Now, let's what you can do..." Rod flipped the switch on the side and the machine started to grumble and screech, the whole thing was trembling, steam was coming out of it.

"Oh no..." He stepped back, but then the machine blew up. He swiftly covered his eyes as he and the droid got thrown away by the smaller explosion. They hit the floor.

Rod stood up and help the droid that was laying on its back like a turtle next to him up.

He then realized that he feels a slight pain in his left cheek to his jawline. He touched that place and looked at his fingers that were now stained with blood.

It was just a scratch, nothing serious.

Soon, Helga made sure he doesn't have any other injuries, putting a plaster over the scratch. "Children should not play with machines like that; it's dangerous," she scolded the boy.

Rod frowned. "I'm not a child anymore..."

"Nonsense," the android's voice got very strict again; he didn't dare to object.

"Okay... I wasn't paying enough attention to building the machine. I must have crossed the wrong wires again...or screwed up the power supply, resulting in immediate overheat-"

"Just leave it be, you can always finish it later," Dr. Z told him.

"Grandpa..."

"You can do nothing when you're like this, take a break."

Rod sighed. "I guess..."

—

Reese was done with her appointment and headed back to the D-lab. Sure, talking about everything made her feel relieved, but it wasn't enough. She agreed with going to therapy once a week—it was the best she could do.

She walked in. "Zan, I'm back!" She was walking through the long corridor when Sarah and Amour ran up to her. She knelt down, petting them. They both roared happily. She found a bag of their snacks in one of the rooms and fed the Saurolopuhs couple. Sarah then licked Reese's hand.

"Did you take good care of Zander while I wasn't here?"

Amour purred in agreement as she patted his head.

"And where is he now?"

The dinos led her into the teleporter room where Zander was talking to the Ancients.

"Angel! You're back!" Zander rushed to his fianceé. "So? How did it go?"

"It went well; I'll tell you everything." They walked over to the Ancients. "Trias, Cretacia, good morning. What are you doing here?"

"We're here with an offer," Trias started, "we know that right now you two don't have any financial sources."

"So, we thought that we could employ you," Cretacia added.

"Employ me?" Reese wondered.

Cretacia nodded. "Now that you're pregnant you shouldn't strain yourself; we're going to maintain your original position at the D-lab and pay you and your future assistant."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, it's the best we can do!"

In the next moment, they heard the doorbell. Reese checked the security footage at the entrance—there was a young lady around 19 with shoulder-length dark brown hair standing at the door, holding a tablet.

Zander looked over her shoulder. "That must be your possible future assistant. I'll go get her." He left and soon brought the girl into the room.

She gasped softly when she saw everyone in the room.

"Good morning. Are you here-"

"For the position of head researcher's assistant. Yes," the girl quickly responded, interrupting Reese. The blonde's unamused expression made her realize that she's made a mistake. "Sorry..."

"What makes you think you are the right one for this position?" Reese asked her.

"Um..." The girl made cautious steps towards the researcher. "I have always wanted to work here. I-I apologize if I appear nervous or anything; I wasn't expecting to see even the Ancients here... It is so nice to meet you all..." She shook her head. "Anyways." She swiped her fingers over her tablet, a paper-like hologram with information about the D-lab flew around her. "I have always been interested in this place and its history."

She swiped across the tablet display again; several profiles with photos showed up. "Its first owners were Dr. Spike Kenryu Taylor and his assistant, the greatest mind of her time, the Little Genius, Dr. Reese Michiko Drake in the early 2000s."

Reese was watching the profiles with the photos; it was okay at first until more profiles joined as the girl talked more about Reese and her family. Seeing the photos of all people involved with the D-lab, the people she misses so much, made her feel dizzy. She took off her glasses and covered her eyes.

Zander rushed to her. "Angel!" He wrapped his arms around her, helping her sit down.

"Are you feeling alright?" the Ancients worried.

"Yeah... I'm fine...I'm fine..." she panted. She looked up; despite her vision being fuzzy without her glasses, her brain managed to make up the photo of her family clearly.

With one quick movement of her hand, the girl closed all the holograms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't know." Reese took a deep breath and put on her glasses, standing up again. "I appreciate your dedication and knowledge."

"Thank you! I always do my research! I've read so much stuff about you, mostly books by R A Owen."

The mention of the author made the Ancients smile.

"You've had such a big impact on your time, Dr. Drake," the girl said.

Reese bit her lip at that name; she couldn't accept it... not yet... "Call me just Reese, please."

"Okay then, Dr. Reese..."

The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry, but I might have overheard your name."

"I'm Minmi. Minmi Taylor."

Reese smiled softly at that last name—that would explain her passion and energy.

"And how comprehensive is your dinosaur knowledge?" she asked Minmi.

—

After their last lesson, Lenna and Hoshi showed Laura around the school and all the clubs; the one that was the most properly introduced to her was the sports club and its swimmers since Lenna was one of them.

She was really enthusiastic about the club. Honestly, Laura should have guessed that her new friend is a swimmer by the goggles around her neck. The aquamarine-haired quickly left to talk to the club leader about something, leaving the pinks alone.

Unlike Lenna, Hoshi preferred earth instead of water. He used to be a boy scout and he loves camping and climbing.

"Um...Hoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that blue streak on Lenna's face?" Laura wondered.

"Oh, that? I don't really know myself. She just paints it on her face every morning; it's apparently some personal thing she doesn't want to talk about," Hoshi explained, "it might relate to her family; she only says that it reminds her of someone important. As far as I know, Lenna has lost her family; her parents, her older brother, her sister-in-law, her nephew, everyone..."

"I see..." Laura sighed, lowering her head. She shouldn't have asked... "I can understand that." She did understand; she's experienced the same, but unlike Lenna, she got her family back. "When you lose so much, you hang on every little thing that reminds you of the happiness that was taken away." She frowned, stroking her arm.

Hoshi grinned at her. "Yeah, but Lenna doesn't let that slow her down! She also says that there must be a reason that she's still alive and that reason isn't to live in sadness and pity."

Laura looked up at her classmate.

"Use every moment you have to live the life that was given to you."

That made her smile—they were both right!

Soon, they left the school building; Rod was already waiting on his little sister, he waved at her and her two friends noticed.

"Oh, who's the smoky-haired?" Lenna wondered, smirking, "he looks totally-"

"Handsome and gorgeous," Hoshi finished, his eyes locked on the black-haired.

Laura flushed and pouted. "Guys, that's my brother." However, that did not change their looks. "Alright, see you at school again!" she said and rushed to Rod.

"So, it looks like you found some new friends." He smiled warmly and his words sounded satisfied and proud. "Do you wanna be in the front?" he asked her.

Laura quickly jumped on the scooter with a smile on her face. "Do you even need to ask?"

Seeing her so cheerful, energetic and confident, made Rod really see just that little girl that would clench onto his clothes, needing him to protect her. He grinned happily and climbed on.

—

It was an evening when Minmi was about to leave the D-lab.

Reese sighed softly, looking at the younger girl. "I think this is enough." She stood up.

"Huh?" The brunette quickly jumped to her feet, frowning quite nervously.

"You were a big help to me, Minmi, and I look forward to working with you in the future." Reese offered her hand to her.

"You mean...?"

"That you are now part of the D-lab as my assistant. Yes." She nodded.

Minmi shook Reese's hand as a confident smile crossed her face; a huge weight fell off her at that moment.

"Thank you, Dr. Reese. Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. See you tomorrow, Minmi."

"Y-yes! See you!" The brunette smiled at her one more time before leaving.

Reese sighed again.

Then the door opened and soon a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She gasped softly.

"No worries, my angel; it's just me," Zander's whispered in her ear, "so, how did it go?"

"It went well; Minmi is great for this. Of course, she can be a little awkward at times, but I'm used to that." She gave her fiancé a mischievous smirk, making him blush. "She is a big help to me."

"I'm glad to hear that," he chuckled, kissed her cheek, and swiftly turned her around. "What about we spend some time alone?"

"I'd love that." Her smirk widened as she tranced her fingertip over his jawline to his chin. "And Sarah and Amour?"

"Both fed and right now cuddling in their room and..." His face reddened at her expression. "I-I feel like you want the same...?"

Reese burst into a cute giggle, taking his hand. Zander grinned back goofily.

"I'll make anything you ask me for dinner, okay?"

"Zan, you don't have to do everything-"

He held his hand in front of her face. "I know, but I want to do it."

"Alright then..." She sighed.

After dinner, they spontaneously started dancing together—well, it was more Zander who started, but Reese just couldn't say no. They were waltzing from one room to another to their song. Their steps were occasionally interlaced with gentle spins and turns.

They ended pressed against each other; he held her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. They slowly sank to the floor in each other's arms, leaning on the wall.

"So, how was your day?" Zander wondered, "how did your therapy go?"

"Better than I thought. I'll have an appointment once a week until the nightmares stop. ...if I wasn't pregnant, it would be easier because I could just take some stress-relief pills."

He stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay; we'll get through this."

She nodded.

"It seems that spending time with Minmi cheered you up."

"I suppose. Meeting someone new was refreshing... And maybe it was because she is related to Max?" Reese theorized.

Zander chuckled. "I thought so; she just seems like that."

"I was curious and-"

"Did some research," he finished for his angel, "and?"

"And Minmi's ancestors are very interesting. So, Max and my assistant Justin became owners of the D-lab after Dr. Taylor retired. Both of them wanted children, but didn't have female parents; they apparently asked friends to be substitute mothers for their sons. When their sons were born, Max and Justin actually married each other. Max unsurprisingly kept the family legacy and Justin took over my job."

"Wow, really?"

"Really."

"Good for them!"

"This actually makes Jeremy and Minmi sort of relatives; of course, not by blood."

"So... Jeremy is a descendant of your former assistant...if I understand it correctly."

"Yes," Reese confirmed.

"And what about the other two?" Zander asked.

"Well, Rex married a close friend, Justin's sister actually. He wrote a lot of books and she illustrated for them. And as for Zoe... well... She is still Zoe Drake," the blonde said with a smile on her face, "she entered a happy poly relationship with her three girlfriends."

Zander shook his head, grinning. "And I thought she'd get together with Rex."

"Honestly, so did I," Reese chuckled, "and how was your day?"

"Same as usual; the HQ almost blew up."

"You have such bad luck without me, don't you?"

"You're absolutely right, my angel." Zander kissed her forehead sweetly.

Sitting on the floor like that, Reese soon fell asleep in his arms. Her fiancé did his best to carry her in the bed and tuck her in. He stayed awake by her side for hours, making sure the nightmares don't get to his sweet, lovely angel.

—

**Starting with ReeZan fluff, ending with ReeZan fluff!**

**We have two new OCs, Lenna and Hoshi, and a DS character that deserves attention, Minmi! And Reese and Laura doing much better!**

**The name of this chapter comes from Simple Plan's song Take My Hand lyrics (sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem, sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them).**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe!**


	15. Not a Perfect Person

"Alright then. So, where should I start? This is a long story after all..." a female voice said; it was strangely glitching from time to time as if there were more people speaking.

"Maybe I should introduce myself first. I am what can be considered an anomaly; an error in the system. By all laws of nature... I should not exist, I should not be like this. And yet... I am here. I am... I am not sure what I really am.

I am a monster to both humans and my own kind.

An outcast...

A freak...

Something that should not exist...

My body is sentient.

A Gel Jark that managed to break the chains.

My name is Gelly.

Not even I can explain why I am this way.

I used to be like all of them, the same as all Gel Jarks, however, after my creators, Specter Space Pirates as they were known, brought in another species, your species... That is when my whole being began to glitch...

Mr. Seth noticed how much this error in my programming affects my actions. He promised to explain everything to me; I was decided to stick by his side.

At that time, I did not understand his actions, but I stayed as his assistant through it all because no one else would treat me...equally...as Mr. Seth said. I was a slave to my creators and an enemy to you. He was different...

He taught me more about my glitch despite his own lack of knowledge on the subject and I became his company that listened to all his words.

No matter what sacrifice he made to fix his mistake, you all saw him as nothing more than a villain. After traveling into this time era with you, we had to hide from you because we were still only villains.

We managed to hide for so long thanks to my transformation abilities.

For the last two years, Mr. Seth has been taking care of me while making a plan that would bring what he's lost back.

You might see him as a bad guy, but he is not different from you...

Hurting anyone has never been our intention since the defeat of my creators. We did hold Ms. Reese hostage, however, only because we needed her help and there was not any other way to make her even talk to us. Just because you see us as villains.

We cannot confront you peacefully because you treat him worse than he'd deserve. I had to take on the appearance of one of you to sneak into your headquarters and steal what we need.

Taking on Ms. Reese's appearance was fairly easy since her current body is the one I have had a chance to examine the most and I was aware of her schedule, but you humans are unpredictable."

"If it weren't for Zander and I coming into the same room, you would have succeeded," Reese interrupted her.

"Exactly," Gelly admitted, hanging her head down as much as she could. Her gel-like body was frozen up to her neck. As she was sneaking into the HQ, as Gelly mentioned, she was caught by Rod, Reese, and Zander; she started transforming into her human-like form when Rod turned on his machine, hitting the Gel Jark, freezing her body, leaving only her head movable.

The rest of the Alpha Gang and even the Ancients soon gathered in the room, trying to interrogate the intruder. No one had any luck as they all took an aggressive approach.

Ellie tried differently. She showed kindness and made Gelly tell the whole story.

"What do we do with her then?" Zander wondered, "there isn't much time left until the machine's effect stops working, is there?"

"The worst we can of course," Ursula immediately replied.

"What...?" Gelly glanced at those words in a way that could only be described as being terrified.

"That's right! Let's salt her!" Dr. Z snapped.

"Grandpa!"

"You know that would kill her!" Rod and Laura glared at him.

"No!" Ellie gasped, stepping in front of the Gel Jark woman. "How can you be so cruel...?!"

"Ellie, do you even know what you're protecting?" Ed asked her with a bit of venom in his voice.

"_Who_... not what..." the blonde corrected him, "she is not a thing. She is not different from Helga or Jonathan, why should you treat her as an unequal?"

"She's with Seth!" her boyfriend objected, "he tried to change history and get us all killed at least twice."

"So? Gelly said she had no idea about the consequences." Ellie shook her head softly. "She didn't understand..."

"Inexperience of an android can be possibly forgiven," Trias said, "but-"

"But we can't trust Seth!" his wife finished for him, getting in an offensive position, "how do we know you aren't just wasting our time?" She swiped her arm quickly, changing her position.

"...you are all going to judge me no matter what I say," Gelly exclaimed disappointedly.

"And you wonder?!" Dr. Z snapped at her, "your boyfriend betrayed us so many times."

"Does the fact that he has rescued all of time and space, that he sacrificed both himself and me just to prevent the destruction he started... mean nothing to you?" Gelly's voice glitched more, turning aggressive and sounding similar to all the voices that have spoken to her just now. "All of you had become villains at one point as well, but your deeds seem to erase all that. And yet you judge others differently than you judge yourselves, just like Mr. Seth said. You humans sure are strange..."

Reese traced her eyes quickly away.

"Says the android from gel!" Ursula yelled.

"Gelly has a point!" Ellie countered.

"Ellie..." Ed took her hand.

"Why should you treat her or Seth any differently than you treat yourselves? I might be naive, but...Gelly is right. Maybe if you didn't treat them as criminals, they wouldn't have to turn to such ways. You don't even listen to what she has to say... You don't care!"

"Ellie...love, you need to calm down..." Ed tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her hand with his thumb. He felt how much she's trembling with anger, panting. "You shouldn't stress yourself."

"Why is it so hard to understand that everyone has some good in them? That...you guys are no better than Seth for treating Gelly like this..." They were gazing at each other in silence. He tried to understand her view on the situation. She was so naively kind.

Gelly could only watch—her scans could not provide her a proper explanation of what happening between the two.

She suddenly felt like she can move a part of her body, but she was more intrigued by the couple in front of her.

Ed nodded and Ellie smiled at him softly.

"Just get a room," Dr. Z growled at them, "we need to figure out what to do with this pudding!"

"PUDDING?!" Gelly pouted angrily.

"I am not pleased with how you call and treat my assistant, doctor," a calm, cold voice sounded behind them.

Everyone jerked back, spotting none other than Seth in the doorway, holding a lightning rod in case he needs to fight. "Seth?!"

She could finally move! Taking advantage of the distraction, Gelly quickly transformed into her Gel Jark form, separated parts of her gel, and threw it at the others. The gel stuck their feet to the floor. She made her way to Seth.

"I knew we can't trust you," Trias said, glaring at Seth and his partner.

Seth returned the glare, walking closer to him. "I am not the bad guy here as you might think, not this time."

"Good guys don't just disable someone from moving like that!" Cretacia yelled at him, throwing her arms around with each word.

Seth could only smirk at first. "Funny coming from the ones that did the same to my assistant. It feels uncontrollable, doesn't it?" He stepped back, turning to the rest. "You claim to be good and yet you've destroyed each and every single one of Ms. Jark's species apart from her. Your actions are somehow forgiven."

"And your point is?" Ursula asked him annoyedly, rolling her eyes.

"Your actions don't make you any better than me. All I want is to talk to you as an equal and present our project to you. Is it that difficult to understand? We need..." He took a deep, desperate breath. "...your help."

"That's just called hitting a rock bottom," Zander pointed out.

"I am aware." Seth walked over to Reese. "I only need you to cooperate."

The blonde researcher frowned at him. "Give one good reason."

"Each of us can profit from this. The Alpha Gang can make their lives better; Ms. Jark can go back to her species; you and the Ancients can be with your families again and I-"

"We are not messing with the timeline!" Trias snapped.

Seth let out a small chuckle, shaking his head slowly. "The more any of you speaks, the more you contradict yourselves. I am just trying to give all of you a chance. If everything works out perfectly, the timeline doesn't have to be damaged at all; we can have all of the time under our control. We could use the Dark Pterosaur."

"You are still crazy, Seth! Haven't you learned not to mess with such power?" Cretacia questioned, "besides, she is dead! There is no power left to use!"

The blue-haired shook his head again. "Oh, how wrong you are..." He suddenly pointed at Reese. "There _is _some of that power left. The Dark Pterosaur is still alive. Isn't that right, _Creator_?"

All eyes were locked on Reese.

Her fists were shaking as Seth's eyes stabbed her with an eery glare. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There is no reason for you to lie." He looked around at everyone else. "Unless you're afraid of the reaction of others to the truth of course."

She...did not answer. She didn't even react.

"They don't know anything, do they?" He slowly walked around her.

"There is _nothing _they should know." She watched him with the same hateful expression.

"They might believe that, but don't forget what the truth is."

"The truth is that the Dark Pterosaur is gone. She and her sister are dead."

Seth stopped with a deep sigh. "Our scans say otherwise. Ms. Jark, would you be that kind?"

Gelly transformed from her Gel Jark form into her human-like form. She brushed her silver hair from her left eye, revealing a hexagon-shaped black eye with a pink light in the middle surrounded by metallic hexagon plates. The eye projected an analysis screen of Reese's body in front of her.

"Ms. Reese's body radiates a huge amount of energy comparable to the one shown by scans of the cosmos stones," Gelly stated as the image of the body on the glitchy screen became highlighted and a scale beside it skyrocketed, "it is incredible that a human body can even store such energy." More info filled the screen. "...and her system is overwhelmed by hormones...?" she whispered to herself confusedly; she's seen the same results when she quickly analyzed Ellie, but no one other had them so high as them.

"We cannot know if your scans are not false," Jonathan spoke up, "I have scanned Reese several times, there is no energy like that."

"There is a big difference between your and Ms. Jark's technology," Seth said, "what kind of results did other scans have?"

Other scans...? Wait a minute... There was a certain scan when Reese's state was at its worst a few months ago. "...There were no results," Trias remembered, "the scanner crashed for an unknown reason."

"I might know that reason." Seth glanced at Reese. "Are you still going to deny the truth?"

She closed her eyes. "I guess there is no point in keeping it a secret anymore. The Dark Pterosaur...is still alive." She could feel the looks of everyone in the room but blocked all their voices. She bit her lip and continued. "I brought her back. I ran a few tests on the remains of her power and unintentionally created a new source of her power. Needless to say, it caused so much pain to everyone... I gave up my own body to her to find out her weakness..." She shook slightly. "It worked. Although...after her defeat, only the new source of her power was left; I said I was going to destroy it, but..." She opened her eyes, looking at the floor. "I didn't do it. The last bits of her soul are stored inside of me."

"What?!"

"Why would you keep her alive?"

"We did so much to defeat her!" All those voices mixed into one.

"I know!" She raised her voice. "It was stupid... but I had to..." She glared up at Seth. "Are you happy now?! What do you even gain from my confession?"

"I've never forced you to say all that, I only needed to know if it really is alive."

"You're nothing but a dirty manipulator. You've messed with her power just as much as I have. You and I are no different."

"And that's what scares you. You're delusional, blinded by your emotional trauma. I have no interest in your personal issues. There is no profit for me in you revealing yourself as a villain." He shrugged casually while looking around. "You've brought this hate onto yourself."

Reese's eyes traveled from one person to another—her vision was getting blurry and her head ached.

"Reese?" Zander whispered, reaching his hand to her, but couldn't touch her because of the gel that was still holding them in one place, "...it's back, isn't it?"

"Back?" Gelly wondered.

The researcher seemed like she's going to collapse; she was holding her head, shaking.

"The level of adrenaline in her body suddenly increased!" Jonathan said urgently.

"What?!" Zander gasped.

Gelly watched Reese struggle, her gel shredding at the scene.

Suddenly, she rushed to Reese, catching her as she collapsed. All of her gel came back to her body, setting everyone free. "Ms. Reese!"

"Angel-!" Zander wanted to run to his fiancée immediately, but since almost everyone was already with her, he decided to listen to his anger, not fear, and head to Seth instead. He grabbed the traitor by the collar. "How could you do this to her?!"

Reese was taken care of by Helga—sitting her down, putting a wet cloth on her forehead. "She must rest now."

She was starting to get back to her senses, seeing others surrounding her. They were... worried? After what she said, they still cared; they didn't hate her..."I had another one of those states, huh...?"

A few awkward smiles of relief were the reply.

"Those states?" Gelly repeated confusedly.

"Reese has post-traumatic stress disorder," Jonathan told her.

The Gel Jark woman gasped softly. "...we had no idea..."

"You're a bastard, Seth!" Zander growled.

"Tell me something new," Seth replied calmly, "how could you blame me for your girlfriend's mental instability? I've never forced her into confessing, I've never forced her into remembering. All I wanted from her was a simple answer."

"I don't care! You still hurt my angel."

"I have no interest in hurting her. I only need that power."

"You can forget about that," Ursula snapped at him.

"There's no way we'd help you after your betrayal," Ed joined in.

"Just get out of here!" Dr. Z yelled, "Alpha Droid, throw this clown out!"

Some Alpha Droids were in the corridor just outside the room, they would have heard him for sure.

"Tch. Do you really think I came unprepared? I have disabled all nearby standing droids just in case." Seth remained calm despite Zander's tightening his grip on his collar.

"Zan..." Reese spoke up weakly, "stop. He's not worth it."

With shaky hands, her fiancé let got. "Just stay away from my angel."

"I told you that I don't care, Zander. I only. Need. That. Power-" Out of nowhere, one of Alpha Droids actually knocked the blue-haired down.

"What the-?!"

The droid got up, spinning confusedly from the impact—it was the one with the damaged head from a few months ago.

"Seems you didn't disable _all_," Ursula mocked Seth as he was standing up.

Gelly headed to him, helping him. "Are you okay?" she worried.

"I survived worse," Seth replied and then looked at Reese, "I'll ask you one more time-"

"Over my dead body!" Reese answered before he could continue.

"That can happen sooner than you think. Your body can't hold so much for too long; we can easily solve this situation. I need that power," he said more urgently, "and you all can profit from it as well. There must be an easy way how to extract that power from your body-"

"No," she replied more strictly, "extracting that power would result in an abortion!"

Her anger, loud voice, and especially her words made others freeze in shock and confusion.

It took her several deep breaths to continue. "...that's why... that's why I kept her alive! ...it was the only way to heal my womb. If the power that keeps me healed is taken out..." She shook her head. "I refuse to lose more...! I don't care what it costs...I am not killing my child for your crazy ideal, not even for a chance to see my family again or to change what I've done. ...not at that cost."

"So much just for that brat," Seth commented.

His words immediately caught Zander's attention; still full of anger due to how he hurt Reese, Zander was about to punch Seth for keeping this attitude towards their child as well.

But Gelly's Gel Jark form stopped him, absorbing the punch.

"You should learn how to control your emotions," Seth chuckled mockingly, "Reese, do you seriously think you're the only one who's ever lost someone important? You're protecting an infant while we can all profit. You're not the only one who lost their family!"

Silence filled the room.

What did he mean by that...? Was he referring to someone? Was he referring to himself?

"I'll ask you tomorrow for your final decision," Seth said and turned around, "Ms. Jark?"

The Gel Jark woman transformed back into her human form. "I would like to stay here a little longer."

"Okay. Be careful." He slowly left.

"Hold up! Who said you can stay here?!" Ursula complained.

"Don't be mean to her," Ellie told her, touching her shoulder.

Gelly ignored the hate she got and went to help the Alpha Droid. When it snapped out of its confusion it pushed her away. She frowned sadly.

Zander rushed to his fiancé, cupping her cheek. "How are you, angel?"

Reese glanced away. "Go ahead..."

"Huh?"

"Go ahead. Hate me..."

"What are you saying?" Cretacia gasped. "There's no reason for that!"

"I got you almost killed!"

"Maybe," Trias said, "but one mistake doesn't make you a villain. You've had your reason-"

"Reasons don't matter, do they? I am just as much of a villain as Seth..."

"Please, don't say that...my angel," Zande demanded, "how are you feeling?"

Reese took his hand. "...I'm alright."

"You scared me..."

She shook her head. "You're just too worried."

"She seems much better now, but she should rest," Helga told him.

He nodded, turning back to Reese. "It'll take you home."

"Alright..."

—

After arriving back home, Zander set Reese on the bed, making sure she's as comfortable as possible.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't you need anything?" Zander wondered.

Reese took his hand. "Don't worry about me."

"How can I not be worried when he's triggered you like that? You were doing so well; those states weren't happening that often, but he just... What he's said about you and our child-"

"That isn't important, Zan." She stroked his cheek. "Getting mad over this is not worth it; it doesn't help anything."

"Right... I'll let you rest; call me if you need something." Zander kissed her forehead and left.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it.

Zander heard her, but did nothing; he knew that sometimes just venting like that is needed and that Reese wouldn't admit that any of that bothered her. He headed away.

Reese's frustrated screams were interrupted by her slight gasp as Amour jumped on the bed. She uncovered her face and glanced at the Saurolophus.

He simply walked over to her and licked her face in hopes that it might make her feel better.

She chuckled softly. "I know that no one wants to see me like this, Amour." She patted his back. "You're a good boy. Thank you..."

Meanwhile, Zander went into the main room, meeting with Minmi.

"How is she?" she wondered.

"She needs some time for herself," he told her tiredly. He sat down, holding his head. "I just wish I could have...done something for what he's done to my angel."

"He?"

"Seth...Seth Konton. He just appeared and said stuff that triggered Reese's PTSD. I know I shouldn't be worried; she's strong enough without me... But that bastard..."

Minmi didn't really know what to do. She rather backed away and turned on her tablet.

Zander sighed. He felt Sarah the Saurolophus nuzzling his leg. He looked down and stroked her back. "I know... I need to trust and support my angel."

"Oh my..." Minmi murmured in shock as she was researching on her tablet, "Zander, you have to see this..."

He turned to her.

—

Back at the HQ, Gelly was still being pressured by the rest. She tried her best to defend herself, but with their stubbornness, it was no easy task.

Suddenly, they received a call from the D-lab. Zander's face lit up on a hologram screen.

"G-guys... Th-there's something weird going on... Minmi found something... It's weird and-"

"Just get to the point!" Dr. Z interrupted him.

Zander gulped. "It's about Seth...he's... He's dead."

"What?!"

"We've just seen him!"

"Nonsense!" The others clearly didn't find this information plausible or even funny.

"No, no," Minmi stopped them, "it's true."

A profile with Seth's photo popped up on the screen. It was him, except for one detail, he didn't have red triangles on his cheeks.

"Seth Konton died six years ago. All information about this man ends in the year 2124."

"Does that mean that...that he's a ghost?!" Ed asked scaredly at the thought.

"Or maybe it was his twin who died and the Seth we know just took his name?" Cretacia suggested.

Gelly shook her head. "The man you know is Seth Konton. The man who died six years ago is also Seth Konton."

"Is it possible that he time-traveled?" Trias wondered.

"No," Gelly replied, "they are both Seth Konton, however, they are not the same Seth Konton."

"And that means...?"

"Seth you know is not from this reality."

She received confused glares from the others.

"He is from an alternative universe; a universe where he didn't come with you into the past, a universe where he had a family."

"There is a multiverse now? How? Is that even possible?" Rod questioned, "I mean, we've experienced a change in the timeline; it affected the present immediately. Theoretically speaking, if there is a multiverse, that change would not affect our future as it did; it would create a branched reality from that point onward instead because if the future was altered in that way there would be no one to make that change in the timeline, to begin with."

"Oh, I think I've watched an old superhero movie with something like that!" Ellie remembered.

"Your thoughts on the subject are understandably wrong," Gelly said, "what you have experienced was a collision of two separate universes. The change in one was identical to how the other already was. The two of them mixed into one until that anomaly was fixed again. This repeatedly occurs with each time travel; two realities collide, although, some changes are not as radical as the others. Collision does not erase a creature from existence, but instead, all of them start to share one reality that is seemingly untouched. According to my resources, some might remember certain events slightly differently which is called the Mandela effect since the early 21st century."

"So, all those time travel movies are...nonsense?" Ellie pouted.

"You all have simply messed up the logic and the way time travel actually works. On the other hand, such a mistake is highly understandable due to your lack of knowledge on the subject of alternative timelines."

"This is a fascinating discovery," Minmi awed. Neither she nor Zander noticed that Reese walked into the room. "A multiverse! A mix of two different universes! Mandela effect! And an actual human being from an alternative timeline... That's a bit too much to handle at once," Minmi admitted.

"And what about Seth's family?" Laura asked Gelly, "and his life in that timeline?"

"From what Mr. Seth told me about that, I know that his parents were still alive, he had a younger sister, a wife, and a son... He's described it as 'the perfect life'. One day, it was all taken away from him and it was all your fault; in that timeline, your time-traveling resulted in the cosmos stones merging and the Dark Pterosaur annihilating most of his kind. He was apparently among a few survivors—he has not met any of them—which he still cannot understand."

"She let him live because she sees him as her perfect creation," Reese suddenly spoke up, walking over to Zander and Minmi.

"Angel! You're supposed to rest."

She ignored Zander's concerns and continued. "Seth and I are not that different from each other; it would make sense for her to choose him."

"He's tried to escape and manage to end in this reality where he's just died. In this reality, where his parents were already dead, where he did not have a wife or a son or even his sister," Gelly resumed her weak speech, strangely glitching into Seth's voice, "he decided to avenge his family on you and then even sacrifice this reality to recreate his. You all know how that went."

"That does not change anything he's done," Trias told her, "no matter how sad his story is..."

"He is aware of that, but he is still asking for your help to get what he has lost back."

Reese leaned on the desk. "I understand his pain and that he'd love to bring his family back to life, but there is too much at risk. Relying on that devil and her will to cooperate is like a reversed Russian roulette; one out of six chance of any of us even surviving."

"That's right," Laura agreed, "the Dark Pterosaur does not forgive. Since Seth is the one who defeated her the first time, he is on top of her hit list. Gelly, summoning the Dark Pterosaur would only result in Seth's death."

The Gel Jark lowered her head. "Understood. What Mr. Seth wanted was to control that huge power bending the rules of time and space without any consequences, which would allow even you to get what you desire."

"Without any consequences?" Ellie hummed thoughtfully, pouting. "So, I could prevent my younger self from gaining weight in high school, but none of my actions effected by my body type would be changed, the only difference would be my current body?"

"Indeed," Gelly confirmed.

"You're perfect just the way you are, darling," Ed told his girlfriend.

The freckled blonde blushed. "I'm not complaining," she reassured him, "I just wanna make sure I get it; I'm not actually the sharpest tool in a shed when it comes to brains."

Gelly titled her head. "What tool? And what shed? Are you able to transform too, but into inanimated objects? Do you live in a shed?"

"Huh?" Ellie grinned at her nervously, scratching her cheek. "That isn't actually-It is called a figure of speech..."

"A figure of speech?"

She took the Gel Jark's hands swiftly, smiling from ear to ear. "You have a lot to learn. I can give you a helping hand if you'd like."

"My body can transform however I please, so I suppose I can own this 'helping hand' you are talking about."

Ellie sighed, hanging her head. "This is gonna be harder than I thought..."

Gelly then glanced at the rest. "So, what should I tell Mr. Seth?"

"Tell him to come here tomorrow just like he planned," Reese replied.

"Alright."

—

When Seth came to the HQ the next day, he was immediately met with Reese. "Have you changed your mind?" he asked her.

"No. I am not providing you with all that power no matter what you want to use it for, despite that, we can try helping you. The Dark Pterosaur's power will not be extracted from my body and yet we can work with it, but _only_ after 5 months; I am not putting my child in danger for _anything_."

"Alright. It is in your body after all."

"You seem to be too okay with this," Reese noticed.

"I had a talk with Ms. Jark. Is that all?"

"Not quite. You will not hurt my family."

"Of course, I will not betray you and if I do, I will not touch the Drakes."

"Not only Drakes."

"Okay, I won't touch anyone at least remotely close to the D-Team."

"Good, but I meant _all _of my family. No one involved in this will be harmed."

Seth chuckled mockingly. "Don't tell me you've grown to care for these imbeciles."

The blonde glanced away and smiled. "I have..."

—

**Wow, long and interesting.**

**This chapter has a lot of explaining, so I hope it wasn't too boring.**

**The chapter is named after the first line in the song The Reason by Hoobastank, which is Seth's Chains of Love theme song.**

**As for Seth's backstory, I'm pretty sure that losing parent, sister, wife, and son should sound familiar ;)**

**Anyways, I don't think I have to add more since there's been a lot of info given already.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	16. I See This Life

As time passed, everything settled in again.

Reese and Zander were just laying in the bed, spending all the time they could together—they were reading.

He rested his head on her lap; he started singing and kissing her belly from time to time when the reading got too boring. "My sweet angels..." He planted a kiss on the belly and then looked up at his fiancée. "You're wonderful, have I ever told you that?"

"Every single day."

"Because it's still true! I'd do anything for you two, no matter how stupid it is."

"You're just worried because of Seth, aren't you?" Reese asked him.

"Of course I am! He basically forced you into an abortion..."

She stroked his hair. "But Gelly talked him out of it, didn't she?"

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't trust either of them... And that Ellie spends so much time with that Gel Jark alone does not calm me down. I don't want her to get hurt; I don't want to lose Eric."

"Ellie can take care of herself. Also, Gelly isn't as evil as you might think."

"You really think so, angel?"

Reese nodded.

"Well... if you trust her... She might not be that bad..."

She smiled. "Glad you think so because I'm going to hang out with her, Ellie, Cretacia, and Laura today."

Zander immediately shot up. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"You just agreed with me," Reese reminded him with a frown on her face.

He jumped off the bed. "I didn't know you're about to spend time with that... with that... pudding!"

"Don't call her that." She sat up.

"Why not? She's the enemy after all!"

"The enemy?!"

"I just don't think she can be trusted-"

"So? She explained all her and Seth's reasons."

"You said yourself that reasons don't matter."

"And yet you excuse our actions by the relatable reasons." She took his hand. "I know that you don't trust Gelly or Seth, but you can at least trust me."

His ahoges hanged down sadly.

"Please..." She stood up and pecked his lips.

"Of course I trust you, angel."

"There's no need to worry about us."

"I guess..."

"I'll head out in a while; Sarah and Amour are in their room in full size. Could you take care of them while I'm gone?" she asked him.

"And what if I came with you? Minmi can take care of them instead," he suggested.

"I'm sorry, love, but this is ladies' afternoon. Gelly needs to spend some time with people and knowing how much you and your family despise her, it isn't the best idea for any of you to come yet." She stroked his arm reassuringly.

"Maybe..."

She smiled and went to change her clothes from her layback outfit to a more socially appropriate and warmer one.

"Wait! I think we should talk about our wedding; we still haven't planned anything-"

"I am not staying, Zan, no matter what you say."

"Is that bad that I just want to be with you?"

She glanced at her fiancé. "Of course not, but this just seems like you're trying to forbid me from going."

He shifted his eyes away ashamedly.

"I'm going to be fine, I promise."

"Angel..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Seems like Cretacia's here." Reese headed to the front door, seeing that Minmi answered the door.

The assistant was talking to the paleontologist when she joined in.

"Oh, hi Reese!"

"Hello. Alright, I'm ready to go-"

"Are you sure, my angel?" Zander slid behind her, holding her shoulders.

"Zan, I am still going; you can't convince me not to go."

He frowned.

"Let me guess; worried because of Gelly?" Minmi wondered.

"A little..." Zander admitted.

"Understandable. I would honestly love to find out more about her. How her body functions and so on."

"You can come with us then," Cretacia told Minmi.

"Really?"

"Hey, that's discrimination!" Zander objected.

Reese sighed loudly. "Just no. Your view of Gelly is just going to scare her. It's better for both of you, at least until she gets more used to us."

He nodded reluctantly.

"So, Reese, Minmi, ready to head to the HQ to pick others up?" Cretacia asked them.

"I am," Reese replied, looking at Minmi.

The brunette jerked quickly. "Um... Y-yes...!" She took on a jacket.

"Then I'll go with you at least to the HQ," Zander stepped in again.

Reese rolled her eyes, knowing that there is no way she'd convince him to stop. "Alright, alright. But only to the HQ."

Zander hugged her from behind, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "Thank you, my angel. I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"I know..." She smiled softly. "And what about Sarah and Amour?"

"I'll head back immediately."

"Okay."

—

Around the same time, Ellie was already prepared, however, she was dealing with the same suspicion from her partner as Reese.

"Everything's going to be alright," she reassured Ed.

He nodded. "You say that all the time..."

"Because you always worry, but so far nothing bad happened."

"I know... It's not that I don't trust Gelly; I don't trust Seth. I'm not sure if you should get too attached to his assistant. Plus you shouldn't go anywhere like this, you're near the due date."

"That's why I don't go alone." She pecked his forehead.

He frowned up at her and she smiled back.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked back he saw Laura standing behind him. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'm still not sure..."

The pink-haired folded her hand on her hips. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"That's what I ask myself on every mission and you know how those end," he replied.

"Oh, come on. Not everyone has the luck of you three."

"True."

Ellie suddenly rushed to Gelly who just walked in with Seth. She hugged the Gel Jark woman tightly. Gelly just stood still, not reacting physically at all. "Hello, Ms. Ellie."

The blonde let go of her soon.

"I apologize, I did not remember to return the embrace. Again," Gelly excused.

"Just call it a hug and it's alright, you'll get used to it," Ellie reassured her.

"I am not a physical type if you know what I mean, so Ms. Jark doesn't have enough experience with such greetings," Seth told her.

"Do you need a hug too?" Ellie asked him.

"No." He turned away from her.

"You _do _need a hug," she murmured.

Soon everyone from the D-lab arrived at the HQ.

Ellie gasped happily when she saw them. "Guess we're ready to go then-" Her delighted face was quickly replaced by a surprised frown. "What are _you_ doing here?" She glared at Zander, knowing exactly what he was trying.

Zander jerked nervously. "I-I was just-"

"Zan only wanted to be with me as long as he can before we head to the BPW bar," Reese explained, getting her fiancé out of the awkward situation. He thanked her with a soft smile.

"Alright then." Ellie shook it off.

"Um, is it okay if I come with you?" Minimi asked.

"Of course!"

Ed pouted. "Wait, how come Minmi can go and I can't?"

"I tried already," Zander told him.

"Oh well..."

Laura walked past her uncles. "You're overdramatizing everything; we're just gonna hang out."

"Ready to go?" Ellie wondered. The women nodded and she and Cretacia immediately pulled Gelly outside.

"Is that usual-"

"You'll get used to that," Reese reassured Minmi and they headed out with Laura as well.

The brothers sighed defeatedly and glanced at each other.

"What now?"

"Don't know..."

They headed away together.

"I still don't have a good feeling about it..." Seth heard before he made his way to the laboratory.

As they were walking through a corridor, the brothers were suddenly pulled to the side.

"What the-"

They were faced with their mad sister, which made them both back away a few feet.

"I can't believe you let them go with that slime!"

"We tried!" Zander replied.

The one to notice the strange source Ursula's anger was Ed. "Why are you so concerned about that?"

"Tch! I'm not concerned! I just don't trust that pudding girl!"

"Again. Why are you of all people concerned?" Zander asked this time.

Ursula gulped, clearly not being sure by her reasoning. "Because... Because Laura's close to that thing and if anything happened to her, Dr. Z would kill us because we let Seth's pudding girlfriend get close to her."

"Good point."

She grabbed their clothes and pulled them away.

"Where are you taking us?!" they asked her.

"You'll see."

—

"You want me to come with you and stalk on Cretacia and the others?" Trias frowned confusedly at the trio.

Ursula dragged her brothers on board of the Black Pearl just to recruit him as well.

"It isn't exactly stalking," she tried to explain, "just making sure that Gel Jark doesn't try anything."

"I am worried too, but I trust my wife."

"So, you're just gonna let that slime hurt them all? That thing has been influenced by Seth!"

He frowned at her. "You have a point there."

"Great!" She suddenly grabbed him and dragged them all away. "Time to get ourselves disguises!"

Trias just glanced at Zander and Ed, they shared his defeat and distress.

—

Right as the women walked in and sat down at the bar, Jeremy was ready and tossed a bag of salty chips to his sister.

Gelly actually wasn't in her own form, this whole time she took on an appearance that strangely combined all women with her.

"You don't have to hide like this, Gelly," Ellie reassured her.

"Do you think so? I might freak people out."

"You are yourself and you shouldn't be ashamed to show that; no matter what people say. Be whatever you are comfortable with. Be like this, be in your original form, be in your human form, just be comfortable."

"Ms. Ellie..." Gelly transformed into her human Gel Jark form.

"Better?"

"A little..." She frowned as she got weird looks from people around.

"Don't worry about them," Laura told her.

"Yeah, some people just don't handle someone's transformation well, too bad for them; it's none of their business," Jeremy chuckled as he gave them all their orders and sat to them, "may I join, ladies?"

"I thought this is meant to be a female-only meeting." Gelly titled her head.

Jeremy burst into tear and a wide smile crossed his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gelly asked him.

Jeremy shook his head and walked back behind the bar.

She glanced at the others.

"You didn't upset him," Ellie said, "he's just happy."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day."

"Alright..."

Ellie opened the bag of chips and started eating.

Gelly pulled away as far as possible.

"Something wrong?"

The Gel Jark could not look away from the bag; she didn't reply.

Laura realized what's the issue. "The salt... Of course, Gel Jarks melt at contact with salt."

"Oh..." Ellie frowned and put the bag away from Gelly.

"Body melted by salt; that is interesting," Minmi said, typing into her tablet, "I wonder what Earth material could be compared to this. There might be a way to make such a synthetic material and possibly recreate-" The brunette looked up at the others, her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "I talked too much again, didn't I...?"

Reese smiled softly; Minmi got so lost in her thoughts sometimes.

"Recreating my species is not needed," Gelly told her. She shook her head and looked at Cretacia and Laura. "I would like to take advantage of this to apologize for what I have done to you."

"That's alright."

"Yeah! It's not a big deal!" Cretacia patted Gelly's back.

"I don't understand. How are you okay with me while some others hate me?"

"Humans are strange," Reese murmured, sipping her coffee.

"Can confirm," Minmi agreed.

"The Alpha Gang just have a different view on this," Laura exclaimed with a slight chuckle, "they can be a little judgemental and also very very annoying..."

"That doesn't mean they're bad people," Ellie stepped up for the former villains, "the trio is sometimes mean, but you discover that they're big softies when you get to know them. They just need to get closer to you."

"Of course, that requires a while," Reese added, "Ursula hated me for a long time; now she manages to put up with me."

Ellie smiled cheekily. "She's the softest one of the three."

"Are we talking about the same woman?"

"I feel confident enough to say that I'm the only one who saw that side of her. She opens up a lot on later dates."

"Dates?!"

"Does that mean that you two actually dated?"

Ellie nodded. "Yep!"

They heard a glass hitting the floor behind the bar. Jeremy was caught so off guard just like others.

"That's a twist no one of us expected," Laura admitted.

"We were just 18 or 19 and it isn't important now, is it?" Ellie blushed. "The point is that all of them can be nice, you just have to get used to each other."

"I suppose..."

As they were talking, a group of four walked in and sat to a table nearby.

"I hate you, Ursula," Trias murmured, his mouth and nose covered by a face mask.

"And I don't care." She grinned at him, wearing a crimson wig.

Zander and Ed just glanced at each other sadly; they wore hats, trying to hide from others.

Back at the other table, Cretacia asked the most important question. "What's the deal with the triangles on Seth's face?"

"Oh, those. They were drawn by his son. After he lost his family, he paints them every morning."

Paints them every morning...? They remind him of someone important... Related to his family...

It sounded so familiar to Laura. She's heard this before.

Wait, that's it-

"Hoshi, Lenna!" Laura smiled, seeing her classmates.

"Oh, hi, Laura!" The two of them were just about to leave.

They started a small talk. The aquamarine-haired caught others' attention, especially the blue-painted streak on her right cheek. Gelly couldn't keep her eye off Lenna.

The Gel Jark woman suddenly got up, still staring at the girl.

"Gelly?"

The silver-haired jerked quickly back to the table. "I apologize," she mumbled; her voice strangely glitched with Seth's as it usually does with voices of people that were the last ones to experience a certain emotion in front of Gelly.

Lenna's eyes widened as she heard the glitch, but she decided to brush it off.

Laura noticed her friend's reaction and pieced together s theory from what Hoshi told her about Lenna the first day they met; it sounded awfully familiar and with what she just found out, it would make sense.

"Anyways, we're gonna go now. Bye, Laura."

"See you!"

Laura waved at her friends as they left and then looked at Gelly just like everyone.

"Did something happen?" they worried.

"I am not sure. My scans of her unexplainedly fitted someone else's," Gelly explained.

"Considering who you met in the past, she could simply be a descendent of one of the D-Team members," Reese theorized.

"That's right! It's not a big stretch that my baby boy's children's children would still live in Sanjo," Cretacia agreed, "Minmi here is actually related to Max."

Gelly frowned at her. "This is different. Ms. Minmi's DNA is significantly different from Mr. Max's due to so many generations in between. But this girl, Ms. Lenna resembles someone, similarly to Mr. Rex and you, Mrs. Cretacia, or maybe as closely as Ms. Reese and Ms. Zoe."

"Who is this someone?" Minmi wondered.

"I...I..." Gelly stared blankly at the table.

Could this mean that Gelly met Lenna's family before she lost them...? Something was sure strange about Gelly's obvious refusal of telling who that _someone _is.

Meanwhile, Ursula was peaking over a drinks list, spying on the female table, as the men around her were irritated by the situation she literally dragged them in.

Jeremy approached their table to get their orders.

"Oh, hi, Ursula."

She jumped at his sudden words and immediately snapped at his quietly, "how the hell did you recognize me?!"

"Dear, you're clearly spying on Ellie's table while being dressed as my favorite anime character; there's no way you'd be anyone else than the queen I know. Although, that cosplay is pretty accurate; you even sound like her."

"Get out of here before she gets you too."

"Run for your life," Zander and Ed mouthed at him.

Ursula took notice and glared at them.

"So, what's the deal with your little AnimeFest here?" Jeremy wondered.

"We were dragged into this by Ursula because she thinks that our significant others could be in danger," Trias explained.

"In danger? What could endanger them in here? Apart from my sister's gluttony of course."

Ursula grabbed Jeremy's collar and pulled him closer. "You see that pudding over there?" she pointed at Gelly.

The Gel Jark woman suddenly stood up, looking around.

"Gelly?"

"I think I just heard somebody call me a pudding..." She sat back down.

"And I thought I know only one person with that sensitive hearing to certain words," Laura chuckled.

"She seems okay," Jeremy pointed out.

"Maybe, but she's just pretending to be nice to trick them. She's with Seth; she can't be trusted."

"You sure about that?"

"Do you want to risk your sister for that?"

"I don't..."

"Then shut up and join!"

"Wha-?!"

—

After some time, the women left ...and Ursula's group followed slowly behind.

Jeremy found himself a disguise; a shoulder-length lavender wig.

"Why do you have to match my disguise?" Ursula asked him, "We really just need a cat."

"Because 1) you're already cosplaying my favorite character and 2) I pull this off so well!" Jeremy posed, winking.

They followed the women, listening to their conversation.

"I still don't get why you out of all people insist on all of this," Trias told Ursula.

"I just don't trust that pudding," she replied strictly.

At her word, Gelly once again looked around.

"This sounds familiar."

"Yeah... We heard the same thing about Reese for the first month..." Ed and Zander got a sense of deja vu.

"I turned out to be right about her, didn't I?!" she snapped at them, making her brothers try to hide behind one another.

"And yet you weren't mad at her or rude to her when the truth about Reese was revealed," Jeremy stepped in, "at least from Ellie told me. Why is that?"

"I don't know!"

"It's way easier to forgive someone you care about then a traitor, isn't it?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

Jeremy chuckled softly. "You care about them all, that's why you're worried when Seth's assistant's with them." He folded his arms on his chest. "You dragged Zander, Ed, and Ancient with you so when the girls notice you, it doesn't seem like you actually care about them."

"Oh, shut up."

They heard laughter from the other group; Gelly's voice glitched once again, this time with Ellie's.

"That's just...unsettling..." Ed admitted.

"Just look at her; she doesn't seem like someone who'd betray the ones close to her," Jeremy said, keeping his eyes on Gelly, "from what I saw today and what Ellie told me about her, she only wants to be loved and accepted even if it means being someone she is not."

He smiled grimly, reminding himself of the same situation he was in when he was 14. For years he dressed up as someone else just for people to like him, just like that other person. It was his sister who supported him to be himself.

"Right as they walked in the bar, Ellie told her not to do that because that's not who she really is. Ellie wants everyone to be comfortable with themselves, not for others to be the ones comfortable. She's always put everyone before herself, even while she's pregnant. She thinks that we all deserve the best lives we can live. Everyone should be treated equally. She gave Gelly a chance and accepted her, just like she gave a chance to you, guys, just like you accepted me. You aren't angels either, no one is."

"You might have a point."

"Ellie tried to tell us the same," Zander and Ed agreed.

"If she and Seth plan of betraying you again, you'll cross that bridge when you get to it; you three were never that good at planning into the future anyways."

After a while, both groups found an ice ring ahead of them. Of course, being the enthusiastic woman she is, Cretacia immediately suggested going there.

The other group was dragged behind them.

The borrowed skates and got ready to go on the ice.

Reese and Ellie stayed behind so there isn't a chance of them hurting the babies.

Gelly didn't get herself any skates and rather formed her feet into ones. She wasn't afraid of losing balance like Minmi was. Due to her lack of experience, Gelly's first step on the ice resulted in her crashing to the ground.

She was helped up by Laura and tried cautiously again. She analyzed Minmi's slow, careful steps, and replicated them.

Zander and Ed weren't doing much better on the ice; they were holding onto the barriers tightly.

"I'd be such a disaster if I even attempted skating," Reese admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's never been my thing."

"Well, knowing how clumsy I can be, I possibly wouldn't even be able to stand up," Ellie joked, "plus I doubt I'd got into any skates because of my ankles."

"Nonsense."

The skating brothers moved right to the two as they were circling around the barriers, still holding onto them. Despite them trying hard to hide their faces, the blondes would swear they know these two.

Reese reached in and grabbed the tall man by the sleeve; Ellie did the same with the fat man.

"Don't we know each other?" Reese wondered teasingly.

"Wha-no! I've never seen you in my entire life-" He gave up as he saw her frown in the corner of his eye. "How did you recognize us...?"

"You're the loves of our lives, of course, we recognized you," Ellie replied, smiling at them.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, darling," Ed told her.

Reese rolled her eyes. "And your disguises aren't the best. Gelly's scan saw through them immediately."

"Oh..."

"Can you explain yourselves?"

The brothers glanced at each other and started.

Meanwhile, Laura was helping Minmi and Gelly keep their balance on the ice and Cretacia was skating around, attempting some pirouettes in the process. She asked a few times people around to skate with her.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked Trias, moved his face mask a bit up, making sure she doesn't recognize him.

He still couldn't say no to her. She took his hand and sped up, almost dragging him behind her. When he caught up to her, they started dancing on the ice. He pinned her several times, but that one moment she did it, he ended up bent down in her arms.

"After all these years, you're still way slower than me, honey," she told him.

Trias didn't even pretend to be surprised; he just took off his face mask and smiled at her. "The eyes gave me away, didn't they?"

"You bet."

Jeremy, who was skating right beside Ursula with his hands behind his back, smirked. "Well, looks like the ladies are cool with this. I can't believe that you're going to get away with this so easily, Ursula."

The green-haired shrugged. "Maybe a reward for all the bad luck I have all the time with those two numbskulls."

"Maybe... I guess they understand all those worries and Ellie can't be mad at anyone for too long."

"And what about Sarah and Amour?" Reese questioned her fiancé.

"Jonathan's taking care of them, no need to worry."

"You're incredibly lucky, Zan." She glared at him.

"I know." He grinned and leaned to her. "Because I have you in my life." As he was about to kiss her he slipped on the ice and fell down.

"Karma," was Reese's first response to that. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine...!"

As a light punishment, Zander had to sleep on a couch, Trias didn't get any cookies, and Ed's cuddles with Ellie were limited for a few days.

—

Dusk came very soon over the city.

Gelly was sitting on a bench, looking at the night sky. She was holding a baseball ball.

Ellie approached her. "It's getting cold, Gelly."

"I know," the Gel Jark woman replied, glancing at her, "I was only..." She shook her head. "Never mind."

"No. You can tell me." Ellie sat beside her.

"I do not know how to describe it," Gelly murmured, rolling the ball in her head.

"Can I ask what is the deal with the baseball ball?"

"Huh? Um..." She looked at it, squeezing it tightly. "It was the first step towards my humanity?"

"First step?"

"When Specter Space Pirates timenapped the Ancients and four other humans, my body started glitching, I started to feel. They used this to distract the guard Gel Jarks, including me. I imitated them and threw it at the other one; we were both very confused... I kept it because it reminds me of them and their different acting and strange rituals."

"Rituals...?" Ellie tilted her head.

"They bumped their lips onto other's face or even hands, however, each of them did only with one specific person, in pairs."

The blonde chuckled. "That's called kissing."

"Kissing?"

"Yep!" Ellie nodded. "It's an expression of love. Ed and I do it almost all the time, but he needs a stepping stool if he wants it to be a surprise." She blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"I see..."

"That's another lesson for another day!" She stood up. "Come on, we should go warm ourselves." She reached her hand to Gelly.

The Gel Jark woman smiled back, taking her hand.

—

**And with that, the 16th chapter's done!**

**This chapter's name comes from the lyrics of One Republic's song Counting Stars, which is Gelly's theme.**

**Not much going on, I know, but Gelly is learning and some cute stuff between couples happened. Yeah, and Gelly hearing whenever someone calls her a pudding is a thing too.**

**Also, what could be the thing Laura realized throughout?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	17. I Know Exactly

The Alpha Gang HQ was more crowded than usual. It was Christmas Eve; the most enthusiastic about it was Ellie, however, right now she couldn't do much to decorate and help due to her being very close to giving birth. Instead, Helga and Alpha Droids did everything she said.

The blonde was sitting at the table, ordering all droids how to exactly decorate; it ended up in a disaster. The Alpha Droids hanged lights onto anything they could, including people. Dr. Z was tangled by them several times.

"Could you stop, you stupid droids?!" he snapped at them.

"STOP!" All droids expect the one with its head being damaged froze in place.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dr. Z asked Ellie as Ursula, Daniel and Sally untangled him from the lights.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help with decorating," Ellie replied, "the Alpha Droids can get a little too enthusiastic about it. They're so adorable."

Ed smiled at his girlfriend adoringly and walked over to her. "You're unbelievably dedicated." He picked a mistletoe up and put it over Ellie's head, kissing her cheek.

She blushed. "You know that I'd do so much to make a happy mood, my marshmallow teddy bear."

He just chuckled as his face turned red from the nickname.

"The decorations turned out fine for being done by the droids," Laura admitted.

"I expected a bigger mess honestly," Rod chuckled.

"They can be talented sometimes," Ellie giggled.

Meanwhile, Helga extended her hand to hang mistletoe above the door.

"Oh, no way we're having any mistletoes hanging around here," Ursula groaned, clearly disgusted by any possible accident caused by that. After all, there was no one she'd happily trick under one to get a kiss, otherwise, she'd be down with it.

"It is a tradition," Helga objected.

"It's not a big deal," Sally said with a huge smile on her face, "nothing but harmless kisses. And almost everyone who is coming is in pairs anyways."

"Yeah. What's the worst that can happen, sis?" Daniel wondered, grinning at Ursula.

"Just note that I am not walking through that door until that thing's hanging there."

Soon, the Ancients came in with Jonathan in the lead; he met with Helga in the doorway right below the mistletoe.

"I don't like where this is going..." Dr. Z sighed.

While Ellie had her hopes up. "Do it... Do it, do it, do it, do it!" she squealed in a whisper.

Jonathan bowed down. "May I-?" He was suddenly grabbed by the female android and got pulled in—an actual android kiss. The two of them moved from the door.

Before stepping in, the Ancients shared a soft kiss as well and smiled at one another. They were soon followed Reese and Zander and he pecked her forehead.

Next, Seth came in with Gelly and stopped below the mistletoe. "Whose idea was this?" He frowned, pointing at the plant.

Ellie's eyes shifted nervously.

"What is the issue?" Gelly wondered.

Seth sighed. "A stupid tradition."

She titled her head. "Tradition? What kind of tradition?"

The blue-haired blushed. "Nothing you should worry about."

The Gel Jark woman glanced from him to her guide of the human world, Ellie. The blonde smiled at her. "Remember the ritual you asked me about the other day?"

"Yes."

"That should be done under a mistletoe."

"Oh..." Gelly looked up at Seth and he glared away, but Gelly kept her eye on him. He was still frowning, not looking at her. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to Gelly. The Gel Jark had no idea what to expect, she's never experienced a kiss herself.

He was so close to kissing her when she noticed the damaged Alpha Droid, the only one still hanging the lights, falling from a ladder, tangled in the lights. She rushed to it quickly instead—she has learned some compassion from Ellie or more learned that she should help anyone.

Seth froze in place, confused by what just happened. He quickly shook it off as if nothing happened.

Gelly formed her arm into a sharp knife-like shape, cut the cord around, freeing the Alpha Droid while all lights attached to that cord died out, and she patted its head. "Are you okay, Droid?"

"O-o-Ok...KaY!" it answered in a glitchy voice.

She smiled at it.

Seth walked over to Ellie. "It's incredible how much you taught her over such a short period."

"She's a fast learner," Ellie told him, "her determination to know more about us is why she does her best."

A smile crossed Seth's face as he watched his assistant. "Yeah..."

Ellie smiled as well, but her face cringed. Ed rubbed her shoulder. "You okay?"

"No need to worry..." She sighed.

"...you sure...?"

She nodded and looked up as her brother walked in. "Hey, I hope you did not start the party without me!" Jeremy called with a huge grin on his face.

"No. You're just in time-" Ellie stood up, but suddenly stopped, holding her belly.

"Ellie?"

"...It's here...Eric is coming..." she murmured.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

—

Ellie was quickly brought to the hospital, followed by Ed, Zander, Reese, Ursula, and Jeremy. The rest stayed behind, the five of them were already enough. All three guys were visibly nervous.

Being Ellie's partner and the father of her child, Ed and Zander went into the room with her, leaving others behind.

Jeremy was pacing through the corridor for two hours by now, pulling his hair. He felt pressure in his stomach; he was clearly worried. He was able to handle many stressful situations as a bartender; rushing from place to place, dealing with drunks, but this was something else—his sister was involved this time.

"Could you shut up?!" Ursula snapped at him.

"No!"

"This won't help anything, Jeremy," Reese told him.

"I-I know! I can't help it!" he squealed in frustration, trembling.

She walked up to him. "Sit down and take deep breaths." She grabbed his shoulder.

"I can't!" He jerked her hand off him. "...sorry... I'm just freaked out!"

"There is nothing to be freaked out by. It's a normal reaction, but you have to calm down and put yourself together; Ellie needs you to be strong."

"...right... You know enough about this, don't you?"

"I went through similar panic when I was eight when my sister was born; just don't worry."

Jeremy nodded.

Soon, Zander left the room and headed to them. He smiled sadly.

Jeremy gulped and shook in fear. "Did something happen-?!"

"Everything's alright," Zander reassured him, "it might take a while though."

"She has complications?!" Jeremy gasped.

"No, no. Eric is just taking his time; Ellie is going to alright for sure."

"Right..."

Zander walked over to Reese. "Maybe you should head home and rest, this is going to take a few hours."

"I know. We can even wait until tomorrow," she told him.

"I'll stay here with Ellie and Ed and I'll call you as soon as Eric is born, I promise."

"Just don't drink too much coffee while waiting."

He chuckled at his fianceé's concern. "Okay, I won't." He pecked her lips.

"I guess that the next time we see each other, you're gonna be a father."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"I'll be fine." She smiled at him and looked at Jeremy.

He grinned at her softly. "I'd rather stay here," he said.

"Yeah, rather be here than on a stupid party that's gonna fall apart without our little ray of sunshine," Ursula murmured.

"I'll head home then." Reese and Zander smiled at each other as she backed away.

—

Leaving the hospital, she called Rod to know how the party is going.

"So, is everything alright back there?" she wondered.

"As alright as it can be with this group..." Rod sighed.

She frowned. "What happened this time...?"

"Nothing important, but without Ellie, you can't avoid arguments. Seth can't be in the same room with anyone. The Ancients already left. And how are things going over there?"

"Everything's fine. It just seems to take some time. It's getting late, so I'll visit the Black Pearl and then head home."

"Don't you wanna join us again?" Laura asked her.

"No... I am not into parties; Zander dragged me along in the first place. I'd rather just go home."

"But it's Christmas!"

"I'll be fine, I swear. I'll see you tomorrow." She ended the call and summoned both Sarah and Amour to keep her company.

Appearing on the ground surrounded by snow, Amour snuggled into his partner scaredly while Sarah examined the snow bravely. Amour yipped worriedly as his partner walked to touch the snow. He followed her and sniffed the snow. He stepped on it and jumped scaredly away.

Reese picked Amour up, stroking his head, soothing him. "It won't hurt you, scaredy-cat."

The green-crested Saurolophus looked up at her.

"Well, it makes sense that you'd like spring and summer more. Let's go."

First, they headed to the graveyard for Reese to visit her family.

When they later entered the Black Pearl they were met with the Ancients and Jonathan.

"I should have figured you'd be here." She smiled at them and put Amour down.

He and Sarah wondered around while the humans were talking.

They headed to all the other dinosaurs. Sarah was in the lead since Amour had a hard time socializing with others. Sarah nuzzled him reassuringly and he licked her cheek to thank her for her concern.

Reese told the Ancients everything, including her plans to be by herself for tonight. "I only wanted to stop by so Sarah and Amour can visit the other dinosaurs. I'll head home soon."

Cretacia grabbed her shoulders. "And what about staying at our place tonight?" she offered.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you, especially tonight."

"Nonsense! We'd love to have you there! Come on, I'll make cookies and even a cake you're gonna love-"

"Alright then..." Reese smiled.

"We have a spare room for you," Trias told her, "and we'd be glad to have you there."

Reese could hear that bittersweet tone in his voice; they clearly wished to spend this day with Rex instead of her.

"Thank you."

Soon, Jonathan brought Sarah and Amour back. The Saurolophus couple jumped over to the scientist of the past; they climbed on her head and shoulder respectively. Reese sighed but smiled—they just loved to cuddle her like that.

As they all headed home, Trias pulled out a glass cup with a cover on it. Inside there was a tiny lavender-pink blob with a chip sticking out of it.

"What is that?" Reese asked him.

"The reason why we were on the Black Pearl in the first place. Rod mentioned that he helped Minmi with a project; the premise of it sounded interesting."

"Recreating Gel Jarks..."

"Exactly. It is not perfect, so far—the chip sends slight electric impulses that can change its state—it is very impressive."

"Yeah! Minmi's so dedicated and curious, just an amazing!" Cretacia agreed.

"She is a Taylor after all," Reese chuckled, "the excitement seems to run in the family."

They arrived home soon and settled down. The dinosaurs moved on Reese's lap, laying down.

Cretacia brought a plate full of cookies and placed it on the table.

The Saurolophus sniffed the cookies but Sarah pulled away.

"You don't really have a sweet tooth, Sarah, do you?" Reese rubbed her head.

Unlike his mate, Amour reached for the cookies and bit one, pulling it in the lap, chewing on the cookie. Sarah nuzzled him.

Reese looked up at the Ancients. "Thank you for inviting me. I actually meant to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to take the place of my parents during the wedding," she said.

"...what!?"

"Are you sure about that?" Trias wondered.

The purple-eyed researcher smiled. "You've always been there for me ever since I came here. You are the best choice."

"You can count on us!" Cretacia replied, "and I can do even more! I'll make sure to help you with everything you need or I'll take care of everything right away!"

Both Trias and Reese glanced at her confusedly but smiled.

"And have you and Zander planned the date yet?" she suddenly asked.

"Not exactly," Reese answered, "we agreed on the end of April, that's all."

"Isn't it around your due date? Do you think it's a good idea?" Trias questioned.

"It is, but due to everything that happened, we don't think we should rush in. And the end of April is when my parents had their wedding, so I feel like it's the best time to choose."

"Understandable."

"I'll be careful; I would never purposely endanger my child..."

"Oh, and do you have any names yet?" Cretacia got up, jumping around Reese.

"We do." Reese nodded. "Zander and I agreed on keeping the gender a secret. For a boy, we thought maybe Nathaniel and for a girl...Parie. An unusual name, I know, but it feels...fitting."

Sarah nuzzled and licked Reese's belly. She stroked her head. "I hope that everything settles down before I give birth. Things could possibly calm down once Eric is born."

"You know we're trying not to start any conflict with Seth," Trias told her.

"Well, he was apparently the reason you left the party, so I have my doubts about the attempts," Reese replied.

"Hormones do not excuse that tone."

She smiled at that. "You really sound like my mom."

"Anyways, we'll do our best to be nice to Seth if he's nice to us," Cretacia said, "and if he's not, we have a special cardboard box jail just for him."

"Good-Wait, what?!"

A cardboard jail...? Why is she even surprised?

—

Despite all of Reese's reassuring, Jeremy fell into panic once she left.

Ursula was sitting on a chair, watching the bartender pacing over the corridor. The longer this went on the more annoying it became.

"I know what she said, but things can still go wrong. Very, very wrong. I'm not used to stressful situation-! I-!"

"Shut up!" Ursula snapped at him.

He stopped, frowning scaredly. Before he could turn around she rushed behind him. "I can't help it! I'm just easily freaked out! There's still some chance of things going horribly wrong and-"

Out of nowhere, he felt a sharp slap on his cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself! I am sick of listening to you mumbling nonsense. It helps no one and nothing. Ellie has Zander and Ed with her who aren't really the calmest people in a situation like this. If she finds out that you're panicking, it won't help her."

"But..."

"You really think there is anything that your sister wouldn't get through without a smile on her face? There's nothing she can't handle."

—

Meanwhile, Ellie was whining trough the contractions, occasionally swearing at the two men. They were used to this treatment from their sister, but Ellie acting like that came out of nowhere.

This is indeed the one thing she couldn't get through with a smile.

—

"Come get a drink." Ursula grabbed Jeremy's arm and dragged him to the vending machine. She bought a can of lemonade for each and tossed one to Jeremy.

"Just do what Blondie said and calm down," she told him and drank the lemonade.

They very slowly headed back.

"I'm trying!" he snapped, but then turned away, lowering his head, "it's...it's not that easy... I'm worried because anything can happen and...her biological mother died when she gave birth, which increases the chance of the same happening to Ellie. I can't lose her too... Not after losing my parents to their simple ignorance and disrespect."

"Parents can huge assholes," she agreed, "no matter how old you are."

"Yeah, tell me about it... They disowned me just for wanting to be who I am, now I only have Ellie."

"And those two numbskulls and I are air or what?!"

"Would you even care if Ellie wasn't my sister and you didn't know her from the orphanage?"

She stopped and glared at him. "Where did this edgy attitude come from?" She bumped his head with her fist.

"Ow-! Can you blame me?" He rubbed the spot she hit, stopping as well.

"Of course I can't, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you whining about unrelated stuff!"

Jeremy frowned and drank some of the lemonade. "I'm just starting to realize how much screwed Ellie over. My parents didn't want anything to do with me when I finally came out, so I moved in with Ellie who barely financially supported herself since she just left home. ...and then I, as the selfish bastard I am, spent all our money on my transition. We're poor because of me... That's not exactly the best setting to raise a child in..."

"Look, you're not the only one who had an unpleasant life, idiot," she growled, "but whining is a waste of time; no one cares anyway," she added quietly.

He knew exactly what she's referring to; this wasn't a simple attempt to make him feel better...It was her going over her own experience of that feeling of neglect and pain.

He couldn't let her think about that.

"That unpleasant life was made bearable mainly by you," he admitted, blushing.

Ursula turned away, her cheeks just as red as his. She grinned, turning back to him while flipping her hair. "Well of course! I was and still am amazing!"

"I've always adored the courage, the determination, and the way you don't give a fuck when something isn't about you. People didn't necessarily love your personality, but you were popular and...I wanted to be like you."

"I'm not surprised. You're not the only one who wanted some of my fame." She shrugged.

"I didn't want the popularity."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

Jeremy chuckled softly. "I already told you; I've always adored you, not your popularity. Poor 14-year-old Jane Komatsu was so lost in her life, so she hoped that becoming someone as strong, confident, badass, and beautiful as you would help her. Being like her crush-I mean idol made her feel a bit better, but not quite."

"Jane made the right choice to be who _he _really is instead of trying to be me, even though it flatters me."

"Yeah... But Jane looked pretty great while being like you, I mean, black hair with green streaks don't look that bad." He grinned teasingly. "I guess that I pulled off your hairdo way better than you do."

Ursula grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, glaring at him. "There can only be one beautiful diva." She smirked at him.

"Oh, I know, dear~" He smirked back. "But that spot is taken and you deserve a higher rank anyways, my gorgeous diva~"

Her expression softened. "...What...?"

And his face turned red when he realized what he said. "WHAT?! ...um...nothing...?" He bit his lip while they both stayed silent.

After a while, she spoke up. "Call me that again..." she whispered.

"What...?" His blue eyes widened; he never expected her to react like that. He was sure she got called that on a regular basis, she is gorgeous after all... People can't keep their eyes off her... So then why would that have any effect on her? Was she starving for compliments so much...?

"...my gorgeous diva." He felt her grip on his collar loosen. She was staring at him, not angrily as she stares at others, but rather uncharacteristically softly.

Ursula suddenly pulled him in by the collar and her scarlet lips connected with his. Jeremy was in such a state of shock at first, his heart almost racing out of his chest. He leaned up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

They soon pulled away for breath; his lips had a slight shade of red from her lipstick.

"Did we just...?"

"What did it look like?" She grinned at him teasingly.

"Not sure, but it felt absolutely amazing..."

"Of course it felt amazing." She placed her finger on his lips. "Not bad for the first kiss," she told him.

He smirked back. "Yeah..." His cheeks flushed slightly. "So, your first kiss?" the teasing question only resulted in her fist hitting his head once again.

"That isn't important, is it?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"And...did it mean anything...?"

"Who knows," she replied positively, giving the man some hope.

"You just don't wanna admit it, do you?" He smiled adoringly. "You did a great job at stopping me from stressing out," Jeremy chuckled and headed back in front of the room where his sister was, drinking from the can. "Thank you, gorgeous."

Ursula just stood there, watching him walk away.

Does that idiot have a crush on her? Well, she was aware of his admiration for her, but she never thought it was actually related to any romantic feelings...however, what just happened between them made it so obvious.

Maybe chasing after men who don't want to have anything with her isn't the way.

Maybe we really overlook what's right in front of us...

She smiled and looked up. There was a mistletoe hanging above her. "Heh... What an irony," she chuckled to herself and pulled out her phone.

—

"You did this to me!" Ellie growled, grabbing Zander's shirt, glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry...? I didn't plan that..." he murmured, almost crying, "I'm so sorry!"

Ed took Ellie's hand in an attempt to calm her down. "Please, don't hurt him, Ellie... Killing Zander won't help."

"I know...!" she whined, "...I can't help it, okay...?! I'm not the only one to blame for this torture..."

"I already said I'm sorry!" Zander whimpered panickily, "I can't give birth instead of you..."

"Why not? This is unfair-Aaah!"

—

In the corridor, Ursula walked over to Jeremy and sat beside him.

"You can home and go to sleep, I'll stay here," she told him.

"No way. You go..." Jeremy told her.

"Then I guess we're both spending the night here."

"Alright with me." He grinned at her.

It was late in the night and as they said, they both stayed there together. Jeremy was the first one to fall asleep, leaning his head on Ursula's shoulder.

—

"Ursula! Jeremy!"

"Hey, wake up," they heard in the early morning.

Ursula opened her eyes just to see her brothers. She frowned at them. "I hope it's worth it..."

Ed smiled. "It definitely is."

"Yeah! Time to meet your nephew," Zander said.

"So, the little brat's out already, huh?" Ursula turned to Jeremy, pushing him off her shoulder to wake him up.

He jerked quickly and snapped his eyes open. "...make it double-!" he gasped before realizing he was woken up. He shook his head. "Wait, what-?"

"You're an uncle, Jeremy," it took a while until those words hit him, but a huge smile formed on his face.

"Really...? And do others know? And can I see Ellie and Eric?" he questioned.

"We called everyone already, don't worry," Zander reassured him, "and Ellie actually wanted to see you two."

"You should have said that right away!"

They all headed to the room where Ellie was. They walked in and saw her holding a baby boy with short dirty blond hair, small burnt umber eyes, and a few freckles on his nose.

"Hey..." Jeremy whispered and approached his sister, tears running down his cheek.

The baby's eyes fell on him.

"That's your uncle Jeremy, Eric," Ellie said softly, "and over there's your aunt Ursula."

The green-hair smiled softly.

"Wow, that's rare."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you like that since Laura was born," Zander and Ed chuckled, immediately receiving hits to the head.

"If you dare tell that to anyone," she growled.

"Yeah...we get it..." they mumbled.

"Would you like to hold him?" Ellie wondered.

Ursula glanced at her confusedly. "Me?" She pointed as herself, not sure if the blonde actually means it.

"Of course..." Ellie smiled and Ursula walked over to her, taking the baby.

She frowned nervously at Eric; she didn't really do well with children. She was pleasantly surprised that he didn't cry, but she still didn't feel comfortable holding him like that.

"Hey, I'll take him now, okay?" Jeremy spoke up.

"Y-yeah. Take him." Ursula gave him Eric carefully, glad that she's free.

"...I'll work my ass off to earn as much money as needed for this little guy," Jeremy said, "I hope he'll be okay in our home."

"Don't have to worry about that," Ursula told him.

"What do you mean?"

She folded her arms, turning away. "Well, I called Dr. Z last night and asked if, you know, it'd be okay if you two could move in. Since Zander and Blondie moved out, there are two free rooms, so... Anyways, he didn't seem to mind."

"Does it mean...? We can live with you, guys?" Jeremy gasped.

"You have financial problems, so... Just don't mention it."

Ellie took Ursula's hand and pulled her close, hugging her. "You're amazing, Ur!"

"You promised to never call me that again."

"You're just really, really, REALLY amazing!"

The green-haired grinned at her softly, not protesting.

—

**A Christmas chapter in the middle of summer?! Hell yeah!**

**The name of this chapter was taken from the song Oh No! by Mariana and the Diamonds, which is Jeremy's theme song.**

**Well, this was a mess and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. We Live, We Love

**Warning, this chapter contains mention of domestic abuse.**

—

It's been a few weeks since Eric was born. Everyone in the HQ got used to the baby in the house.

Just as every morning, Ed and Ellie who now shared a room were woken by Eric's cry coming from the baby monitor. They were laying in the bed, cuddling. Ellie had her arms wrapped around Ed, running her hands under his shirt with a frog, squishing his stomach gently. He giggled softly before waking up to Eric's cry.

He sat up, ruffling his hair.

Ellie got up as well, stroking his back. "I'll go calm him down, you rest."

"No, I'll go."

She shook her head, smiling while dressing up. "It's my turn today and I don't mind."

He frowned at her.

"I'll be back before you know it." She winked at him before heading to the nursery.

On the way, Spiny, who's always full of energy, tagged along happily.

She opened the door from what used to be Zander's room and walked over to the crib Eric was in. She picked the crying baby up and got everything ready to take care of him.

The tiny Spinosaur watched Eric curiously the whole time. If Ellie didn't know better she'd say that he was trying to hunt the baby, but she was aware of how tamed the dinos are thanks to them being able to turn into cards.

She came back to Ed way later with Eric, seeing that Ed fell asleep again.

Ellie smiled and sat on the bed, kissing his head, stroking his hair.

She laid Eric on the bed, giving him a Saichania plushie Ed has in the room.

Spiny hopped at the bed as well, sniffing the plushie and Eric, making the boy giggle.

Ellie smiled at the boys adoringly.

—

Sometime later at the D-lab, Reese was woken up by her morning sickness. Her head was pounding and spinning and she vomited into the bucket next to the bed.

The door suddenly burst open and Zander rushed in, holding her hair back as he always. He must have passed the room just as she started and heard her. He rubbed her back, doing as much as he could to help.

She smiled at him when she stopped. Then her eyes traced at the clock, noticing how early it is.

"Why were you awake before me?" she asked him.

He frowned guilty, glancing away.

"Zan?" Reese hardened her glare.

"Well... I get up way too early every morning." Knowing that him limiting his own sleep just to watch over her would upset her, Zander very reluctant about telling her.

He received a mad pout and a sharp, nasty glare. "Zander, what did I tell you about overlooking your health for me?"

"I know!" He gasped, waving his arms around. "I just need to make sure you're both alright. I haven't slept that much since we moved in." He stretched the back of his head.

"Zan... That's no good. Insomnia shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Don't you think I know that? I...I... I wanna make sure that you're not having any nightmares, that your hair doesn't get dirty, that you have breakfast right as you wake up."

"I don't want you to put me above yourself, that is not right." She shook her head.

"But...you're my everything, angel."

"And you're mine, but straining yourself is too much. If you overlook your health for me, who's going to be here for me in the future?"

He bit his lip. "I guess..." He stroked her hair. "You always know what to say. How...?"

She gave him a big smile. "I heard a lot of this stuff from my parents and from the Ancients too. Now, take a nap; you need some rest before Ellie brings Eric."

At that last mention, Zander's body shivered.

"Are you okay...?" Reese wondered.

"Well...I'm not that sure if I'll even close an eye... I'm terrified of spending more than a few hours with Eric without Ellie for the first time... I'm just not ready to be a father."

"That's another reason for you to sleep for a while. You need to have some energy to deal with a child."

"Yeah, but-"

"Please. It's the best you can do right now."

"...better than stressing out I guess." He sighed and laid down.

She stroked his head and went to the bathroom.

—

A few hours later, back at the HQ, Ed woke up and saw Ellie and Eric smiling at him. He grinned back, sitting up.

"Morning..."

"Good morning, Teddy Bear."

"I see that you took Eric with you."

"He really wanted to see his uncle, isn't that right, sweetie?" Ellie cuddled the baby gently. Eric giggled happily. "We gotta prepare Eric for his weekend at Zander's place. I'll head to the bathroom. Could you watch over Eric?"

"Of course."

She pecked his cheek and left.

Thankfully, no one occupied the only one of two bathrooms in the HQ at the moment. The only other bathroom in the whole building was in Jeremy's room, so the rest of the inhabitants had to share one.

She took her time getting ready, so long that she heard an aggressive and rapid knocking on the door. She was still in the shower, so she couldn't open at the moment. She didn't rush herself.

When she was done, she opened the door wrapped in a towel and was met with the green-haired anger.

"Oh... Ursula... Morning!" Ellie chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Could you hurry up?"

"Sure, but it might take a while."

Ursula glared at her. "You're not the only one here, Ray of Sunshine, you know?"

Ellie blushed, smiling cheekily. "Aw... You haven't called me that since we dated."

"Elizabeth!" Ursula snapped at the blonde.

"Sorry!"

"Just get done before the others-" She couldn't even finish the sentence since she heard foot. She turned around and saw Dr. Z and Ed, who was holding Eric just came and got ready to wait in a queue.

"Oh, come on!" Ursula massaged her temple, frustrated by having to deal with the same situation every single morning now. She is a diva; she needs her time to get ready and she can't just get up early in the morning or even at night to occupy the bathroom because she needs her beauty sleep.

This was getting annoying. It was okay back at Zeta Point because the only other person who took their time in the morning was Seth and she didn't even dare to rush him, but now she's at home and should not be denied or delayed like that.

She started getting very distressed and maybe spat out some swear words at the blonde.

"Well, at least Jeremy has his own bathroom..." Ellie sighed, happy that there isn't another person in the queue.

That's what stopped Ursula's swearing. Why didn't she think of that before?

To spare herself all the waiting or rushing by the others in the shared bathroom, she'll just simply occupy a different one.

She smirked to herself and raced upstairs, her cape waving behind her, leaving everyone confused.

Her quick steps made their way to the last room, the guest room. Her balance on the pink heels at such a speed was incredible. Then again, this wasn't her first time rushing with them.

She burst the door from the guest room open in the exact same motion as Zander did when he first presented his song to his angel.

The sudden opening of the door scared Jeremy who just came out of the bathroom just as he was taking the towel off. He screamed and covered most of his body with the towel.

"What the hell, Ursula?!"

"You don't have to hide your chest, you know that?" she asked instead of answering.

Jeremy frowned at her, raising his eyebrow. "Whatever... What do you want here? Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Ursula closed the door behind her. "Look, I'm getting sick of sharing a bathroom with everyone else. So... I thought..." She traced her away from him, crossing her arms.

"You wanna share a bathroom with me, huh?" Jeremy smirked teasingly at her.

"It's way easier than dealing with others."

"Okay. Your choice. I don't mind, my gorgeous diva. I'm already done, so go ahead," he told her, wrapping the towel around his waist, which revealed some surgery scars on his chest, and putting on his glasses.

"I'm surprised you agreed so quickly."

"I mean, you'd kick me or smack me if I didn't, so I don't really have a choice. Plus, I'm at your service, gorgeous." He winked at her, but then he cringed and blushed in embarrassment as he turned away. Did he really just do that?

She grinned, chuckling quietly to herself. She then took off her cape-like vest. Jeremy's face turned red when he noticed.

"Hey, could you help me with the zip?" Ursula asked him.

"...T-the zip...?"

"Yeah! It's easier for me. You gonna help or not?"

"Of course!" Jeremy hopped over to her, stunned by the first glance at her back before he even unzipped her suit. Her upper back and even the back of her neck had some old scars on them.

They didn't heal yet...

He shook it off and unzipped her, revealing more scars. He bit his lip. His hand that was still holding the zipper started to tremble, his eyes locked on her back.

His other hand reached to her and stroked some of the scars.

Ursula sucked in a quick breath and shivered at his touch.

Jeremy swiftly moved his hand away. "Sorry..."

She said nothing; she just walked into the bathroom, holding the suit to her front.

The black-haired sighed and threw his body onto the bed.

—

Ursula turned the shower on, relaxing under the hot rain.

She suddenly shuddered. She still felt the touch on her back, making her uneasy. She leaned her hand against the wall, curling it into a fist.

She'd swear that she heard two muffled voices, a female and a man, yelling and screaming in anger. And suddenly, she felt a stabbing pain on her back and again and again...

A memory...that was never meant to surface again, but it did...

No... All of that is in the past. It hurts, but she can do nothing to change that.

She was hated by the people who gave her life...However, they don't matter anymore, do they? Even if they're still alive, they don't matter. None of what happened matters...

—

Later that day, Ellie brought baby Eric to the D-lab. Zander was still very insecure and nervous even in his sleep, so Reese was the one who picked Eric up and his stuff. He was so happy to see her.

She peaked into the bedroom, seeing Zander still sleeping, mumbling something. It was obvious that he was worried about what father he's going to be not just to Eric, but to the unborn one as well.

Reese frowned, knowing how much a family means to him after what he's been through.

She left the door open and took Eric to the nursery room. She sat down on a mattress on the floor, setting Eric down. She played with him for a while just as used to with her baby sister all those years ago.

Soon, Zander came into the room, smiling.

Reese noticed him and smiled back, cuddling the giggling baby. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah... Sarah and Amour woke me up. ...I guess I'm not even needed here though."

"What are you saying, Zan? You're his father, of course, you're needed here. That Eric has some fun with me doesn't mean it won't be the same with you."

"You think?"

Reese nodded and Zander sat beside her, reaching for his son. Once he cuddled the baby, Eric started crying.

Zander frowned, handing Eric back to Reese. "He hates me..."

"No way." Reese glared at him half reproachingly for Zander's immediate defeat and half understandingly. "It's not your fault."

"It is! I made him cry!"

Reese rolled her eyes. "You really have no idea how to take care of a baby, do you?"

"...No... I couldn't take care of my siblings as babies since we met later on and Daniel and Sally never asked me to babysit Rod or Laura when they were born. So, once again, I'm a klutz with this."

"You should read some of the parenting books I bought then."

"Maybe..."

Reese stood up, holding Eric tightly. "You need to spend this whole weekend learning how to care about your son."

"But you already saw that he hates and cries when I try to touch him."

"First of all, I'm here to help you. And second of all... It smells like it really wasn't you who made him cry... I'm pretty sure he needs to have his diaper changed and that should be up to you."

"But I don't know how?!" He gasped.

"And that's why. The best way to learn is to try."

"...I guess."

—

Ellie tossed herself onto the bed, sighing. She felt such a huge weight falling off her shoulders now that Eric was with Zander. But despite her free time, she rather just laid down and did nothing.

Ed approached her, stroking her hair.

"It didn't go away..." Ellie mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"The belly... It didn't go away after the pregnancy like it would to some other people. I've never really cared about what others think; I was happy with my body, but as I was getting bigger I started to enjoy the thought of being a little smaller. ...nothing changed about my body though..."

"Ellie, please, get up."

"Wait, what...?"

"Just please do."

"Okay...?" Ellie did as she was told and got hugged from behind by Ed.

"As long as I can hug you like this and my hands can touch, you are not fat," he told her.

She blushed, smiling at him. He used her own words against her.

He rested his forehead on her back. "You know I love you just the way you are."

She turned around and kissed his head, stroking his cheek. "I love you too, my little marshmallow."

He chuckled softly.

"What about we watch a movie together?" she suggested.

"I would love that."

—

In the evening, both Reese and Zander fell onto the bed, exhausted.

"How do they do that? How can they stand all the mess?" Zander questioned.

"Well, that's how parenting goes. And it's waiting for us in less than 4 months."

"Oh..." He covered his with his hands and screamed. "No!"

"...And I thought you're excited for both your kids."

"Of course, I am! I just... didn't realize how much work it would be."

"We'll get through it, Zan. No one expects us to be the perfect parents immediately." Reese took his hand and kissed his cheek. "You did great today."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"But I am."

Zander hugged his angel. "I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

—

While one of her uncles was struggling to take care of his son, Laura was having a good time with Lenna and Hoshi during their sleepover.

After months, she grew close with the two; she even told them more about what happened to her. Of course, the version of the story was slightly altered so it's easier for them to understand. She felt relieved letting it out. Telling them about the time-traveling, about...her life...made them both more comfortable to open up.

Hoshi didn't have much to say about his life; no supernatural forces tempered with his life. He did get through some rough stuff despite that. Hoshi loves rock climbing which obviously once resulted in him getting hurt. He fell down a few years ago, breaking his arms and a leg and falling into a coma which created some tension between his parents. His mother blamed his father for what happened.

Lenna wasn't that sharing with her past at first, but she slowly did say more. It was the first time Laura heard all that straight from Lenna.

...she confirmed some of Laura's theories. The streak of her cheek was made by her nephew before she lost him and the rest of her family.

Her story kept colliding with what she heard almost a month ago; they were so similar that it couldn't be a coincidence. But then again, their families are meant to be dead...how could they actually be related...?

Once Lenna stopped talking, Hoshi immediately leaped to her and hugged her tightly. She didn't even play her tough girl act and accepted the embrace.

—

The next morning the queue to the shared bathroom at the HQ wasn't an issue to the one who despised it the most.

After hearing a knock on the door, Jeremy opened, letting Ursula in.

"I'm already done, so the bathroom's all yours," he told her, walking on the other side of the room.

Ursula frowned; he walked away just like that without saying anything else...

Like yesterday, she took the cape-like vest down and asked Jeremy to help her unzip her. With his face red, he did as he was told. He stopped again, staring at the scars longer than before.

"They're ugly, I know! Could you stop looking at them?!" Ursula snapped at him.

"Sorry... I just..."

"Just what?! You already know enough about them! Even more than anyone else! What more do you want?!"

"...you really think I wanna look at them?!" He pulled away, glaring at her in slight anger and confusion. "Scars are not pleasant to look at, okay? But yours at least don't make people yell at you for just trying to be who you are. Sure, you don't deserve them, but...they're not your fault."

"I don't remember asking for any speeches like that!" she growled quietly.

"I'm just trying to say that you don't have to be ashamed by the scars on your back. I might not know what it's like to be so mistreated by people you trust, but I still experienced a fair share of bullying from strangers and betrayal from my parents. Scars don't matter; they don't take away from your appeal."

"If they don't matter just stop talking about them!" she yelled.

After a while of silence, she spoke again. "...just don't remind me."

"Ursula..."

"These scars remind me that my parents didn't even want me! I was a punching bag for them! No... We are punching bags for Dr. Z. ...they treated me even worse than that..."

"Hey... You don't have to talk about it." Jeremy reached his hand to her, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Still lost in her memories, she jerked, turned around, and almost bashed Jeremy away. He pulled away, giving her some space.

"Or you can just let it all out. I'm here to hear you out; just like you were there for me many times, my gorgeous diva."

She chuckled softly at that nickname. "You bet I am."

He took off his vest and his shirt, showing surgery scars on his chest. "Don't forget that you're not the only one with scars that remind you of how you used to be treated."

"Stop with that sentimental talk." She smirked at him.

"Roger that, gorgeous diva." He walked away with a smile on his face.

"Your," she said.

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Your gorgeous diva."

Jeremy's face turned red. Did she just basically said that she wants to be his?! No! He's just overthinking things, isn't he? His brain was fried at the thought, so it took him a while to realize that she already went to the bathroom.

He smiled to himself, his heart beating fast. "Urs..."

—

Lenna was the first one to wake up in the morning; she was quiet and lost in her thoughts.

When Laura opened her eyes, she noticed Lenna laying there silently.

"Good morning."

"Oh...morning..."

"Hey, something wrong Lenna?"

"No... I was just thinking..." Lenna turned away.

"Understandable..."

"Being the only one left alone isn't easy..."

"I know what you mean, but I'm sure they wouldn't want you to give up. What would they do in your place?"

"...what would they do...? My brother would figure out a way to change the past for sure."

"A way to change the past...?"

"His IQ levels were incredible. He studied evolution, but he was also skilled in technology. He wasn't very sociable though..." Then she mumbled a name, which made Laura shoot up, staring at Lenna in shock. She was right.

"What is it, girl?"

"You need to go see someone."

—

Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl, Seth, Gelly, and even the broken Alpha Droid, who grew to love being near Gelly, came in. The Ancients and, surprisingly enough, Minmi were working there and looked up as soon as they noticed their arrival.

"Why did you call us here?" Seth asked immediately, "apart from fixing the time machine, we have nothing to discuss."

"Minmi requested you and Gelly," Trias told him.

"Yeah! There's nothing more behind it," Cretacia added, swinging her arms around, "we have no desire to spend time with you after what you've done. Oh, hi, Gelly!" She waved at the Gel Jark.

Gelly smiled and waved back shyly.

"Then what is it?" Seth turned to Minmi who jerked at his glare.

"Oh! Um..." She quickly grabbed her tablet and swiped her fingers across it, making a holographic screen appeared next to her. The screen showed a Gel Jark and some values about the content of its body. "I tried experimenting with a part of Ms. Gelly's body to create something I like to call 'Copy Jark'. Since the substance the original Gel Jarks are made of cannot be found on Earth, I had to use some substitute elements to attempt the closest result." She pulled out a little glass with a pink lavender blob inside it. "Knowing that you have experience with Gel Jarks, I thought that you could help me with the development of the copy."

"...I suppose."

"A Copy Jark?" Gelly looked at the tiny blob. She opened the glass and let the blob crawl onto her hand.

"Yes... The only problem I have with it is the regenerating of the material. Rod promised to take a look at the rest that would be needed in the Gel Jark recreation. Actually, it already has its own AI, which is not as mature and advanced as Jonathan's or Helga's, but it should be enough for now."

The Copy Jark slid from Gelly onto Droid's head and crawled inside it. Its eyes turned pink as the Copy Jark took over the control.

"Wait, what did you use for the chip that is inside it?" Trias wondered.

"Oh, I found a few that I am willing to bet are from Gel Jarks, however, I don't know how they are supposed to act."

Droid, who was being controlled by the Copy Jark, rushed out of the room as the Gel Jark copy could finally move properly.

"Wait!" Minmi ran after it and Gelly followed slowly behind.

Being left behind, the rest stayed silent.

The silence was very awkward between them. No wonder; after what happened between them...

Remembering what Gelly and even Ellie told him, Seth decided to at least try to make a little bit of peace.

"I am impressed by Reese's assistant," he said calmly but got only one reaction; Cretacia turned away, crossing her arms. He wasn't surprised at all. "I am glad she gets along with Ms. Jark and the same goes for you. She improves thanks to you and that makes her happy which is good."

He still got no answer.

"You can hate me for what I've done, but Ms. Jark does not deserve that hatred."

"You should know that we're better than that," Trias told him, "do you really expect us to blame the innocent?"

"Well, you _do _excuse the guilty after all."

Seth should not have said that and he definitely should not have referred to Reese with that.

"Say a single bad thing about Reese and I will personally end you and all your hair in one second!" Cretacia yelled at him, pulling out her scissors while pushing Trias out of the way.

Her husband immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her back.

"Cretacia, no."

Seth smirked, seemingly not bothered by Cretacia's outburst.

"Cretacia, YES!"

Before Trias almost lost his grip, the door from the room opened and Laura followed by Hoshi and Lenna.

"Okay, why did you bring us here-" Lenna wanted to ask, but stopped midsentence and stared at Seth without a single word.

Seth glanced at the door and his eyes widened. "Lenna...?"

Lenna smiled softly. "No way..."

—

**Yep, a cliffhanger; haven't done one in a while.**

**Oh, the whole "Cretacia, no; Cretacia, yes!" thing is a little inside joke between me and my friends, and Foolsy already used it in one of her stories.**

**The chapter name comes from Superchick's song We Live.**

**Not much has happened, but I hope you still enjoyed reading the chapter.**


	19. No Much Has Changed

Seth's and Lenna's eyes didn't stop staring for what felt like whole minutes.

It wasn't possible... It was not possible...! Whoever was standing in front of them wasn't the real one, right?

Finally, Seth glanced away from her and headed towards the door. Lenna wasn't sure how to react, but when Seth was close enough, he walked past her without a single word. Lenna bit her lip as her body shook. Her blood was boiling in a rage because of how ignored she just was.

She swiftly turned around and grasped Seth cape. "You can't be serious!" Lenna yelled at him.

Seth stopped and looked at her with an unimpressed expression.

"I've been waiting for a miracle like this for years and now that I finally found you...you're just gonna ignore me?! You haven't changed that much, Seth, have you?"

"You have the wrong one," was Seth's only response.

"Shut up...! You know that I am not wrong." Lenna gritted her teeth, tightening her grip on the cape.

No one else dared to speak up.

"You seem to be confident in your assumption," Seth told her coldly.

"Because I know who you are!" Lenna was practically screaming at Seth at this point, tears forming in her eyes, "stop playing dumb! I know it's you, Seth!"

"But not the one you're looking for."

"How can someone of your IQ be such an idiot, big bro?"

Everyone was stunned at Lenna's last words. Was it possible that they really were siblings? So, Laura was right with her theory...

"I told you I am not the one."

"Then what is with those triangles? Seth, I know they're from your son. He painted them on your face the day we thought we lost everything and you repaint them every morning as a reminder of what we lost. I know that because I do the same. It really is me, Seth, and it really is you; I'm sure of it. We are from the same timeline."

"Lenna..."

She smiled at him. "I thought I lost you..." She hugged Seth tightly.

"So did I," he said calmly, not hugging back.

Lenna quickly pulled away. "Oh, no hugging! That's right, I forgot... It's been a while..."

"But your while seems to be shorter than mine. How long have you lived here?"

"For almost 4 years."

"6," Seth quickly replied, "we've been sent into the same timeline, but into different times."

"If we're still alive, what if everyone else is as well?" Lenna realized, smiling happily, "they could have been just thrown into different time eras! So, mom, dad-"

"Don't keep your hopes up," he stopped her, wiping the smile off her face, "we were just lucky."

"But there's still some hope, right? We need to at least try to find them!"

"And how do expect us to do that? Even if your little theory is true, we have no way of locating them. They can be anywhere and anywhen."

"But I'm sure you can figure out a way to find them-"

"Stop."

"Huh...?"

"Just be quiet." He glared at her, turned around, and walked away.

She reached her hand to him but didn't even bother grabbing him, she figured it'd be pointless and it might possibly result in him getting even angrier. She just watched his back without a single word. She then growled, folding her arms. "He's unbelievable! Four years. Four damn years, six actually for him, and when he finally sees his little sister he just ditches me?!"

Hoshi stumbled to her, touching her shoulder. "Hey, he might be right, Lenna. There is no way of finding them. You two were at the same time for 4 years and never found each other. Plus, even if your family was still alive, they don't have to be in this timeline. The probability of two people being sent into the same timeline out of billion different ones is very low and even lower for six people."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that that's why it pisses me off...!" she snapped at him, "he's always right. There is a chance to get everything back and he's acting so pessimistically again!"

"Well, it's a more realistic approach I would say," Hoshi told her.

Everyone else raised their eyebrows. "You clearly don't know Seth..."

"Okay, but still, there isn't really a way to, I don't know, use his DNA to locate your family through time and space, is there?"

He got his not quite a serious answer immediately from Cretacia. "Spectre would be able to do that. I bet he had a 'Sethdar' for sure!"

"I...don't even wanna know..." Lenna murmured and shook her head.

"Seth's reaction is understandable in this situation," Trias surprisingly spoke up, "he was given hope when he saw you, but the harsh reality hit him hard right after. He wouldn't give up that easily; he was willing to sacrifice even the whole universe to get his family back. ...and now he plans to make a deal with a literal devil."

"Yeah, sounds like him," Lenna admitted, chuckling softly.

Then the door from the room opened again and Seth walked in with Gelly by his side.

"Changed your mind?" Lenna asked him, glaring at him.

"Who knows," he replied, "I wanted to introduce Ms. Jark to you."

"Ms. Jark?"

"Gelly the Gel Jark." The small woman smiled and bowed. "I apologize for our first meeting, I was taken by surprise when my scans showed that your DNA is similar to Mr. Seth's because results like that should have been possible in this timeline."

"Hey, that's okay," the aquamarine-head told her, approaching her, "I'm Lenna. I hope you took good care of my brother." Then she smirked at Seth. "You really left so dramatically just to get your girlfriend and introduce me to her?"

Gelly's ahoge straightened suddenly—she felt soft jolts running through her body—while Seth only frowned. "No time for jokes, Lenna."

"I know, I know," she said with a huge grin on her face.

She then turned to Laura. "Thank you..."

"You're the most welcome, Lenna." Laura smiled back.

Soon, somebody tried to rush into the room, so they almost bumped into Seth; it was Minmi, holding the glass with the recaptured Copy Jark, while Droid followed her.

—

In the D-lab, Zander and Reese were lying down, cuddling each other, holding Eric while Sarah and Amour snuggled next to them.

They started cuddling once they woke up, so Reese didn't even have time to brush her hair. Zander didn't mind, he actually loved to play with her messy hair. He accidentally tugged on her hair a few times, she hissed slightly every time he did.

"Sorry..." he murmured and pulled his hands away when he realized.

She shook her head. "I love when you have your hands in my hair, but it doesn't work in the morning. If you just let me brush my hair-"

"No." He pouted, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"We can't cuddle like this for the rest of the day, you know that, right?"

"Yeah...I do... That's why I wanna enjoy it until I can."

Reese smiled and rolled her eyes.

Eric suddenly reached for the golden locks and pulled.

"Ow! Eric...!" Reese grabbed his hand, making him let go.

"Eric, that was not nice," Zander told him.

The baby frowned sadly, clearly not finding their tones comforting.

Reese stroked his head gently. "It's okay, sweetie."

"Yeah. And it looks like I'm not the only one who likes your hair," Zander chuckled.

As he said that, Sarah decided to try to eat the hair because everyone else must have had a reason to be so invested in it.

The blonde pulled the hair away from the dino as soon as she noticed. "You all might love my hair, but I suppose it's the time I get it cut."

"What?! NO!" Zander cried.

"...it's just hair."

"B-but still-! Why would you want to cut your hair? Everything was perfectly fine like this before."

Reese sighed calmly. "Eric is very tempted by my long hair and...it won't get that messy in the morning; pretty good advice I should have listened to a while ago."

"...so, you're serious?"

"Totally."

Zander frowned and whined sadly.

"Oh, not again... Zan, you know that won't work on me."

But he continued making the sounds.

"...why is that such a big deal to you?"

"I...don't even know... I'm sure you're beautiful no matter what, but I'm just so used to your appearance that, it's gonna be strange..."

"I won't look the same forever, Zan," she told him, stroking his cheek, "plus...my body has already changed in the past few months and you don't seem to mind."

Zander kissed her head. "I just overreact sometimes, you know that, my angel."

"Yes, I do." She smiled at him. "I'll ask Cretacia to cut it."

"No way! She cannot be trusted with scissors. She's going to cut off your ahoges as she did to Dr. Ancient; you can't lose your ahoges!"

She kissed his cheek to calm him down a little. She understood why he's freaking out; the ahoges of their hair were a perfect match and they seemed to respond to their emotions. Reese's started just recently.

She had to change the topic, so he isn't stressing out. "Well, at least my hairdo for the wedding won't be a problem with short hair."

He looked at her in surprise, blushing. "I guess you're right. You're going to be beautiful regardless, I'm sure."

—

Months passed and some things changed while some did not; Lenna moved in with Seth and Gelly and it seemingly helped both of the siblings grow closer again. Reese did get her hair cut while Zander started not having his hair in the small ponytail as he used to. Minmi, Gelly, and Rod worked on perfecting the Copy Jark. And Ursula and Jeremy...well, that one is complicated; they haven't admitted what the relationship between them is yet, but there is definitely something going on.

One night when another dinosaur appeared, the two parts of the Alpha Trio remaining in the HQ were thrown out of their beds and sent into the main room, just like a year ago. This way of quick transport added by Dr. Z only into the bedrooms of all three, but he avoided using it in Zander's old room since Eric was there. Coincidentally, Ellie was with Eric when that happened, but three people were still sent to the main room.

Jeremy was at the bottom of the pile. He himself couldn't really explain why he was there; he just blushed and glanced at Ursula awkwardly, then he ran into his room.

No one really spoke about it again, well, at least not in front of him or Ursula.

Things seemed to get brighter for everyone.

One week before the wedding, Seth and the Ancients finally got closer to fixing the time machine. They were still unable to travel by ship and control where they can be taken, but they managed to force several tiny time warps to appear, the only issue is that they can't always choose the time of the other end, however, sometimes, they can. They still need the power of the Dark Pterosaur.

They were ready to run some more tests with that and others decided to be there, although, not everyone could.

Despite Reese's affords, Zander wouldn't let her go on board of the Black Pearl. She was very close to the due date and he didn't want her to stress out; who knows what could happen with the time warps.

Zander asked Minmi to stay at the D-lab and watching over Reese while he's gone. Reese knew that he means it well, but it was still annoying—she can't just lay around, waiting, that's just not what she does. She still decided to contact the Black Pearl from the D-lab to be informed. Ellie tagged along with Eric because she knew her presence during the tests would be pointless; she doesn't really understand anything Seth says.

With understanding Seth's words, Jeremy was the same, but he was too curious not to be there. He definitely wasn't the only one who heard just pure nonsense. He managed to guess that there is like a 60% chance of a forcefully opened time warp to lead into the time they choose, therefore, using them is not safe yet.

It was shown that with some clocks that they might be able to open time warps where they were last opened. Basically, they would send a clock somewhen, leave it there for a few minutes or hours and then get it back, seeing if the amount of time they wanted it to stay in the past actually passed for the object.

That worked, not all the time, but it did.

Then something was suggested that caught not only Jeremy's but also Rod and Laura's attention. Seth wanted to send the Copy Jark to test any possible side effects of this way of time traveling. It was created to replicate the living functions of Gelly, which would make it more similar to humans by biology than Jonathan or Helga. It would make sense to send it or Gelly as a test.

"Oh, hell no!" Jeremy objected, "we're not sacrificing Copy like an experiment."

"That's exactly what it is," Seth told him. A time warp was already opened behind him.

"But they aren't any different from Gelly," Rod said, "they are very close to a living being and I understand that they could help, but this like experimenting on animals."

A soft purr came from next to his feet. A small cat-shaped Gel Jark was sitting on the floor, nuzzling his leg; it was Copy. Similarly to Gelly, they observed and learned, in their case, however, they observed the chibi dinosaurs instead of people. They are programmed to replicate behavior they see, which sometimes results in chaos due to Terry, Spiny, and Tank's destructive natures.

"...I hate to say it, but it is the only way we can know," Trias admitted.

"True, but maybe it should be someone who would know what is going on?" Laura suggested, "Copy still doesn't understand what we're saying; they could alter the past if the time warp cannot be opened again at the right time since they are just an animal."

"That might be right, Seef," Lenna told her brother.

Seth glared at her because of the nickname and stepped closer to Copy.

The cat hissed at him, climbing onto Jeremy's head, growling.

"They seem to disagree as well though," Jeremy said, stroking Copy's back, "I think they're afraid of you."

"Smart kitty," Ursula chuckled.

Seth just glared at them both. "We don't have much time before the time warp closes."

"Copy obviously doesn't wanna go, so don't force them..." Jeremy pouted.

Watching the scene, Gelly started thinking about something. There isn't any way to satisfy everyone, but maybe... she could do something about this... Laura was right; it needed to be someone who understands what is going on.

Gelly glanced at the time warp and suddenly as if she knew what to do even if she wasn't sure about it. She frowned and...she rushed straight towards the portal! Jumping to it and turning into her Gel Jark ball form.

Once others noticed and yelled at her, it was too late. The time warp closed right behind her.

"Ms. Jark..." Seth stared at the place where the time warp was opened just a second ago in pure and unexplainable horror.

She was gone...

"What now?" Lenna wondered.

"We're going to wait. Another time warp should open at the same place soon, so if Gelly doesn't move, she'll be back in no time. No need to worry!" Cretacia replied.

"If she doesn't move," Trias pointed out.

"Where does that time warp lead to?" Seth snapped at him.

Trias was quiet when the question was first asked, but the second time...his answer was very reluctant, but he still spoke up. "Sanjo. April 2011."

"2011?"

"No..." Reese, who was calling from the D-lab with Minmi and Ellie, whispered.

"Why is that wrong? Did something happen in 2011?" Ellie questioned confusedly.

"It's one year after my disappearance, which means...the D-Team..." Reese bit her lip, not because of what Gelly could possibly say to them, but because she herself was just so close to getting home.

"And the problem is?" Minmi wondered.

"Knowing Gelly, she would go find them once she figures when she is," Ed speculated.

"And won't be able to get back." Seth shot a death glare at Ellie. "You just had to teach her to act recklessly."

Ellie backed away from the screen. "I didn't..."

"She wouldn't think of doing anything like that before."

"Stop blaming Ellie, she did nothing wrong," Ed snapped at him, protecting his girlfriend, however, just like Ellie he stepped back when he met Seth's cold eyes.

"...Ed is right," Zander said, "Ellie would never intentionally lead someone to get hurt."

"Just keep your accusations to yourself and leave Ellie out of this," Jeremy joined in.

"Yeah, besides, you're the one to blame," Ursula added, "pudding wouldn't have to spend so much time with Ellie if it wasn't for your anti-social ass not being able to teach her what she wanted to know."

Lenna just watched her brother dealing with the situation. She understood why he's acting like that; Gelly must mean a lot to him and there is a big chance of her not coming back... And it was definitely hard for him to even comprehend that thought since he already lost enough people her cared about. Finding Lenna didn't mean that all that pain would just go away.

"All we can do now is hope that Gelly's curiosity won't be stronger than her common sense," Minmi interrupted the fight.

Seth frowned at her and then turned around, heading to the computer. "There is still something we can do."

—

A ball of gel which was covered by hexagon-shaped metal plates landed in the forest near Sanjo. A small pink light lit up in the middle of a dark eye and lavender-pink gel started pouring through gaps between the plates, forming a body.

Once standing, Gelly held her head, feeling strange. She couldn't describe what was happening to her, everything was spinning around her. It took her a while to snap out of the effect and that's when she realized that she doesn't know even where or when she is.

Why did she do that? Why did she jump into the time warp without even knowing where it leads to or how to get back?!

At least Copy doesn't have to be in this situation...

She wondered if there is a way she could contact the others. She tried doing so through her own technology, but it didn't work. She frowned; the forest didn't look that calm. She was unsure if she should stay there, who knows what can appear there. However, she saved the coordinates just in case.

She decided to head to the city while taking on the form of Ellie. To find out what exact era she's in, she sent out a part of her own gel, similar to the spider-like Gel Jark spy she used to get some data from the Black Pearl several months ago, to hack into a random phone, finding out that it was April of 2011.

So almost a year after Ms. Reese disappeared...

Wait, Ms. Reese?

Gelly remembered what Reese told her about her experience with accidental time-traveling. Once she realized when she was, she went to find people she knew in that era; that's it! But she didn't know where to go to find them...

She walked around the city, scanning every single person to find at least one she's met before. Some of them had slightly matching scans to people in her time, however, that was to be expected, this is the same city after all. But she managed to catch a glimpse of a boy whose scans didn't match exactly someone she's met or didn't match in a way that he could someone's ancestor. No, it was a situation reminiscent of the one with Lenna; it shouldn't be possible, but her scans showed that it was. He half-matched _his_ scans.

Before she could follow the boy she not only lost him in the crowd but also turned her attention to an exact match. She didn't even need her scans to recognize the long pink locks of hair despite her hairdo being different from what Gelly remembered.

Gelly watched Zoe and two other girls walk past her.

That's when she realized that approaching straight up might not be the best idea; it would be better if she talked to the whole D-Team and possibly their parents at the same time, but how what could she do?

She followed the girls to a small cafe where they sat outside. Seeing Zoe laying her phone on the table, Gelly saw her chance. She sent a part of her gel to get some data from the phone.

Once possessing needed information, she sent a message to the ones she wanted to meet with, telling them to go to the D-lab, and she headed there herself.

She camouflaged her gel so no one sees her until everyone got there and then... She was shaking; she was nervous and scared. Who knows how they're going to react to her...

She finally revealed herself in her human-like form.

As she expected, they were surprised and confused by her presence and her appearance alone. She was immediately attacked by questions about how did she get there, why did she call them, and what exactly she is.

"I am Gelly the Gel Jark. I-" But they didn't really listen to the rest of what she had to say. They only cared about her being a Gel Jark, being one of those _things_ that were with Space Pirates.

"I assure you that I am not on the side of my original creators."

"If you're not with the Space Pirates then, you must be with Seth," Max remembered that one lonely Gel Jark that was with the last time they met each other; it was her.

"Yes. I am Mr. Seth's assistant, but we do not have bad intentions. I..." She quickly explained her situation, hoping their understanding. Her voice was slightly glitching.

"You don't know how to go back home?" Aki wondered, making sure she understood everything.

"Indeed. I simply tested an experimental time warp." Gelly lowered her head.

"I'm sorry about that," Spike told her, "but how can we trust anything you say? Don't take me wrong, but if you really are Seth's assistant, you can be the same liar like him."

"...I understand." Her voice suddenly glitched with Reese's; the only one who seemed to catch a glimpse of that was Mrs. Drake.

"Your voice."

"Oh, I apologize..." Gelly frowned embarrassedly, her voice glitching with Ed and Zander's this time. "My voice is not perfect and it can sometimes mix with what I heard, mainly according to emotions of the people I heard."

"Whose voice was that when you said 'I understand'?" she asked.

The others looked at her, not sure where she's going with that question. Sure, the voice sounded familiar, but there wasn't any significance, was there?

"I know where you're going with this," Dr. Drake said, "but it's very likely just our imagination."

Mrs. Drake shook her head.

"It seems you already know," Gelly told her, and then her voice changed into a calm one, into the one they were looking for, "and you are correct." She transformed her body into the one they knew; long blonde hair, pale skin, white lab coat, thin glasses. "It is her voice."

"Reese...?"

"You know where she is?"

"I do."

"So, Seth is behind her disappearance!" Zoe snapped, "We should have known."

"What? No..." Gelly was shaking her head scaredly.

"Where is she?! Why did you kidnap her?"

She closed her eyes shut in fear; she didn't know what to do... "We did not-You have it all wrong... That I know where she is, does not mean I was the one who took her away. I did not hurt her. I-" She turned back into her human-like form, her right eye still closed while she uncovered her Gel Jark, left eye, lighting it up and projecting a hologram of two blonde women sitting at a table with Gelly, from whose point of view the scene was shown. They recognized the two immediately.

"Mom...?" Rex smiled softly, noticing Cretacia first.

"And...Reese too?"

"Yeah! It's not a big deal!" Cretacia chuckled.

"I don't understand. How are you okay with me while some others hate me?" Gelly's projection asked.

"Humans are strange," Reese murmured, sipping her coffee.

"Can confirm," an unknown female voice offscreen said.

The hologram glitched and paused.

"She's..."

"In the year 2129, safe and sound," Gelly said.

The projection glitched again and switched to a scene of Reese, again from Gelly's point of view. She made sure that Reese's current condition wasn't obvious from her body.

"Um... Ms. Reese?" the Gelly from the recording spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Do you hate me?"

Reese quickly shot a glance of utter shock at her. "Why would you need to ask that? I have no reason to hate you."

"But everyone associates me with the actions of Mr. Seth and he is hated by them. Why should I be an exception? Why should some people be forgiven while others are not?"

"Humans are strange, Gelly. It all depends on the actions and motivations. With Seth...no matter what he's done, some can relate to his motivations, that's why they can at least try to forgive. Forgiveness isn't something you deserve, it's something you need. People don't have to forgive you, however, when you seek the chance to change for the better, someone might be there to forgive you. It doesn't mean they forgot about your past and about what you've done; it only means that they allow you to and help you improve. The only forgiveness that truly matters and should be deserved is the one from ourselves. That means it's all up to Seth. It's all up to the bad guy of the situation to make the first attempt. If you see yourself as still guilty, then you are, even if the thing wasn't that bad like in your case. No one has to forgive Seth in order for him to be a better person."

"I see..." Gelly from the projection mumbled, "from what you said I can only assume that you think that there is hope for everyone."

"Gelly, there is always hope." Reese smiled at her softly.

Then the recording froze.

"It really is her."

"She's still alive..."

"She has lived in the future for over a year now," Gelly explained to them, "it was an accidental time warp that led her there and she did the same as I did, finding people she knew in that time era. I assure you that she has been taken care of. She and everyone else is trying their best to control the time warps to come back into this year as fast as possible; that is the reason why I am here. And-"

Several shocks suddenly ran through Gelly's body as if she was breaking down. The hologram died and she quickly covered her left eye, receiving an invading signal. Her left eye switched from a pink to blue light and a male voice could be heard from her.

"Ms. Jark!" It was Seth.

Although, then someone else spoke up. "Gelly, we are sending you coordinates and the exact time of the next time warp opening along with this voice message. Make sure to be there; it might be your only chance to get back," Trias' voice said.

"Dad..." Rex murmured.

Then the message ended and Gelly's left eye turned back to pink. After checking all the sent instructions, she looked around and frowned. "I have to go."

"Then we'll go with you to the time warp," Max decided.

Gelly was taken back by that but nodded firmly.

Since the right time was near, they headed back to where the first time warp of the day opened. It was already there.

The Gel Jark woman looked back at everyone. "I cannot bring you with me; nobody knows how long it could take to fix the time machine or to control the time warps."

"Gelly-"

"I promise to tell Ms. Reese that you are all doing well. She will be happy to know that you are not worried about her anymore now that you know she is safe. It was nice to meet you. I hope we will meet again soon." Gelly turned around and headed to the time warp, but then...

"Gelly, wait!" Zoe stopped her. "Could you give something to Reese?"

"Of course. What is-" Gelly couldn't even finish her question as she was tackled by Zoe's embrace. She smiled softly and transformed into Reese, returning a hug for the first time. She heard Zoe sobbing while felt a stinging pain in her shoulder where Zoe's head was rested.

It hurt so bad as if her shoulder was burning, but she didn't mind.

She then stepped back, turning back into her Gel Jark body and walking to the time warp. Right there, she did as the first time, going through and hiding in the ball form, the time warp closing behind her.

—

On the Black Pearl, a time warp opened and a metal ball was thrown out of it. It hit the floor.

"Gelly!"

As the time warp closed, however, the machine that opened it started overheating and exploded.

"Ah! That wasn't me, I swear!" Dr. Z yelled immediately.

Trias shook his head, heading to the machine. "The construction couldn't handle overuse of too much power.

Gelly transformed into her human-like form, holding her head again, stumbling like a drunk.

"Hey, you okay?" Jeremy wondered, grabbing her arms to keep her steady.

"Everything around goes like this," she mumbled, making circles with her finger.

He chuckled at that. "You're just dizzy. That's okay."

It took her a while to snap out, after that, she looked at the screen, smiling at Reese. "They know," she said softly, "they know you are alive."

"Gelly..."

"What were you thinking?" Seth asked the Gel Jark rather coldly, towering over her.

"Mr. Seth..."

"You could have got yourself killed."

"I did not want that to happen to Copy. I only wanted to protect them," Gelly tried to explain.

"It was so reckless. That you want to protect something doesn't mean it's the best decision, you're still going to hurt someone."

"That is a contradicting statement, Mr. Seth. How could that hurt someone?"

"Can you imagine how we would feel if you died there?"

"...I only wanted to help and I did not get hurt."

Seth was about to continue, but then he noticed one of Gelly's arms losing its shape. "Didn't get hurt, huh?" He gripped her shoulders gently, feeling that one of them isn't as solid as the other. He pulled her collar to the side to see what is wrong with the shoulder.

It was slowly melting!

"Gelly-!"

"I forgot tears contain salt," Gelly told him calmly, "the amount is so unnoticeable that it does not matter. I can easily heal."

He could only glare at her. Not only that she put herself in danger, but she was also hurt in the process.

The silence in the room was broken by Trias. "We're going to need a more durable material for this."

"The Alpha Metal might be able to deal with that," Rod suggested, glancing at his grandfather.

"Well, too bad cause the last piece was used to make those summoning plates," Dr. Z snapped, "but I can send the three numbskulls to get it right away."

"What?" the Alpha trio gasped immediately.

"Wait, I can't go. The wedding is in a week," Zander objected, "remember how long our last search took? I would miss my own wedding."

"Yeah, and I am the best man," Ed joined in.

"That's not an excuse," Dr. Z yelled at the two, making them jump a few feet back and hide behind Ursula.

"I can still go alone," Ursula said, "I'll take Terry and some Alpha Droids with me."

"Fine."

Gelly frowned sadly, knowing that she shouldn't, but despite that, she spoke up. "I could come as well."

"Ms. Jark," she heard Seth's voice behind her but ignored it.

Ursula crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"I'll go with you," Seth said, earning a groan from her, yet she didn't dare to argue with him.

Jeremy stepped in the space between the two, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, could Copy and I tag along so Gelly doesn't have to deal with you two fight? What do you think?"

"I would love that," Gelly responded first.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I'll be able to stand someone along the way," Ursula murmured.

Gelly smiled at Seth, but he just glanced away without a single word, forming her smile into a frown.

—

Please, don't kill me for making Gelly sad!

Anyways, I know this took me a while, but hey, it is done! Now you can calm down, Alcor.

So, yeah, Seth's sister is alive, the wedding is near and the D-Team now knows that Reese is safe!

The chapter is titled after the lyrics of Year 3000 because I can I guess...

Alright then, I hope you enjoyed this and see you soon!


	20. Forevermore

Just as it was suspected, the hunt for the Alpha Metal took long enough to overlap with the wedding.

The beginning of the journey was very tense for Gelly; Seth's words resonated in her head since that evening. She had no idea why he acted like that.

That evening, Lenna tried to explain why Seth said what he did, but it was so hard for Gelly to understand. She can't tell when she's endangering herself because it doesn't bother her; since her creation, she was convinced that she only exists to follow orders and to keep certain people safe. Her own safety does not matter to her. That's exactly what she told Lenna and a few days later even Jeremy while she was piloting a big Alpha Craft on the mission.

"Gelly, that's not okay," he told her, "this can be considered self-harm."

"Self-harm?" she wondered.

Jeremy sighed and sat down beside her. "I should have expected that since it's mainly Ellie who teaches you about how to be a human."

"What is the matter with that?"

"She puts everyone before herself and it sometimes led to her overlooking herself. Things like that could be hurtful. She didn't take care of her health because she dedicated everything to help people, but that's just not okay. I think Seth sees how much you resemble that behavior and is worried about how this could end for you. Not to mention one of the laws of robotics; the robot has to protect itself from damage unless they need to protect a human."

"Ms. Lenna talked to me about a similar topic. She said that Mr. Seth might be scared of losing me after losing his family."

"That's understandable, Gel. He doesn't want to go through the same again. ...and he can't properly express his emotions...and..." He frowned at the sudden realization. "Now we're stuck with two people like inside a flying tin can for who knows how long..." He grinned softly at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "But hey, that's what we're here for, right? To help them with that."

"I do not know how," Gelly admitted, looking away.

"You don't need to know, you just need to be there for Seth and you still should take care of yourself; you staying safe is very important to him."

"I see..."

"How's your shoulder?" Jeremy asked her.

"I still cannot move my arm properly, but it is slowly healing."

"Good to know." He smiled at her. "Non-binary buddy."

Gelly smiled back.

Right outside of the cockpit, Ursula was laying on a bed, doing her usual nothing when others could work for her. She didn't exactly know what Seth was doing on the other side of the room; she figured that it had something to do with locating the Alpha Metal. After all, they were just blindly flying over areas where it could appear, hoping that they'd detect something.

Meanwhile, Spiny and Tank were playing with each other while Terry and Copy were chasing each other around. At one point, Copy jumped up at Ursula and then quickly bounced off her stomach, the force felt like a punch to the guts.

The green-haired shot up, glaring at the cat. "Do you really have to?!" she yelled.

Copy looked back at her, tilting their head confusedly.

Out of nowhere, Terry jumped onto Ursula and bounced off the same way Copy did before.

Ursula jumped to her feet. "You little rat! How dare you?!"

Terry backed away scaredly but then growled. Copy Jark did the same things without the growl.

"He's a chicken, not a rat, Ursula," Seth corrected her.

"Go back to being silent, Seef!" she snapped at him.

Shivers went down his spine when he heard that nickname from her.

"Ugh, this takes forever!" Ursula complained, folding her arms on her chest.

"You didn't mind coming," he reminded her.

She dug her nails into her arm, snapping at him again. "I didn't have much of a choice! I didn't have an excuse like those two idiots. Besides, it was an order."

"I remember times when you didn't obey Dr. Z's orders."

"Tch! And I remember times when you did and look at what you did, huh?!"

"Listening to your childish little argument is a price I have to pay if I wanna make Ms. Jark is okay." He turned away from her, pissing her off even more.

"I knew you're coming just because of her."

"And?"

"Everyone can see that you actually have a heart. Don't know how that pudding made it beat again, but she did."

"Do not call her that." He shot one of his coldest glares at her that she backed away and tripped over Copy who was standing behind her. There was really nothing to say at that moment; any word could result in an unpredictable action from Seth.

Ursula managed to balance even after tripping. Copy looked up at her and meowed softly; they didn't mind almost getting stepped on since they didn't understand what was going on.

Seth suddenly spoke up. "I didn't come just to watch over Ms. Jark. With me, you can find the Alpha Metal much faster, and the sooner, the better; Ms. Jark would love to see the wedding."

"Then hurry up and find it, you're the only one who can work with the detector. The sooner, the better after all."

Seth wasn't sure if she rushed him because she wanted to be at the wedding on time or because she just didn't want to be near him any longer.

"I am doing my best, but the Alpha Metal is rare in our time; we only know that it is undetected in Japan."

Ursula only groaned in annoyance and laid down again.

—

In the evening of that day, Gelly insisted on continuing the flight, but both Jeremy and Seth were against that. She needed to rest too. She landed the craft for the night, however, she stayed in the cockpit while everyone was in the other room.

"She's so reckless," Seth mumbled to himself, but Jeremy could hear him.

"She doesn't understand that it's wrong for her to strain herself," he told him, "you can't blame her for that. Plus she's trying her best to be useful and to make you trust her again. She can't learn if you don't teach her. She wants to pilot over the night so we can get back as soon as possible. She wants to help and this is the only thing she can do." Just thinking about how Gelly must have felt right now made him furious. He knows what it's like to be confused in life...

"She is trying and you two ignoring her doesn't help!" he snapped.

"Don't bring me into this," Ursula growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Seth turned away from Jeremy.

"Oh, yeah? Unlike you, I actually talked to her, Seth. She is scared because you don't talk to her; she thinks that you hate her for what happened. Stop being an emotionless, self-centric idiot for once!"

You couldn't really find two different reactions in the same argument. Jeremy was really heated up while Seth couldn't get colder than he already was.

A smart thing to do would be to break the argument, but the problem was that Ursula was the only one there thus the only one who should do it; she isn't that kind of person. Instead, she grabbed some food and left the room with Copy.

Gelly turned to her, surprised to see her. "Ms. Ursula?"

"Hey, pudding." The green-haired walked over to her.

The Gel Jark woman frowned and her ahoge straightened at that nickname.

"Sorry. Here." Ursula sat beside her and tossed her an energy bar. "You need something to eat."

Gelly caught it and look up at Ursula. "Technically I do not," she corrected her, "my body does not require food to restore energy."

"Whatever. You can still eat, right?"

"Yes, I suppose I can." Gelly unwrapped the bar, looking at it.

"Don't worry, it has no salt."

After the reassuring, Gelly took a bite off the bar and a smile formed on his face. "Is this how delicious tastes like?"

"Yeah."

"This kind of behavior is very unusual for you," Gelly pointed out.

"What? I can't be nice?"

Copy meowed in response to Ursula's comment, climbing onto her lap.

"They agree with me," Gelly said.

"Traitor." Ursula glared at the cat.

Gelly chuckled.

Surprisingly enough, they continued talking throughout the evening in peace.

—

It was the morning of the seventh day of their journey when they finally picked up a signal; it was also the day of the wedding. They didn't come back on time, but maybe if they hurry up with getting the metal, they might make it. After all, getting to the place took them so long just because the radar required that, but they can easily race home.

They all knew that Gelly would love to witness the wedding, so Jeremy decided to call Ellie through the Alpha Scanner.

They had Tank dig through a hill to get to the metal while they talked to Ellie.

Meanwhile, both Reese and Zander were getting ready.

Zander finally got himself into a suit; he was visibly shaking.

"Why are you nervous?" Ed asked him.

"Nervous?! What? No!" Zander swiftly turned to him. "I-I'm not nervous at all. Why should I be nervous?! I'm just about to marry the smartest, most beautiful, most wonderful woman in the world..."

"And? You knew that before."

"It's just...!" He lowered his head. "With my luck, anything can go wrong and I want this to be perfect for her..."

"Everything's going to be perfect if you stop stressing out," Ed told him, but it didn't seem to help.

They heard a knock on the door and once they answered Ellie walked in, holding Ed's scanner with the call and Eric who was dressed in a suit onesie.

"How are you doing?" she wondered.

"Fine! I'm fine!" Zander squeaked.

"He's not fine..." Ed shook his head.

"If you keep whining like that, you might actually screw something up," Dr. Z growled, "who would want to marry a whining boy like that?"

Zander grabbed his head in despair at that, pulling his hair.

"Reese would," Ellie spoke up, "and she is going to no matter what."

"So, stop whining already," Ursula snapped from the Alpha Scanner, scaring her brother, making him step away, "she's the only one person who can stand you the way you are, so stop complaining."

He backed away even more.

"Hey, that's just her way of supporting people," Jeremy told him, "you can do it, man!"

"Reese is not gonna love you less if something goes wrong today," Ellie reassured him.

"I know..." Zander murmured.

"And don't forget that she is the Alpha Gang's lucky charm," Ed reminded him, "we get into much less trouble when she's around."

Zander chuckled. "You're right."

"So, let me fix your hair, take a deep breath, and get over there to be happy with her forever!" Ellie encouraged him, handing him Eric, so she can tie his hair into a nice ponytail.

—

The group on the call was walking through tunnels made by Tank, finding the metal. This situation was a huge deja vu for Ursula; it felt something is about to go bad any second and she was right. They managed to get enough metal, but due to Tank's repeated bashing into the stone walls, the cave wasn't very stable and taking out a huge rock resulted in a collapse.

It started slowly, but at the speed of the droids rolling the boulder, there is no way they could get out in time. To stop the rocks from fall at least long enough for others to escape, Gelly turned herself into a gel and blocked the rubble from hitting the others.

"Ms. Jark!"

The gel formed a mouth so Gelly could speak. "Go..."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Ursula said, slowly making her way towards the exit.

"Ms. Jark, stop that!"

"Gelly... Are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked her quickly, "you don't even know what can happen to you."

"...That doesn't matter."

"You _do _matter!" he yelled, "even if you're different you matter! Just like everyone else! Don't always hurt yourself for the sake of others."

"...I can't change the way I am, can I?" Jeremy's eyes widened at her words.

"You're the only one to decide that..." he admitted.

"Hurry up, you two!" Ursula snapped at them, knowing that if they stay in there, Gelly's action would be pointless.

Jeremy stepped back slowly, looking at Gelly. "Be careful," he said before running away.

Seth was the only one to stay behind.

"Gelly, this is insane-"

"Do you trust me, Seth?" she wondered.

He immediately frowned, turned around, and swiftly headed away.

Not long after he left the cave, the whole thing collapsed.

"Gelly..."

"...even if she hurts herself by doing this, it is her decision," Jeremy told him, "we have no right to decide for her. Sometimes what's right for others doesn't make sense..."

"I hate when someone else is right," Seth admitted, turning away from the rubble.

"The point is that we survived," Ursula said, looking down at Copy who she was holding, "that's what she wanted."

Copy looked curiously at the rubble and sniffed. They quickly jumped from Ursula's arms, coming closer to where the cave used to be. They let out similar sounds to the ones Gel Jarks make and started digging through the rocks.

Suddenly a pinkish blob crawled from the rubble. When others noticed, they immediately realized.

"Is that...?"

Copy meowed happily and nuzzled the blob as it slowly got back its form. At first, it was just a pink human-like shape, but then the body got its colors back.

"Gelly!"

"...Are you alright?" she asked them,

Jeremy rushed to her, hugging her. "Dummy!"

"...I only did it to protect you," she said.

"Yeah, and you almost gave these two a heart-attack," Ursula chuckled evilly, pointing at the two guys.

"I-I did not mean that-!" The bloby stressed out Gel Jark gasped worriedly.

"It's just a saying," Jeremy reassured her, "you just scared us."

Gelly looked at him confusedly and then glanced at Seth with a slight frown.

Seth turned away from her. "I am sorry for yelling at you back then. You did what you had to... Your actions were very unknown and strange to me."

"...Mr. Seth..."

"Strange coming from someone who sacrificed himself for the universe, isn't it?"

"It is a paradox, although, you said yourself that humans are strange and I am looking forward to being one." A big excited smile formed on her face, making her just turn around and walk away.

_"You already are more human than I am."_

Jeremy grinned at Gelly, Ursula, and Copy. "Well, with this done, let's get that metal onto the craft, so we can head to the wedding!"

Gelly cheered happily while Ursula just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes which only resulted in Jeremy's teasing smirk.

"Oh, I know you wanna be there just as much as we do, gorgeous." He winked at her.

"Shut up."

—

In the HQ, Rod, in a brownish suit, and Laura, in a pink dress, were both prepared, anticipating the arrival of Lenna and Hoshi.

"Hey, there, flower girl," Seth's sister said as she and Hoshi walked over to them. Lenna was wearing a dark blue tux while her friend had a reddish dress.

"Sorry it took us so long, but we had to change," Lenna explained.

"We didn't have to switch clothes..." Hoshi mumbled shyly.

"Yes, we did. You said the tux was too tight for you and I thought you don't mind wearing a dress."

"I don't...but you really like this dress; is it really okay for me to wear?"

"Undoubtedly. Anything to make a friend feel comfortable." Lenna winked at him, "plus, I look way better in blue."

—

Reese was looking at herself in the mirror while Cretacia was jumping around taking care of all the tiny details on the white dress. She couldn't help but feel strangely lonely. Everything seemed perfect, but something was...missing...

A bright, excited smile.

Reassuring words.

No matter how perfect the wedding was, they weren't there...

_"This is going to be amazing, sis!"_

_"You look beautiful."_

_"This is your big day."_

She would swear that she saw them in the mirror, standing next to her.

"And done! Everything should be in place!" Cretacia said excitedly, noticing that Reese wasn't reacting to her. "Um, Reese?"

The younger blonde snapped out of her thoughts and quickly looked away from the mirror.

"The dress is done!"

Reese glanced back into the mirror, finally seeing a halo above her head and two wings on her back. "...wow...this is..."

"Isn't this a little too much?" Trias wondered.

"Not at all!" Cretacia grinned at him.

"It's perfect..." Reese admitted, smiling softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

She clearly clenched onto the dress tightly.

"You okay? Are you nervous? Would you like a drink and a reassuring hug?" Cretacia questioned her.

Reese shook her head, glancing back at them. "I'm not nervous. I only wish they could be here too..."

"Understandable." Trias nodded. "We can't replace them, but we are still here if you need us for anything they could help with."

"I know. You organized all of this with no problem... I'm sure that my parents would be happy knowing that I had you two by my side..."

Cretacia was about to charge to Reese hug her, but she held herself back; Reese didn't like hugs that much, so it was surprising when she wrapped her arms around both of the Ancients. They all stayed silent for a while until it was the time of the ceremony.

—

Everyone else was outside.

Everything around Zander was blurry; he didn't know what to focus on as his eyes shifted all over the place. He wasn't nervous because of what can happen anymore, but standing like that in front of everyone wasn't very comfortable.

His mind was stuck on one other thing; this would be the perfect opportunity for him to do it...after all, the only people there who matter is him and his angel and he knows she wouldn't lie to him. He took off his sunglasses to everyone's surprise.

It was at that moment when he saw her coming; there was nothing and no one else, just the two of them.

Trias led her to him and soon she stopped next to him.

"...I knew you are an angel," Zander murmured.

Reese smiled at him. "...your sunglasses..."

"I have no reason to hide behind them; I know you won't lie to me."

The two of them were looking at each other while Jonathan had that usual 'priest' stuff. They only paid attention to each other.

They snapped out when it was time for the vows.

Zander jerked, glancing around nervously. "S-so, um..."

"He's a disaster..." Ed sighed.

"He's just being himself," Ellie chuckled, holding Eric and the Alpha Scanner gently, "so, yeah, a disaster."

"Someone, slap him for me," Ursula groaned from the scanner.

"On it!" Lenna and Dr. Z offered, but Hoshi and Laura held them back.

"No."

Their comments didn't really Zander to calm down. He had no idea what to say.

Reese reached to him and took his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "I love you," she mouthed.

"Love you." He smiled at her. "...Angel, I have never imagined something like this could happen to me. When I first saw you, I knew I'd do anything for you. You were kind to me even when you knew who I really am. I was so lucky to meet you. After not seeing each other for two years, I acted like an idiot... That's all I am; just an idiot in love."

"And that's who I see; a loveable idiot," Reese said, "I see you and love you for yourself."

"Angel... and I'm always going to protect that love." Zander reached to his back and then touched his right arm. "No matter how many wounds I'll receive."

"Don't you dare..." Reese shook her head, keeping a slight smile on her face.

"But I'll avoid them because if I was ever the reason for your sadness, I wouldn't forgive myself. I promise to give you all you need, to take care of you through anything in our way while making sure that I don't overlook myself, so I do not worry you. I am ready to walk through hell with you because with you by my side it's always heaven. I simply love you so much that it can't be expressed with mere words." He grinned softly at her.

"Zan... There might be some words," Reese said, clenching a bouquet in both hands tightly, blushing after his words.

"Huh?"

"Thanks to you I realized how easy but also tricky it is to be in love..." She was quiet was a few seconds, not sure what to say. "...but when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more; stay with me forevermore and...and love me like you love your dinosaur."

Tears ran down Zander's cheeks. "How dare you use my own lyrics against me?" he cried, smiling.

"I didn't know any other way to...express the love I feel for you," she replied, with tears in her eyes.

"Again!" Zander recognized those words again; she bothered to remember. All of his fear fell down. Then it was suddenly so easy to say I do, it was so easy to slide the rings on each other's fingers, and it was so natural to share their first kiss as a married couple; it wasn't different from before, but it still felt so special.

They rested their foreheads against each other afterward.

"I love you..."

They just stood there calmly while everyone around was celebrating.

When it was time for Reese to throw the bouquet, Zander got really worried due to her condition, but she reassured him and did it anyway.

The only females not to get ready for catching were Lenna and Laura, they were just 16, having enough time before their own wedding. It was slightly surprising that Cretacia joined.

"Dear, you're already married," Trias told her.

"I'll get us divorced!" she yelled back.

"You what-?!"

Despite her and Ellie's tries, they nor Minmi managed to catch the bouquet; it was actually Helga who caught it. Everyone, especially Ellie, was really happy for her.

The group that was after the Alpha Metal didn't make it in time, but they didn't stop from still being present through a call.

Later on during the wedding, Zander didn't want to allow Reese to dance with him; he danced for her to their song by himself while she was sitting down. He was playing his güiro, making his way towards her, falling to his knees in front of her, taking her hands.

"Remind me that I owe you a dance once after I give birth," she told him.

"You do not, my angel." He shook his head. "You don't owe me anything."

She smiled at him, but that's when it happened. All it took for Zander to understand what happened was a simple light nod.

"...N-now? It's time...?!" He jumped to his feet, cupping Reese's cheeks. "Let's get you to the hospital."

—

Once in the hospital, he didn't leave her side no matter what, clenching her hand gently, stroking her cheek reassuringly. His approach was evidently different from the one he had when Ellie was the one giving birth; he had some experience now after all and his relationship to her was way different and, of course, Reese actually held all emotions back the whole time.

"I'm with you, my angel," he whispered to her softly.

She could only smile at him gently before exclaiming in pain.

—

Meanwhile at the HQ...

"Should we really continue without them?" Rod wondered, his arms crossed, as everyone around was making a mess and having fun celebrating, "this is their wedding after all."

"Come on, they said it's okay," Laura reminded him as she danced around him with Lenna and then switched her for Hoshi, "just grab someone and join."

He shook his head, smiling. "Nah... I'm fine."

Ellie sat down near him, still talking to Jeremy through the Alpha Scanner. "I wish you could be here too."

"I am trying, you know?" her brother replied, "Gelly, my non-binary bean, could you step on it?"

"What should I step on?" Gelly asked confusedly.

"He means speeding up, dummy," Ursula explained. She then turned to Jeremy. "Why do you hurry anyway? The important part is already over."

"Oh, come on! Everyone else is having a party while your niece or nephew is being born; those are already two big reasons to hurry," he told her.

"Whatever." She only rolled her eyes.

Ellie could simply chuckle at what was happening on the other side.

"And by the way, sis, I hope you caught the bouquet," Jeremy said.

"Actually..."

"You didn't?!" he gasped in a mocking tone, "how dare you?!"

"I can still get married either way though, don't forget."

Overhearing her words, Ed frowned at her nervously, holding Eric. "Get married...?"

Ellie quickly smiled at him. "Well, maybe one day, but only if you want to."

"I-I...haven't thought of that yet..." he admitted, "but maybe one day..."

She giggled happily. "One day then!"

—

They weren't sure how much time has passed since they got to the hospital, but that whole time, Zander stayed with Reese, he didn't leave for a single minute. He was getting pretty tired, although he knew that his angel, his wife, has to deal with much more.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all this," he apologized.

"You well damn should be," Reese growled at him. Despite knowing that she didn't mean it, it still hurt, but it didn't make him leave, not now.

He did what he could to make her relax more, even singing her their song quietly. "You're doing great, love..." he whispered to her calmly.

Reese was really at her worst at that point and all she could do to release all the pain was to nearly crush Zander's hand. He nuzzled her wet cheek in a reassuring manner when suddenly all the pressure she put on his hand was gone.

He got so scared seeing that she lost her strength, but he quickly understood. A huge grin crossed his face when he heard a baby cry and the doctor said those few words, "congratulations, it's a girl."

Reese smiled weakly, her eyes slowly closing.

Zander kissed her head. "You did it." He looked curiously at his daughter as the nurse carried her to them.

"Do you already have a name?" the nurse asked them.

"Yes..." Zander nodded. "Parie. Parie Angela Drake."

Reese looked up at him; he squeezed her hand.

"Would you like to hold her before we have to take her away for a while?" the nurse asked again.

"Of course!" Zander took the baby gently in his arms; Parie was still crying, but he didn't mind, rocking her. "Hello, Parie. I can't believe I finally see you."

"She's beautiful..." Reese murmured exhaustedly.

"You should rest, angel," he told her.

"I know...but... I can't get enough of her..." she just let out sleepily.

"Don't worry, you'll take a nap for some time while your daughter gets checked and you'll see her again in no time," the doctor reassured them.

"Okay..." Reese nodded slowly.

—

While Reese was asleep, Zander just waited, sitting in the corridor, stretching his hand after almost getting it crushed. It sored, but he didn't mind, knowing that Reese must've been in much bigger pain, and if this is what helped her, he was happy he could be there for her.

It was in a few hours that he noticed Ed heading towards him.

"Got tired of waiting?" Zander asked him.

"Just wanted to make sure everything's okay," he replied, "and-"

"I got him to come with me," a female voice said as Ursula made her way to them.

"You're back already!"

"Well, duh," she groaned, "Jeremy hurried everyone just for this, so where's Blondie and what's with the kid?"

"Reese might still be asleep and Parie is being taken care of."

"Parie?"

"Yeah..." Zander smiled softly to himself. "She's beautiful and wonderful. You two need to see her."

And it didn't take all for them to see...

After Reese woke up, Parie was soon brought to get fed and stayed with her mother since then. That's when the Alpha Trio entered the room.

The blonde looked up at them, smiling. "She would love to see you guys," she told them.

"You sure?" Ed wondered nervously.

Reese only gave him a slight nod and the three approached. Zander wrapped his arm around his wife, kissing her head gently.

Ed took a peek at the black-haired baby, seeing big amethyst eyes looking at him. Ursula just leaned over his shoulder, receiving a surprising giggle from her niece. She grinned back awkwardly.

"I knew she'd love you two," Zander chuckled.

"Tch. Of course, she's gonna love me. I might not like kids, but I can stand Eric while Jeremy babysits him," Ursula told him in her 'duh' tone, "who wouldn't love a badass bitch like me?"

Reese covered Parie's ears. "You won't even be allowed to go near Parie if you keep talking like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"I think we should leave babysitting to Ellie, Dan, and Sally or the Ancients," Ed suggested.

Reese pecked Parie's forehead. "You already have so many people who care about you, sweetie... And some that would love to meet you. If everything goes right, you'll meet them soon, I'm sure of it."

"And don't forget about how happy Eric is gonna be," Zander reminded her.

"Right..."

—

**And done!**

**Well, big things happened and we're near the end; I really don't know what more to say to this other than a lot of ReeZan!**

**The chapter name is from Oh My Angel lyrics because that's a fitting source for this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you with the last one soon.**


End file.
